Darkness is My Ally
by YugiohFreak54
Summary: Ever wonder what would've happened if Yubel told Jaden that he was the supreme King? Read and find out! AU.
1. Prologue Pt 1

_Sorry but I had to delete the first one because the lines were squished together. This is the first season of Yu-gi-oh GX but in an AU (alternate universe) where Jaden becomes the supreme king with the help of Yubel and he didn't send her into space. You'll find out who did though. Please review and no flamers. Note: I don't own Yugioh GX or anything related to it. I do own the idea and story outline._

A young boy, with brown hair except on the top which was sun burnt, glanced in fear as the creatures swooped down on to him.

"No!" he cried as his life points fell to zero.

"Yes! Aright, pay up twerp. Because you lost the dual, you have to forfeit your rarest card." said an older-looking boy who stood over the smaller child.

The young child looked up in defiance at the bigger boy.

"I won't give you my most favorite card." He said with anger in his eyes.

The bigger boy stared down at the smaller boy in surprise but then smirked.

"I guess I'll have to relinquish that card by force then. If you just give me that card I won't hurt you." He crooned.

"I. Won't. Give. Her. To. You." The boy said without any concern for his safety.

The bigger boy's face flushed in anger and he hit the younger kid hard across the face. The boy fell to the ground, but he didn't cry because he knew that she will protect him.

_Yubel, Help me!_ He pleaded silently.

"Give me that card! Its power is wasted on a loser like you!" The older boy bellowed.

He brought his fist back to hit younger kid again when something stopped his heart dead cold.

The older boy gasped as his mind started to shut down.

"AHHHHHHHH!" The older boy screamed in pain before he collapsed in a heap. The boy looked at his former opponent with a grim smile on his face.

_My love, are you alright? _A female voice asked him.

An apparition appeared before him and knelt down to hug him. The apparition's body had a figure like a human female but she had three eyes, one teal, the other orange, and the third eye was a sickly yellow with a purple pupil in the center of her forehead. Her hair was purple on her left side and white on her right side. Demonic wings sprouted from her back giving her a fearsome appearance. She was a dual spirit and a powerful one at that; her name is Yubel.

"Yes, I'm okay. Thank you, Yubel. But I'm sick and tired of losing. I want to win more than anything. I wish…I wish…I wish…" His small voice trailed off.

_You wish what? _Yubel asked.

"I wish I had more power to help me win my duals." The young boy said calmly.

After Yubel heard the boy's wish, she thought it was the perfect time to tell him his destiny.

_My sweet, I believe it is time to tell that you have a powerful spirit in you that can help you win your duals._ Yubel said looking at the boy lovingly.

"What? Yubel, why didn't you tell me sooner?" The boy asked.

Yubel noted the slight tinge of anger but also saw in the young boy's eyes betrayal.

_Please, my dear, don't look at me like I betrayed you. I was just waiting for the right moment to tell you that is all. _Yubel said.

The young boy sighed and nodded his head.

"Whatever the reason was to hold off the news is probably a good one. But Yubel, next time, tell me please? That way I don't run the risk of losing you." Said the little boy.

_Of course, I wanted to wait until you were older to tell you, but I guess the power of the Supreme King cannot wait._ Yubel said.

The two stood in silence as the sun started to set.

"Well, come on, Yubel. Best to be getting back home before the parents start to worry about me." The little boy said unhappily.

_Oh, must we? It is such a beautiful sunset. _Yubel whined sarcastically.

The boy looked at her, amazed.

"I never took you to like the sunset, Yubel." The boy said, surprised. Yubel looked at him annoyed.

_I don't. I was trying to imitate you. _Yubel said irritated.

"Oh. Hey, race you home." The boy cried.

With that he took off running toward a brown house.

_Hey! No fair! You got a head start! _Yubel yelped.

"Just goes to show you have to be ready for anything, Yubel!" the boy replied laughing.

The two reached a brick house that was two stories tall. The boy's name is Jaden Yuki. This is his story on how he became the supreme king.

**Four months later.**

The past four months of young Jaden's life were filled to the brim with training to release the power of the supreme king. After those four months had passed, Jaden Yuki had changed drastically.

_Jade? What are you doing, my sweet?_ Yubel asked.

Jaden looked at her, his once brown eyes were gone replaced with a honey gold color, and said, "I'm drawing four new cards. Three of them are based around you, Yubel and the other is a new Elemental Hero called Neos."

_Oh? Jaden, I'm flattered. But I must say that drawing isn't one of your strong points. _Yubel said with a slight chuckle.

Jaden shot a glare at her and muttered something under his breath.

_What did you say? _Yubel asked curiously.

"I said, 'Where did I get such a sassy spirit when I was the prince of the spirit world?'" Jaden replied.

_Simple. I learned it from you when I was a human._ Yubel retorted back.

He shook his head in defeat and went back to work. After a few hours working on the cards, he fell fast asleep. Two figures looked on at their eight year old son who had changed dramatically over the past four months.

"Dear, we have to send that card into space along with those other cards if he wins." One of the figures whispered in concern.

"I know, but it won't be easy to make him part with it. He loves it with a passion. We may have to send them all in while he is asleep." The other figure whispered.

_Hmmm…who are these mysterious figures that plot to separate Yubel and Jaden? Are they rivals or the parents of rivals that have fallen to Yubel's touch? You'll have to read chapter two to find out. Please review and again no flamers! I may have gotten Yubel's hair description wrong so if I did I apologize! Note: I will update every week or until I get five reviews._


	2. Prologue Pt 2

_Hey, there true believers. Yugioh freak54 here with Chapter two of 'Darkness Is My Ally'_

_Yubel: You know you took that from Stan lee right?_

_Yugiohfreak54: Yeah, so?_

_Young Jaden: I think you just broke a copyright law._

_Yugiohfreak54: *sigh* I wonder if the other writers have to deal with this? _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX nor anything related to it and I don't own Stan lee's saying._

_Claimer: I do own this plot and storyline._

The two figures crept into the room of eight year old Jaden Yuki and picked up the Yubel card in silence.

"Honey, I really don't like to do this to Jaden." one of the figure said, breaking the silence.

"Barbara, we have no choice. Every time Jaden has dueled with Yubel, his opponents end up in the hospital or dead. I think this is a good alternative." The other figure snapped as he grabbed the three other cards.

The two of them placed the cards in an envelope, sealed it shut and sent it to Kaiba Corporation's address. Jaden didn't even know that Yubel was gone until he woke up.

The first thing Jaden noticed when he looked up from his desk was Yubel wasn't there to greet him.

_Humph. Yubel isn't here to greet me this morning. Well, better go down and see what my parents are doing._ He thought.

As he walked down the steps, he heard them chatting.

"Mr. and Mrs. Yuki, we pleased to say that your son is the winner of the drawing contest held by Industrial Illusions and my company. We will be sending them into space today at nine o' clock this morning." A voice said.

_I won? But I didn't even send them in! Wait, my parents must've sent them in. _He thought to himself.

As he skipped the last few steps and walked into the living room he saw a man wearing a jacket that seemed to defy gravity sitting on the couch while a smaller kid wearing a yellow and green striped shirt was sitting near him. Jaden's parents, Barbara and Brian Yuki, were sitting in separate chairs and were smiling as he came in.

"Hi, Jaden. Isn't it exciting? This is Mr. Seto Kaiba and his younger brother, Mokuba Kaiba." Barbara said with a tight smile.

Jaden looked at Seto and eyed him up and down.

_Seto Kaiba? Here in my house? Oh man I wish Yubel was here to see this!_ He thought excitedly.

But then he remembered what he was to become and quickly squashed the emotions as fast as they had come. Seto looked down at the eight year old boy, noting in his mind the honey golden eyes, and smiled.

"Hello. Jaden, is it? I was just informing your parents that you are the winner of the drawing contest and that we're launching the rocket containing the cards today. I was wondering if you would like to see the launch." Seto asked.

Jaden looked up at the man he worshipped second only to Yugi Muto and thought for a few seconds.

"Sure. I would love to see the launch." He replied.

"Well then, we better hurry. The rocket is taking off in T-minus 10 minutes."

Jaden was gone in flash but returned with a cream colored jacket over a black t-shirt along with jeans and red sneakers. As the group piled in to Seto's limousine to ride to the launch pad, Barbara couldn't shake the feeling that Yubel would re-enter her son's life in a few years.

"Launch to commence in T-minus 5 minutes." A voice over the PA system said.

Jaden rocked back and forth on the balls of his heels, his golden eyes showing no interest in the update. A girl in a Kaiba Corporation suit walked over and stood next to Jaden.

"Excuse me. But are you the contest winner?" She asked.

Jaden looked at her and nodded, inwardly enjoying the girl's shiver as she saw his eyes.

"O-oh, well, congratulations are in order then." The girl stammered out before she darted away.

Jaden looked after her taking in her horror.

"Launch to commence in T-minus three minutes." The voice droned over the PA.

Jaden turned his head to watch the space ship prepare for takeoff completely unaware that Yubel was in there.

Seto Kaiba looked on as Jaden watched the ship with interest.

_Hmmm. According to his parents, that Yubel card contains a dangerous dual spirit. If Jaden lost a dual, his opponents would collapse into a coma or die right where they were standing. Well, I hope the cosmic rays can cure that poor spirit. But what happen to Jaden? According to his medical file his eyes should be a chocolate brown not a honey gold color. _Kaiba thought to himself.

"Launch to commence in T-minus 60 seconds…59…58…57."

The countdown had begun.

_Soon those cards that Jaden had created would be sent off into space and maybe, just maybe, he'll return to his old self._

Kaiba didn't know how wrong he was nor did he count on the power Jaden now had.

As the countdown ticked down to its final seconds he heard Yubel's voice.

_Jaden! Help me! _She cried.

"Yubel? Where are you?" Jaden asked to empty air.

_Where do you think, you idiot? I'm in the rocket! _Yubel shouted.

"WHAT?!?!?!?" Jaden cried. "How did you get there?"

_Your parents sent me in an envelope along with the cards you drew for the contest! _Yubel said impatiently. _Save me, my love!_

"Yubel, I-I-I can't. If I go out there I'll be burnt to a crisp. But don't worry I deal with my parents." Jaden said acidly.

_Well, I guess this is good-bye, my love. _Yubel said sorrowfully.

"No. Not good-bye, just so long. Godspeed, Yubel. I will get you back somehow, someway." Jaden whispered as he watched the rocket lift off the launch pad.

_Well there it is. Chapter two of Darkness Is My Ally. I know I said in the first chapter that it was at the beginning of season one of Yugioh GX but I wanted to show the events leading up to the first episode. Hopefully, the third chapter will start at the first episode of Yugioh GX. Please Read and Review. No flamers please. _


	3. Memories and The Enterance Exam

_Hey there, Yugioh GX fans. This chapter takes place six years later when Jaden is fifteen years old. Now of course he still has the honey golden eyes and he is wearing the armor he wears in season three of GX. Anyway on with the story! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX nor anything related to it._

_Claimer: I do own this plot and storyline._

The sky was cloudy as a boy in a black armor with a red cape walked along the path leading to Kaiba Corporation.

_Never thought I would ever come back here after what my parents did. _Jaden thought to himself.

He didn't try to stop the memories from surfacing.

**(Flashback)**

It was six months after Yubel was launched into space. He dropped to the ground and looked up at a monster that looked a lot like the Elemental Thunder Giant but its colors were not the yellow and purple people had come to know him by. Its colors were red and a darker shade of yellow.

"Now you know what to do after I'm on the sidewalk correct?" he asked the monster spirit.

_Of course, my lord. _The spirit replied in a menacing tone.

"Good. Lightning Golem, don't fail in your mission or I will kill you." Jaden said coldly his gold eyes flashing.

The new hero monster looked at the young boy with understanding in his eyes. Jaden turned around and began walking to the front gate. As he opened it, he heard his parents talking.

"I don't like it, Brian. Jay hasn't said a word to us for six months. I knew we shouldn't have sent that card into space! Jaden now hates us." He heard his mother say in a low whisper.

"Barbara, if we had kept that card it would have killed more kids. Its better this way." Brian said.

"BETTER?!?!? Brian, he doesn't have any friends. He isolated himself from the school kids, us and the rest of the world. And you say it's…" But in the middle of that sentence, a massive explosion ripped through the entire house. All of it took just three seconds but to Jaden it felt like an eternity. Then he turned around and walked up the sidewalk to his hide away.

**(End Flashback)**

Jaden smiled a grim smile as he recalled the incident he had planned out. Yubel was still in contact with him as she traveled the universe. The cosmic rays hurt her but gave her powers beyond belief. His training had allowed him to summon a dual spirit to the human world and it had caused the explosion that mortally wounded his parents. They hadn't gotten out of the hospital beds that they've been in for six years.

As he approached the registration table for Dual Academy, he glanced down at the special storage case that he had design for Yubel. The arm inside the case wriggled one of its fingers feebly as he looked at it. He felt his heart become heavy as he looked at the once proud dual spirit and knew that the dual energies from the many dualists on the island would restore his love, but she would need a host in order for that to happen.

"Excuse me, sir? But I'm afraid that you must lift up your faceplate so that we can have a positive identification." One of the aides at the table said.

He was brought back down to earth at the voice of the female aide and realized that he had reached the register table. He lifted his faceplate to reveal his face underneath.

He heard a small gasp from the aide but she quickly brought out a scanner and ran it over his golden eyes. The computer beeped, hummed and then spat out a piece of paper.

"Ah. I see that you are Mr. Jaden Yuki. I notice that you paid the fee to be accepted into Obelisk Blue three weeks in advance. I still need you to take the test I'm afraid." The aide babbled as she handed him a piece of paper.

Jaden sighed in displeasure but took the sheet and sat down on one of the benches. Lowering his faceplate, he went to work.

An hour later, he was standing in a large room that had been converted into small separate arenas. He noticed a boy with black hair dueling a test professor.

"Alright, tough guy, pop quiz. You are staring down at two monsters that have more defense points than your monster. What will you do? A) Throw in the towel, B) Curl up into a fetal position, or C) Run home to mommy?" the proctor asked with a smug tone.

The black haired boy seemed to think before he said anything.

"I chose D) none of the above!" he shouted as he revealed his facedown which was a Ring of Destruction.

It wrapped itself around a monster of high attack power and exploded. The proctor's life points, which were low already, fell swiftly to zero.

"Ugh. Congratulations. You've been accepted into Dual Academy." The proctor said.

"Thank you." The black haired boy replied.

"Man, Misawa is good." A voice said. A few other voices agreed as a chorus.

A boy with raven colored hair spoke up in a snotty way.

"Yeah, well, we went to prep school for three years. So we're even better than this guy."

The boy turned to Jaden and noticed his outfit.

"Heh. Look, you guys. Somebody's dressed for a costume party." The boy said in an arrogant tone.

The remark got a few snickers from some boys around him. Jaden uncrossed his arms and looked at the boy, who had turned back around to see the next match.

_Inferno Wing…_Jaden thought.

_Consider it done, my lord. _Came a reply from his left.

"Hey, dualist wannabe." Jaden called out to the boy.

The reaction was immediate. The boy whipped around and glared at Jaden.

"What did you call me?" The boy asked.

"I said, 'Hey, dualist wannabe'. What? Don't tell me that you're an old man in disguise as well." Jaden retorted calmly.

The insult got the other boys laughing. The raven haired boy face got beet red in anger.

"Alright…" he never got to finish the sentence as blue fire covered him from head to toe.

"AHHHHHHHHH! IT BURNS! IT BURNS!" the boy shrieked as he rolled in the aisles.

Doctors and nurses rushed out to where he was and were able to put the fire out but not before the boy got major burns. They rushed him to a first aid station while everybody looked on in shock.

"Poor Chazz." Someone whispered.

A few kids nodded, took a quick glance at Jaden and backed away. He then heard a voice over the PA.

"Mr. Jaden Yuki. Report to dual field one please." The voice said.

_Game time._ He thought.

~**Underneath Arena~**

As he rode the elevator to the arena, he touched the case that contain the piece of Yubel. He began to reminisce the day that Yubel came home from her journey to the stars.

**(Flashback)**

Jaden was eating some food that he had hoarded from six months ago when he heard a voice.

_Jaden! Jaden! Help me!_ The voice cried.

"Yubel? Is that you?" Jaden asked hope and joy flooding him for a few seconds before he squashed them down.

_No, it's Mai Valentine. Of course it's me! I need your help! _Yubel retorted.

Jaden noticed that Yubel's voice was weak and in pain. "Yubel, where are you? You sound like you're in pain!" Jaden asked worriedly.

_I'm at your house. I just landed on the foundation. What happen here? It looks like an explosion ripped through here. _Yubel said stating the obvious.

"No duh. I dealt with my parents. They're in a hospital with severe burns. Yubel, I infused the power of darkness to a new deck of mine and it created these new cards called 'Evil Heroes'. I called upon one of them and he created an explosion by mixing his electricity with a gas leak I created." Jaden said as he broke into a slow run toward his old home.

_Jaden, my love. I didn't think you could be capable of doing anything like that on your own. I glad that your training has come a long way. _Yubel gushed.

"Save the mushy stuff for later. Hold on, I made it." Jaden said looking down at the bottom of a crater.

At the bottom of the crater, he saw an arm crawling its way up to the top.

"Yubel." Jaden whispered. "What happen to you?"

_Jaden. Sweet, sweet Jaden. I used up most of my newfound power and burned most of my body so that I could enter the atmosphere safely. _Yubel replied sadly.

She then explained to Jaden how the cosmic rays increased her power tenfold. But a micro meteor had hit the satellite and created a small tear in the hull which she used to escape from. Jaden gently picked up the arm of Yubel and cradle it close to his chest.

"Is there any way to get you back to your former glory?" He asked, his eyes returning to their chocolate brown color for a brief second before returning to their golden state.

_Yes, there is a way._ Yubel said. _It is called 'Dual energy'. _

**(End Flashback)**

_Well, Yubel. You're about your first injection of dual energy earlier than I expected._ Jaden thought to himself.

He saw his opponent and was eager to start.

"Ah. You must be the boy called Jaden Yucky." A tall woman said.

"It's Yuki. And yes, ma'am, you are correct." Jaden replied coldly.

"I beg your pardon! I'm not a woman but a man." The tall woman or man shrieked.

Jaden looked closely at the person and noticed that she was indeed a _**he.**_

"Hmmm. You're right. A mistake on your fashion statement, I'm afraid." Jaden replied his voice replaced with a harsh tone.

"Quite alright. Now for me to introduce myself. I am Doctor Vellian Crowler, a member of the Dual Academy Board." He said in a prideful tone.

"I don't care who you are, as long as you can dual." Jaden snapped in an annoyed tone.

This made Dr. Crowler look at the boy in shock.

_Well, he is eager to get in. After all with that score he got on the written exam, he's a shoe-in for Obelisk Blue dorm._ Vellian thought to himself.

"Alright then. Let's begin. Dual coat on!" Dr. Crowler shouted.

His dual disk came on and five cards slid out of the slot. Jaden raised his Dual disk and everyone in the stands gasped, shouted, or screamed at the sight of it. The dual disk had an eye in the middle and the monster zones were wrapped around like in a circle. The zones then started to spin around and then they snapped into place. The sudden release of the zones caused a hurricane force wind to erupt around him.

"Get your game on!" Jaden roared.

Vellian: 4000/Jaden: 4000

"Teachers before students." Jaden said his voice becoming cold and harsh.

"Thank you. At least you have some manners." Crowler said as a card slid out of his deck. He looked at it and added it to his hand.

"I'll play the spell card Confiscation. By giving up a thousand life points I can chose one card in your hand." Crowler said with a small grin.

Vellian: 3000/Jaden: 4000

As holograms of Jaden's cards appeared in front of him, Crowler came up with a strategy in his head.

"Alright, I discard your Monster Reborn." The card was shown to everyone and then it disappeared in a flash of light.

"Next I'll lay down two cards and then I activate my spell card Heavy Storm. This card destroys all spell and trap cards on the field." Crowler continued.

A strong wind blew across the arena and the two cards Crowler had placed face down shattered. But two monsters came out onto the field when the cards vanished.

"You laid down the Statue of the Wicked trap cards. That means that you gain a Wicked Statue token for each one destroyed which can only mean one thing. You have a level eight monster in your hand." Jaden said his voice still harsh and cold.

"Correct, Mr. Yuki. You catch on quick. It's true that I have a level eight monster in my hand and I sacrifice my two tokens to summon my Ancient Gear Golem (ATK: 3000 DEF: 3000) in attack mode!" Dr. Crowler yelled.

A machine that was all gears rose up from the earth and assumed a fighting stance.

"I end my turn." Crowler said with a smile.

"It's my turn. I draw!" Jaden shouted without any hint of emotions.

He looked at his drawn card and chuckled to himself.

_Perfect, just the card I needed to win this dual. _Jaden thought.

"I play the spell card called Dark Fusion." Jaden hissed.

"Dark what? I never heard of that card." Vellian said perplexed.

"That's because this card is one of a kind. It allows me to fuse two monsters together like Polymerization but the fusion card must be a fiend type monster." Jaden explained.

"And I'll fuse Elemental Hero Sparkman and Elemental Hero Clayman to form…Evil Hero Lightning Golem (ATK: 2400 DEF: 1500) in attack mode!"

A monster that looked like Elemental Thunder Giant arose with flashes of lighting around it.

"Whoa!" A kid in the stands shouted.

"No way! How can he do that?!?!?!" Another kid shouted.

"Hold everything! Mr. Yuki, can you please explain how two good guys can merge and form a bad guy?" Crowler inquired.

Jaden sighed in frustration and carefully explained everything to them.

Meanwhile, two figures looked down from the balcony of the dual arena.

"He doesn't stand a chance does he, Zane? I mean look at his monster's attack stats. The monster six hundred less attack points then the Ancient Gear Golem." A dirty blonde haired girl said to a dark blue haired boy.

"Hmmm. You never know, Alexis. There may be more to this 'Evil Hero' then meets the eye. It could have a powerful effect. Why else would the kid play it?" Zane Truesdale said.

"You may be right, Zane. But I still think he doesn't stand a chance." Alexis Rhodes said.

Back down on the arena floor, Jaden was finishing up with the talk when he noticed a boy and girl at the balcony talking.

_Malicious Edge, what are those two up on the balcony saying? _Jaden asked his thought being answered at once.

_They are talking about Lightning Golem and how he doesn't match up to the pitiful Ancient Gear Golem. _A monster, that looked similar to the Elemental Hero Bladedge but the monster wore straps that crossed over in an X when they came to his chest, replied.

_Who is the girl? She is the perfect host for Yubel. _Jaden inquired.

_Her name is Alexis Rhodes and the boy next to her is Zane Truesdale. _The evil hero replied.

"Excuse me, Mr. Yuki? But what are you staring at?" asked Dr. Crowler.

The question made Jaden turn back around to him.

"I'm just trying to see why everyone has doubts that my Lightning Golem can't win against your scrap heap of a monster." Jaden sneered angrily.

"It's simple. My Golem's attack power has three thousand attack points while yours has two thousand four hundred. It just simple math." Crowler replied shrugging his shoulders.

"But you left something out, good doctor." Jaden said in an eerie tone.

"Oh? What did I forget?" The doctor asked.

"My monster's special ability. Once per turn, I can destroy a monster on the field." Jaden replied the harsh tone returning in his voice.

"How? Don't you have to discard a card and it has to be equal to or less than the original attack of Thunder Giant?" A light blue haired boy with glasses asked.

Jaden whipped his head toward the voice.

"WHO CALLED HIM THUNDER GIANT? SPEAK NOW AND I MAY SHOW MERCY TO YOU LATER ON!" Jaden bellowed.

The bellow along with the sudden outburst caused everyone in the stands to jerk back in fear.

No one spoke for a few seconds.

Jaden then turned to Lightning Golem and hissed, "Lightning Golem, I activate your special effect. Destroy that hunk of junk."

Lightning Golem nodded and pointed one of his clawed hands at the ancient machine. Streaks of lighting jumped from his hand and hit the machine dead on. The electricity leapt around the metal frame until an explosion belched from the chest of the monster.

The rest of the machine soon collapsed after the explosion.

"My golem!" Crowler screeched.

"And seeing as it is still my main phase, I summon Evil Hero Infernal Gainer (ATK: 1600 DEF: 800) to the field in attack mode." Jaden said harshly.

A monster that looked like a skeleton arose from a dark portal and took a position next to Lightning Golem.

"Simple math problem. My Golem has 2400 attack points and my Gainer has 1600. Add them together and you get 4000 points of damage, more than enough to take you out. Lightning Golem, Infernal Gainer, double direct attack on the doctor's life points!" Jaden yelled.

The two monsters combined their attacks, Lightning Golem's electricity and Infernal Gainer's claws, and launched it at Crowler.

_Such great strategy! No wonder this boy paid to be in Obelisk Blue dorm. But this is going to hurt! _Crowler thought.

The twin attacks hit their mark and Crowler fell to one knee.

Vellian: 0/Jaden: 4000

"That's game." Jaden said his arm lowering to his side.

A bright orange color only he could see rose from Dr. Crowler and flew to the case which he had placed near the elevator.

"Yubel? Can you hear me?" Jaden whispered to the case.

_Jaden. I feel much better now thanks to you, love. _Yubel replied even though there was a hint of pain.

"Good. Because I wanted to tell you. I found a host for you; her name is Alexis Rhodes and I'm sure that she is perfect for you." Jaden said relief flooding him for a moment.

_That is good. But I will need about six more bursts of dual energy before I can inhabit her. _Yubel replied.

"Don't worry, Yubel. You will return to your former glory, that is a promise." Jaden said softly.

Alexis Rhodes looked down at the boy in black armor and muttered under her breath, "That guy has got a future here, huh Zane?"

"Yeah, it appears he does have a future at the Academy." Zane replied. Zane turned around and began to walk to the exit sign as the entire stands cheered.

_Well there it is. 13 pages for this one chapter. I hope you all like this. Next chapter is when Jaden meets Alexis in 'More memories and new home.' Please review! Note: To all readers that have added me to their favorite authors or are about to, please review. I need to know your feelings on the story so far. That way I can find out your feelings on it so far and push myself to complete this story._


	4. More Memories and A New Home

_Alright everybody thanks for the reviews that you've given me and I hope you like the plot so far.__ I'll be updating on Fridays from now on or when I feel that the next chapter is free of spelling errors. __That will give you the weekend to read the story. __Note: Jaden is still in his Supreme King Armor throughout the entire story. Disclaimer: I do not own GX or anything related to it. Claimer: I do own this idea, plot and story._

As Jaden boarded the helicopter, he heard a few voices behind him.

"Oh my god, I bet he is cute under that faceplate and armor." One voice said.

"I bet you two to one he's got a body that puts Zane's to shame." Another voice said.

"You guys. Why do you find Yuki so interesting?" A third voice asked exasperated.

"Uh…duh, Alexis. Guys who wear mysterious armor and do their hardest to conceal their identity are the perfect boyfriend. They protect you when you're in trouble." A voice that was perky replied.

Jaden shook his head and sighed irritably.

"You know, you shouldn't say things out loud. The topic of the subject might be listening." Jaden said grimly before he stepped onto the helicopter.

"EEK!" The two girls behind him screamed in delight. "HE TALKED TO US!!!!!"

Jaden continued on his way to his seat which was up in the front. The minute he sat down he saw out of his faceplate that a dirty blond haired girl sat right next to him.

"I take it you must be Jaden Yuki. I guess I should introduce myself. I'm…" The girl started to speak but he cut her off.

"You are Alexis Rhodes, top female dualist of the girls' dorm, and the obsession of all the boys." He said in hard voice.

The girl was speechless for a few seconds and then asked in angry whisper, "Okay, wise guy. How do you know so much about me?"

Jaden looked her in the eye, which was a hazel color, and replied, "Would believe dual spirits told me?"

Alexis looked at him and then slowly nodded.

"Yes. I would believe a dual spirit told you. Cyber Tutu!" She hissed in a low whisper.

A pink haired girl that wore a ballerina suit appeared at her side.

_Hey there, Alexis! What's up?_ The girl asked happily.

"Cyber, did you tell Jaden here about me?" Alexis demanded pointing to the boy in dark armor next to her.

Cyber tutu shook her head quickly which made Alexis glare at her.

"You're positive?" She inquired, not convinced.

_No, Alexis. I didn't say anything to his supreme majesty. You should ask his spirits. _Cyber tutu huffed.

"_His Supreme Majesty?_ Cyber, did you get into my cookies again?" Alexis asked stunned.

_No, Alexis. I didn't get into your cookies._ Cyber tutu growled getting aggravated at the endless questions.

Jaden chuckled at the exchange between human and spirit. The chuckle made Alexis glare at him and then went back to talking with her dual spirit. Jaden knew it was going to be a long ride so he decided to talk to Yubel.

"Yubel? How are you holding up?" Jaden asked in a low voice so that Alexis or Cyber tutu didn't notice.

_I'm alright, my love. Is that her? The one I am to inhabit until I have enough energy to regain my true form?_ Yubel asked hope filling her voice.

"Yes, she is the one, my dear Yubel, she is the one." Jaden replied again in a low whisper.

Cyber tutu noticed Jaden talking to the case and saw the arm of Yubel in it. Cyber tutu gasped a little making Jaden whipped his head around to her. Alexis also heard the gasp and looked at her spirit ally.

"Cyber tutu, what's wrong? Is Jaden scaring you?" Alexis asked angrily.

_No, Alexis. His supreme lordship isn't scaring me. _Cyber tutu replied hastily.

"There you go again! Why do you call him his supreme highness or supreme lordship?" Alexis said a little too loud.

Her voice made a few of the girls and boys stare at her like she was crazy.

_I'll explain everything when we reach Dual Academy, Lexi-rama. _Cyber tutu said with a smile.

"Shut. Up. Don't ever call me that nickname. You know I hate it." Alexis growled.

_Whatever. Bye. I'll see you around, your majesty. _Cyber tutu said with a wink and a bow to Jaden.

After she winked and bowed, she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What was that all about? HEY! Why are you guys staring at me?!?!" Alexis hissed which made the girls and boys jolt and turn around.

Jaden chuckled again at the outburst which made Alexis growl at him.

_I hope Yubel doesn't act like that when she possess that girl._ Jaden thought with a smile.

**Three hours later**

"GOD! What a trip! I sure hope the showers at our dorm have decent shampoo and conditioner." A girl, whose name was Mindy, said hoarsely.

"Yeah, at least we can soak ourselves in the hot springs later after the announcement made by the Chancellor of the school." Another girl, whose name was Jasmine, replied.

"OH! THERE HE IS!" Mindy squealed as she turned to the helicopter.

Jaden walked down the ramp without any hurry and stood by to receive his luggage. Mindy and Jasmine ran over to him and tried to get him to take an interest in one of them.

"You know, Jay-Jay, both me and Jazz here are single women and would LOOOOOVVVVEEEEE to be your girlfriend." Mindy said in seducing tone.

"Yeah, Jay. We're WAYYYY hotter then the other girls." Jasmine said also in a seducing tone.

Jaden reached for his bags only to be stopped by two female hands.

"Oh, please. Forget about your luggage. Obelisk Blues get their luggage delivered straight to their dorm room." Mindy crooned as she wrapped her arms around Jaden's waist.

_OH MY GOD!!!! He's so cold! _Mindy thought to herself as Alexis began to walk down the ramp.

She noticed Mindy holding Jaden and felt something twist in her stomach.

_Wha? Why is my stomach in knots?_ Alexis wondered to herself.

Shaking her head in confusion, she headed down only to stop when she heard a sound like nails scraping across a chalkboard. She turned her head to see Jaden pull away from Mindy, who was still holding onto him, and reached for a case of some sort.

He grabbed it with one hand and clutched it close to his chest.

_Why is that case so important to him? Does it contain a powerful card? _She wondered to herself again.

_Of course it's important to his supreme highness. And the knots you feel in your stomach is jealousy, Alexis._ A deep feminine voice said.

Alexis jumped at the voice and saw her second dual spirit, Cyber Blader.

"Cyber Blader, why do you have to be so…so…so surprising? Wait, did you just say 'Supreme Highness'?" Alexis asked, her eyes flashing in aggravation.

_Yes, I did say 'Supreme Highness' and I like to catch you off guard like your brother._ Cyber Blader replied.

At the mention of her brother, Alexis felt her heart become heavy.

"Atticus." Alexis whispered sadly.

Cyber Blader noticed and decided to leave. Alexis heard both Jasmine and Mindy giggle as they wrapped their arms around Jaden who was trying his hardest to get out of their grip.

She sighed and shouted at the top of her lungs, "JAZZ, MINDY! TIME TO SEE OUR NEW HOME!"

Jasmine and Mindy jolted but not in the direction Alexis wanted. They jolted right onto Jaden and he started to fall backward. He hit the ground with a large THUD and lay there with the two girls on top of him. Alexis sighed and shook her head.

"Girls, Jaden has to go to his dorm room and you'll see him in class tomorrow." She said sternly.

The two girls untangled themselves from Jaden's body and, giggling as they waved good-bye, walked to their new home. Alexis rubbed her fingers against her head.

"What am I going to do with those two girls?" she said aloud.

"You could tell them I have my eye on someone else." Jaden rumbled from his armor as he stood up.

"Yeah, well, _I'm _not interested in you!" She growled.

"I didn't mean _you_. I meant someone else." He replied coolly.

Alexis looked at him in bewilderment.

_What? He's not interested in me? Well, maybe I can change that._ She thought to herself.

"So I guess we'll be seeing each other in class." She said to him.

"Humph, I hope not." Jaden replied.

The discussion over, he started to walk to the dorm and disappeared from Alexis's view.

_Whoa, a guy who isn't interested in me. Maybe I can learn to like this guy. _She thought.

After a few minutes she gathered her belongings and walked toward her new home.

**Dual Academy Obelisk Arena**

"Students! Welcome to Dual Academy! You are the best and brightest dualists the world has to offer. Study hard and you will succeed in school and duals. That is all." A big man with a receding hairline said.

Jaden walked out as soon the speech was over and went in search of dualists.

The minute he walked out, he was bombarded by girls who tried to touch him.

"Grrr. These females are getting on my nerves. Wild Cyclone!"Jaden whispered angrily.

_Yes, my lord?_ A winged muscled monster replied.

"Create a twister around me so that it protects me from these girls_._"Jaden whispered agitated.

_Of course, my lord._ The winged monster replied.

The wind whipped around Jaden and caused the girls to part like the red sea in the book of Exodus. Jaden walked between the crowds of girls and remembered the last time a girl had latched onto him.

**(Flashback)**

It was the end of the school day and Jaden began to walk home. He didn't hear the footsteps behind him because his thoughts were on Yubel and how he was going to heal her.

"Jay-Jay?" A voice behind him said hesitantly.

Jaden froze when he heard the dreaded pet name.

"What do **you** want, Angelica?" Jaden asked without turning around to face the person.

"I just want to see if you wanted to walk me home. That's all." A girl that had brown hair and blue eyes as well as a perky voice answered.

"Well, I don't want to walk you home so you can just forget it." Jaden replied nastily.

He was about to start walking again when he felt hands on his shoulders.

He was turned so that his face was toward Angelica. He felt soft, dry lips crash against his. For three minutes, neither one of them moved until Angelica released him.

"Wow, Jay-Jay, you sure do taste good." Angelica said her tongue running over her lips.

Jaden shot a glare at her and she trembled as she saw his eyes.

"Jay-Jay, what happen to your…" the sentence was left to hang in the air as she collapsed in a pile, wriggling in a spasm of pain. Jaden looked down at her and, shaking his head, turned around walking off. Angelica never talked to Jaden ever again.

**(End Flashback)**

Jaden was so busy reminiscing about the past that he didn't notice Alexis walking in front of him. Alexis was also busy trying to find Jasmine and Mindy that she didn't notice Jaden in front of her until they crashed into each other. Jaden fell backward as Alexis fell forward and landed on top of him.

The two looked at each other and remained in the position they were in for a few seconds until Jaden asked rudely, "Do you mind? I need to find a duelist to challenge before the welcome dinner starts."

Alexis responded with equal rudeness, "Wellllll, excuse me! You should watch where you are going!"

She got off of Jaden's armor and reached her hand down to help him up. Jaden didn't take it and got up on his own.

"I'm not a crippled. I can help myself." He sneered.

He dusted his armor off and started to walk off when Alexis shouted, "HEY! I thought you were looking for a dualist to challenge."

"I am." Jaden replied.

"Well, I'm a dualist so challenge me." Alexis said.

"You? Why waste my time and energy on you? You're a girl so your deck is probably filled with guy monsters that you think are cute or hot." Jaden snorted.

Alexis's fists balled up and fire erupt around her.

"YOU THINK THAT BECAUSE I'M A GIRL THAT I'M A WEAK DUALIST?!?!?!?!" She screeched.

Normally people would jolt back from an enraged girl but not Jaden. He feared no one and nothing especially a girl that has a temper of an active volcano.

"Yes." Jaden said bluntly.

"THAT'S IT! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUAL!" Alexis roared barely able to contain her rage.

Jaden began to laugh at the challenge and shook his head.

"Oh, I see. Your afraid of getting your butt handed to you by a girl." Alexis said quickly cooling down and with a smirk on her face.

That made Jaden stop laughing and glare at her.

"No, I'm not afraid. I'm just worried about your reaction when I win." Jaden said in a sarcastic tone as he prepared his dual disk.

Alexis glared at him as she got her deck and disk ready.

"Let's dual!" She hollered.

"Get your game on!" Jaden snarled harshly.

_Yeah yeah I know I know. 'Why did he do a cliff hanger?' Well I did it so that I didn't violate the title and I didn't want to write thirteen pages again. Bad luck happens when you have two chapters that have the same number of pages. If you want to know what happens read the next chapter when it gets posted. Please review! _


	5. Girls Can Dual Too!

_Hello again fans of GX! Sorry for the cliffhanger but I wanted to keep you guessing about who I would choose to be the victor. I also want to thank TheDarkAuthor07 (is that how it's spelled?) for pointing out that I made a mistake with Evil Hero Infernal Gainer's defense points. Thanks again for the point out and the reviews. Disclaimer: I do not own GX or anything related to it. Claimer: I do own the plot and the story idea._

Alexis: 4000/Jaden: 4000

"Ladies first!" Alexis said as she drew her card.

She took a look at it and then added it to her hand.

"I summon Etoile Cyber (ATK: 1200 DEF: 1600) to the field in attack mode."

A woman wearing a red and gray ballerina dress twirled onto the field and landed daintily on her feet.

"Next, I'll play one card facedown and end my turn."

"My turn. I draw!" Jaden shouted harshly as he picked up the top card.

He looked at it, added it to his hand and scanned the rest of his cards.

To his disappointment, he saw that the card he needed to win wasn't even in his hand.

_Hmmm. I guess I'll have to settle for the good hero Sparkman. _He thought to himself.

"I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman (ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400) to the field in attack mode!"

A monster that had solar panels on his back and dressed in a blue and gold armor appeared next to Jaden as well as crossed his arms.

"Next I'll have him attack your Etolie Cyber!"

Sparkman uncrossed his arms and clasped them together to form a small ball of static electricity. Sparkman let his arm back and he threw the small ball at a super fast speed.

"Not so fast! I activate the trap card Doubly Castanets! This trap card of mine switches the attack of your monster to a direct attack!" Alexis shouted revealing her trap.

The static ball veered sharply away from Etolie Cyber and hit Alexis with a massive BANG. Alexis didn't collapse even though the electricity hurt.

Alexis: 2400/Jaden: 4000

_Why in the world would that girl do such a suicidal move? _Jaden wondered to himself.

"If you're wondering why I changed the attack to a direct one, well, it's because Doubly Castanets allows my monster to attack you directly. Oh, I should mention that she gains 500 additional attack points if she attacks you directly." Alexis said with a smirk.

The ballerina monster jumped high into the air, while her attack power rose from 1200 to 1700, and began to spin around. She brought her foot down across Jaden's helmet and an explosion erupted the second she made contact.

_Alright! That'll teach him that girls can dual! _Alexis thought happily.

"Do you still think that girls can't dual?" Alexis taunted.

Alexis: 2400/Jaden: 2300

The dust finally settled and Alexis noticed that there was something black on the ground a few feet away.

_Huh. Wonder that is._ Alexis wondered.

She got her answer soon enough. When she looked more closely at the black object she realized that it was…

_His helmet! Now I'll get to see the boy beneath the…_She let the thought trail off as she got her real first look at Jaden.

His hair was brown at the edges and a sun burnt color at the top. His face was boyish and his mouth was grim set with a triangular chin. But the part of his face that got Alexis's attention was his eyes. His eyes were a golden color and had doom written all over them. Alexis gulped uneasily and felt her heart beat quicken.

_Wow. Jaden is…is…is seriously hot. _She thought to herself.

She kept staring him in the eyes while he kept glaring at her.

"Hey! Didn't you hear me? I said it's your turn!" Jaden yelled cutting through Alexis's thoughts.

Alexis jumped at his voice and stammered out, "M-m-m-my turn. I draw!"

She looked at the card she drew and smirked. Jaden didn't like the way she was smirking.

"I play a spell card, Polymerization! With this card, I fuse both my Etolie Cyber and my Blade Skater to form my Cyber Blader (ATK: 2100 DEF: 800)! I summon her to the field in attack mode."

A monster that wore a costume similar to Etolie Cyber spun out onto the field and landed gracefully on her feet. Alexis looked at Jaden with a triumphant smile.

"Next I'll have her attack your Sparkman. Cyber Blader, Ice skate slash!

The female monster leapt into the air while Sparkman covered himself with his arms. The skater's ice skate struck home and Sparkman burst into a thousand pieces.

Alexis: 2400/Jaden: 1800

"I end my turn."

"My turn. I draw!" Jaden shouted as he drew.

As Jaden drew, Alexis quietly asked Cyber Blader a question that she needed answers.

"Cyber Blader?" Alexis asked in a whisper.

_Yes, Alexis? _The dual spirit replied.

"You mind telling me why both you and Cyber Tutu called Jaden 'Supreme Majesty/Highness?'"

The dual spirit looked at her mistress and then replied after a period of silence.

_My little sister and I call Jaden his supreme majesty because he was the ruler of the dual spirit world many years ago. You also have ties to him Alexis._

Alexis was dumbstruck at what her spirit said. She then noticed that Jaden had looked at the card and was smirking.

"I play the spell card Graceful Charity. Now I draw three cards as long as I discard two." Jaden explained.

He picked up three cards and discarded two of them.

_Now to fuse Avian and Burstinatrix with Dark Fusion. _He thought darkly.

"I activate the spell card Dark Fusion. Now I fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix to form…Evil Hero Inferno Wing (ATK: 2100 DEF: 1200) in attack mode!"

A monster that looked like Flame Wingman, except that it had two hands and not the dragon face on its other arm, rose up with blue fire surrounding it.

"Next, I'll activate another spell card called Dark Calling! This spell card works a lot like my Dark Fusion except I remove two monsters from my grave. So I remove from my grave Elemental Hero Burstinatrix and Elemental Hero Clayman to form… Evil Hero Infernal Sniper (ATK: 2000 DEF: 2500) in defense mode."

A monster that looked similar to Rampart Blaster rose up from a dark portal and assumed a defensive stance.

"Because you have two monsters on the field my Blader's attack points double." Alexis shouted.

Cyber Blader ATK: 4200.

Jaden just smirked and shook his head.

"Once per turn, my Infernal Sniper can inflict 1000 points of direct damage as long as it remains in defense mode. Sniper! Ready? Aim. FIRE!"

The monster's gun crackled with a dark beam and it shot straight at Alexis.

"Ouch, okay, that hurt." Alexis said pained.

Alexis: 1400/Jaden: 1800

"Next I will activate the spell card Block Attack." Jaden said coldly.

"Oh, no! With that spell you can change my Blader's position to defense mode!" Alexis cried out in alarm.

"Right. And just to inform you Inferno Wing has a penetration effect."

"That means…"

"That means that you've lost your best monster. Inferno Wing attack!"

The winged creature rose into the air and swooped down upon the ballerina. The attack lowered Alexis's life points by 1300.

Alexis: 100/Jaden: 1800

"ARGH!" Alexis cried out as her life points dropped and her monster blew up. "I can still go!"

"Wrong. Inferno Wing has a special ability similar to Elemental Hero Flame Wingman. Inferno Wing inflicts damage to equal to the destroyed monster's attack or defense points whichever is stronger. Your Blader's attack strength was stronger so you lose 4200 life points."

"ARGH!" Alexis shouted as the Evil Hero appeared behind her and slashed her with its claws.

Alexis: 0/Jaden: 2300

"That's game." Jaden said as he lowered his arm to his side.

Alexis stood up and walked over to him.

"Nice dual." She said.

Jaden looked her in the eye which made her heart jump.

_I must be crazy! Falling for a guy that is colder then Zane. Although, he does look kind of cute with those eyes of his. Wait! What am I saying?!?!?!?! _Alexis thought in a panic.

He then reached down and picked up his helmet. He placed it over his head but he didn't lower his faceplate. Instead he turned to Alexis and spoke.

"You have great potential Miss Rhodes. Maybe Yubel can teach you the power of Darkness and you can become as strong as me." Jaden said his eyes softening for just a few seconds before they hardened again.

Alexis blushed at the comment Jaden made as he lowered his faceplate and started to walk to the Obelisk Blue boys' dorm.

_Maybe Jaden isn't so bad after all. Oh man, do I feel tired. Some partying is just what the doctor ordered. But why do I have this feeling that Jaden will be fighting to save me soon? Well at least this first year won't be dull. _Alexis thought happily to herself_._

_Well, there you go. the first dual on Dual Academy and it turns out to make Alexis begin to fall for Jaden! Well hope you all like the chapter and keep the reviews coming! Also I want to point out that Jaden's hair is that of Season 4. _


	6. Unwelcome Visitor

_Hey there! Hope you guys like the story so far! In this chapter I skip the dual exam because Chazz isn't there. Also a criminal comes onto the island with an evil plot in his mind. Please review when you're done reading this chapter! Thanks! Disclaimer: I don't own GX or anything related to it. Claimer: I do own the plot and story idea as well as the OC Jess Hernandez._

The waves lapped softly against the dock as a dark man in a big trench coat walked from his boat onto the concrete.

_Hmm. So this is Dual Academy Isle. Now who will be my first victim? _He thought chuckling to himself.

He then walked up the pier and into the forest passing a run-down dorm.

Inside the dorm, three figures gathered around a table with a deck of cards.

"And as I was reaching for the rare card, a ghostly hand reached up and gripped my arm tightly. _'Come to us, cooome to usssss.' _A woman's voice said. Before I could react, I was dragged down to the land of graves." A boy with light blue hair and glasses said his voice eerie.

"Wh-wh-whoa, Syrus. You sure do know how to make a shiver go down a guy's spine." A kid with a slight Mexican accent said his voice paralyzed with fear.

"Aw. Thanks Jess but I couldn't have do it without Chumley. Hey, where did he go?!?!" Syrus Truesdale yelped in terror.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I'm u-u-u-u-up here!" A voice stammered from the ceiling.

Both Syrus Truesdale and Jess Hernandez looked up and saw Chumley Huffington clinging to a board.

"Chum! If you don't come down from there, you're going to bring the entire dorm on our heads!" Syrus squeaked.

"I have to admit with our little amigo here Chumley. If you stay up there for much longer that board is certain to…"

But as Jess was pointing out the obvious, the board, which was bending under Chumley's enormous weight, snapped in half and Chumley hit the ground with a BOOM! Both Jess and Syrus were thrown up into the air and landed on their backs, their eyes in swirls.

"Ay-ay-ay, that's smarts!" Jess whimpered.

"Yeah. Ow, Chumley, can I offer a suggestion?" Syrus asked his head still spinning.

"Yes?" Chumley groaned.

"Please for the school's sake don't try out for the climbing team."

The comment got a giggle from Jess and, like a cold, it spread to Syrus and then Chumley. As they picked themselves up, they all heard a laugh from behind them.

"Ho-ho-ho-ho. Having fun boys?" The voice asked cheerfully.

All three of the guys yelled so loud that it woke up dead in their graves. After they were done yelling, they looked to where the voice came from and saw a thin man with glasses holding onto a cat.

"PROFESSOR BANNER! DON'T SNEAK UP ON US LIKE THAT!" The boys shouted in unison.

Lyman Banner, along with his pet cat, Pharaoh, flinched at the yell.

"Sorry, boys. I didn't mean to scare you. I was curious about your activity that's all." The headmaster of Slifer red dorm apologized.

"Oh, well we're just sitting around telling ghost stories based on the level of the card we draw." Chumley said.

He then went on to explain it even in more detail.

"So all have to do is draw a monster card with a high level and I can tell a story based on that level?" Banner asked.

"Yep. B-b-b-but don't make it too scary professor." Syrus stammered.

"Don't worry, Sy. I'm sure he won't." Jess said reassuring.

Professor Banner drew his first card and it turned out to be a level eight Zoa card.

"Hmmm. I've got it. Have any of you boys hear of the Abandoned Dorm?" He asked.

Syrus, Jess, And Chumley shook their heads.

"Well, it was a dorm set aside for dualists of special abilities. These abilities allowed them to harness the power of shadow games." Banner explained.

"Shadow games?!?!?!?" the trio cried.

"Yes. Shadow games. But many students disappeared from the dorm and soon they closed it down. Well good night boys." Banner concluded sadly.

The three looked after the headmaster and then looked at one another.

"You know, maybe we should check the place out, amigos. After all, we may find out where all the students went." Jess suggested.

"I don't know. It sounds dangerous." Both Syrus and Chumley said.

"Aw, come on where's your sense of adventure? Besides we may finally get some girls to notice us if we find the missing students." Jess replied.

"Well, alright. Why don't we head out tomorrow?" Chumley asked.

"It's settled then." Jess exclaimed joyously.

**Abandon Dorm**

The light played over the strange symbols on the ground.

_I can feel the darkness here. Now to transfer it to Yubel. _Jaden thought.

He reached down to the floor and caressed it. Almost immediately, a dark cloud surrounded him and then it shot itself to Yubel's container.

_Ahhhhhh, Jaden. Thank you for sending the darkness to me. But I'm afraid it isn't enough to get me to the crude form I must use to possess that Alexis girl. _Yubel cooed.

On hearing Alexis's name, Jaden mind drifted over to her and he blushed when he thought of her.

_Wha?!?! What am I thinking!?!?! I love Yubel and only Yubel._ Jaden thought to himself angrily.

Needless to say, the past nights have always been filled with dreams of the girl he dueled the first day and its left him quite puzzled those nights. Yubel sensed his anger and became worried for her love.

_Jaden? What's wrong?_ Yubel asked.

Jaden looked at the arm and sighed in frustration.

"Yubel, I'm afraid I'm having an emotion arise and it's really starting to annoy me." Jaden huffed in anger.

_What emotion is it?_ Yubel asked cautiously.

"It only arises when Rhodes's first name is mentioned." He replied disgustedly.

_Oh, you must be falling in love with her._ Yubel said in a teasing tone.

"FALLING IN LOVE WITH HER?!?!?!?! HOW CAN I FALL IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE I DON'T KNOW OR EVEN CARE ABOUT?!?!?!?" Jaden exclaimed, his fury unleashing.

The furious outburst caused the entire room to tremble and darkness swirled around him like a hurricane.

_Jaden, you know I'm kidding. But it is still a possibility. After all, you were to…_ Yubel started but quickly stopped.

"Yubel? What were saying about me? If there is something that you haven't told me about my past life, I will stop gathering dual energy for you." Jaden said dangerously.

_Weeeeellllll, there may have been one or two things I left out for your safety._ Yubel said a little nervously.

"What things?" Jaden asked his golden eyes flashing underneath his helmet.

_I'll explain later when you get back to your dorm room. Which reminds me, you better leave now before the Disciplinary Action Squad discovers you._ Yubel said changing the subject.

Jaden sighed in exasperation, and said "Right, but when I get back from my classes, I demand an explanation."

With that he picked up the case and walked out of the dorm completely unaware of the man with the mask watching his every move.

**Lighthouse near Red Dorm**

Alexis walked out to the lighthouse and saw Zane standing near the base. As she approached, he turned to her, his expression cool and his eyes glaring.

"Alexis, I didn't think you were going to show up." He said.

Alexis stood next to him and said sarcastically, "Thanks for your concern but why wouldn't I come? You know that I'm a friend."

"True, but I wanted to tease you." Zane said a smile curling at his lips.

Alexis sighed in frustration and shot back, "You know, I think Atticus's attitude rubbed off onto you before he vanished."

Zane turned so that he could look her in the eyes and said, "Maybe."

The next few seconds were filled with an uneasy silence.

"So I heard that you dueled that new Blue student, Jaden Yuki." Zane said breaking the silence.

When Jaden's name was mentioned, Alexis felt heat race to her cheeks and she stared out the water uncomfortably as she remembered the color of Jaden's eyes.

"Lex? What's wrong?" Zane asked.

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong!" Alexis quickly replied.

Zane looked at her and noticed the blush on her face.

"Oh, boy. Lex, are you falling for the new kid already?" Zane asked.

Alexis spun around to look at Zane square in the eyes.

"N-n-n-n-no! Why would you say that, Zane!?!?!?! He's even colder then you." Alexis stammered.

Zane shrugged his shoulders and turned back toward the water.

"Did you find anything that has to do with your brother's disappearance?" Zane asked, changing the subject.

Alexis inwardly sighed in relief at the change in the subject but reported sadly that she had not found anything.

"Hmmm. Well, keep looking. Remember, the night doesn't last forever." Zane said comfortingly.

Alexis smiled at her friend and nodded. She then turned and walked back to her dorm room completely oblivious to the hungry eyes that watched her.

_Oh-ho! There is my next victim along with that boy._ The man thought to himself.

Retreating swiftly, he headed back to his new hideout to prepare for tomorrow night.

**Next Day**

Jaden listen to Alexis speak to Dr. Crowler.

"Normal spell cards have a spell speed of one while Quick play spell cards have a spell speed of two. Continuous spell cards have a spell speed of one as well but they remain on the field instead of going to the graveyard like a normal spell card. A field spell card has a spell speed of one but again it remains on the field until a new field spell card is placed or is destroyed by another spell card with a higher spell speed." She said.

Crowler clapped his hands in approval and shouted merrily, "Wonderful! I expect nothing less from an Obelisk blue student.

Alexis blushed at the praise coming from her teacher.

"Now who can tell me what field spell card does? Hmmm, how about you Syrus?"

"Uhhh…urm… a … field spell is the thing that…affects…s-s-s-sorry, I don't know." The light blue haired boy murmured.

"Even a pre-dualist knows this one! Stand there!" Crowler said with a smirk.

"If a pre-dualist knows what a field spell is, then why don't you tell us Crowler?" Jaden asked coldly.

The question got many gasps from many of the students including Alexis.

"Wha? I beg your pardon Mr. Yuki but maybe _you _should tell us what a field spell does!" Crowler said with a slight tinge of anger.

"Of course. A field spell obviously affects the dual field. But many field spells affect the dual field in different forms. For example, the field spell card Umi affects only certain types of monsters. The monsters in general that are affected by Umi are Aqua, Sea-Serpent, Thunder, and Fish type monsters. But it also affects Pyro and Machine type monsters. The Thunder, Fish , Sea-Serpent and Aqua type monsters gain 200 attack and defense points while the Machine and Pyro type lose 200 attack and defense points." Jaden explained.

Everyone was staring at him as he explained what a field spell card was. All the girls had hearts in their eyes including Jasmine and Mindy, Alexis's friends as they listen to Jaden. Alexis couldn't tear her gaze away from Jaden as his voice hypnotized her.

_Man, his voice is so cool and seducing! Wait, what am I saying?!?!?!?! I'm not even interested in this kid!_ Alexis thought in a panic.

"However, there are field spells that don't affect the type but rather the attribute. One in particular is Gaia Power. This field spell affects Earth attribute monsters; it raises the Earth attribute monster's attack power by 500 but it lowers the monster that has an Earth attribute defense by 400 meaning that it has both an offensive advantage but a defensive disadvantage. There are also field spells that deal with summons and battle. But I think I will explain that another day." Jaden finished.

All the girls groaned now that Jaden was done talking and Crowler was looking at the armored Obelisk in disbelief.

_That boy showed me up! He knew that I would retaliate asking him to explain to us what a field spell is. Well I must admit his explanation was through. GRRRRRR! Obelisk or not no one shows me up! _Crowler thought in jealously.

Jaden smirked to himself sensing the doctor's anger.

The rest of the day passed and Jaden soon found himself back in his dorm room.

"Yubel, remember what you promised to me last night?" Jaden asked when he sat down on his bed.

_Yes, Jaden. I remember. _Yubel said in a childish female tone.

"Well?" Jaden simply said.

_*sigh* I guess there is no need to hold back anymore. Well, where do I begin? _Yubel asked.

_And that all I wrote folks but don't worry. The next chapter starts with Yubel telling Jaden his connection to Alexis. And just who is the strange man on the island. Well I can give a hint; he's a shadow dualist. Please review and check back when I add the next chapter._


	7. Dual Nightmare Pt 1

_Hey there. This is part one of Dual Nightmare. It picks off from Unwelcome Visitor. Yubel is about to explain to Jaden his connection to Alexis Rhodes and why he is feeling emotions for her. But as our hero (or is it Villain?) is about to discover a class-s criminal can be a dangerous person. Please review when you're done reading! Disclaimer: please refer to previous chapters for disclaimer. Claimer: again, refer to previous chapters._

**(Flashback)**

Jaden was sitting on his throne listening to the newest Ambassador as he told him about the princess of Aria.

"You see, your majesty, our princess is a jewel that makes diamonds weep and priceless stones shatter in her presence." The ambassador, whose name was Orga, said.

Jaden sighed in his mind but he put on a smile and replied, "I would very much like to meet her in person if that isn't too much trouble."

"No, no, Of course not, your majesty. It shouldn't be any trouble at all." Ambassador Orga said as he bowed and left the room.

Jaden slumped in his seat as he stared after Orga until the door slammed shut.

The minute the doors were closed he felt two arms wrap around his neck; one was coarse but the other was as smooth as an infant's skin.

"Oh, Yubel. Why must I do this? It is you I love and you alone. Can't these blasted fools see that?" He asked his guardian.

"**Jaden, you know that marrying the princess of Aria would rally others against the empire of Light. It must be so." **Yubel answered sternly.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." The teenage boy retorted ruefully.

Yubel only sighed and shook her head.

She didn't want to tell Jaden that she felt the same way about this entire ordeal.

_But it must be done so that we can end this war against the light of destruction._ She thought to herself.

Jaden rose from his throne and, putting his hand in Yubel's, walked off to the garden for a bit of a reprieve.

**Road to Spirit Kingdom.**

A young girl with blonde hair and hazel eyes wearing a dress that was red at the top and blue along the bottom looked out of her carriage window as she approached the kingdom of dual spirits.

"Cyber Tutu, why must I do this? I'm only fifteen for Pete's sake!" The girl whined.

"**Alexis Cynthia Rhodes, you know why you must do this. In order to protect our kingdom, we must join forces with the Spirit Kingdom. It is because of their army of spirits that we may be able to protect our home." **A girl in a ballerina dress replied in a stern tone.

Princess Alexis sighed and shook her head.

_It's pointless to argue with Tutu or my parents for that matter. I know this marriage will be beneficial to our people but will it be beneficial to me?_ Alexis thought to herself.

Seeing the castle where the young prince Jaden lived, she prepared to meet an obnoxious boy like Prince Chazz.

**Royal Garden**

Jaden was sitting on the fountain, brooding that he had to get married at such a young age and to a complete stranger.

"Yubel, I wish you hadn't allowed my father's sages to put that accursed dragon heart in you. That way you would've remained a human girl. Then I would have no trouble marrying you." He muttered to himself.

Yubel was soaring along with the winged guards at the top of the castle tower, keeping a look out for the arriving princess. Jaden stared up at the being he loved with all his heart and sighed trying not to remember his past relationship.

Suddenly trumpets began to sound and Jaden jumped half a foot in the air.

_Blast it! Why can't I ever have some alone time with Yubel? Why does she have to perform these tedious assignments?_ Jaden thought with frustration.

Yubel landed right next to him and she spoke up, **"The** **princess of Aria is here, Jaden. You should go to meet her." **

Jaden looked at Yubel and realized that he was king now so he could _order _Yubel to spend some time with him.

"Yes, I should go meet her." Jaden started.

Yubel nodded and gestured with her hand.

"But I won't."

Yubel fell over anime style when she heard this and looked at her king in surprise.

"**Jaden! Don't you know that you shouldn't keep a princess waiting?" **Yubel cried out in horror.

"Yes, I do know that but when was the last time we ever hung out together, Yubel?" He asked his face showing hurt.

Yubel bit her lower lip as she thought about the last time they had been together.

_Oh no. I failed in my promise to Jaden to spend time together when he became king! But promise or no promise he must meet the princess. _Yubel thought.

"**Jaden, we must go meet the princess." **Yubel said desperate to make him forget about the promise.

But Jaden would not be sidetracked.

"Yubel, I _order_ you to spend time with me." He said a slight grin appearing on his lips.

Yubel looked bewildered for a second and then realized that Jaden had forced her between a rock and a hard place. Obeying the order meant that they would anger the princess but not obeying it could result in her death. Sighing in defeat, Yubel sat down on the lip of the fountain and talked with Jaden.

**Main Hall**

"WHERE IS THAT PRINCE?" Alexis asked his face darkening in anger.

"**I don't know, princess. But maybe we should look for him." **Cyber Tutu suggested.

"Oh, no. No way, nah-ah. We are not going to look for a prince who should be on time." Alexis said crossing her arms.

Cyber Tutu sighed but then got an idea in her head.

"**Okay, fine. Suit yourself. Sit around for all eternity for I care. I'm going to go find the prince. Who knows maybe he'll fall in love with me."** Cyber Tutu said in a teasing tone.

"What! No way, I'm not going to sit on my butt for 5 more minutes let alone for eternity." Alexis replied in a huff.

She got up and began to walk down the hall. Cyber Tutu laughed to herself for being so clever.

After 15 minutes the duo found themselves in the courtyard where they heard some voices.

"You know Yubel, I really wish you hadn't given up your humanity just so that you could protect me. I loved you when you were a human and I still do love you." A boy's voice said.

"**Jaden, I wish you grew out of this. It's been five years since we last were together." **A female's voice said nervously.

Alexis's face got red in anger as she thought that someone had beaten her to the prince's heart. She had seen paintings of the young prince and definitely thought that he was cute. Cyber Tutu took a step back knowing what was about to happen. She had seen Alexis's eyes when they had seen the portraits and knew that whoever had taken the prince's young heart would be in serious pain.

"I just wish I could marry you then one of those ugly princesses." The boy's voice said.

_UGLY?!?!?! Me ugly?!?!? I am going to throttle that prince then place my lips on his! _Alexis thought in a frenzy of rage.

She stormed out to where the voices were, the ground trembling under her feet.

"What going on?" cried the boy who was dressed in a white and red shirt along with black pants.

"**I don't know, but I think the princess of Aria has found us." **The female replied in a distressed tone.

She saw the prince and noticed that his eyes were wide. In terror or amazement, she didn't know.

"SO YOU THINK I'M UGLY IS THAT IT?!?!?" Alexis screamed.

The boy flinched at the scream but continued to stare at Alexis.

_Wow, the princess of Aria is a jewel that makes diamonds weep! But I think I'll be the one weeping if I don't do something fast! _Jaden thought in a panic.

The boy inhaled a few times and then spoke, "Forgive me, but I thought that you would look like the last princess that came here."

"Oh really? And what princess is that?" Alexis asked in a threatening tone.

The boy replied, "The princess of Guevara."

That made Alexis stop her train of thought dead. She then began to blush as she knew what princess he was talking about.

"O-o-oh sorry. I didn't know that she had come here last time." Alexis stammered.

The boy shook his head and laughed nervously.

"Yes, with your kingdom being their neighbor I assumed that you, the princess of Aria, would be ugly as well. Uh…no offense. Oh by the way, I'm Prince Jaden Yuki but I like to be called Jaden." the boy said.

"I'm Princess Alexis Rhodes but I like to be called Alexis. And no offense taken." Alexis replied as she stared at him.

She then smiled a wicked smile which gave Jaden an uneasy feeling. He then felt himself going backwards and hitting the fountain's water.

"**Jaden!"** Yubel cried.

Jaden came up sputtering and coughing out water.

"Okay, I deserved that for the comment I made earlier." Jaden said a sheepish smile on his face.

"Yes, I think you did." Alexis said while she inspected her nails.

Yubel and Cyber Tutu thought it would be best to leave Jaden and Alexis alone.

"Um…Lex?" Jaden asked cautiously.

Alexis snapped her head around when she heard the new nickname.

_Lex. I like it. It's short and simple. _She thought dreamily.

"Earth to Lex. Hey, can you give me a hand here?" Jaden shouted.

Alexis looked at the waterlogged prince and started to clap her hands. Jaden looked at her with his best 'I'm not amused' look and then smiled.

"Well, that isn't what I meant but it'll do, I guess." He said laughing.

He tried to get up but succeeded in slipping and falling back in. Alexis thought that she should help him out and walked over to the lip. She then reached out her hand.

"Come on, your majesty. Let's get you dried." She said.

Jaden swam to the lip and stretched out his hand. The minute their fingers brushed against each other, they both felt a jolt of electricity shoot through both of them. Both the prince and princess blushed at the brush. Then when Jaden got his hand on Alexis's hand firmly, he smiled in the same wicked way that Alexis had.

"Come on in! The water's fine!" He yelled which made Alexis wonder what he was doing.

When she felt herself start to fall forward, she realized what he was doing and frantically tried to get out of his grip. But all of her efforts were wasted because Jaden's grip was firm and strong. The two of them fell backward into the clear but cold water. Alexis brought her face up and coughed while she shot a glare at Jaden who was grinning from ear to ear.

"That's for shoving me into the fountain in the first place." Jaden said with a laugh.

Alexis couldn't help but laugh at the prince's way of getting revenge.

_You know, this prince is a lot like me. Ready to cause trouble at a moment's notice. _Alexis thought a smile coming to her lips.

Jaden then stood up on shaky legs and climbed out of the fountain.

He then reached back to help Alexis out, but immediately pulled it back.

"Whoa, almost fell for my own trick." Jaden said the goofy grin still on his face.

Alexis sighed but understood why Jaden brought his hand back. She then stood up and walked out just fine.

"How?" Jaden started to ask.

But just at that moment Alexis chose the perfect time to 'trip' and fell onto Jaden. Their lips touched and Jaden couldn't believe what was happening . He was kissing his bride to be. He felt the blood rush to his face when the kiss ended.

_Maybe getting married isn't so bad after all._ Jaden thought to himself.

**(End Flashback)**

As Jaden in the present was trying to absorb the info, Yubel laughed to herself.

_Jaden, you always weren't the accepting type._ Yubel thought to herself.

Jaden balled his hands into fists and the air crackled with energy.

"Yubel, why didn't you tell me this in the first place? And why didn't I get married to her in the past?" Jaden asked anger flaring.

_I didn't tell you because I thought she wasn't going to be reincarnated like you. And you didn't get married because the next day a terrible battle came and you were killed._ Yubel replied in a calm voice.

Jaden stared at the arm and, growling, picked it up so that she could get more power from the darkness in the Abandon Dorm.

**Abandon Dorm**

Alexis stood outside of the forbidden dorm, as she had christened it, and placed a rose at the bottom of one of the gates.

_Be at peace dear brother._ She thought, her prayer not being heard by anyone but herself.

She turned around to go but a large shadow loomed before her.

"Huh? Who are you?" Alexis asked fear gripping her voice.

The shadow didn't answer as it reached out for her.

"Get away from me! Help! Somebody…" she shouted but was knocked out by the shadow's gorilla-like arms.

"Hehehehe." The shadow said excitedly.

Syrus, Chumley, and Jess had arrived at the abandon dorm a few minutes before Jaden. They were checking out the cafeteria when they heard Alexis's scream for help.

"W-w-w-what was that?!?!" Syrus asked fearfully.

"It sounded a lot like a scream. Who it is, I don't know." Chumley said.

"Come on, amigos! This may be our chance to save someone!" Jess shouted.

The trio ran toward the entrance of the dorm but saw no one there.

"Huh. I thought for sure I heard a scream out here." Jess said perplexed.

"You did hear someone scream." A cold and harsh voice said.

All three looked to where the voice came from and saw Jaden Yuki all in his terrible armor.

Jaden looked at the three Slifer Reds and frowned underneath his faceplate. He heard the scream too and had connected the source to Alexis.

"J-J-J-Jaden Y-Y-Y-Yuki! What are you doing here?" Syrus asked.

"I came here to find something out for a friend. Got a problem with that?" Jaden said harshly. "Now if you excuse me I need to get into the dorm."

Jess shook his head and replied nastily, "Sorry, hombre. But we were here first so we'll find the damsel in distress on our own."

Jaden felt the anger surge into his blood stream and charge him with power.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way." Jaden said slowly.

Jess took a step back when he heard Jaden's voice become hard and metallic. Jaden then walked into the dorm and down some steps that led to the place where he found the strange symbols. The minute he entered it he saw a dark figure floating over the unconscious form of Alexis who was chained down to a slab of stone.

"Who are you and what have you done to Alexis?" Jaden said his fury boiling.

The figure snapped at his voice and turned to him slowly. When he had turned fully around Jaden notice that he wore a dual disk on his arm but some sort of device was on his trench coat similar to Crowler's dual coat. The figure also wore a mask but it didn't cover his entire face like Jaden's helmet.

"Hehehehe. I am Titan, a shadow dualist and this girl is my plaything." The man said his voice cold and icy.

_Whatever the scare tactic is it will not work on me._ Jaden thought.

"Who are you? My first guess is that you are a boy trying to play dress up." Titan asked with an amused chuckle.

"I am Jaden Yuki, Supreme King of Darkness!" Jaden bellowed.

At the last of his sentence the air around both him and Titan swirled like a gale and became 20 degrees colder. Titan looked at the boy in fear.

_How did that boy do that? I must find out his secrets! _Titan thought.

"I challenge you to a dual." Titan shouted.

"I accept." Jaden said.

_Okay, that's all for now. Sorry for the cliff hanger but I wanted to at least make it like the first season. Next chapter Jaden loses the girl that he loved in the past._

_(Ducks to avoid thrown ax.)_

_Just kidding! Please review and tune in again._


	8. Dual Nightmare Pt 2

_Hey there fans. Thanks for the reviews. This is probably going to be the last part of dual nightmare. Oh and if you think Jaden is going to get out of trouble for going into the abandoned dorm because he's Obelisk Blue, think again. Please review! Disclaimer: Please see other chapters for disclaimer. Claimer: Again see previous Chapters. _

Jaden walked out to where Titan was waiting and he set the case that held Yubel down.

"If you think that you will get away from my judgment think again." Jaden said his voice icy as the Antarctic.

Titan smiled and laughed cruelly.

"Foolish boy, I have defeated many dualists. You are nothing but another casualty. Dual!" He sneered.

"Get your game on!" Jaden shouted releasing all of his anger.

Titan: 4000/Jaden: 4000

"I will make the first move." Titan said as a card flew from his device.

He looked at it and then added it to his hand.

"I summon Infernalqueen Archfiend (ATK: 900 DEF: 1500) to the field in attack mode."

A monster that looked like a cross between a skeleton and a human female rose up from the field.

"Next I'll play the field spell card Pandemonium."

A forest and lighting appeared around the two dualists.

"Next I'll play a facedown and end my turn." Titan said with a grin.

"My turn. I draw." Jaden said coldly as he drew his card.

He looked at it and then added it to his hand.

"I activate the spell card Pot of Greed. With this, I draw two more cards."

As he picked up the other two cards he noticed that there was some ooze approaching from the rocks. The ooze then took on a form of a Frog Jam illustration and it opened what looked like a mouth.

"_**He is the power, He is the power, He is the power."**_ The ooze chanted.

At first Jaden could only hear one voice but then he heard a chorus of voices chanting the same thing.

"Yubel, what is going on? What are those things?" Jaden asked more out of curiosity then fear.

_Those are ooze fiends. They feed on the loser of the shadow dual. But they seem to know who you are Jaden dear. This has me a bit worried. _Yubel said.

"Why are you worried?"

_Because I think that they will…_

But in the middle of Yubel's explanation the ooze fiends all let loose a shriek and then transformed into darkness. The darkness then flew to Jaden's deck and merged with it. Jaden was stunned by the outcry of the ooze fiends but he shook it off and continued his turn.

"I will play Elemental Hero Clayman (ATK: 800 DEF: 2000) in defense mode."

A man with a body made entirely of clay came out to the field and knelt down.

"Next I will play one card facedown and end my turn."

"My turn." Titan said as his device spat out another card.

He looked at it and then added it to his hand. As the standby phase came, Syrus, Chumley and Jess came just in time to see the match.

*Gasp* "Why…do…we…have…to…keep…running?" Chumley asked panting.

"Maybe because we need the exercise Chums." Syrus replied with small laugh.

"Amigos, I think Senor Yuki has a slight problem on his hands." Jess said stone faced.

Both the bluenette and kola kid looked at Jess and then to each other.

"What do you mean, Jess? How could the new king of Obelisk Blue have a problem?" Chumley asked.

Jess didn't answer but he did point his finger at Titan. Syrus followed Jess's finger and when he saw Titan, his neck hairs bristled.

"Titan." Syrus said his voice barely audible.

Chumley paled when he heard the man's name. They knew who Titan was. He was a class-S criminal from Domino City who had harmed many people especially girls. He was wanted by fifteen different police departments and several Governments. The Slifer trio looked at Jaden and hoped that he had a fighting chance.

"Hey, Titan is using Archfiend monsters so how come his life points aren't going down?" Syrus asked no one in particular.

"He hasn't lost a single life point because of Pandemonium. It negates the Archfiend's life cost and allows Titan to search his deck for an Archfiend that has a lower level then the one destroyed in battle." Jaden answered knowing full well that the question was for no one.

Titan smiled at Jaden and spoke, "You seem to know about these cards well Mr. Yuki. But I'm afraid this isn't class. This is for real! Now I play Terrorking Archfiend (ATK: 2000 DEF: 1400) in attack mode!"

A monster that had the chest of a Summoned Skull but it had a crown on top of its head rose from the ground.

"Now my Terrorking Archfiend attacks your Clayman."

"Wait a minute! Clayman has the same number of defense points so that means Clayman safe right?" Syrus asked hopefully.

"No." Jaden simply said.

No sooner did Jaden speak then Terrorking Archfiend's attack points rose from 2000 to 3000. Clayman was bombarded with flies that had erupted from the Archfiends' chest. Clayman disappeared but Jaden activated his trap.

"Wha? How did Terrorking Archfiends attack points rise?" Chumley asked.

"It's because of the Infernalqueen Archfiend. It allows one monster with Archfiend in its name to gain 1000 attack points." Jess explained as Jaden roared out his trap card's name.

"Due to the death of Clayman I activate the trap card Unfair Judgment. Remember what I said about you not getting away from my judgment, Titan?" Jaden asked coldly.

Titan nodded and looked at Jaden fearfully.

"Well, this is what I meant. Unfair Judgment allows me to declare a condition that must be met before your monster can battle. That condition is this…in order for your monsters to declare an attack you must send every card you have on the field to the grave except the monster that is attacking."

Titan looked at Jaden in horror at what he had accomplished.

_That brat has made it so that I can't battle without losing everything. Grrr…I have no choice but to end my turn. _Titan thought angrily.

"I…end my turn." Titan said defeated.

"My turn. I draw!" Jaden shouted.

He felt something pulse from the card he drew. He looked at it and heard Yubel gasp.

"Yubel, What is it? You sound like this is something from my past." Jaden whispered to the case.

_Jaden, that card you've just drawn is a powerful spell card. It works like Polymerization but it allows you to fuse a monster on your opponent's with one of yours. _Yubel replied.

Jaden looked again at the card he drew and read the card name to himself.

_Super Polymerization, huh? Sounds like it'll come in handy. But I won't play it until I absolutely need to. _Jaden thought.

He added the new card into his hand and chose another.

"I activate the spell card O-Oversoul. This allows me to resurrect a normal monster that has 'Elemental Hero' in its name. So I bring back Clayman in defense mode."

Clayman jumped from the grave and placed himself in a defense stance.

"But Clayman won't be around for long, because I sacrifice him to summon Evil Hero Malicious Edge (ATK: 2600 DEF: 1500) to the field in attack mode!"

A monster that looked similar to the Elemental Hero Bladedge rose from where Clayman had been. But the monster wore straps that crossed over in an X when they came to his chest and he crossed his arms and smiled evilly at Titan.

"Wait! Hold the phone! How can you summon a level seven monster with just one sacrifice?" Jess asked confused.

Jaden turned to the Slifer and spoke in a low tone, "Evil Hero Malicious Edge has a special ability. If my opponent has one or more monsters on the field I can summon him with just one tribute."

When Jaden was done explaining, he turned to Titan and resumed the dual.

"Now I will attack your Infernalqueen Archfiend with Malicious Edge."

Malicious Edge jumped up into the air and threw the spikes that were on his top of his hands at the queen of Archfiends. The spikes plunged deep into the Archfiend and it let loose a cry before it exploded into a thousand pieces.

Titan: 2300/Jaden: 4000

Alexis began to stir when the explosion happened.

_Argh, what's going on? Where am I? _She wondered.

She tried to sit up but immediately felt something digging into her skin.

_What? Why do I feel this pain in my wrists? What happened?_

She shook her head a few times and then noticed heavy chains on her arms and legs.

_Huh?!?!? Where did these come from?!?!?! Wait, now I remember! That shadow…he must've knocked me out and brought me into the basement of the Forbidden Dorm! _

She turned her head to see where in the basement she was when she heard a cold and familiar voice.

"I end my turn." The voice said.

_Jaden? What's he doing down here? Wait, that man in front of him. It looks like…Titan!?!?_

Alexis's mind froze when she thought of the criminal's name and realized that she was going to be his next victim if Jaden hadn't intervene.

"My turn." Titan said as a card popped out of the dual coat.

He looked at it then added it to his hand.

"I sacrifice my Terrorking Archfiend to summon…my Skull Archfiend of Lightning (ATK: 2500 DEF: 1200) in attack mode!"

A monster that was the same as Summon Skull rose from the place where Terrorking Archfiend used to be and roared. Jaden didn't look perplexed at the new monster.

"I end my turn." Titan said.

"My turn. I draw!" Jaden roared.

He looked at it and smiled behind his faceplate.

_Finally! The card I need to win this dual._ Jaden thought smugly.

"I activate the field spell Dark Fortress of Solitude!"

A dark and foreboding tower rose up as the forest and temple around him withered and died. Jaden smiled at himself and laughed evilly.

"With this fortress in play all monsters with 'Evil Hero' in its name gain 1000 attack points while all of the opponent's monsters lose 1000 attack points."

Malicious Edge gained 1000 attack points making its attack power read 3600 while Skull Archfiend of Lightning lost 1000 attack points making its attack power read 1500.

"Now Malicious Edge! Attack his monster with Evil Spear Strike!"

Malicious Edge jumped into the air and threw the spikes at the Archfiend. When they had made contact, the Skull Archfiend cried out in pain and the exploded lowered Titan's life points.

Titan: 200/Jaden: 4000

"Argh!!!!!! That hurt you ingrate!" Titan shouted.

"It was supposed to." Jaden retorted. "Now I'll play one card facedown and end my turn."

"I draw." Titan hissed as another card spat out.

"I activate the Quick-play spell card Goblin Thief. This card allows me to gain 500 life points while you receive 500 points of damage." Jaden said as his facedown came up.

Titan: 0/Jaden: 4500

"No! Help me! Help MEEEEEE!" Titan cried as the ooze fiend creatures came from the rocks and surrounded him.

He then disappeared into a black sphere that was in mid-air. Jaden looked on in amusement and then noticed the dual energy leaving the sphere and heading into Yubel's case. He then heard a groan from behind him. Jaden turned to see Alexis trying hard to get up, but was being stopped by the chains.

"Hold on." Jaden said irritably.

He walked over and snapped the chains in half. When Alexis stood up, the basement started to tremble.

"Come on! Let's get out of here!" Syrus shouted as he made a dash for the exit.

Jaden picked up Alexis bridal-style, then scooped up Yubel's case. How he managed both feats is a mystery to all. The small group was out of the dorm only to meet Chancellor Sheppard and Dr. Crowler.

"You kids have a lot of explaining to do." Sheppard said his tone angry.

_Uh-oh it looks like Jaden has landed in a big pile of trouble as well as Alexis, Syrus, Chumley and Jess. What will happen to our hero (or is it still villain?)? Please review! Note: I might have gotten some card stats wrong or some effects wrong, if so then I deeply apologize. Also Unfair Judgment and Dark Fortress of Solitude are cards that I made up so that means they don't exist. Also the Dark Fortress of Solitude is a lot like Jaden's palace in Season 3. _


	9. Biiiiig Trouble

_Hey there Fans of GX or Yugioh! This chapter takes place after Jaden goes to the Abandoned Dorm. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Claimer: I own this idea and story plot._

Jaden waited calmly as he waited for Chancellor Sheppard to enter his office. He heard muted argument from Sheppard and the Action Squad leader. He had known what happened to Jess, Chumley, and Syrus. They were suspended for a week. Alexis didn't get into trouble because of her brother's disappearance. But he knew that the punishment he was getting going to be dropped once he showed the Chancellor the recording. The door opened and Sheppard walked in, along with the Discipline Action Squad, glancing in Jaden's direction.

"Mr. Yuki, do you have any idea how many school rules you have broken? Why, this is the most serious offense that we have ever had since…" Sheppard was saying but Jaden cut him off.

"Chancellor, I didn't read in the school rules that the abandoned dorm was off-limits nor did I see any notice about it from any of the faculty." Jaden snapped furiously.

The principal looked shocked for a second but then he looked confused.

"You didn't read…But that's impossible, I had…Doctor Crowler…type…up…" Sheppard's voice trailed off.

The disciplinary squad leader also looked surprised to hear about this information. The principal then got a stormy look in his eye as he punched a button on his intercom.

"Dr. Crowler, please come to my office NOW!" He said in a stern and grave tone.

He then turned to Jaden and said, "Mr. Yuki, I hope you know the punishment that we have in store for you will hurt you more then it'll hurt us."

Jaden looked Sheppard square in the eye and said in a tone that made the room feel 25 feet smaller, "Chancellor, once you hear and see the reasons why I had gone to the dorm, you'll forget all about the punishment."

**25 minutes later**

Dr. Crowler walked into the office of Jonathan Sheppard with a smile on his face.

_He's probably going to make me the new Chancellor of this fine school! Oh I can hardly wait for that health coverage!_ He thought giddily to himself.

But when he walked in he saw that Sheppard was not the least bit happy. He then noticed Jaden Yuki in his terrible armor toying with the medallion that had the picture of Obelisk the Tormentor on it.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Crowler asked trying his hardest not to glance at Yuki.

"Doctor, I thought I told you to type up a notice that said the unused Blue dorm was off limits to the students." Sheppard said gravely.

Crowler sweated a little when he heard the seriousness of Sheppard's voice.

"I-I-I did! I just posted it today!" Crowler lied.

Sheppard glared at him and then looked at his own PDA. He looked for a few seconds then snapped it shut.

_Oh, no! He must've found out that I didn't really do it._ Crowler thought in a panic.

"Vellian, I didn't see any notice so that means that you didn't type it up."

He then turned to Jaden and nodded.

"You're free to go, Jaden."

Crowler fell over when the Chancellor said that.

"S-S-Sheppard! I thought that Jaden had broken several school rules." Crowler cried.

"Yes, but he broke them for good reasons. It turns out that we had an unwanted guest here last night and Jaden here stopped him."

"What do you mean by that?" Crowler asked curiosity getting the better of him.

Jaden looked at the chancellor who nodded silently. The armored Obelisk then got his dual disk and he pressed a button on it. A holographic projection flickered on from the eye in the center and Crowler heard a female scream out in terror.

"Who was that screaming?" He asked.

But neither Jaden nor the Chancellor responded as they watched the next scene. The vice-chancellor then looked and what he saw made his heart skip several beats. He saw a big man in a trench coat that had a contraption that was similar to his dual coat but it was the mask that made him cringe in fear. He then noticed a girl in the background and recognized Alexis Rhodes, his star pupil. As the hologram stopped playing, Crowler looked from Jaden to the chancellor then back to Jaden.

"Was that man…Titan?" He asked fear gripping him.

Both student and principal nodded and then Jaden got up from his seat and walked out the door.

"So that was why he got off the hook? He stopped a Class-S criminal from harming Alexis?"

"Yes. Now about that notice?" Sheppard said with an angry look in his eyes.

Crowler gulped and soon saw that promotion vanish.

**Outside Alchemy class**

Jaden walked back to Professor Banner's class and saw Alexis waiting outside the classroom.

_Just great, now I have to deal with her and my emotions at the same time._ Jaden thought sourly.

Alexis looked up and saw Jaden walking toward the classroom door. She walked toward him and met him.

"Hey, Jade. So what happened? Did you get your deck taken from you?" Alexis asked worriedly.

Jaden looked at her and silently shook his head. Alexis let out a relived sigh at the news.

"That's good. But it's going to be a boring class with you gone for a week." Alexis said miserably.

"Why would I be gone for a week?" Jaden asked angrily.

Alexis looked at him in bewilderment and then put all the pieces together.

"You aren't suspended? But…how?" She asked.

"My disk is a lot more than meets the eye. It records my duals so that if I lose I can look back and find out where I went wrong or catch my opponent cheating." Jaden said calmly.

Alexis felt all sorts of emotion bubble to the surface two of them amazement and appreciation.

"W-w-w-well I guess that I see you later." Alexis said with a blush.

"Before you go, here." Jaden said.

Alexis turned to him and noticed a football-like case he was holding out at arm's length. Inside the case was an arm of some sort.

"What's this suppose to be?" Alexis asked him.

"It's a new dual disk that I designed. I want you to have it."

Alexis looked at him shocked but then got an idea formed in her head.

"Thanks, Jaden. But I think I'll stick with my disk." She said coyly as she turned around.

She secretly hoped that Jaden would plead with her but she heard his medallion clink against his armor as he turned around and began to walk down the hall.

"Wait, Jaden!" Alexis shouted as she spun around to face him.

Jaden stopped and turned around to face her.

"What? This had better not be some ploy to mess with my head." Jaden growled out.

She couldn't help but feel her heart flutter as she heard him say that.

_Jaden is so commanding with that tone of voice. AH! NO! Bad mind, bad! _ She thought to herself.

"Uh…I changed my mind. I want the disk you designed but only on one condition." She heard herself say.

Jaden crossed his arms over his chest and stared at her.

"What condition is that?" He asked his voice showing a tinge of annoyance.

"Um, you…go out on a d-d-d-date with me." Alexis stammered out feeling heat rush to her face.

Jaden uncrossed his arms and lowered them to his side.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Jaden said slowly unsure that he had heard right.

"You go out on a date with me. What? Don't tell me that you're an old man in disguise." Alexis replied making sure that she used the insult that he had used at the Entrance Exams.

Jaden looked at her and then sighed.

"Fine. But only because it'll get you to wear the disk." He said.

"Oh! Before I forget, you have to wear something _other_ than your armor." Alexis said with a smile.

Jaden looked at her and shook his head as he began to walk down the hall.

_Well, that was simple. Now to find something to wear. _She thought as she left the hallway.

_There you go! Sorry for the OOC of Alexis but I'll explain in the next chapter. Please review!_


	10. Jaden's First Date

_Hey, I know, I know. The 'date' is more like an 'I-want-to-get-to-know-you-more' date then a date-date. Please review. Also want to point out that during the weekends students can wear normal clothing as long as they have on a piece of their school uniform. Claimer: I own the story idea. Disclaimer: I do not own GX or Yugioh._

Jaden paced in his room seething at what Alexis had said earlier that week.

_Me going on a date? ARGH!!!!! How did this happen?!?!?!?! _He thought angrily.

Yubel sensed her love's anger and wondered why he was so upset.

_Jaden? What's wrong? Why are you so angry? _She asked worried.

Jaden looked at the case that held Yubel and sighed in frustration.

"It's Rhodes! She won't wear you unless I go on a…a…"

He couldn't say it; he just couldn't bring himself to say it.

_A what? _Yubel asked gently.

"A…date." He said barley above a whisper.

_What did you say?_ Yubel asked not catching what he said.

"A…date." He said again this time in a louder voice.

_What? Sorry, didn't catch that last part._ Yubel said.

Jaden clenched his fists in anger and screamed, "A DATE!!!!!"

The shout made everyone on the island jolt in fear at hearing Jaden's voice roar across the island. Yubel was silent for a few seconds before she responded.

_Jaden, this is nothing to be ashamed of. After all, if you two are going to get back together after all these years then this is the best way to start._ Yubel said trying hard not to laugh.

Jaden glared at the case and growled, "You're no help."

He then walked into his closet and looked at the clothes he had packed for the year.

**Classroom**

Dr. Crowler sat at the computer terminal and typed out the notice which hurt his fingers which he considered delicate.

_Show me up will he? Make my promotion vanish will he?_ _Yuki, if it's the last thing I do I'm going to get you expelled! _Crowler thought to himself.

**Obelisk Blue Girls' Dorm**

"ALEXIS! HURRY UP! ME AND JAZ HAVE TO LOOK OUR BEST FOR JAY-BEAR!" Mindy screeched at the top of her lungs.

"Alright! Alright! But what makes you think Jaden is interested in you?" Alexis asked as she stepped out of the shower and into her room.

"Maybe because we have great bodies." Jasmine said.

"Ummm…hello? You forget who the queen of Obelisk Blue is right?" Alexis said with a crafty smile for once glad that her title could help her.

Both girls looked at Alexis and then, muttering under their breath, left the room. Alexis smirked and chose an outfit for the occasion.

**Outside**

Jaden stood outside of the Obelisk Blue girls' dorm, brooding over the situation.

"Man, what did I do to deserve this?!?!? All I did was become what destiny wanted me to be!" Jaden said his golden eyes flashing underneath his sunglasses.

He didn't see or hear someone behind him until he heard someone shout.

"JAY-BEAR!" Two voices screamed.

He whipped around and saw Jasmine and Mindy sprinting toward him. Before he could react or run, both pounced on him and began rubbing their faces against both of his cheeks.

"OH! I can't believe it! We were just talking to Alexis about you and here you are!" Mindy cried happily.

Jaden squirmed unhappily between the two while he felt their hands rubbing all over his body.

"OH. MY. GOD! Jaden, you have an extremely hard six-pack!" Jasmine shouted loud enough for people to hear.

Jaden looked around desperate for help but saw that none was coming.

"Aw, man. Somebody get me out of here!" He whispered through clenched teeth.

"JAZ! MINDY! LET GO OF JADEN!" He heard a familiar voice shout.

_Finally! The cavalry arrives._ He thought as he looked at Alexis.

Alexis walked out to where the trio was and grabbed both girls by the ears.

"OW,OW,OW,OW! LEX, LET GO!" Jasmine whined.

"YEOW! ALEXIS, NOT SO HARD!" Mindy whimpered.

Alexis let go of both girls' ears and glared at them.

"Jaden was waiting out here for me. I asked him to help out with my homework from Professor Banner's class because he took notes _and_ he knows what he's talking about. Now go back to the dorm. And please stop bugging Jaden." She said sternly.

Both girls looked unhappily at Alexis but they began to walk back to their dorm rooms. Mindy quickly blew a kiss to Jaden which made his skin crawl.

Alexis watched both girls walk back but then noticed Mindy blow a kiss to Jaden. A vessel popped on her head at the kiss and she felt anger flow through her.

_I'm going to teach Mindy to leave my Jaden alone. Wait, did I just say 'my Jaden'? Argh! Why me?!?! _She thought as she rubbed her temples.

"Thanks." Jaden said.

She looked at Jaden and felt her heart skip several beats when she saw him. He was wearing a black t-shirt, which showed off the outline of his abs, with black jeans and his red cape along with the Obelisk blue shoes. He was also wearing black sunglasses.

"Whoa." Alexis muttered.

"What? Why are you staring at me?" Jaden asked angrily.

Alexis shook her head rapidly and said, "Nothing! It's just you look different without your armor that's all."

Jaden looked Alexis over with a keen eye and felt his heart flutter. Alexis was wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans along with her Obelisk Blue uniform shoes.

_Hmmm…Rhodes does look attractive with those clothes. Wait, What am I thinking?! Yubel is all I need for my life._ Jaden thought.

"Jaden? What's up?" Alexis asked when he continued to stare at her.

Jaden shook his head and then replied gruffly, "Nothing. Are we going to stand here all day or do you want to begin our…our…"

Jaden couldn't bring himself to say the word.

"Our date?" Alexis finished.

Jaden just nodded and turned around away from Alexis.

"Hold it." Alexis said.

Jaden stopped and turn back toward her.

"What now?" he asked exasperated.

Suddenly, he saw blinding sunlight as the sunglasses were ripped from his face and then he heard a 'plop' as they hit the lake surface.

"Wh-? Why did you do that?!?!?!?" Jaden hissed.

Alexis giggled and purred, "You really should let those eyes of yours see the sunlight, and besides you look kind of cute with those eyes."

When Jaden heard Alexis say that, he began to feel heat rush to his face. He turned away from Alexis so that she couldn't see the blush and began to walk while Alexis trotted to keep up with him.

_I don't believe it! I got the big, bad Jaden Yuki to blush! _Alexis thought to herself as she saw the small tint of red grace Jaden's cheeks before he turned away.

"Where do you want to go first?" She heard Jaden ask.

"Uh…how about to the card shack so that we can get a bite to eat?" Alexis suggested.

Jaden just shrugged his shoulders and headed toward Dual Academy campus with Alexis hot on his heels.

**Card Shack**

When the duo arrived at the card shack, several boys stared at them while all the girls shot a look of jealousy at Alexis. An elderly woman looked at the two and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Dorothy. I'm in charge of the card shack. So what are you two lovebirds looking for?" she asked.

Jaden shifted his feet uncomfortably when Dorothy said 'lovebirds' as well as Alexis.

"We're looking for something to eat. Do you have any suggestions?" Alexis asked blushing.

Dorothy beamed and she mentioned to a box in the center of the room. The box was covered with question marks and there were several students surrounding it.

"Come on, come on, let me be lucky today." A kid wearing a red blazer muttered as he picked up a bag and tore it open.

He bit into two slices of bread and chewed slowly. A few seconds later his face turned green.

"Oh, man! Sardines again? I'm never going to get the Golden Eggwich!" The kid holding the bag cried.

"Face it, you Slifer slackers aren't worth much of anything." A blue student remarked as he dipped his hand into the box.

He grabbed a bag just like the red student, tore it open, and bit into it. He made a face and then spat out the contents.

"ARGH! YUCK! Oh, man, fermented cheese sandwich!" he yelped.

Jaden couldn't help but snicker at the scene the blue was making. Alexis also giggled at the scene as well as the blue tried everything to get the taste out of his mouth.

"Alright, who's laughing at the elite of the elite? Who…" The blue started and then stopped when he saw Jaden and Alexis.

When he saw that Jaden was out of his armor, he smirked until he noticed Jaden's eyes.

"You mind? I would like to get some food sometime this century." Jaden growled as he stopped laughing.

"Huh? Oh, sure, sure. Go ahead." The blue stammered.

"Tailor, when are you going to realize that no Obelisk is going to get the Golden Eggwich?" Alexis said with a small hint of a smile.

Tailor rubbed the back of his neck and opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Jaden picked up twelve sandwiches and paid for them out of his own pocket.

"Come on, Alexis. I've got the food." Jaden said miserably.

Alexis looked at him and nodded.

"Well, see you later Tailor." She said as she followed Jaden out the door.

As soon as she got out, Jaden was waiting for her.

"Jeez, if you were any slower I'd be an old geezer by now!" Jaden huffed.

"Well, if you went any faster I'd be a younger girl by now." Alexis shot back.

_OH GOD! Why did I just say that?!?! _Alexis thought.

Jaden glanced at her and then shook his head.

"Come on, let's go somewhere less conspicuous." Jaden said as he grabbed her hand.

The minute he touched it, both he and Alexis felt a shock of electricity fly between them. Jaden tried his best to ignore it but he couldn't help but blush.

_This is INSANE! I don't have feelings for this girl, even if she was part of my past life! I…love…Yubel! _He thought with irritation.

Alexis, on the hand, began to feel her deep and hidden emotions rise to the surface.

_He touched my hand! I think I'm going to pass out! He is so cute and handsome with those golden eyes of his. I hope he has feelings for me! _She thought dreamily.

Pretty soon, both teens reached a tree that stood by its lonesome and Jaden set the bag down. Alexis sat with her back propped up against the tree and she looked out at the sea.

"It's so peaceful here. I wish the blue dorm has a view this good." Alexis said with a sigh.

Jaden looked at her and saw the way the sunlight made a halo with her hair.

_Rhodes looks so beautiful that way. ARGH! Why ME?!?!?!? Why my emotions!?!?!?!?!? _Jaden thought in alarm.

Jaden reached into the bag and brought out two sandwich bags, handed one to Alexis and sat down next to her. As he tore open the bag, he began to let his mind wander.

_Why?!?!?!? Why do I have these feelings come up every time I'm around her? ERGH! I don't get it, I just don't get it. _He thought in exasperation.

He bit into his sandwich the wrong way and felt something sticky squirt onto his face.

"WHAT THE!?" he yelped.

Alexis looked at him and began to crack up.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Oh man, that is priceless! Hahahahahahahaha!" she said through her laughter.

But her laughter was cut off when her something exploded and her entire head was covered in soy sauce. Jaden began to snicker at the way Alexis looked and soon he was rolling around on the ground.

"He…ha…ho…he…he…he. Now _that _was priceless!" he retorted through his laughter.

Alexis was stock still from the explosion and slowly came back to reality. She looked down at her sandwich and saw that, in her fit of laughter, she had squeezed her sandwich until it had burst.

"Wow, talk about being a blonde." She murmured.

She then looked at Jaden who was lying on the grass catching his breath.

"Well, it's a good thing I brought a towel with us or else we both would be like this until we got back to the dorms." She said.

Jaden looked at her and then took out a washcloth which was wet from out of nowhere. He rubbed his face with it and then handed it to Alexis.

"Here, you take it." He said in a flat tone.

She took it and wiped her face and then used the towel she brought with her to dry off.

"Hey, Jaden?" she asked shyly.

"What?" he asked in annoyed tone.

"You mind telling me a bit about yourself?" Alexis asked.

Jaden sat up and looked at Alexis.

"Humph. Well, I guess I could. What do you want to know about?" he asked.

"Everything." Alexis replied quickly.

Jaden looked at her in surprise.

"Everything? You sure?" he asked uncertain that he heard right.

Alexis nodded her head and he sighed.

"Well, I hope you didn't have plans for tonight because this could take a while." He warned.

"I got time." Alexis replied.

Jaden looked at her and then began to about himself.

**An hour later.**

Alexis stared in disbelief at what Jaden had just said. When she heard that Jaden's parents had sent his dual spirit to space, she was angry. She knew that having a dual spirit was the coolest thing in the universe but to have parents that sent it to outer space; that was cruel. But when she heard about the natural gas explosion that had made his parents immobile for six years, she smiled.

"Well, I guess that goes to show that what goes around comes around." She said.

"Humph. Yeah, I guess you're right." Jaden replied in a distracted tone.

Alexis looked at him with confusion running in her head.

_Why does his tone sound like he's distracted? Could it be that he hasn't gotten his spirit ally back? Better ask him. _She thought to herself.

"Jaden?" Alexis asked.

"What?" Jaden said annoyed.

"Did you ever get your spirit ally back?" She asked gently.

Jaden looked at Alexis in the eye but then looked away. He wasn't sure if he should answer or not. He then felt a hand touch his own and he looked at the source. Alexis was touching his hand for reasons that were unknown to him.

"You didn't get her back did you?" Alexis asked in a low voice.

Jaden shook his head and sighed.

"I did get her back." Jaden started.

When Alexis heard that, she felt her heart jump to her throat. But she then got the feeling that Jaden had got her back in a way he didn't want her.

"But she had destroyed her body in order to safely re-enter our atmosphere. She now needs something called dual energy in order to regain her true form and to do that she needs a host."

Alexis looked at him and couldn't help but feel sorry for him and his spirit.

_If only there was something I could do to help. Wait! Maybe there is a way I can help._ Alexis thought.

"Um…Jade?" Alexis asked nervously.

"What?" Jaden asked as he turned to look at her.

"You said that your spirit needed a host in order to regain her true form, right?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, I did. I didn't think that you were paying attention." Jaden said in a sarcastic tone.

Alexis ignored the remark and continued to speak, "I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Anyway, why don't you let me be your spirit's host until she's strong enough?"

Jaden stared at her with a shocked expression on his face. He had know that by acting all sad and gloomy would get Alexis to volunteer to be Yubel's host but he hadn't considered it to be this easy.

After a long pause, making it look like Jaden was considering it, Jaden finally spoke.

"Alright, I guess it wouldn't hurt but you better know her name before I let you be her host."Jaden said.

"No problem. What is your spirit's name?" Alexis asked eagerly.

"Her name is Yubel and be wary of her, she likes to play tricks." Jaden said in a warning tone.

Alexis shook her head and smiled at Jaden's concern.

"Awwww, Jaden. I didn't know that you cared." She said in a teasing tone.

Jaden shot a glare at Alexis and sighed in frustration.

"This is no joking matter, Alexis! Yubel will take over your body when you let your guard down and use it to…do things." Jaden said.

It made his heart twist when he spread lies about his favorite monster. It took everything he had not to burst into tears as the words spilled his from his lips. Alexis eyes widen as she imagined what Yubel would do with her body.

"Okay, I get what you're saying Jaden. I'll be on my guard when she is part of me." Alexis said with a shudder.

"Good. Now if anyone asks just say that the arm is a new dual disk that Kaiba Corp wants you to test out. That way no one suspects that anything is amiss." Jaden said.

Alexis nodded and then looked Jaden in the eye. Seeing the gold in his eyes made her heart skip several beats and she had to turn her head in order for him not to see her blush. Jaden reached behind him and took out the football size case. Alexis stared in shock and eyed Jaden suspiciously.

"Were you planning this, Jaden?" Alexis asked accusingly.

"No, I just reached through the darkness to grab the case." Jaden said in an annoyed tone.

Alexis stared at Jaden in disbelief and then shook her head. Jaden looked at her and sighed in anger.

"Don't believe me? Here I show you." Jaden said in a huff.

Before Alexis could stop him, he reached through a shadow of a tree and Alexis saw his arm plunge deep into the ground. Jaden didn't cry out but he grunted signaling that he had grabbed something and pulled it out. In his hand was a pair of boxer shorts that had Cyber Dragon all over them.

"What the devil?" Jaden asked in a confused tone.

Alexis began to crack up when she saw the boxers. She knew all too well who loved Cyber Dragon so much that they were on his boxers.

"OH. MY. GOD. Jaden, do you know whose boxers are in your hands?" Alexis asked through her laughter.

Jaden looked at her like she was insane but shook his head.

"They're Zane Truesdale's boxers!" Alexis cried out before she exploded into laughter.

After she had tears rolling down her face she saw that Jaden was angry. He tossed the boxers back through the shadow and shoved the case that held Yubel's arm into her hands.

"Here. Yubel can't last much longer. The longer you delay putting her on, the less time she has." Jaden said in an angry tone.

Alexis stared after Jaden as he got up, brushed dust off of his pants, picked up the bag of sandwiches, and started to walk back toward the blue dorm. He stopped suddenly, picked a sandwich from the bag that he was carrying and tossed it to Alexis.

"Here. This is to prove you wrong about the comment from earlier." Jaden growled.

Alexis opened her mouth to reply but Jaden turned his back to her and walked off. She opened up the sandwich as she herself got up to head back to her room and bit into it, her mind buzzing. As soon as her taste buds felt the filling of the sandwich she was amazed at how delicious it tasted.

"Huh?" Alexis asked as she took a look at the sandwich and gasped.

Inside the middle of the sandwich was a gleam of gold.

_Finally! 15 pages for one fragging chapter! I know that this off subject of the show but I wanted to show that cracks were beginning to form in Jaden's stone heart. Next chapter Harrington duals Jaden for Alexis/Yubel's hand in marriage. And Alexis finds out about her past life from Yubel and Cyber Tutu. I want to point out that next week is spring break for my school so I'll probably be updating twice during next week but don't hold your breath._


	11. Wedding Dual

_Yugiohfreak54 here with "Wedding dual." To make the chapter shorter than the last chap I'm not going to explain Alexis's past. Disclaimer: See previous chaps for Disclaimer. Claimer: See previous chaps as well._

Alexis slipped on Yubel's arm when she had made it back to her dorm room. Mindy and Jasmine were asleep on her bed because they had been waiting for her to return with the details of the 'date' with Jaden. Alexis looked nervously in the mirror and noticed how cool-looking Yubel's arm looked on her.

_It fits like a glove. And it feels so alive with energy. I wonder what Yubel looked like before she had destroyed herself?_ Alexis thought.

_My dear, I could show you what I looked like before I destroyed my body. _A feminine voice said softly and it sounded a lot like a child.

Alexis jumped when she heard the voice and spun around to face the intruder.

"Who's there?!?!?!" Alexis shouted in alarm.

_Alexis, Alexis, still so jumpy after all these years. I see that the reincarnation has made you the same as you were in the past. And to answer your question, I'm Yubel. _The childish female voice replied.

"Yubel? I thought that you…were…" Alexis's voice trailed off as she looked at herself in the mirror again.

Her hazel nut eyes were gone, replaced with two different colors. One eye was teal while the other was orange. Alexis continued to stare at the reflection until the reflection spoke in the same voice as the thoughts but it was hers too.

"Are you going to continue to stare at me or are Cyber Tutu and I going to tell you about your past life?" The reflection asked.

Alexis was in such a shock that she just nodded her head disbelieving what she was seeing. The reflection sighed in irritation and answered one of her unspoken questions.

"No, this isn't dream and I am very much real. Now about your past…" The reflection said.

The reflection and Cyber Tutu, who had appeared after Alexis whispered for her presence, told Alexis about her past. When she had heard all of it she passed out onto the floor and slept until it was time to go to school.

**Dual Academy Tennis Courts**

"Ready to get your game on, kids? Your tennis game that is?" A woman who had a mix of maroon and purple hair squealed.

Jaden watched as Syrus Truesdale panicked and hit the tennis ball with a weak effort. He sighed as he watched Mindy hit it back to their side of court, winking at him. Jaden shivered at the wink and blocked the ball from hitting the ground, nearly falling over.

"What's the point of tennis anyway and what does it have to do with dueling?" Jaden asked in dead tone.

"Ah, hello! Tennis focuses on strategy and you can use that in dueling." Jasmine said also winking at him.

Jaden glared at Jasmine and went to hit the ball. His racket managed to hit the ball but it went to the other court at an alarming speed. Jaden looked at the other court and saw that the ball was heading toward Alexis.

"YUB…ALEXIS! LOOK OUT!" He managed to shout before he fell to the ground.

Alexis started to turn her head at Jaden's shout but a figure jumped between her and a fast approaching ball.

_Huh? Who is that?_ Alexis thought.

The figure landed on his feet and turned to face Alexis. Jasmine and Mindy had run over to her to see who the unknown figure was. Jaden picked himself up and glanced at the foursome.

"Hey there, girls." The figure said as he brushed his hair back.

Jasmine and Mindy took one look at the stranger and instantly had hearts in their eyes. Alexis wondered who the heck this guy was.

"My name is Harrington Rosewood. And I just saved you from a hit in the head. Wha? Alexis Rhodes?" Harrington asked his eyes wide.

"Yeah, that's me." Alexis said in a flat tone.

"I can't believe it! I just saved the Queen of Obelisk Blue." Harrington said as he took Alexis's hand.

"I can't believe that I'm talking to you let alone holding your hand!"

When Jaden saw Harrington holding Alexis's hand, he felt anger boiling in his heart.

_How dare that upstart touch my Alexis hand. Wait, did I just say 'my Alexis'? No I didn't but how dare he touch the body that Yubel inhabits. _Jaden thought angrily.

Harrington waved good-bye to Alexis as he strolled off the court. Alexis shivered at the wave and turned to look for Jaden but he was being called by Dr. Crowler who had a black eye from the rouge tennis ball.

_Yubel, I've been meaning to ask you something. _Alexis thought in her mind.

_Oh, and what is that?_ Yubel replied.

_Does…Jaden have any feelings for me?_ Alexis thought nervously.

Yubel hesitated briefly. If she said yes, it would make it so that Alexis and Jaden would be together but if she did that Jaden would feel betrayed. But if she didn't tell it would break Alexis's heart and that was something she didn't want at all. So she settled for telling half of the truth.

_To be honest, I don't know Alexis. I told him about you and he's hasn't been the same ever since._ Yubel said.

Alexis was disappointed but knew that Yubel didn't know yet so she would give Jaden time to admit it himself.

**Nurse's Office**

"Jaden Yuki! This is the last straw! Assaulting a teacher is suspension but seeing as how I'm in a generous mood I willing to reduce your punishment to joining the tennis team." Crowler said.

Jaden glared at Crowler but said nothing. He then turned around and started to walk toward the tennis court.

"Doctor, you know Jaden didn't purposely try to injure you. Why are you taking everything out on him?" Fonda Fontaine asked.

Crowler didn't answer the nurse/P.E. teacher. He wanted to humiliate Yuki for making him look bad in front of Chancellor Sheppard.

**Outside Dual Academy Tennis court**

"Alexis! Harrington is the perfect boyfriend for you!" Mindy said happily.

Alexis closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose with her hand.

"Mindy, why do you think Harrington is the perfect boyfriend for me?" Alexis asked.

"He's a tennis phenomenon and he is rich plus he is a third year Obelisk. Having him as a boyfriend will make you set for life." Jasmine said also happily.

Alexis looked at both of the girls and then she sighed in annoyance.

"I was asking Mindy, Jazz. And are you guys trying to get me interested in Rosewood so that you can have Jaden all to yourselves?" Alexis asked accusingly.

Jasmine and Mindy looked at her in shock and then they stepped back from Alexis, fear showing on their faces. Alexis was dumbstruck at the way they were acting.

_What now? What made them step back? And why do they look so scared? _Alexis thought.

_I believe I can answer that. _The childish voice of Yubel cut in.

_Oh, really? And how can you answer my questions? _Alexis thought in anger.

_Simple. Look at your reflection._ Yubel replied.

Alexis turned her head to a large window and what she saw made her blood freeze. Her hazel eyes had become orange on the left side and teal on the right side. She closed her eyes and breathe deeply, calming the rising storm in her. She looked in the window again and saw that her eyes had returned to normal. She then turned to Mindy and Jasmine who were still staring at her with fear.

"Sorry about that. Jaden warned me that the new dual disk that he designed would have some weird effects on me whenever I get too angry." Alexis said a sheepish smile crossing her face.

Mindy and Jasmine shook their heads and then noticed the Slifer trio running to the tennis courts. All three girls were wondering what was going on and rushed after the Slifers.

"Sy! Why are you guys running?" Mindy shouted to the small bluenette.

"To see Jaden!" He shouted in reply.

"Why?" Jasmine asked.

"So that we can see Senor Yuki beat Senor Harrington at tennis." Jess Hernandez shouted back.

The girls looked at one another and ran to keep up with the Slifer reds.

**Tennis court one**

Jaden fell to his knees panting. Harrington looked at Jaden and smirked.

"Looks like you never worked out before in your life. So I guess I have you do 100 racket crosses." Harrington said smiling.

Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, and the Slifer trio ran in. When Yubel saw Jaden kneeling, she became furious. Alexis winched in pain as Yubel's anger flooded her like a tidal wave.

_Yubel! What are you doing? Why are you so angry?_ Alexis thought through the pain.

_Jaden! Alexis, can you not feel the pain he has?!?! _Yubel screeched in her head.

Alexis looked at Jaden and did indeed feel pain coming from her side. She grimaced as it grew when Jaden tired to stand up and fell back down onto his side. Alexis walked out to the court and passed Harrington who began staring at her with lust in his eyes.

"Jaden, Yubel wants to tell you something." Alexis said in a low voice.

That got Jaden to stand up and look at her which made Harrington jealous. Fire erupted around him and he cut in between the two.

"Hey! Who said that you could talk to MY Alexis?" He asked fire in his eyes.

Jaden looked at Harrington and smirked. Harrington continued to glare at Jaden who spoke up.

"Alright, Lex. What did you have to tell me?" Jaden asked ignoring Harrington.

"LEX?!?!?!? Is that supposed to be some sort of pet name?!?!?" Harrington asked in a loud voice.

"Chill, Harrington. Lex is just her nickname." Jaden replied coolly.

Harrington couldn't take it anymore. He erupted at Jaden's coolness and at the way he looked at Alexis. He got in his head an idea that would make Alexis all his.

"Yuki, I challenge you to a dual to be Alexis's fiancé." Harrington said in anger.

Jaden cocked his head to the side and nodded slowly.

"I don't back down from a challenge and nor do I disappoint in entertaining my…"

Jaden seemed to struggle with the word but then he said it.

"Friends."

Harrington had his disk strapped around his arm as he got it from one of his helpers and Jaden made his dual disk present as well. No one knew how but it just simply appeared. Jasmine and Mindy seemed excited that two boys were battling it out for Alexis's hand.

"Alexis, this soooo sweet! Two boys madly in love with you battling it out for your hand!" Mindy squealed.

Alexis pinched the bridge of her nose with Yubel's arm and sighed.

"I'm only staying to see if Harrington has the same skills as Zane does." Alexis huffed.

_You know that isn't true, Alexis. You want Jaden to win. After all, you two were supposed to be married in your past life. _Yubel interjected.

"Yubel, do me a favor will ya?" Alexis growled quietly as a blush crept onto her cheeks.

_Of course, and what is that favor?_ Yubel said.

"Shut. Up." Alexis muttered as she heard both boys yell.

"Dual!" Harrington shouted.

"Get your game on!" Jaden shouted.

Harrington: 4000/Jaden: 4000

"I'll start." Harrington hissed as he drew his card.

He took a look at it and added it to his hand. He then chose another card in his hand and placed it in one of his spell and trap card zone.

"I place one card face-down and then I activate Power Serve. This spell card of mine allows me to chose one card in my hand. You have to guess what it is; spell, trap, or monster. Guess wrong and you take 1500 points of damage. Guess right and you receive no damage."

Harrington chose a card in his hand and held it up. Jaden crossed his arms as he looked at the card. He was busy calculating the odds of getting it right.

_Hmmm…one in three chances of getting it right. Guess I'll have to try process of elimination._ Jaden thought.

"Heh. This is probably the most work out you ever got, Yuki." Harrington taunted.

Jaden ignored the taunt and made his decision.

"Is it a monster card?" Jaden asked calmly.

Harrington face showed that he was uncomfortable with the question and that betrayed what Jaden was thinking. Harrington's act of surprise sealed Jaden's decision and he continued to press on.

"Yes, I believe it is a monster card. So that is my answer."

Harrington placed the spell card in the grave and the monster card in his pocket in a glum and shocked state.

"I end my turn."

"My turn. I draw!" Jaden shouted as he drew his card.

He glanced at it before he added it to his hand. He then chose the spell card that had granted him victory in his dual against Crowler.

"I activate the spell card Dark Fusion! Now I fuse Elemental Hero Wildheart with Elemental Hero Avian to form…Evil Hero Wild Cyclone (ATK: 1900 DEF: 2300)!"

A muscled monster that had wings on its back appeared in a twister and settled next to Jaden. He then chose another card in his hand and placed it in one of his Monster zone in face up attack mode.

"Next I play Evil Hero Infernal Gainer (ATK: 1600 DEF: 0) in attack mode."

A monster that had the body of a skeleton and a torn cape flew onto the field and stood next to Wild Cyclone.

"Now I'll have Wild Cyclone attack you directly!"

"Not so fast! I activate my trap card, Negate Attack! With this trap card, I stop your attack cold." Harrington shouted with a smile.

The smile quickly faded as soon as he saw that his trap card wasn't activating and Wild Cyclone was still rushing him.

"Hey! What gives? My trap should be activating and stopping your monster."

Harrington then started to check his disk, muttering under his breath that his disk had a bug or something loose. Jaden watched the scene until he became bored.

"The reason your trap isn't activating is because of Wild Cyclone's effect." Jaden said with a sneer.

Harrington looked at him with confusion on his face.

"What do you mean?" Harrington asked.

Jaden sighed at Harrington's stupidity and then explained his Evil Hero's effect.

"When Wild Cyclone attacks, no trap or spell cards can be activated until the end phase of the damage step. Like Ancient Gear Golem's effect. Also if you take battle damage all traps and spells are eradicated."

Harrington looked in horror as a tornado whirled around Wild Cyclone and the wind lashed out at him causing his life points to plummet.

Harrington: 2100/Jaden: 4000

Harrington gasped as he saw his trap card disappear into dust. He then looked at Jaden with hatred in his eyes. Jaden looked unnerved at the glare and then mentioned to his second monster.

"Infernal Gainer, attack Harrington directly."

The second monster rushed toward Harrington and slashed at him with his claws. Harrington screamed like a little girl as his life points fell.

Harrington: 500/Jaden: 4000

"Now, I remove Infernal Gainer from play in order for Wild Cyclone to attack you again!"

"WHA?!?!?!"

The tornado that was formed from Wild Cyclone hit Harrington hard enough that he was thrown back and hit the wall with a sickening CRUNCH. The CRUNCH indicated that Harrington had at least had a broken arm and several cracked ribs.

"That's game." Jaden said as he lowered his arm.

Jasmine, Mindy and the Slifer trio stared on as Jaden made his way over to Alexis. Alexis was inwardly smiling that Jaden was her fiancé but she held her cold stare as he approached. Jaden then stopped and turned to the small crowd behind him.

"Can Alexis and I have some alone time?" He asked in a harsh voice.

The two Obelisk girls and the three Slifer red boys beat a hasty retreat from the court. After they were gone, and after Harrington was carted away on a stretcher, Jaden looked Alexis in the eyes.

"Alexis, if you don't want me to be your fiancé then just say the word. I only dueled Harrington so that Yubel could gain his dual energy. And to injure him so that I didn't have him 'train' me in tennis anymore." Jaden said softly.

Alexis looked at him uncomfortably. Her mind was buzzing with excitement at the thought of being the new king of Obelisk Blue's fiancé but she wanted him to get to know her first. So she made a decision that would, hopefully, be the best choice for both of them.

"Jaden, I need some time to think about it. I'll let you know when I'm ready." Alexis said also softly.

Jaden nodded and then turned to the arena exit. Alexis looked after him and felt her heart sag slightly until Yubel spoke up.

_Alexis, you made the right choice. Jaden isn't ready for that step either and besides he wants to get to know you better too._ Yubel whispered.

"Oh, so Jaden does have feelings for me then." Alexis teased.

Yubel sighed and mentally scolded herself for slipping up. Alexis then started walking to catch up with her friends.

_Alright, next chapter features Blair! She tries to see Zane and you know how she goes to see him. You'll have to read the next chapter "You're a WHAT?!?!?"to see what happens. Please review. I'm also going to try and create a picture of Alexis with Yubel's eyes. I'll post it on my Deviant Art page which is Nemesisprime91. You may have to type in 'Alexis Possessed'. Note: I may have gotten the names of the spell and trap cards used by Harrington wrong as well as the effects. If I did I deeply apologize. Also Jaden is wearing a new pair of sunglasses so that nobody else can see his gold eyes. And yes Jaden does know the meaning of the word 'Fiancé' and I am going by the way the anime portrayed Infernal Gainer's effect_


	12. You're a WHAT?

_All right, I'm at…aw frag! I forget which episode it is that Blair appears in! Anyway, doesn't matter. I thank you for the reviews. Also want to point out that Jaden is back in his armor for the rest of the story. Disclaimer: See previous chaps to see disclaimer. Claimer: See disclaimer._

"Ahem. May I have everyone's attention? CHUMLEY, STOP EATING WITH YOUR MOUTH OPEN!" Professor Banner said in an angry tone.

Chumley choked on the grilled cheese sandwich he was shoveling into his mouth when he heard the shout. Syrus and Jess hit him hard on the back until his breathing was normal again.

"May I introduce a new student to the Slifer red dorm? Everybody meet Blair Flannigan." Prof. Banner said as he pushed a small boy, who wore a big hat, up to the front.

"I had to stop my eating because of some new freshman?" Chumley grumbled under his breath.

"Aw, man! This guy is even shorter than me! There goes my career as a sidekick." Syrus said as waterfalls flowed down his face.

"Come on you guys. Let's give our little new hombre the Slifer cheer." Jess said his eyes dancing with a weird light.

Before Syrus, Chumley, or even Professor Banner knew what was going on or could even stop Jess, he broke into a cheer.

"S-L-I-F-E-R! WHAT'S THAT SPELL? SLIFER!" Jess roared.

The new student looked at Jess with fear in his eyes. He cocked his head to one side and then shook it.

_Man, what a weirdo. But now that I'm here, I can finally see Zaney. _The new student thought.

**Obelisk Blue Boys' Dorm**

Jaden was lying on his bed at the time the new student was being introduced to Syrus, Chumley, and Jess. He was busy with his own thoughts and something was nagging him.

_I know that Alexis said that she needed time to make her decision on the 'Fiancé' deal. But even if she did accept, I would've just told her that I didn't want to be her fiancé just because I had won a dual. I may be the Supreme King but that doesn't mean I have to become a person who treats others like property. I have to get to know her better first. Wait, what am I thinking!?!?!?!?! I am definitely not falling for this girl am I? _Jaden thought in terror.

The clock in his room struck 7:00. Jaden got up from his bed, grabbed his helmet and medallion of Obelisk, and headed off to class.

**Classroom**

"Students, we have a school wide announcement from the Chancellor about to commence in a few minutes." Dr. Crowler said in an excited tone.

Alexis and her friends stood in the Obelisk Blue section and waited for the announcement to begin. Jaden was standing next to Alexis which got her a few dirty looks from the other girls.

_Yubel, what's up with those girls? Why are they sending me dirty looks?_ Alexis thought to the spirit inside her.

_They're sending you dirty looks because they think that you and Jaden are a thing._ Yubel said in an amused tone.

Alexis blushed at the thought of her and Jaden dating and was about to ask why Yubel sounded so amused when the big screen at the front of the class came on.

"**Students, this is Chancellor Sheppard speaking. CHUMLEY, STOP CHEWING WITH YOUR MOUTH OPEN!"** The chancellor shouted.

Everyone, except Alexis, Jaden, and Zane, in the whole school laughed aloud at the giant Slifer's face as it became a deep dark crimson.

"**AHEM! NOW AS MANY OF OUR OLDER STUDENTS KNOW, THE ANNUAL SCHOOL DUAL BETWEEN NORTH ACADEMY IS SWIFTLY APPROCHING. NOW WE ALL REMEMBER HOW ZANE GAVE THEM ALL A THRASHING DON'T WE?" **The chancellor said with a slight smile.

Every student in Crowler's class turned to look at Zane with admiration in their eyes. Many of the girls had hearts in their eyes as they looked at Zane. Zane just stood there silently listening.

"You know you guys just think of how much those girls would love me if I was chosen as the school rep." Jess whispered quietly to Syrus, Chumley, and Blair.

Chumley scoffed silently and said, "No Slifer has ever been chosen as the school rep. We're too weak. All we'd do is humiliate the school."

Blair was only listening to half of what was being said between the two Slifer students. He was looking at Zane with admiration shining in his eyes.

"Zane is so cool. He's the best at what he does." Blair sighed.

Blair then noticed an armored kid standing next to a dirty blonde haired girl who was right next to Zane. Curious, he turned to Syrus.

"Hey, Sy?" Blair asked.

"Yeah Blair?" Syrus asked.

"Who's that kid in the armor?" Blair asked pointing.

Syrus immediately turned pale and started to shake with fear. Blair wondered what he said wrong and then noticed Jess and Chumley also pale.

"Guys? What did I say?" Blair asked confused.

"Blair, that's Jaden Yuki. He's the top freshman for the Obelisk Blues. He has skills that can probably beat my brother." Syrus whispered.

Blair's eyes widen in surprise when he heard that and began to resent Jaden.

_He thinks he's better then my Zane, huh? Well we'll see about that._ Blair thought.

**After school**

Jaden walked back to the Blue dorm his mind buzzing at the announcement. A dual against a dualist from another branch of Dual Academy was just what he was hoping for to give Yubel more dual energy. But how was he going to get the spot? Zane was clearly a better dualist but he lacked one thing. He didn't have the ruthless edge Jaden had and that could cost him dearly at the match. While Jaden was thinking, he failed to see the small shadow tailing him and he failed to see the dual disk strap to its arm.

_Jaden Yuki, you think you're better then Zane? Maybe this'll teach you otherwise._ The shadow thought to itself.

The shadow then took a short cut through the woods and arrived at the Blue dorms before Jaden did.

**Obelisk Blue Dorm**

Jaden opened his door to find his window opened.

"Who's in here? Show yourself!" Jaden hissed into the room.

A small person with a large hat on stepped out from behind the door and glared at him. Jaden glared at the person through his faceplate and growled.

"Well, well, well, a Slifer. What brings you to my humble abode?" Jaden asked in a sweet and sarcastic voice.

"I came to dual you, Jaden Yuki. To prove you wrong that you are better then Zane!" The small person shouted.

Jaden looked down at the small person and saw that it was a boy. But there was something wrong with this boy. For one, why did his voice sound so feminine? And did he have to wear such a big hat? Jaden then realized with surprise that this boy might actually be a girl.

Jaden shook his head and laughed. The girl who was dressed as a boy looked at him in confusion.

"Why are you laughing?" The girl dressed as a boy asked.

"I must admit that you are bold. Disguising yourself as a boy truly is a feat." Jaden said through his laughter.

The Slifer immediately looked shocked but then stammered out, "Wh-wh-what are y-y-y-y-you talking about? I'm a b-b-b-b-boy!"

Jaden just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Whatever."

Then as fast as lightning he ripped the hat off of the so-called 'boy's' head. The 'boy' jumped and shrieked in a loud voice. Something dropped and the hair of the 'boy' cascaded down. Jaden smirked to himself as he looked at the girl. The girl looked up at him wide-eyed in terror and shook like a leaf.

"Y-y-y-y-you k-k-k-k-knew?!?!?! H-h-h-h-h-h-how did you know?" The girl stammered.

"I knew simply by observing you. Now do you want to dual or not?" Jaden asked in a annoyed tone.

"Yeah! I do want to dual." The girl said the fear leaving her eyes.

"Fine. Meet me by the cliff near the red dorm in an hour. I have to call some people." Jaden sneered.

The girl practically jumped down from the ledge of Jaden's room and took off for the Slifer dorm. Jaden snatched his PDA and e-mailed Alexis.

**To: Cyberdiva**

**From: Supreme King of Games**

**Lex, meet me at the cliff near the Slifer dorm in an hour. Someone from that dorm was in my room and wanted to dual me. I accepted and I'm going to need you there to confirm my suspicions. I believe the person that was here was a girl disguised as a boy. She wanted to meet Zane Truesdale. Can you see if he had meetings with someone years ago? Thanks.**

**P.S. How's Yubel treating you?**

After Jaden composed the message, he clicked "send" and began to gather up his deck and dual disk.

**Obelisk Blue Girls' Dorm**

Alexis was studying for a test in Professor Satyr's class when her PDA beeped.

_Who could that be? I thought I told Mindy and Jasmine that I wasn't to be disturbed!_ Alexis thought in disgust.

When she opened her PDA, she nearly fell out of her seat. The message was from Jaden and it sounded serious. She got up and walked out of her room heading to where Zane was at this time of day.

**Beach**

Zane stared out at the waves as he thought about his lost friend and Alexis's brother, Atticus. He wanted to help Alexis find him but this was his last year and he had already accepted the fact that he was gone. However he didn't want to hurt Alexis's feelings by telling her that there was no hope. He was suddenly aware of a presence behind him.

"What are you doing here Alexis? I thought that you had to prepare for a test in Satyr's curry class." Zane said in his usual emotionless tone.

"Zane, I have to ask you a few things." Alexis replied as she came up and stood next to him.

Zane turned to her and raised his eyebrows curious.

"What things?" Zane asked.

"Did you… um…meet anyone a few years ago? Anyone that might be obsessed with you?" Alexis asked as she shifted her feet uncomfortably.

Zane turned to her and looked at her in confusion.

"What? Alexis, what's the meaning of this?" Zane asked slightly irritated.

"Zane, someone got into Jaden's room and was waiting for him. The person was dressed as a boy and wanted to meet you. Anyway the person must've heard about him having skills that rivaled yours and took it upon him or herself to try and teach Jaden that he has no skills compared to yours." Alexis explained.

Zane looked puzzled as he thought about anyone that was obsessed with him. There were so many girls that had a crush on him it was difficult to determine who was obsessed with him until he remembered a class trip to apply for sponsorships from pro companies. There was a small girl there waiting in an arena. She was one of several kids who were there to see how dueling in the pros were. Zane had faced against her and defeated her. She must've had a crush on him ever since and it now had turned into an obsession.

"I think I know who he's talking about. Did Jaden happened to get the name of the person?" Zane asked hoping Alexis would say 'yes'.

Alexis shook her head. Zane frowned and then thought about the challenge. Knowing Jaden he had accepted it and was probably about start.

"Did Jaden give a location to where the dual is going to take place?" Zane asked.

Alexis nodded and then slapped her head. Zane noticed that Alexis's arm looked different but he couldn't place his finger on it.

"Oh, no! Jaden said that the dual was going to start in an hour! And that was fifty-five minutes ago! We need to get to the cliff near the Slifer red dorm!" Alexis cried not noticing Zane staring at Yubel's arm.

With that, she turned and started to sprint toward the Slifer Red dorm. Zane looked on after her amazement filling his face.

_How can anyone run that fast in high heeled boots? Amazing, simply amazing._ Zane thought to himself.

With the thought still in his mind he too headed toward the dorm where his little brother resided. But he wasn't running or jogging, he was walking.

**Cliff near Slifer dorms**

Jaden stared out at the ocean, waiting. He then heard a small cough and he turned around to see the girl. The girl shot a glare at him as he got up from where he was seated.

"About time. I thought that you had backed out." Jaden said.

"No way would I back out! Not with Zane's reputation at stake!" the girl yelled.

Jaden chuckled amused at the girl's defiance. The girl glared at him and positioned herself with her disk raised. Jaden assumed a similar stance and lifted his disk. A few feet away from the duo were Syrus, Chumley and Jess. They wanted to see if Blair could hold his own against the new master of disaster. Alexis ran up behind them and panted hard.

"I…never…thought…I…could…run…that…fast…in…my…heels." Alexis gasped out.

Jess ran into his room and came back with a bottle of water. He handed it to Alexis who gulped it down in a second. Chumley spotted Zane coming down the path to the red dorm and gasped.

"Holy grilled cheese! Zane?! What's he doing? Why is he coming down to the red dorm?" Chumley asked.

Alexis looked up at Zane and mentioned over to him. He walked over and stood next to Alexis while keeping his eye on the two that were about to begin.

"Let's dual!" Blair shouted.

"Get your game on!" Jaden roared.

Blair: 4000/Jaden: 4000

"I'll start!" Blair said as she drew her card.

Blair looked at it before she added it to her hand, then she chose another card and placed it on one of her monster card zones.

"I summon Maiden in Love (ATK: 400 DEF: 800) to the field in attack mode!"

A girl who was about the same size as Blair appeared in a flash of light and winked at Jaden. Jaden grimaced at the wink. Alexis let out a low growl when she saw the wink which made Zane back away from her quickly.

"Wow! She's cute!" Syrus said with a blush.

"I saw her first!" Chumley yelled.

"No way! I did!" Jess snarled.

The trio bickered over who saw the Maiden in Love first while Blair placed one card and ended her turn.

"My turn. I draw!" Jaden shouted as he drew his card.

He looked at it, then added it to his hand. He then studied his hand before he summoned. His hand consisted of Elemental Hero Avian, Evil Hero Brigadier, Evil Spirit, Dark Fortress of Solitude, Pot of Avarice, and Possessed Armor.

_Blast! I don't have Dark Fusion this turn. No matter, I'll use Avian. _Jaden thought.

"I summon Elemental Hero Avian (ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000) to the field in attack mode."

A winged and muscled monster burst onto the field in a gust of wind. Blair covered her face as the wind whipped around fiercely. Zane and the others also covered their faces and ducked low with the fierce winds whipping. Jaden felt his cape billow back at the wind and Alexis noticed that it just made Jaden more impressive and handsome even if she couldn't see his face.

"Now I'll have Avian attack your monster. Avian, Feather Break!"

Avian jumped into the air and then brought his wings together with a mighty FLAP! Several feathers dislodged themselves from his wings and hit the Maiden in Love but they passed right through and hit Blair.

"OWIE!" she squealed.

Blair: 3400/Jaden: 4000

The Maiden in Love then did something that caught Jaden off-guard. The Maiden first fell down and cried. Then she blew a kiss at Avian and the kiss popped into a heart.

"What the devil?" Jaden asked perplexed.

"Every time my Maiden is attacked, the monster who attacked it acquires a heart counter. Oh, and if you're wondering why she wasn't destroyed, it's because she can't be destroyed in battle. Also those with a heart counter cannot attack as long as my Maiden is on the field." Blair said a smirk appearing on her face.

The maiden then started to run to Avian shouting in a sing-song voice, _"Oh, Mr. Avian!"_

Avian blushed and moved to the side which made the Maiden trip. The girl then looked at the Hero with tears in her eyes.

"_Why are you so mean?"_ she blubbered as tears came to her face.

Avian then had a look of fear on his face as he knelt down to the girl.

"_My lady, forgive me." _Avian said in an apologetic tone.

Jaden's eyes flashed with disgust at the scene. He had to admit that the girl had basically neutralized his monsters but he wasn't done yet. He chose a card in his hand which was the Dark Fortress of Solitude and placed it facedown in his field zone and ended his turn.

"My turn then!" Blair shouted as she drew her card.

She looked at and smiled to herself. Jaden noticed the smile and didn't like the feeling in his stomach.

"I play the spell card, Pot of Greed. This card allows me to draw two cards."

Blair picked up the two cards from the top of her deck. She looked at them and placed the right one facedown. Jaden was a little confused at this point and he didn't like the way Blair was planning something.

"Hurry up, girl! I don't have all day!" Jaden snapped in an attempt to rattle Blair.

Blair fell for the trick and grew angry at the armored Obelisk.

"HEY! My name isn't 'girl' it's Blair!" Blair screamed.

Syrus, Chumley, and Jess fell down to the ground when they heard Blair say 'girl'.

"You're a WHAT?!?!?" The Slifer trio shouted in surprise as they got up.

Alexis shook her head at the three and continued to watch Jaden dual. Zane also watched seeing if Jaden did posses skills equal to his own. Jaden just sighed in frustration at Blair's outburst.

"I end!"

"About time. My turn, I draw!" Jaden roared.

He looked at the card he drew and smirked inside his helmet. He had drawn the card that would help him out of this mess with the maiden.

"I activate the spell card, Unjust Sentence! With this spell card I will turn this dual around. Now let me explain what Unjust Sentence does. It allows me to declare a condition and that condition is active the entire dual. Hmmm, what would be a good condition for this dual? Ah! I know! Every time I normal summon, flip summon, or special summon a monster you lose six hundred life points."

Blair looked in horror at what Jaden had done. With each summon he did, she would lose life points. Zane inwardly felt sorry for Blair because Jaden had just made things extremely difficult for her.

"Next I summon Evil Hero Brigadier (ATK: 1800 DEF: 1500) to the field in attack mode."

Electricity flew around Blair as her life points fell when the monster arose. The monster looked like a cross between a Terrorking Archfiend and a Dark Magician. It wore a crown on top of its head and it was merged with the hat of the Dark Magician. Its body was a different story. It was entirely made up of bones and muscles. It also carried a staff similar to the Dark Magician.

Blair: 2800/Jaden: 4000

"When Evil Hero Brigadier is normal summoned or special summoned to the field successfully, I can search my deck for a card that has 'fusion' in its name or is named 'Evil Hero Nightmare'."

Jaden searched his deck and chose one card. He added it to his hand and then chose another from his hand.

"I activate the spell card Evil Spirit. This spell card allows me to summon another Evil Hero from my hand or deck as long as there is one on the field. Of course there is one. My Evil Hero Brigadier!"

Another Brigadier appeared next to the one that was on the field. Blair winced as the electricity shocked her.

Blair: 2200/Jaden: 4000

"You know what happens next. I chose a card in my deck and add it to my hand."

Jaden searched his deck and added a card to his hand.

"Now I activate Dark Fusion."

"Uh-oh, I think Blair is in trouble. This isn't going to end well." Alexis muttered under breath.

"I fuse Evil Hero Nightmare to my Evil Hero Brigadier to summon my second most powerful Evil Hero! ARISE, EVIL HERO DARKNESS!!!!!"

A monster that was completely covered in shadows arose behind Jaden. Its form completely blocked the moon. It then spread wings that were 15 feet long and then its arms were lowered showing hooked claws. The eyes of the monster were glowing red and it had a face similar to Evil Hero Malicious Edge except that it didn't have the plume that Malicious had.

Blair gasped in fear at the appearance of the monster and in agony as more life points were drained from her.

Blair: 1600/Jaden: 4000

Syrus, Chumley, and Jess squeaked in terror of the new monster and ran for the nearest hiding spot. Even Zane felt something course through him that he hadn't felt before. The feeling he felt was fear and it truly terrified him that Jaden could strike such a thing into the best dualist on the island. The only person not paralyzed with fear was Alexis. Instead she was quite fascinated at Jaden's game play which made Yubel speak up.

_Enjoying your fiancé's dual, Alexis? _Yubel said in a teasing tone.

Alexis didn't hear the tease as she continued to stare at the monster.

_I didn't know that Jaden had such a powerful monster! I'm sure glad that he didn't use that beast against me in our dual. _Alexis thought with admiration filling her.

"The attack points of my Evil Hero Darkness puts the mightiest dual monster cards to shame. He also has a special effect. As long as he remains on the field, I'm allowed to special summon an Evil Hero to the field despite its level even during the battle step. Now Darkness attack with Dark Sonic Screech!"

The shadow creature flew up into the air and then looked down upon the Maiden in Love. The poor holographic monster fainted just as a loud scream erupted from the beast's mouth. The scream crack and tore the earth as the shockwave hit. Chunks of earth were thrown into the air and a great big ball of energy washed over the entire dual field. Blair collapsed panting and gasping after the destruction was over.

_I-__i-i-i __don't believe it! Jaden does have skills that match Zane's._ Blair thought to herself.

Blair: 0/Jaden: 4000

"That's game." Jaden said as he lowered his arm.

Blair stood up and walked over to Jaden. She didn't care that her hat was lost in the dual; she just wanted to say congratulations to Jaden. The blonde girl from earlier also walked out.

"Hey, Blair. Don't feel too bad. You made it difficult for Jaden to declare an attack on you and that is a feat that no one has accomplished yet. Oh, by the way, I'm Alexis." Alexis said smiling.

Blair returned the smile and then turned to Jaden.

"Thank you for a great match. I needed to test my deck out to see if it was good enough against Zane. I guess I would've lost anyway." Blair said with a slight blush.

Jaden just looked down at Blair and crossed his arms. He did have to admire Blair's courage to dual him and he also had to admire the cunning of this girl as well.

"If you keep training Blair you may just amount to becoming a great dualist. But only if you keep on training." Jaden said softly but with sternness.

Blair beamed and then heard a cough behind her. She turned to see Zane standing behind her. Blair nearly passed out being so close to her idol.

"Blair, look this isn't easy for me to say this, but I would be honored if you and I were just friends." Zane said in quiet tone.

"Wh-wh-what?" Blair stammered not sure if she heard right.

"I'm sorry but it just wouldn't work out." Zane said walking down the Slifer path.

Blair looked crestfallen but then brighten up. She knew that there was an even greater dualist on the island. She also had the privilege to dual him.

_Oh boy. Looks like Blair is falling for Jaden! She'll return in a sequel to this story. Ach! Why did I just go and spoil my plans?!?!? If you readers are curious about the sequel, forget it! I'm not giving out any details! Please review. Note: Evil Hero Darkness has an attack power of seventy-five hundred in case you all are wondering. Unjust Sentence is a made-up card. I may have also gotten Maiden in Love's effect wrong. If I did I apologize. _

_Made up Cards used in dual:_

_Evil Hero Darkness_

_ATK: 7500_

_DEF: 5500_

_Fiend/Fusion/Effect:_

_Evil Hero Nightmare + 1 level four or higher Fiend type monster. _

_This card cannot be special summoned except with "Dark Fusion". You can special summon one monster that has 'Evil Hero' in its name from your hand or deck. This effect can be activated during your battle phase._

_Unjust Sentence._

_Upon activation declare a duel condition. This condition is active for the remainder of the dual. _


	13. What Happened to Chazz?

_Alright, this chapter is focused only on Chazz as he becomes the new king of North Academy. But I decided to add in a few twists then go with the original way that the anime did. I would like to thank FanficFemale for pointing out a few spelling errors on my part. Disclaimer: see previous chapters for disclaimer. Claimer: again see previous chapters for claimer. Thanks for the reviews too. I am now taking Anyomous reviews. _

Chazz grunted as he climbed another mountain of ice and then stood up. Seeing the majestic walls of North school in the distance he gained renewed strength. As he started his journey downward he began to replay the fateful day that made him miss the Duel Academy entrance exams in his head.

**(Flashback)**

"I chose D) none of the above!" Misawa shouted revealing his trap card, a Ring of Destruction and targeted his own monster.

An explosion erupted from the arena. The dueling proctor was kneeling on one knee but he spoke,

"Ugh. Congratulations. You've been accepted into Duel Academy."

"Thank you." Bastion said.

"Man, Misawa is good." A kid in a yellow uniform said.

Chazz smirked to himself.

"Yeah, well, we went to prep school for three years. So we're even better than this guy." Chazz said.

Getting the feeling that he was being watched, he turned around and saw a kid wearing an armor that was as black as night with three spikes sprouting from the left and right, and a cape as red as blood.

_Whoa. Wonder who this guy is? His fashion statement outranks the Chazz. That isn't acceptable. I better get him off his high horse._ Chazz thought to himself.

"Heh, look you guys. Somebody's dressed up for a costume party." He said loud enough for everyone to hear.

The comment got a few kids to snicker and he turned back to watch the next match.

"Hey duelist wannabe." A cold voice said.

Chazz felt heat flare up inside him as he turned to face the kid.

"What did you call me?" Chazz asked.

"I said, 'Hey, duelist wannabe.' What? Don't tell me that you're an old man in disguise as well." The boy retorted calmly.

The insult got everyone to howl with laughter. Chazz felt his anger level soar and his face must have showed it.

"Alright…" but he never finished the sentence because he felt heat that was so intense it was cold.

"AHHHHHHH! IT BURNS! IT BURNS!" Chazz heard himself scream as he rolled in the aisles before he passed out.

When he woke up, he was in a hospital surrounded by doctors. He found out that he somehow spontaneously combusted but it wasn't strong enough to cook him alive and it had caused him to miss the entrance exams which made his brothers angry.

**(End Flashback)**

_Slade, Jagger. When I surpass them in dueling I make sure that they grovel at my feet. _Chazz thought to himself as he reached the entrance to North Academy.

A man with a fire going sat outside the gates and seemed to be waiting for him.

"Ah, you must be Chazz Princeton. I've been waiting for you. Tell me do you have your cards?" The man, who had thick glasses and gray hair on the edges of his scalp, asked.

"Yeah, I do." Chazz replied annoyed at the question.

The man didn't seem to notice Chazz's rudeness and held out his hand.

"Mind if I see them? I need to make sure that they can be used for our exam." The man said.

Chazz, sensing that something was up, reached into his pocket and extracted his deck but made some cards 'accidently' fall out. The man didn't notice the fallen cards as he took the deck and then threw it into the fire.

"Hey! That's my deck!" Chazz said in alarm.

"Correction. That was your deck. You must build a new with cards that are scattered throughout our island." The man said with a smirk.

"Oh, I should introduce myself. I am Chancellor Foster of this fine establishment. Now, seeing that it took you nearly the entire day to get here you'll have to wait until tomorrow to construct your new deck. This means that you will have to bunk in one of the dorms tonight."

Chazz looked at the man in disbelief.

"Oh, here. Before I forget. A card to start your new deck." Foster said as he handed him a card.

Chazz looked at it and flew off the handle.

"OJAMA YELLOW!?!?!?!? WHAT KIND OF JOKE IS THIS?!?!?!?!?" Chazz roared.

_Yeow, boss! You shouldn't yell when someone's trying to take a nap. It's bad luck. _A high squeaky voice said.

Chazz stared at the card in confusion.

"Who said that? Foster, is one of your students playing a trick on me?" Chazz asked.

But Foster had turned around to the massive doors and shouted something unintelligible. The massive doors creaked open and Foster walked in.

Chazz reached down and picked up the cards he had dropped and pocketed them. He then trotted after Foster. He passed by a kid who had four others that hung around him like a bad stench.

"Ach. Foster, is that the new student we have heard so much about?" A kid that had a thick Russian accent asked, sitting in a rocking chair.

Foster turned to the kid and replied, "Yes, Czar. This is Chazz Princeton the one who may overthrow you."

Czar looked at Chazz and laughed a deep laugh.

"Him? heh, he couldn't beat me not in a hundred years." Czar said continuing to laugh.

Chazz growled at him and then he ran to catch up with Foster who was talking to two kids.

"Mattie, Floyd. This is your new bunk mate Chazz Princeton. You are to wake him up at the crack of dawn tomorrow. Understood?" Foster asked.

"Yes sir!" A brown haired green eyed kid said saluting. Another that had red gold hair and little slits for eyes only nodded.

"Good. Chazz, get a good night's sleep. You'll need it." Foster said.

Chazz only nodded as he stared at the shack.

**Early morning.**

"Chazz, Wake up!" Mattie shouted.

Chazz groaned as he was roughly shaken by Floyd.

"Argh. Can't you guys go bug someone else? I'm trying to sleep." Chazz muttered.

"Sorry, Chazz. But orders are orders. It's the crack of dawn. If you don't hurry the temps will plummet to twenty below when the sun comes up." Mattie said apologetically.

Chazz sighed as he dragged himself out of bed and headed out.

**Three Hours Later**

Chazz stood back at the gates to North School and shouted, "HEY! OPEN UP! I'VE GOT YOUR FORTY CARDS!"

The doors creaked open and Chazz walked in. Foster stood there next to Czar and the rest of the student body.

"Chazz, I'm glad that you didn't kill yourself getting these cards." Foster said with a smile.

"Yeah, Yeah. So am I in?" Chazz asked upset.

"Not yet. You still have to duel the students." Foster said with a smile.

"How many of them?" Chazz asked a smug grin on his face.

"All of them." Czar replied.

Chazz looked at all the students and said, "Let's do it."

For four hours Chazz dueled against 45 duelists and defeated all of them. Then he looked at the next four and smirked.

"Why don't you guys make it easy on yourselves and duel me all at once?" Chazz asked.

The four then walked out and began the duel.

"I'll start first. I summon Marauding Captain (ATK: 1200 DEF: 800) to the field in attack mode." A kid that had a moustache cried.

A man that was dressed in light armor sprang out onto the field.

"Now I'll activate his ability. He allows me to special summon another Warrior type monster from my hand as long as its level four or below. So I chose another Marauding Captain (ATK: 1200 DEF: 800) in attack mode."

The same monster appeared right next to the one that was summoned.

"If you plan on attacking one or the other forget it. Marauding Captain prevents you from attacking other Warrior Type monsters that are on the field. Next I activate the spell card The A. Forces. With spell in play al warriors gain 200 attack points for each warrior and spellcaster on the field."

Both the Captains attack power rose to 1400.

"I end."

"Now it's my move!" A kid with glasses sneered. "And I summon a Marauding Captain as well."

The process continued until there were eight Marauding Captains on the field.

"Your move, Princeton." A short kid said.

Chazz looked at all the captains who all had 2800 attack points each.

"My move. I draw!" Chazz shouted as he drew.

He looked at his card and smirked.

"I summon to the field Giant Rat (ATK: 1400 DEF: 1450) to the field in defense mode. Next I play down two face downs and end my turn."

_Hey boss? When are you going to use me? I can fight! _A yellow monster that had eye stalks and a bikini whined.

Chazz felt a vessel pop at the spirit and he glared at it.

"Look! I'm not going to use you because you're nothing but a yellow bellied coward!" Chazz roared.

The Giant Rat went into a gloomy state as Chazz shouted.

The four kids looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Too much time in the sun." The glasses kid muttered.

Moustache man drew his card and then said, "I'm declaring an attack on your rodent!"

One of his captains leapt at Giant Rat and destroyed it.

"I activate Giant Rat's special ability! I can now summon from my deck an earth attribute monster that has 1500 or less attack points to the field in attack mode. I summon Gyaku-Gire Panda (ATK: 800 DEF: 1600) to the field in attack mode!"

A panda that carried a bamboo stick appeared onto the field and let lose a roar.

"Heh, look at the teddy bear." A kid that sounded like a four-year-old said.

"This 'teddy bear' gains 500 attack points for each monster on your side of the field. So that means that he has 4800 attack points. Next I'll activate my trap card Ring of Destruction and I chose my Gyaku-Gire Panda! But if you think I'm just going to stand by and take damage as well you are sorely mistaken for I activate my quick-play spell card, Ring of Defense! This prevents any damage that comes to me which means you go bye-bye." Chazz crowed.

The ring wrapped itself around the panda's neck and then it exploded which caused the four Chazz was dueling to fall back. When the dust settled the four followers of Czar were sprawled out. Czar stood up from his rocking chair and put his Duel disk on.

"Not bad comrade Princeton. But I have watched you duel 49 times. That means that I have found out all your strategies." Czar said with a grin.

_You haven't figured out all of my strategies._ Chazz thought to himself.

"Duel!" Both boys shouted.

Czar: 4000/Chazz: 4000

"I will start first." Czar said as he drew his card.

He looked at it and placed it into his hand.

"I activate the spell card Dragged Down to the Grave. This spell allows both of us to look at our hands and discard a card that we chose and then draw one card."

Chazz looked at Czar's hand and decided to go with Zoa.

"I chose your Zoa." Chazz said a grin appearing on his face.

Czar discarded his card and then chose Chazz's Y-Dragon Head.

Chazz discarded his card and then both of them drew.

"I activate the spell card Monster Reborn. I can now resurrect Zoa (ATK: 2600 DEF: 1500) to the field in attack mode!"

A big eared fiend came out to the field and roared at Chazz.

"I lay one card face down and end my turn." Czar said with a smile.

Chazz drew his card and looked at it. He smiled at what he had drawn which was a rare spell card.

"I activate the spell card Magical Mallet. This spell card of mine allows me to return any number of cards to my deck and then draw the same amount." Chazz said enjoying the expression on Czar's face.

He returned three cards and then drew three new ones which were Frontline Base, W-Wing Catapult, and V-tiger Jet.

"I summon V-tiger Jet (ATK: 1600 DEF: 1800) in attack mode!"

A fighter jet that had the face of a tiger flew out to the field and rested next to Chazz.

"Next I play Frontline Base! With this continuous spell in play, I can special summon a union monster. I now activate it and special summon W-Wing Catapult (ATK: 1300 DEF: 1500) to the field in attack mode."

Another jet flew down from the air and landed right next to V-Tiger Jet.

"Now I remove both from play and summon VW-Tiger Catapult (ATK: 2000 DEF: 2100) to the field in attack mode!"

The two monsters flew up into the air and merged to form one monster.

"Now I'll activate his special ability. By discarding a card from my hand I can switch the mode that your monster is in. Then I will have him attack your monster!"

Chazz smirked as he discarded Z-Metal Tank. A beam of some sort forced the Zoa monster into defense mode and then missiles erupted from two places of the monsters, hitting Zoa with a massive explosion.

"I place down one facedown and end my turn."

Czar drew his card speechless at what had transpired during the Duel.

"I activate my trap card, Call of the Haunted. With this trap card, I can resurrect my Zoa." Czar said as a mist covered the field.

"Not so fast! I activate the trap card, Royal Decree! This trap negates all trap cards except itself." Chazz shouted.

No sooner had Chazz activated his trap that the mist dissipated.

"Argh, I end my turn." Czar said miserably.

Chazz smiled as he drew his card. He looked at it and smirked.

"I activate my spell card Premature Burial. With this equip spell card I can chose one monster in my grave. Arise Z-Metal Tank (ATK: 1500 DEF: 1300)!" Chazz roared.

A tank that had an eye shaped like Maxamillion Pegasus's Millennium eye rose onto the field.

"Next, I play X-Head Cannon (ATK: 1800 DEF: 1500) to the field in attack mode!"

A monster that had twin cannons on each shoulder rose in brilliant light and assumed a fighting stance.

"Now I equip my tank to X-Head so that he gains 600 attack points making his attack points 2400."

The tank rolled right underneath the cannon monster and linked with it.

"Both monsters attack you directly and with 2000 attack points from VW and 2400 attack points from X-Head leaves you with zero."

Czar: 0/Chazz: 4000

"Well done, Chazz. You have proven yourself worthy to be our representative for the annual School Duel against Duel Academy." Foster said as he walked out to where both duelists were standing.

Czar as well as the 49 boys all bowed to Chazz as he looked over them.

_Well, I'm the best of North School. Now to become the best of Duel Academy._ He thought while a smirk crossed his face.

_Well there you go. That's what happened to Chazz after he got Jaden mad. Be sure to check back next week for "Selection part one" where Jaden and Bastion battle to see who is Duel Academy's Rep. Until then review! _


	14. Selection Pt 1

_Hey everyone. This chapter finally features Bastion. Don't know why I forgot about him. I guess since he wasn't in much of the episodes during Season one I forgot about him. Anyway this is the match between Jaden and Bastion to see who the school's rep is for the School Dual. Please review!_

"What? What do you mean Zane is declining the spot for the School Dual?" Dr. Crowler screeched.

"Zane declined it because North Academy is sending a first year and in the name of fairness, I think that we should have a first year be our rep as well." Chancellor Sheppard said.

Crowler looked at the third year Obelisk in disbelief. But he redirected his attention to Professor Banner who had spoken up.

"Excuse me, Chancellor? But do we have anybody who is to be the new representative for our school?" Banner asked in a calm tone.

It was at this time that Zane spoke up.

"Yes. We do." Zane said in an emotionless tone.

Everybody at the conference table looked at each other and then at Zane.

"Who?" They all asked in unison.

"Jaden Yuki." Zane said flatly.

Crowler's reaction to the name was explosive.

"ABLSOUTLY NOT! JADEN IS NOT TO BE OUR REPRESENTATIVE!" He shouted.

"Why not, Dr. Crowler? After all, Jaden does have the highest grades second only to Zane of all the dorms put together." Miss Fontanie said.

"And don't forget, Jaden did save a fellow Obelisk Blue from a class-S criminal." Zane pointed out.

The mention of that near disaster made everyone shiver including Crowler.

_I can't have that boy that showed me up be the rep. I must have someone who has the same skills to defeat him!_ Crowler thought.

"I nominate Bastion Misawa!" Crowler shouted.

Everyone looked at the doctor with confusion on their faces. Zane didn't expect Crowler to choose a Ra yellow.

"Crowler, what is the meaning of this?" Sheppard asked his anger showing.

"Bastion also has the highest grades of all the students in the Ra dorm. So I believe that we should have a dual off for the position." Crowler said with a smile as he crawled across the table.

"Hmm. Zane, what do you think?" The Chancellor asked.

Zane shrugged and said, "Whatever's best."

"Alright then, a dual off it is." Sheppard said.

**Obelisk Dorm**

Jaden was doing his homework for Crowler when he heard a beeping noise.

_What? What is that infernal racket that makes it difficult for me to think?_ Jaden thought angrily.

The beeping then increased rapidly and he soon located the source to be his PDA. He opened it and saw that he had a new e-mail.

**To: Supreme King of Games**

**From: Chancellor Sheppard **

**Jaden, tomorrow after your last class please head for the duel arena to duel Bastion Misawa for representation of Duel Academy in the School Dual.**

Jaden stared at the email for a few minutes. He then closed his PDA and turned his computer on.

_Bastion Misawa. Hmmm. I better find information on him._ Jaden thought.

He began to search the school database for the info he was looking for.

**Ra Yellow Dorm**

Bastion was writing down a formula on a scrap piece of paper when his PDA started to beep. He picked it up, opened it and read the email. Smiling to himself, he began to study videos of Jaden's duals. After an hour, he had found Jaden's strength and had determined his weak points.

_Jaden, this will be the toughest duel you ever had. Now that I've finally cracked your deck code I can be better prepared than other dualists._ He thought to himself.

After the thought entered his mind, he got up from his chair and began to prepare his deck. Meanwhile Jaden had found the info he was looking for and also began to prepare his deck.

**Main Campus**

Word raced around the campus that Jaden and Bastion were going to duke it out for the representation of Dual Academy in the School Dual. Alexis walked down the hallway wondering if the rumors were true. She then spotted Zane standing at the main entrance, waiting for something or someone. Alexis walked over to him and stood next to him.

"Zane, did you know that…" Alexis began but she then stopped as she got her thinking cap on.

_Zane was suppose to be the rep for Dual Academy so how did Jaden… _she thought when the truth hit her.

"Zane?" Alexis asked.

"Hm? Oh, hey Lex. Didn't see you there. I'm sorry, I was thinking about something." Zane said in embarrassment.

"Zane, did you recommend Jaden for the School Dual?" Alexis asked her eyes shining.

Zane looked at her and then he nodded. Alexis was overjoyed that the boy she now had a crush on would be in the school dual. That is, if he could beat Bastion.

"Do you know when the battle is supposed to take place?" Alexis asked.

"Yes. It takes place right after classes tomorrow." Zane replied.

"Oh, alright. I guess I'll see you later then." Alexis said.

Zane watched her walk down the hallway, noting that she was humming 'here comes the bride' to herself. Zane cocked his head to the side wondering what was going on with Alexis. Her friends told him about her eyes becoming an orange and teal color when she accused them of trying to set her up with Harrington and she always blushed whenever Jaden's name was mentioned or whenever he was around. Zane then smiled to himself as he realized what was going on.

_So Alexis has a crush on Jaden. Well, after that display of power last night I don't think any girl would be able to resist him if they had seen him._ Zane thought with a chuckle.

Zane then headed down the hall heading for his next class.

**Fast-forward to the Next Day**

"Jaden Yuki, you can leave early to prepare for your duel. Good luck." Professor Banner said.

Jaden grunted out a reply, "I do not believe luck."

Banner then chuckled and then said, "Neither do I. But I think you'll need it."

Jaden shot a look at his teacher from underneath his faceplate. He then turned and headed out the door.

**25 minutes later**

"Students, put down your pencils and please line up. It is time for the dual between Bastion and Jaden." Professor Banner said.

Alexis put her pencil down and stood up. She then walked down to the arena along with Mindy and Jasmine. When she entered she saw that the stands were packed with students from all the dorms. She heard them all chattering about who would win.

"Bastion will beat Jaden! He's the best of us Ra's." a boy in a yellow blazer said.

"No way Underclass! Jaden is king of the blue dorm! No one has beaten him yet!" A boy in a blue blazer shouted.

"Well, he hasn't dueled Zane yet so technically he isn't the king of blue." A boy in a red blazer pointed out.

That made both the Ra and Obelisk look at the Slifer. Then they looked at each other with a look on their face.

"You know, Trey here has a point." The Ra said uncertainly.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry, Boris." The blue said rubbing his neck.

All three then walked up to the highest level of the stands while Alexis sat in the front row very near the arena and next to the entrance where Jaden was going to walk out of. She saw Crowler standing up with a microphone in his hand.

"**AHEM! Students, May you all give a cheer for the top dualist and child genius of Ra Yellow…BASTION MISAWA!" **Crowler shouted into mike.

All the yellow students started to stomp their feet and chant, 'Misawa, Misawa' over and over again. When Bastion emerged from the arena entrance, the crowd of Ra's went berserk. Several boys in yellow blazers pumped their fists in the air and some Obelisk Blue girls shouted his name. Alexis shook her head and sighed.

_Jeez, these guys are acting like total idiots. _Alexis said in her mind.

_I agree. But if you think this is crazy now, just wait until your fiancé comes out. _Yubel said with a laugh.

Alexis couldn't come up with a comeback so instead she listened intensely as Crowler raised his mike again.

"**And from the Obelisk Blue Boys' dorm…some kid." **Crowler said flatly.

Everybody in Obelisk Blue blazers fell down to the ground anime style at the way Jaden's opening came. As Alexis and the other blues picked themselves up, several dark forms flew onto the field from the arena entrance. Everyone looked at the figures in horror and amazement as the shadows gave way to reveal their true forms. Alexis recognized Evil Hero Lightning Golem, Evil Hero Infernal Gainer, Evil Hero Brigadier, Evil Hero Wild Cyclone, and Evil Hero Inferno Wing but didn't recognize the other creatures. Evil Hero Inferno Wing then turned and shot a ball of blue fire at the entrance. When the ball of fire hit the floor, it created a wall of fire along with a small path of it leading to the center of the arena. The Evil Heroes then stood at the path and at attention except for one Evil Hero that wore straps around it body and black pants. The Hero approached the center of the arena and shoved Crowler off the stage taking the mike in the process.

"I BEG YOUR PARDON! BUT THAT'S MINE!" Crowler shrieked in a shrill voice.

The hero turned and fired some projectiles from his hands which pinned Crowler to the wall. The strange monster then turned toward the stands and spoke into the microphone.

"**Sorry about that. The horrid creature that was on here a minute ago was a mistake to announce my master's introduction. AHEM! Students of the Egyptian Gods, it is my sole pleasure to introduce the Master of Disaster, the Prince of Pain, the Lord of the Twelve Dimensions…JADEN YUKI, THE SUPREME KING OF DARKNESS!" **The creature roared into the mike.

When Jaden's name was said, a shadow appeared walking toward the fire slowly. When the shadow touched the fire, it spread back like it was unworthy to touch the being that now approached it. When Alexis saw Jaden, she felt her heartbeat increase and heat rush to her face. All the boys in the Blue dorm started to chant 'Yuki, Yuki' while all the girls squealed in delight at his entrance.

All the Evil Heroes including the one on stage bowed to him and started to chant, '**He is the power! He is the power! He is the power!'**

The cry reached Alexis's ears and then she too started to chant.

"He is the power! He is the power! He is the power!" Alexis chanted.

"He is the power! He is the power! He is the power!" Jasmine and Mindy shrieked in unison.

Soon, the chant spread to the other Obelisk Blues and the entire room was shaking as the stomping of feet and clapping of hands reverberated throughout the school. Jaden by this time had reached the center of the arena where the creature holding the mike bowed onto one knee to him. Jaden then turned and held his hand up. Immediately the chanting and stomping stopped at the gesture. Jaden then took the mike from the Hero and lifted it up to his faceplate.

"**Did you all come here to see a duel or a freak show?" **Jaden asked as he gestured to Crowler.

The remark got peals of laughter from everyone. Alexis giggled at the way Crowler's face turned beet red in anger. Jaden then tossed the mike, which hit Crowler in the head and knocked him out cold, and raised his dual disk. Bastion did the same and assumed a stance like a boxer.

"Well, well, well. I finally get to meet the king of the blue dorm. From my analysis I say that you have a five to one ratio of winning." Bastion said with a clipped British accent.

"I don't like hearing my odds of winning. Despite the odds, I will fight to the end." Jaden sneered.

"Duel!"

"Get your game on!"

Bastion: 4000/Jaden: 4000

"I believe I'll start us off." Bastion said as he drew his card.

He looked at it, placed it in his hand and then chose another card.

"I summon Oxygeddon (ATK: 1800 DEF: 800) in defense mode!"

A bird-like dinosaur flew onto the field and then placed its wings around its body.

"I lay down two face-downs and end my turn."

"My turn. I draw!" Jaden roared as he drew his card.

He looked at it, placed it in his hand, and then chose another.

"I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (ATK: 1200 DEF: 800) to the field in attack mode."

A woman with black hair and gray linings at the bottom of her hair appeared and assumed a fighting pose.

"I now attack with her. Go, Burstinatrix! Flare shot!"

The female hero leapt into the air and shot two streams of fire at the dinosaur. The Oxygeddon caught fire and let out shrill shriek of pain. It then was consumed by the flames.

"I activate the special ability of my Oxygeddon. If it is destroyed in battle by a fire attribute monster then both players receive eight hundred points of damage." Bastion said.

Bastion: 3200/Jaden: 3200

"I place two cards face-down and end."

"My turn. I draw." Bastion said with a smirk.

He looked at the card he just drew and played it.

"I activate Premature Burial. Now by giving up eight hundred life points I can special summon a monster to the field from my grave. I chose my Oxygeddon. Arise, my beast of the wind!"

The wind swirled as the dinosaur returned to its master's field and roared. Jaden didn't flinch as the roar vibrated throughout the entire field. Instead, he checked his equipment with little interest in the resurrected monster.

"Are you done yet? I have better things to do then watch you play your pathetic moves." Jaden asked in a bored tone.

Bastion stared at Jaden, surprised on his face. The rest of the students were also startled by Jaden's mood

"Jaden, what are you doing?" Alexis asked to herself.

_It's so obvious, Alexis. Jaden is trying to psyche Bastion out. That way Bastion is unprepared for Jaden's next move. _Yubel said.

Alexis's eyes widen in surprise at what Yubel was saying. Jaden was using psychological warfare to win this dual.

"I summon Hydrogeddon (ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000) to the field in attack mode!" Bastion shouted recovering from Jaden's question.

A monster that was light-brown and drab came onto the field. It let out a roar similar to Oxygeddon.

"Hydrogeddon, attack! Destroy his Burstinatrix!"

The light-brown monster spat out a stream of water at Burstinatrix. The monster was destroyed as the water cascaded onto her. Jaden didn't gasp in pain as the damage was done to him.

Bastion: 3200/Jaden: 2900

"Now would be a good time for me to mention Hydrogeddon's special ability. Whenever he destroys a monster in battle I can summon another from my deck."

A second Hydrogeddon appeared right next to the second one and roared.

"Now I'll have Oxygeddon attack you directly."

The wind dinosaur shot out a stream of wind and it hit Jaden full force. But Jaden didn't even bend down to one of his knees as his life points fell.

Bastion: 3200/Jaden: 1100

"This dual was over when I stated the odds. Now, Hydrogeddon! Attack Jaden directly and end this dual!"

_Cliffe! Hey, watch it with that ax! _

_(Dodges various thrown weapons from angry GX fans) _

_Jeez, bunch of crazies. Sorry for the hanger but I'm going to update as fast I can! Please review! _


	15. Selection pt 2

_Wow! 66 Reviews! *__**Cries**__* I never thought that this story would become so popular. Alright, enough emotional junk. Hi, Yugiohfreak54 here with the explosive conclusion to 'Selection' this is part two and picks off where Bastion is attacking Jaden with Hydrogeddon. What will our hero (I'm pretty sure that its villain but who cares!) do? Read on, true believers! Please review! Disclaimer: see previous chaps for disclaimer, I also don't own 'Read on, true believers!' That belongs to Stan Lee (I think). Claimer: see previous chapters._

The attack was headed straight for Jaden who just stood there. There was an explosion as the attack made contact. All the Ra yellows started to cheer as the explosion happened.

"Yeah! All right, Bastion!" One boy yelled.

"We love you, Bastion!" Several Obelisk Blue girls screamed.

Bastion began to wave to his new fans while all the Blues looked in disbelief. Alexis then noticed something through the dust and saw that it was Jaden. She then saw his life counter and it was still reading at 1100.

"Why is everyone getting so excited? I haven't even gotten to really duel yet!" Jaden bellowed.

Bastion swiftly turned to face Jaden with confusion in his eyes.

"How…but my attack…I saw…" Bastion stuttered.

It was then that he noticed the trap card that Jaden had activated. Bastion then began to laugh.

"Waboku. I now see how you didn't lose any life points. Jaden, you truly are a cunning duelist."

Jaden just stood there calmly. Bastion looked at him and then he spoke.

"I now activate my spell card Bonding-H20 with this I will summon out my mightiest creature. My Water Dragon!"

A sea serpent that was entirely made of water arose within a tidal wave.

"Next I activate the spell card Abundant Elements. With this spell I can revive my Oxygeddon and my Hydrogeddon. I end."

"My turn. I draw!" Jaden shouted as he drew.

He looked at the card and then added it to his hand. He then chose another and showed it to Bastion.

"I activate the spell card The Warrior Returning Alive. With this, I regain my Burstinatrix."

A card spat out of the grave and Jaden added it to his hand. He then chose another card and placed it in his spell and trap zone.

"Next, I activate the spell card Back to Square One. By discarding a card from my hand I can return one card of yours back to your deck!"

Jaden discard Evil Hero Kaiser which made two cards slide out of his deck and into his hand. Bastion looked confused as he put his Water Dragon back on top of his deck until Jaden explained.

"When Evil Hero Kaiser is discarded from my hand, I can add two cards from my deck. Now I active Dark Fusion!"

"I counter it! I activate my counter trap card, Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell! By discarding a spell card, I can negate your spell. Also, you can't use cards of the same name." Bastion said with a smirk.

_Yuki, I have you now._ Bastion thought until he heard Jaden shout.

"Activate counter trap! Seven Tools of the Bandit. By giving up a thousand life points I can negate the activation of your trap, its effect, and destroy it." Jaden said.

Bastion: 3200/Jaden: 100

Bastion watched in disbelief as the one card that could have given him an edge over Jaden disappeared into a billion pieces. Jaden then chose two of his cards and tossed them into a dark void behind him.

_Never thought I would use Darkness twice in a week. _Jaden thought.

Alexis watched the match with baited breath.

_How will Jaden get out of this mess? _Alexis thought.

_I know how he'll get out of it. _Yubel said in a smug tone.

_Really? How? _Alexis thought eagerly.

_Remember that Evil Hero that Jaden summoned two nights' ago? _Yubel asked.

_Yeah, Evil Hero Darkness. Wait, he's summoning it again!?!?!? Oh, boy. Bastion is really in a pickle now. _Alexis thought with a smile.

"ARISE, EVIL HERO DARKNESS (ATK: 7500 DEF: 5500)!!!!"

A familiar monster to Alexis, Zane, Syrus, Jess, and Chumley arose in shadows. Bastion looked at the creature in fear and amazement. Everybody shrieked at the hero and many kids ran for the exits. Crowler, who had regained his senses from the blow with the microphone, had passed out again at the sight of creature, as it shot a glare at him. Jaden smiled at the reaction he was getting from everybody.

"Darkness, attack his Oxygeddon!"

The newly summoned evil hero flapped his wings and rose into the air. He glared at the wind dinosaur and then let loose a shriek that made the glass dome overhead crack in several places.

"I activate my trap card. Sakuretsu Armor! With this trap I can destroy your attacking monster." Bastion said with a grin.

"Under normal circumstances that play would work." Jaden replied calmly.

"What do you mean?" Bastion asked perplexed.

"I mean that thanks to the power of Dark Fusion the monster that was summoned with it is immune to traps, spells, and monster effects for the turn it was summoned."

"No!" Bastion shouted as his Oxygeddon was destroyed.

Jaden looked through the smoke that came from the explosion and noticed that the Ra genius was still standing. He then noticed a trap card and he muttered something under his breath.

"Whew. I'm glad that I had the trap Spirit Barrier on the field. Otherwise I would have bit the dust." Bastion said with a slight chuckle.

"Impressive. But you left something out of your equation for victory." Jaden said his tone becoming deathly serious.

"Oh, what did I forget?"

"Darkness's special ability. I can special summon an Evil Hero from my hand even during the battle phase."

"WHAT?!?!?!?" Bastion shouted in surprise.

"I special summon my Evil Hero Malicious Edge (ATK: 2600 DEF: 1500) to the field in attack mode."

The monster that held the mike several minutes ago stepped onto the field. He flashed an evil grin to Bastion and made a motion of cutting his hand in front of his throat. Bastion paled at the gesture and immediately trembled. Jaden smirked at the fear that was radiating from Bastion.

"Malicious Edge, attack his Hydrogeddon!"

The new monster leapt into the air and threw six spikes at the brown dinosaur. The chemical monster let out a pained groan as the spikes dug into it. Bastion's life points didn't go down due to the effect of Spirit Barrier.

"I activate Darkness's ability again. This time I summon Evil Hero Brigadier from my hand (ATK: 1800 DEF: 1500) to the field in attack mode. Now when Evil Hero Brigadier is normal summoned or special summoned to the field, I can chose a card in my deck that has 'fusion' or is name 'Evil Hero Nightmare.'"

Jaden picked his deck up and searched it until he chose a card. He then added it to his hand. He then gestured toward the second Hydrogeddon.

"Brigadier, attack!"

The skeletal monster jumped at the second chemical monster and caused electricity to flow through it. The Hydrogeddon let out a pained growl and then dissipated into a mist. Bastion smirked at what had just transpired.

"Not bad, Jaden. But I'm afraid that you've run out of monsters in your hand so you must end your turn." Bastion said still smirking.

"That's where you are wrong, Misawa. I have one more Evil Hero in my hand. And since you don't have any monsters on your field, your Spirit Barrier is useless." Jaden said coldly.

"Oh, no."

"Oh, yes! I activate Darkness's ability once more. Come forth, Evil Hero Infernal Gainer (ATK: 1600 DEF: 0)! I summon you to the field in attack mode!"

A monster that looked like a skeleton arose and stood in between Evil Hero Darkness and Evil Hero Malicious Edge. Jaden stared his opponent down and then gestured to Infernal Gainer.

"Infernal Gainer! Attack Bastion directly!"

The skeleton disappeared in a flash and then appeared behind Bastion. The creature then thrust his hand through Bastion making it look like he had tore the genius's heart out.

Bastion: 1600/Jaden: 100

"Argh! I can still recover!" Bastion said in a shaky tone.

"No. you can't." Jaden said in whispered tone.

"What? What do you mean?"

Alexis knew what Jaden meant. Jasmine and Mindy also knew from the match with Harrington. The three girls knew that Jaden had won the match.

"Infernal Gainer has a special ability. By removing him from play I can have an Evil Hero attack again."

"WHAT?!?!?!?"

"I remove Infernal Gainer from play. Evil Hero Darkness! Attack Bastion directly with Dark Sonic Screech!"

The evil hero flapped his wings and rose into the air and glanced at Bastion. The Evil Hero then let out a scream that caused everybody except Alexis to clap their hands over their ears. Bastion screamed as he was thrown into the stands from the explosive contact of the attack.

Bastion: 0/Jaden: 100

"That's game." Jaden said as he lowered his arm to his side.

Bastion stood up slowly and walked over to his opponent. Jaden waited until Bastion was three feet from him.

"Congrats. I thought I had you but you were the better duelist today." Bastion said.

"You're not too bad yourself Misawa. Maybe if you relied more on yourself other than your formulas you could become a great duelist." Jaden said.

Crowler had recovered from his black out and was now staring in disbelief at the outcome. He huddled at the end of the arena his knees close to his chest.

_I can't believe it! That show-up student of mine is the chosen Rep! I must stop him! _Crowler thought to himself.

_Uh-oh, looks like Crowler is determine to ruin Jaden. Doesn't he know that he's messing with a person who has the power to summon duel spirits to the real world? Anyway, Jaden faces off against a lackey of Crowler's. Till then please review! And if I get 75 reviews I will update quickly. I also have a poll on my profile; the poll question is 'I'm thinking of updating my 'Darkness is my Ally' story. What days are best for me to update?' The poll is going to be open until next week so please get your vote in. Your opinion matters! _


	16. Mokey Mokey Master

_Alright! Thanks for the 75 reviews you all have given me. I knew you guys could do it! This is where Belowski duels Jaden on behalf of Crowler. I hope you like it and the story so far. Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX. Claimer: I own this idea and Jess Hernandez._

"I can't believe that Jaden is our representative! That show-up is worthless! No! No! No! I refuse it!" Crowler shouted to the air.

"What I need is someone who can tire Jaden out. Of course! Why didn't I think of him before?" Crowler mused aloud.

Crowler raced to the chicken coop that housed the chickens for the egg sandwiches. The chickens weren't too pleased to see Crowler and they showed it. No sooner had he walked in then all the chickens and a golden-colored hen flew into a frenzy and began to peck Crowler.

"OUCH! AHH! WILL YOU…ARGH! CUT…! YEOW! HEY CAN'T WE JUST…YIKE!" Crowler shrieked as the attacks kept coming.

He reached a far corner where he grabbed a chain. Still waving off the birds, he opened a door and fell through. He landed on his chin as the door slammed shut above him.

"That…will teach you…not to egg me on!" Crowler slurred as he tried his hardest not to pass out from the painful landing.

He then stood up and grabbed a suit that looked like it had been in a bad remake of the _Stars Wars _flicks.

_Heh. With him, Jaden won't know what hit him. _Crowler thought to himself.

He got the suit on and approached a large sphere in the center of the room. He took out a card and swiped it through a security keyhole. The door hissed opened and a bright light flooded the room.

"Oh Belowski! It's time to play with a new friend I found. His name is Jaden Yuki." Crowler said with an evil smile.

**Classroom**

Jaden looked at his cards as he took his deck apart. Five figures stood next to him and they were beginning to get on his final nerves.

"Jaden, I would be glad to lend you my Water Dragon!" Bastion cried.

"Jaden, forget that weak monster! What you need is my Etolie Cyber." Alexis cut in her eyes shining.

"Power Bond! You can use my Power Bond!" Syrus cheered.

"Des Kola all the way!" Chumley shouted.

"Here Senor Yuki! You can have my Dark Necrofear!" Jess hollered.

Jaden was at his whit's end with these people disturbing him. It was bad enough that he had the pressure on from the Chancellor, now he had these kids badgering him to use their cards.

"WHAT I NEED IS FOR YOU MANGY KIDS LEAVE ME ALONE!" Jaden roared which cause everyone to step back.

Well, almost everyone. Alexis stared in disbelief at the reaction Jaden had.

_What's his deal? All we're trying to do is help. _Alexis thought.

_And that's just it. Jaden is under a lot pressure. With the constant reminding from that fat bald idiot called Sheppard and now you trying to 'help' Jaden it's getting to be too much for him. _Yubel said quietly.

She then shook her head finally realizing what Yubel meant as she looked at Jaden who was shaking with rage.

"Jeez, Yubel. You aren't kidding. With Jaden under so much stress, it's making him angry all the time." Alexis muttered.

"You know, Jaden you have been chosen to represent us at the School Duel." Bastion pointed out after he got over the outburst.

"Don't remind me." Jaden muttered.

"It's just we don't want to lose to North school. We've had a perfect record against them. It would be a shame to lose to them now." Chumley explained.

"That is why you need every advantage you need. So how about it? Will you use my Water Dragon?" Bastion said with a light in his eyes.

"No way. He needs Power Bond." Syrus chirped.

"Des Kola!" Chumley said with a smile.

"Dark Necrofear always wins!" Jess said smirking.

"GRRRRRR. THAT IS IT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Jaden shouted as he got up from his seat, grabbed his deck, and ran for the doors.

"Right! Let's ditch these guys!" Bastion shouted running after Jaden.

_You better find Jaden and fast. Knowing him he isn't going to like it one bit if everybody discovers his new hiding place._ Yubel warned.

"New hiding place?" Alexis echoed.

With that thought in her mind she took off after the group of boys who were searching for Jaden in the halls.

"JADEN! I JUST WANT TO HELP YOU BE ALONE!" Bastion yelled into the empty halls.

**Duel Academy roof**

Jaden sighed to himself as he sat down.

_Finally! Some peace and quiet. No one up here to bug me. _Jaden thought as he laid back.

With the Chancellor expecting a win in the school Duel and now his new 'friends' trying to 'help' him he never had a chance to sit back and relax once in a while so that he could collect his thoughts on how to beat his opponent. He then heard a laugh coming from his left. He instantly sat up and looked around.

"Who's there? Reveal yourself, coward." Jaden rumbled.

"Hey, man." A voice that sounded like it was from the eighties called out.

Jaden turned toward the voice and noticed a small kid wearing a blue blazer. The kid had big eyes that were brown which reminded Jaden of his past before his transformation. He continued to stare at the boy who was at least shorter then Syrus.

"Sup' dude? Name Belowski. I'm here to duel you." The kid said a smile crossing his face.

Jaden glared at the kid from underneath his faceplate. The kid just laughed and placed his hands behind his head. Alexis, Bastion, and the Slifer trio had talked with some students who saw Jaden run up the stairs to the roof. They all stood on the stairs listening to the banter between the two until the challenge was issued. They all wondered if Jaden would accept the challenge.

"I accept." Jaden said.

"Cool dude." Belowski replied.

Belowski: 4000/Jaden: 4000

"I'll start first." Belowski said as he drew.

He added the drawn card to his hand and then chose another, placing it in his monster zone.

"And I summon little Mokey Mokey (ATK: 300 DEF: 100) in defense modey-modey."

A little creature that had wings and a question mark on its head popped onto the field.

_Mokey, Mokey! _The creature said.

Bastion, Alexis and the Slifer trio stared at the monster for a few seconds before the boys started to laugh.

"My word! It's not a monster but rather a cute fellow." Bastion said smiling.

"I feel all warm and fuzzy inside." Syrus said.

"I feel like I can use him for a pillow." Jess sighed.

*Yawn* "Now that you mention it, I feel kinda sleepy." Chumley muttered.

Alexis looked at the boys, then at Mokey Mokey, then back to the boys. She wondered what was making the guys act like a bunch of idiots until Yubel spoke up.

_Unbelievable. _Yubel muttered.

"Yubel? What's up?"Alexis asked quietly.

_Every time he plays Mokey Mokey his opponent's drift off to sleep. That must mean that he has a power similar to Jaden's._

Alexis looked at the duelists as Belowski placed two cards face-down and activated Mokey Mokey Smack down.

"I end my turn."

"My turn. I draw!" Jaden shouted as he drew his card.

He looked at it and smirked to himself.

_Perfect. Just what I needed. Now to wait until Belowski has two monsters. _Jaden thought.

"I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman (ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400) to the field in attack mode."

A monster that had solar panels on his back and dressed in a blue and gold armor appeared and crossed his arms. Jaden looked at the two face downs and wondered if it would be wise to attack. He then looked at his hand and noticed that Spark Blaster was in it. It was an opportunity he couldn't miss.

"I activate the equip spell card Spark Blaster. This card can only be equipped to Sparkman and I can switch the position your monster is in. I switch your Mokey Mokey to attack mode."

The little angel seemed to struggle against the static as it forced it into attack mode. Jaden smirked and then did the follow up.

"I now attack with Sparkman. Go, Static Shockwave!"

Sparkman removed the blaster from his hand and then unleashed a string of lightning at the little monster. Belowski shouted something before Mokey Mokey was destroyed.

"I activate the trap card Human-Wave Tactics. Whenever a level two or lower normal monster is destroyed in battle, I can special summon another level two or lower normal monster from my deck." Belowski said.

Belowski: 2700/Jaden: 4000

"Thanks to Human-Wave Tactics, I summon another Mokey Mokey (ATK: 300 DEF: 100) to the field in attack modey-modey!"

A second Mokey Mokey popped onto the field.

_Mokey, Mokey! _The Fairy said.

"Mokey Mokey rules!" The Slifer trio and Bastion cried in unison.

Alexis looked at the foursome and shook her head in disgust.

"I'll use Spark Blaster's effect on Sparkman. I switch him to defense mode."

Sparkman knelt down as soon as the static electricity hit him. Jaden then placed two cards face-down and ended his turn. Alexis was stunned at Jaden's move.

_Why did he use Spark Blaster on his own monster? _Alexis thought as confusion filled her.

_Jaden used its effect on his own monster so that if Belowski attacks with a weaker monster it won't be destroyed. _Yubel said.

_What? That doesn't make any sense. _Alexis thought more confused than ever.

Yubel sighed and then further explained.

_Alexis, look at the field. What do you see?_

_I see Mokey Mokey, Human Wave Tactics, a face-down, Mokey Mokey Smack down…_

It suddenly clicked in Alexis's head. Belowski was going to attack with weak fairy type monster which in turn would activate Mokey Mokey Smack down. Jaden had foiled the attempt by using the equip card to switch his hero to defense mode.

"My turn. I draw!" Belowski said lazily.

He drew his card and looked at it. After he added it to his hand he then chose another card.

"I summon Happy Lover (ATK: 600 DEF: 800) to the field in attack mode."

An angel with a heart in the center of its forehead fluttered onto the field and landed next to Mokey Mokey.

"I end."

"My turn. I draw!" Jaden roared as he drew.

He looked at it and then smiled. But before he could play the card there was a roar of engines. Jaden looked at where a small dust cloud was being blown back. Alexis looked up and noticed that there was a suit that looked like Elemental Hero Thunder Giant. As soon as the suit landed, both Alexis and Jaden shivered at what they saw. Inside the suit was Crowler and it made him look even uglier.

"Belowski, why isn't Jaden asleep yet?! Those Slifer slackers and Misawa are asleep so why isn't he?" Crowler shouted shrilly.

"I don't know Doc. Mokey Mokey's power isn't affecting him for some weird reason." Belowski said with a shrug.

Jaden smirked underneath his faceplate and then chose a card in his hand.

"I sacrifice both your Happy Lover and your Mokey Mokey to special summon Lava Golem (ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500) to your side of the field in attack mode!"

A giant monster made up entirely of molten lava and had a few skeletons in its chest rose up as both fairy type monsters disappeared in a flash of light. Belowski was placed inside a cage that hung from the being's neck.

"During each of your standby phases you lose a thousand life points."

"Hey man thanks your powerful monster." Belowski said with a grin.

"Too bad it won't be under your control much longer. I activate the spell card Change of Heart!"

A woman that was both an angel and a demon appeared and took over the Golem of fire and Jaden was placed in the cage while Belowski looked in confusion.

"Why take it? It's only going to come right back to me."

"I'm not done yet. I now activate the spell card Dark Fusion. With this, I have gained victory. I fuse Malicious Edge in my hand to Lava Golem on my field to summon… Evil Hero Malicious Fiend (ATK: 3500 DEF: 2100) in attack mode!"

A monster similar to Malicious Edge appeared on the field in a gust of wind. The only difference between the two Evil Heroes were Malicious Fiend had giant black wings on its back and it claws were longer than the original Malicious Edge. Alexis knew that this duel was as good as done.

"I activate the trap card Gift of the Mystical Elf. With this trap I gain three hundred life points for each monster on the field."

Belowski: 3300/Jaden: 4000

"Why waste a card when victory is mine? Just accept that you've lost and give into destruction." Jaden snarled.

"Malicious Fiend! Attack Belowski directly!"

The winged creature jumped into the air and made a silhouette against the sun. Crowler scrambled for cover just as the Evil Hero came down upon Belowski. The monster slashed and shattered Crowler's helmet. He instantly fell fast asleep. Belowski fell back as Malicious Fiend slashed again this time at him.

Belowski: 0/Jaden: 4000

"That's game." Jaden said as he lowered his arm to his side.

"Hey man, thanks for a sweet duel. I never had so much fun in my life. Now if you excuse me I need a nap." Belowski said with a yawn.

Belowski then closed his eyes and began to snore. Jaden looked at the sleeping forms of the teacher and the students. He noticed Alexis standing and smiling.

"What? Do you find this incident funny?" Jaden snapped.

Alexis shook her head.

"No, I don't find this incident to be funny. I'm smiling because I curious about what we're going to do with these guys." Alexis replied.

"Simple. We leave them up here."

Alexis nodded and then, with Jaden at her side, walked down the stairs to the ground floor.

_Alright, there you guys go. I know it isn't accurate but hey, it's a fanfic so it doesn't have to be accurate. Anyway, next chapter is the school Duel. What will happen when the Champ of the north meets the king of darkness? Well you just have to read the chapter when I get it posted. Please Review! _


	17. School Duel pt 1

_Hello fellow GX fans! Yugiohfreak54 here with School Duel! Part One. Chazz is finally going up against Jaden in a fight to the finish. Just to warn you this is where Chazz is being to develop his 'feelings' for Alexis. If you're wondering what I mean you'll see after Chazz gets his deck around. Anyway on with the chapter! Disclaimer: I don't own GX or anything related to it. Claimer: I own this idea and story._

A lone submarine raced through the waters of the Pacific Ocean. Chazz looked out at the endless sea wondering who he was going to face in the School duel against Duel Academy. Czar walked up behind him and leaned against the rail.

"Comrade Chazz?" Czar asked.

Chazz snapped out of his thinking and looked at the young Russian.

"Yeah, what do you want ya scrub?" Chazz asked angrily.

"Foster wants to give you something. And to inform you who your opponent is." Czar answered ignoring the insult.

Chazz sighed in annoyance and walked down the steps toward Foster's cabin.

**Headmaster Foster's quarters**

"Ah, Chazz. My star duelist. I glad that you're here. Please take a seat." Foster said without looking up from his map.

Chazz sat down on a chair that looked like it was made a million eons ago. The back had been warped over the years and had cracked in several places. The seat had a few splinters pointing up which made Chazz grimace in pain as the splinters dug into his rear end. Foster walked over to a closet and pulled out a black jacket. He also pulled out a semi-black shirt and dark black pants.

"These are for you. They represent that you are the best amongst us."

Chazz took the clothes and changed into them in Foster's bathroom.

_**(A/N: I'm NOT going into the condition of that one.)**_

As soon as he stepped out he examined himself in the mirror.

_Not bad. These clothes will make any girl fall for me._ Chazz thought to himself.

"These are okay, Foster. But I thought that you had some dirt on my opponent." Chazz said gruffly.

"I do. The boy that Sheppard has chosen has the highest grades out of everybody except Zane Truesdale and is a powerful duelist."

He then brought out a picture of the duelist and handed it to Chazz. When Chazz saw the picture, his blood froze. He was staring at the kid who he insulted at the entrance exam.

"Chazz? Are you alright?"

Chazz jumped and looked at Foster.

"Uh…Y-yeah! I'm fine." Chazz lied.

"Good. I was about to tell you that the boy's name is Jaden Yuki. Now Sheppard didn't tell me what deck he uses but you are prepared none the less. Any questions?"

"Yeah. How long till we get to the place?"

"We should be seeing it right about…"

A horn sounded as many boys started to shout 'land, land!'

"Now." Foster said with a smile.

**Duel Academy Pier**

Chancellor Sheppard waited patiently as a submarine that sported a large N on its side docked. Jaden was also waiting patiently along with Alexis and the rest of the student body. A ramp fell as soon as ropes were coiled around some pieces of stone that jutted out of the pier. A man with a bald head and some thinning gray hair in the back stepped out. Sheppard stepped forward and smiled warmly.

"Welcome, Foster! I hope the journey wasn't too difficult for you." Sheppard said as he accepted the smaller man's hand and shook it.

"Ahhhhhh, Sheppard my old friend. I glad that the years of living in luxury hasn't made you any bigger." The man called Foster said with a slight smirk.

Sheppard's smile falter slightly before he spoke again.

"Now Foster let's try to act like adults. After all, we have to be role models for our students."

"True. But that doesn't mean we can't have some competitive banter once in a while. But just to forewarn you my new student is going to 'Chazz' you up."

"What?"

Foster smiled and stepped back. Chazz was waiting for this gesture and stepped out of the hatch. No sooner did his spiked black hair emerge then all the North students started to chant 'Chazz it up, Chazz it up, Chazz it up!' The entire Duel Academy students sweat-dropped at the display the north students were making. Jaden just sighed and then spoke in a grave tone.

"Are you finished? I would like to pound your rep into a pulp sometime this era." Jaden said gravely.

All the North kids fell down anime style at hearing Jaden's voice not showing any of the fear that they expected. Czar shivered at the cold tone of Jaden's voice and wondered if anything rattled him. Chazz got up and was about to shoot a taunt back when everyone heard a WHUMP-WHUMP sound of a helicopter.

"Hey, little bro." a voice shouted from the air.

"Nice to see you again, Chazz." Another voice said.

Chazz looked up. What he saw made him tremble and turn pale twice. The people he saw were none other but…

"SLADE! JAGGER! What are you guys doing here?!?!?!?" Chazz shouted above the roar of the blades.

"We're here to broadcast this duel live and prove to everyone that the Princeton Financial Group is the greatest!" Slade shouted back at Chazz.

"OUR JAY-BEAR'S FACE IS GOING TO BE BEAMED TO MILLIONS OF PEOPLE ALL OVER THE WORLD?!?!?! HE'LL BECOME A CELBERTIY!!!!!" All the Obelisk Blue Girls shrieked in excitement.

The shrieking of the girls caused a big tear drop to roll off the all boys' faces. Alexis grew angry at the girls calling Jaden 'Jay-Bear'.

_No one should call Jaden that nickname except me! _Alexis thought jealously.

_Alexis, have you come to terms with your emotions? _Yubel asked teasingly.

Alexis began to feel heat rush to her face as soon as she heard what Yubel said. Chazz shot lightning bolts at Jaden when his eyes made contact with the black faceplate.

"So how you've been, _Chazz_? Hopefully not putting yourself on fire." Jaden taunted as a smirk graced his lips which was unseen by Chazz.

"It's MR. Chazz to you. And to answer your question, no, I haven't been putting myself on fire." Chazz retorted.

"Well, it's good to see that you're still the arrogant duelist wannabe I remember."

Chazz face became beet red in anger at the insult. Sheppard sensed that it was going to get ugly if he didn't interfere.

"This is getting us nowhere. Let's all go down to the Arena." Sheppard said trying to ease the tensions.

Jaden just shrugged and turned around. Everybody immediately back away from the armored duelist as he walked away from the raven haired duelist. Chazz looked after in disbelief as many girls started to swarm him.

_That should be ME! Not that…that…IDIOT! _Chazz thought in anger.

_Hey boss? _Ojama Yellow asked hesitantly.

"What now?" Chazz whispered to the monster that had appeared at his side.

_Your better take a look at Jaden again. And I mean a good look! _The yellow monster spirit squeaked as it pointed one of its fingers at the black armored duelist.

Chazz shot another look at Jaden as he tried to get away from his 'fan club'. This time Chazz noticed some shadowy figures standing very close to him like they were waiting for something. Then one of the shadows moved and the wind whipped around Jaden into the form of a mini twister. All the girls backed away hastily and Jaden continued to walk to Duel Academy. Chazz's eyes got big and then he rubbed them.

"Tell me I didn't see what I think I just saw!" Chazz muttered.

_You did, Boss! Looks like Jaden has some spirit allies as well. _Ojama Yellow said excited.

Chazz shook his head and then headed off for the lockers to prepare his deck.

**Duel Academy Locker room.**

Chazz looked at his deck and then heard footsteps coming toward him.

"Huh? Who's there?" Chazz asked.

"Hey, little bro. Hope you didn't forget about our plan to rule the world." Slade said.

Chazz stared at his brothers in shock. He shrugged off the intrusion and glared at them.

"What are you guys doing here? I have to get ready for the duel." Chazz said irritated.

"That's why we're here. In this case is the most rarest and powerful cards in all of duel monsters." Jagger said as he held up a black briefcase.

Chazz stared at the case as his brothers placed it in front of him. His two brothers then walked out but not before Slade made a threat.

"Remember, Chazz. In order to achieve world domination, we have to control three areas. Jagger and I have taken control of our areas and now it's up to you to take control of your area. Win and we are one step closer to our goal. But if you lose, consider yourself disowned as our brother." Slade said his tone menacingly harsh.

Chazz stared after the two as they left him. As soon as the door closed, he beat his fist against the wall.

"I have to be the best. I can't forget the plan." Chazz said as he slumped down.

**15 minutes later**

Chazz walked out of the locker room ready to take on his opponent. He rounded a corner at a fast trot when he was knocked back by someone. Chazz looked up and saw two hazel eyes staring him in the face. The eyes quickly got up and Chazz saw the most stunning girl he had ever laid eyes on. The girl was about his age with dirty blonde hair flowing down her back and ending at her waist. She offered her hand to help him up. Chazz took it and began to blush when his fingers brushed hers.

"I'm so sorry! I was on my way to the arena and I guess I was just running too fast!" The girl apologized.

"It's alright. I was so busy thinking I didn't stop to listen to see if anyone was coming." Chazz replied smoothly.

_Wow, what a beauty! She will be a perfect girlfriend for the Chazz! _Chazz thought dreamily.

"ALEXIS! There you are!" Two girls shouted together.

The two girls ran up to the girl, who had moved her hand out of Chazz's. The two girls then noticed Chazz and cocked their heads to the side. They then whispered to themselves and giggled. Chazz wondered what was so funny.

"Come on, Alexis! I want to see my Jaden beat the stuffing out of North Academy's rep." one of the girls said.

Chazz noticed that the girl who spoke had short black hair tied back in small pigtails as well as a perky tone.

"EXCUSE ME?!?!?! Mindy, you know that Jaden is MINE." the second girl shouted.

Chazz looked at the girl who shouted and noticed that she had a mix of red and maroon hair. Both girls glared at one another while the dirty blonde haired girl rubbed her fingers against her temples.

"Guys, will you please stop fighting over who owns Jaden? I mean, hasn't he made any moves on any of the girls yet?" Alexis asked in annoyance.

Both girls then looked at her and they looked each other in the eyes with a slight lightning bolt darting across the two. Mindy and Jasmine then walked off in different directions. Alexis sighed in frustration at the two.

"A-hem." Chazz coughed.

"Hm? Oh sorry! I forgot that you were here. I'm Alexis Rhodes. And you are?" Alexis asked Chazz.

"I'm Chazz Princeton." Chazz said as a slight blush graced his cheeks.

"Chazz? As in 'Chazz it up?'? You're North Academy's rep aren't you?"

"Yep! That's me."

Alexis shook her head as she looked at Chazz. Chazz wondered why she was shaking her head.

"Jaden is going to thrash you but good. He has skills that put our best to shame. This duel is as good as ours."

After the comment was made, Alexis turned around and walked away from Chazz. He stared after her as she walked away.

_Treating me as the underdog, huh? Well after I win she'll be begging to be my girlfriend. _Chazz thought to himself.

**Duel Arena**

Chazz stood in the entrance to the arena waiting for the School Duel to get under way. As he waited he saw Alexis sitting near the other entrance with her arms crossed. He blushed and then heard a voice over the sound system.

"**Students of Duel Academy and North Academy! Welcome to the annual School Duel! Representing Duel Academy…"**

All the students on the Duel Academy side started to cheer. Their cheer was so loud that it felt like an earthquake. Chazz had to lean against the wall in order to prevent himself from falling down.

"**All right! All right! Settle down! Introducing Jaden Yuki! What's that? Oh Yuki, Yuki!**" Dr. Crowler shouted.

Jaden walked out to the arena and flipped his cape with his left hand. All the girls shrieked in delight at the gesture and the boys shouted his last name over and over. Chazz shook his head disgusted until he saw Alexis cup her hands over her mouth. He couldn't make out what she was saying but in a few minutes a chant started.

"HE IS THE POWER! HE IS THE POWER! HE IS THE POWER! HE IS THE POWER!" The students shouted.

Jaden had reached the center and turned to face the crowd. He then lifted one hand and it silenced the chanting kids. He then turned to face the entrance where Chazz was.

"**Now from North Academy, introducing…" **Crowler began but then was cut off as Chazz stepped out.

"Get off the stage ya scrub!" Chazz roared.

Crowler looked at the black jacket duelist in utter surprise. The surprise was then replaced with anger.

"SCURB?!?!?! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I HAVE A PhD IN DUELING, YOU UPSTART!" Crowler shouted.

Crowler didn't see that in his fit of rage the cord of the mike began to wrap around his legs. As soon as the cord was wrapped around tightly enough that he fell off the stage. Everybody, except Zane and Jaden, laughed at the teacher's fall. Chazz then pointed his finger into the air and North Academy stood up.

"CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP!" North Academy started to chant.

Slade and Jagger smirked at the way their brother had taken North Academy by storm. Chazz walked out of the center of the arena and pumped his fist into the air. The chanting got louder at the gesture and Chazz soon was at the arena. Jaden handed Chazz his deck while Chazz handed Jaden his own. Both started to shuffle the decks and then handed them back to the owners. They walked back to their end of the arena and activated their duel disks.

"Let's DUEL!" Chazz shouted.

"Get your game on!" Jaden roared.

Chazz: 4000/Jaden: 4000

"Wannabe's before legends." Jaden taunted.

Chazz growled at the insult and drew his card. He looked at it and smiled.

_Perfect. Now with this card I'm sure to begin my combo. _Chazz thought.

"I summon Masked Dragon (ATK: 1400 DEF: 1100) in defense mode."

A creature that had its mouth sewed shut appeared in a flash of light and crossed its arms over its chest. Chazz smirked to himself as he began to plan out his next move.

"I end my turn."

"My turn. I draw!" Jaden shouted as he drew his card.

He looked at it and then added it to his hand. He then chose another card and placed it facedown in his monster zone.

"I place one monster in face down defense mode and three cards face down."

Four rectangles of light appeared near Jaden. He then looked at Chazz signaling the end of his turn.

Chazz drew without saying a word. He glanced at it before adding it to his hand. He then chose one monster in his hand and placed it in his monster zone.

"I play X-Head Cannon (ATK: 1800 DEF: 1600) to the field in attack mode." Chazz shouted.

A monster that had twin cannons on each shoulder rose in brilliant light and assumed a fighting stance.

"Next I play Frontline Base! This allows me to special summon a union monster from my hand. I chose my Y-Dragon Head (ATK: 1500 DEF: 1600) in attack mode!"

A mechanical dragon flew onto the field with a burst of its jet engines. It landed right next to the cannon. Chazz then smirked as the entire Duel academy students gasped in astonishment.

"Looks like your classmates aren't as dumb as they look. They must know what I'm doing next. I combine my Y-Dragon to my X-Head as an equip spell card."

The dragon flew up into the air and then placed itself underneath the mechanical monster which then placed itself in a hole.

X-Head Cannon: ATK-2200 DEF-1700

"Now my union beast attack Jaden's face-down."

Three beams of light shot out from monster. Two came from the cannon's twin blaster and another came from the dragon's mouth. The face-down monster card flipped up to reveal a monster made up of black stones.

"Behold my Evil Hero Sentinel. Its defense is 2800 meaning that you lose six hundred life points." Jaden yelled.

Chazz: 3400/Jaden: 4000

"Argh. I end my turn."

"My turn. I draw!" Jaden shouted.

He looked at the card and then added it to his hand. He then chose another card and placed it face-down in one of his spell and trap card zones. A rectangle of light appeared on the far left of Jaden. He then looked up at Chazz's eyes.

"I end."

"'Bout time! My turn! I draw!" Chazz bellowed.

He began to look at the card when he noticed Jaden drawing three cards.

"What are you doing, slacker!?!?! It's my turn so why are you drawing?!?!"

"I'm drawing because it's due to the effect of Evil Hero Sentinel. During each of your standby phases I draw three cards." Jaden calmly explained.

Chazz glared at the armored boy but then looked at the card he drew. He smiled to himself as he now had all the pieces to gain victory.

"I play V-Tiger Jet (ATK: 1600 DEF: 1800) in attack mode!"

A jet that had the face of a tiger zoomed out to the field and landed next to the X-Head Cannon. Chazz then smirked as he held up a card.

"With the effect of Frontline Base, I special summon W-Wing Catapult (ATK: 1300 DEF: 1500) in defense mode."

A monster that had several missile launchers roared onto the field and placed itself next to the V-Tiger Jet. Chazz smiled as he saw the terror on the Duel Academy students.

"I now remove both monsters from play to bring forth another monster. VW-Tiger Catapult (ATK: 2000 DEF: 2100), COME ON DOWN TO THE FIELD IN ATTACK MODE!"

Both the V-Tiger Jet and the W-Wing Catapult flew into the air and then merged with one another. As the newly formed monster took the field, Jaden activated a quick-play spell card.

"I activate my spell card, Defenders of Injustice. I can only activate this card when you have two or more monsters removed from play. I can now summon a monster equal to the level of combined removed monsters to the field in attack mode. Seeing as how they are both level fours that means I can summon a level eight monster. Come forth, Evil Hero Wicked Blader (ATK: 3000 DEF: 2800)!" Jaden shouted.

A monster that had the built of Malicious Edge but the visor of Inferno Wing rose from a portal that materialized right in front of Jaden. Chazz noticed the monsters hands were claws that were five to six yards long. Chazz gulped at the sight of the monster as it crossed it arms. But he continued on with his turn trying hard not to reveal the fear that was mounting out of his voice.

"I activate the effect of VW-Tiger Catapult. By discarding one card, I can change the mode of one monster on the field. I choose your Evil Hero Sentinel."

A beam emitted from the bottom of the two jets and it forced the defensive monster into attack mode.

**Evil Hero Sentinel ATK: 0 DEF: 2800**

"Go! Missile Barrage!" Chazz thundered.

Two black missiles launched themselves at the attacking monster and hit it directly in the chest. The black stone monster let out a groan as it blew into a million pieces.

Chazz: 3400/Jaden: 2000

"Face it, chump. Theirs is no way to win against The Chazz. And do you know why?" Chazz taunted.

"Because he can Chazz you up!" a north academy student shouted which made the North School side erupt into chanting 'Chazz it up, Chazz it up, Chazz it up.'

Chazz smiled as he looked at the form of Jaden.

_Cliffhanger. ACK! INCOMING!_

_(Ducks as twenty flaming arrows rain through the walls.)_

_Jeez Sorry! Anyways, please review! Got to go before those Crazy People who hate Cliffhangers start chucking more stuff at me._

_*Runs off as another volley of arrows tear through the wall. *_

_YugiohFreak54 (thinks): (Maybe Nuecs can help me.)_

_*Runs back into the room.*_

_Almost forgot. My poll is closing on Saturday at three o' clock sharp! So if you haven't voted yet, hop to it! Got to go bye!_

_*runs off again as more arrows come at him.*_


	18. School Duel pt 2

_The Results are in! Most of you readers voted to see what day I would update twice on and you chose…Drum roll please…MONDAY! I thank you for the reviews that you've given me and the votes. I hope you like the story so far. This is the second and last part to School duel. Disclaimer: I do not own GX or anything related to it. Claimer: I own the idea and story as well as Jess Hernandez._

As the dust settled from the attack, Chazz smiled smugly. But then he noticed that Jaden had activated a trap.

"I reveal my trap card, Unfair Judgment! With this trap card in play I can declare a battle condition. That condition is…"

Everyone, both North and Duel Academy, leaned forward wondering what the condition was.

"…when you declare an attack you must give up life points equal to the monster's attack points." Jaden said loud enough for them to hear.

Chazz eyes widen in shock when he heard the condition.

_No way! He's made it so that I can't attack without losing nearly all my life points. _Chazz thought in a panicky state.

Slade and Jagger were startled by the trap card. They both knew that such a card had existed but it was thought to be lost during the Duelist kingdom tourney years ago.

"I end." Chazz said depressingly.

"My turn. I draw!" Jaden said as he drew his card.

He looked at it and then added it to his hand. He then chose another card.

"I activate the spell card Evil Power. With this spell I chose one monster in my grave and add either its attack or defense points to one monster on the field."

Chazz stiffened at what Jaden was saying.

_With his Wicked Blader on the field, he has a monster with 5800 attack points! _He thought.

"I chose my Evil Hero Sentinel's defense points and add them to my Wicked Blader's attack points."

Wicked Blader-ATK: 5800

Many students started to shout in alarm and most of them weren't North academy.

"With that kind of power, the entire stadium will be torn to shreds!" One Obelisk blue shouted.

"If that attack hits Chazz is finished!" A north student cried.

Chazz thought that his VW was finished but Jaden surprised him and everyone else.

"Wicked Blader, attack his Masked Dragon."

The monster ran forward and then disappeared in a flash. Chazz then started to look everywhere for the monster. Everywhere but down. He heard a shriek and then noticed a clawed hand gripping the tail of his monster. The hand dragged it down into a portal that was as black as his clothes. The dragon let out one final cry before shattering into a thousand pieces.

"I activate the effect of my Masked Dragon. I can special summon one dragon type monster with 1500 attack points or less. I chose my Armed Dragon LV3!" Chazz shouted.

A tiny orange dragon came out to the field. It had spikes on its head and on it arms. It let out a growl at Jaden. Jaden growled right back at the mini dragon. Chazz smirked at Jaden's mistake but then remembered that he had to pay life points to attack.

"I end."

"My turn. I draw!" Chazz thundered as he drew.

No sooner did he draw his card he noticed that his VW had 600 attack points.

"HEY! What's wrong with my VW?!?!?!"

Jaden laughed as Chazz kept ranting and raving. But after a few minutes he became bored.

"It's my Wicked Blader's special power. It forces one of your monsters to lose attack points equal to a destroyed monster."

"And since you destroyed my Masked Dragon…" Chazz began.

"Your VW lost 1400 attack points." Jaden finished.

Chazz then looked at the card he drew and then added it to his hand. The little dragon then began to grow and grow until a bigger, more ferocious dragon was on the field.

"Oh, I should've mentioned Armed Dragon LV3's special effect. During my standby phase, I can send it to my grave to special summon my Armed Dragon LV5 (ATK: 2400 DEF: 1700) to the field in attack mode!"

The second dragon was red with spiked pads all over its arms and shoulders. It grunted and then let out a roar. Jaden looked at the hologram with no interest in the beast. Chazz then smiled knowing that he was going to enjoy taking out a lot of Jaden's life points.

"I summon my Z-Metal Tank (ATK: 1500 DEF: 1300) to the field in attack mode!"

A tank that had an eye shaped like Maxamillion Pegasus's Millennium eye rolled onto the field.

"Now I remove from play my X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head, and my Z-Metal Tank to summon my XYZ-Dragon Cannon (ATK: 2800 DEF: 2600) to the field in attack mode!"

The three monsters merged themselves to form the new monster. The new monster then struck a fighting pose as it glared at Jaden.

"Now, I know that people say that two heads are better than one but I disagree. One is all it takes! Now I remove my VW and XYZ from play to summon my VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon (ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500) to the field in attack mode!"

The two separate monsters launched into the air and transformed into a creature that stood on two feet and let out a low growl. Everybody was shocked at the new monster except Jaden. Slade and Jagger smirked at Chazz's new beast realizing that it was one of the rare cards that they had given Chazz. Chazz smirked at the reaction everybody was having. Jaden just shook his head at the monster.

"Next, I'll play the spell card, Level up. With this spell card, I upgrade my Armed Dragon LV5 to Armed Dragon LV7 (ATK: 2800 DEF: 1000) in attack mode!"

The dragon grew again as wings stretched outward and the spikes grew even longer. The new dragon let out a roar that made several students tremble in fear. North Academy started to chant as soon as the new monster was formed.

"Chazz it up! Chazz it up! Chazz it up!" They shouted.

Chazz grinned as he saw the disbelief in all the Duel academy student's eyes. He then gestured to his VWXYZ.

"I activate VWXYZ's special ability. Once per turn, I can remove from play one of your monsters."

As soon as Chazz finished explaining, a mini whirlwind appeared around Wicked Blader which became tiny droplets of light. Jaden shot a glare at Chazz but thanks to the faceplate it went unseen.

"Now I attack with VWXYZ!"

Chazz: 400/Jaden: 2000

The giant metal beast unleashed a volley of fire that resulted in a massive explosion. Chazz smirked expecting to see Jaden kneeling at his feet. When the dust cleared, Chazz got the biggest shock of his lifetime. Jaden was still standing with the trap card Draining Shield.

_What is this kid made of? He didn't panic when I removed his best monster from play. _Chazz thought amazed at Jaden.

Chazz: 400/Jaden: 5000

"I end."

"My turn. I draw!" Jaden shouted as he drew his card.

He looked at it and placed it one of his spell and trap card zone. A green pot with a grinning face appeared.

"I activate the spell card Pot of Greed. I now draw two cards from my deck."

He drew the two cards and the pot self-destructed. Jaden felt an all too familiar pulse from one of the cards he drew. He looked at it and realized that it was only card that could save him. He then noticed that second card and formed a strategy in his head. Throwing a glance at Chazz's monsters, he began the final assault.

"First, I activate the effect of my Gaia, Defender of the Earth. I special summon it to your side of the field and receive two Boulder tokens to my field."

A giant made up of various rocks and minerals arose onto Chazz's side of the field while two small rock formations statues appeared in flash of light on Jaden's side.

Chazz looked at the creature he now had. At first, he was disgusted but then he smiled as he saw the attack strength of his new monster.

"4000 attack points! Well, I guess I should thank you Yuki. You've just handed me the monster to victory." Chazz crowed.

Soon everyone on the Duel academy side were booing and hissing Jaden. They were furious that he let such a powerful monster go to North's rep. Alexis was confused why Jaden would do such a thing while Yubel's anger overwhelmed her.

_Why those…don't they realize that Jaden is four steps ahead of this weak duelist?!?!?! _Yubel hissed.

Alexis wondered what Yubel was angry about until she noticed a shadow standing right next to Jaden. She then noticed a small yellow monster standing next to Chazz, whimpering in fear at the shadow. Her eyes went wide at the sight of the small monster and was about to ask Yubel if she saw it too when Jaden shouted.

"I summon Evil Hero Infernal Gainer (ATK: 1600 DEF: 0) to the field in attack mode!" Jaden shouted over the booing crowds.

A monster that had the body of a skeleton and a torn cape flew onto the field and stood next to one of the Boulder tokens. Jaden then looked at the card in his hand and placed it one of his spell and trap card zones.

"Next I'll play the quick play spell Super Polymerization!"

The instant the card was played the air in the arena turned into a howling gale that made Chazz take a step back and cover his face. Jaden's cape whipped out like when he played Elemental Hero Avian. All the girls screamed in pleasure at the way Jaden's cape unfurled. Alexis sent a death glare at the girls which they didn't notice. Jaden roared over the maelstrom that was happening around him.

"By discarding a card, I can fuse one of your monsters with mine to summon one of my fusion monsters. I fuse Gaia with my Evil Hero Infernal Gainer to form…Evil Hero Dark Gaia (ATK: ? DEF: 0) in attack mode!" Jaden shouted as he discarded his Elemental Hero Burstinatrix.

As the two monsters dissipated into droplets of light a hole opened up and absorbed the light. Lightning started to shoot out as the new monster was formed. The gale then died away only to have the entire earth erupt in molten fire. A shadow then emerged from the molten fire and floated down next to Jaden. The monster was covered in meteoritic rock that glowed with molten lava. Crowler had come to when he heard the spell card's name shouted. He knew every card in the school data banks and that card was not registered.

"**Because Mister Jaden Yuki has played a card that is not registered he is then…" **Crowler started.

But he stopped mid-sentence when he noticed that the newly summoned Evil Hero was shooting a death glare at him. The dark fiend then opened its mouth.

"_**Silence Bi-sexual! Super Polymerization is indeed a real card. It was never set out for distribution because it was so powerful. My lord and master has the only copy because he won a tourney for it." **_The Evil Hero growled out demonically.

Chazz looked at the monsters attack stats and realized that they were undetermined. Confusion clouded his face which was noticed by Jaden.

"If you're wondering about my Dark Gaia's attack strength, it is based on the total strength of the two monsters used in the fusion summon." Jaden explained.

"In English, Einstein!" Chazz huffed angrily.

"It basically means that I add the attack points of the two monsters used to summon Dark Gaia together."

Chazz's eyes widen as he realized what Jaden was saying.

_Let's see…Gaia had 4000 attack points while Infernal Gainer had 1600. Add those together makes…_Chazz thought.

"5600 attack points!" Both Jaden and Chazz yelled.

Jaden snickered at the reaction Chazz was having. Chazz's eyes had bugged out to the point where they would've jumped out of his skull.

"And I'm not done yet. I activate another Evil Power!"

Chazz paled three times over at what Jaden was doing.

_He wouldn't! _Chazz thought in a panic.

"I chose my Gaia's attack points and add them to Dark Gaia's attack points."

Dark Gaia-9600

The reaction was silence. Everybody was stunned at such a powerful monster Jaden had. But the worst was yet to come. In Jaden's hand was a spell card that would end the duel by further increasing his Evil Hero's power.

"I activate the spell card Revenge of Spirits. This spell card adds the attack points of all monsters in my grave to one on the field."

**Graveyard:**

Gaia, Defender of the Earth-ATK: 4000 DEF: 0

Evil Hero Infernal Gainer-ATK: 1600 DEF: 0

Chazz watched in horror as the hero's attack strength rose from 9600 to 15200. Everyone was shocked at the attack strength of the monster. Many began to feel that Chazz didn't have a chance. Foster couldn't believe it. He had lost the prize again!

"DARK GAIA! DARK CASTSPHROPE ON HIS ARMED DRAGON LV 7!"

The fiendish hero rose into the air with a might flap of its wings and glared at Chazz. A meteor rose above the monster's head and then it shattered. The meteor flew toward the defenseless dragon at speeds that made the Concord look like a snail. The television people got scared because they were under orders to show only Chazz winning not this kid in black armor.

"Quick! Cut the feed!" someone yelled.

Televisions around the world became snowy as the fragments of the meteor hit the dragon which let out a groan as it exploded into millions of pieces.

Chazz: 0/Jaden: 5000

"That's game." Jaden said as he lowered his arm to his side.

Everyone was stunned to see such power but then Alexis started to cheer. Not wanting to be left out everyone else that went to Duel academy also started to cheer. Dr. Crowler then stood up and spoke into the mike.

"**Ladies and gentleman I present to you the winner of the school duel…Duel Academy!"**

Jaden turned to walk off the arena when two voices stopped him.

"CHAZZ! You loser! You've disgraced the Princeton name!" Slade yelled as he picked Chazz up by the collar of his jacket.

"Do you know how much we spent on this?!?!?!?! You are not worthy to be our brother." Jagger roared.

Chazz could only stare at his two brothers as they continued to unleash their anger. He noticed Slade turn to Jaden and point his finger at him.

"And you! Do not think that you have gotten away!" Slade roared.

Jaden stood at his spot with his arms crossed. He didn't reply to Slade's threat nor did he seem too interested in what he was saying. Slade noticed and erupted.

"WHY YOU! THINK YOU CAN IGNORE ME?!?!?! DON'T YOU KNOW WE HAVE THE POWER TO CRUSH YOU?" He roared at the unresponsive Obelisk.

The last statement got Crowler to perk up.

_The power to crush Yuki? These two might be the very allies that I need to expel Jaden. _Crowler thought.

Jaden still didn't respond. Instead he looked at his duel disk making sure that it worked properly.

"HEY! DON'T YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY AT ALL?!?!?!?!" Slade roared.

Jaden looked up at the cruel businessmen and nodded silently. Jagger looked at the armored duelist with amusement in his eyes.

"And do you have to say?" Jagger asked with a smirk.

Jaden looked at Jagger then Slade and back at Jagger.

"Burn." Jaden said softly.

Before Slade or Jagger could erupt into laughter, their suits burst into blue fire.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!" Both screamed at the top of their lungs before passing out.

Jaden turned around and walked away from the sight catching a slight grin on Alexis's face. Then the lights dimmed and Crowler stood up onto the stage and spoke into the mike.

"**Ladies and gentlemen! It is now time to introduce you to Miss Duel Academy!" **Crowler said.

"Sounds hot!" Jess muttered.

A spotlight placed itself in the center of the stage and revealed none other then…

"MISS DOROTHY!?!?!?!" Everyone shouted.

Dorothy smiled and giggled. Chancellor Sheppard ran onto the stage and received a kiss on the cheek. Jaden shook his head and walked back to the locker room while Foster was crying waterfalls at losing.

_Okay! There you go! To any Chazz fan-girls (if there any) I hope you like the way I treated his brothers. Please review. _


	19. Grave Problems

_What's up GX fans? This chapter is the episode where Jaden gets the shadow pendent from the Gravekeeper Chieftain. I included Chazz in this because he wants to get to know Alexis some more. Please review! Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or anything related to it. Claimer: I do own the story idea and OC Jess Hernandez. _

It was week after the school duel. Chazz had decided to stay at the academy so that he could get the chance to beat Jaden which was never because he rarely dueled anyone from the Slifer red dorm. The day was like any other now that Chazz was there; he was trying to get Jaden to duel him and failing miserably.

"COME ON YUKI!" Chazz shouted.

"For the last time Princeton, my answer is no." Jaden growled as he walked down the hall to Professor Banner's alchemy class.

Chazz, who wanted revenge on his humiliating defeat in front of everybody, kept pestering him until they were right outside of the classroom. Jaden entered followed by Chazz, who had the same class.

"Yuki, you are nothing but a coward." Chazz taunted.

Jaden stopped so suddenly that Chazz bumped into him. He then turned to face Chazz.

"I'm not a coward. The reason I'm not dueling you is the simple fact that you're a Slifer scumbag and I'm an Obelisk. When are you going to get that through that brickyard you call a head of yours?" Jaden asked coldly and sternly.

Before Chazz could reply a voice cut in.

"Princeton, Jaden has a point. He's not going to duel you because he beat you once and he knows that you're not worth the time." An angelic voice said.

Both Chazz and Jaden turned to see Alexis staring at them. Well, staring at Jaden while glaring at Chazz. Chazz fought back his blush as he stared at Alexis.

_What a goddess! I will win her heart no matter what it takes. _Chazz thought to himself.

"Excuse me children? But would you mind taking your seats? Class has begun." A cheery voice said.

All three glanced at Professor Lyman Banner as he held onto Pharaoh, his cat. Jaden walked over to his seat which just happened to be next to Alexis. Chazz took his seat which was next to Syrus. All throughout the class Banner tried to show the kids how to do alchemy but it only resulted in exploding in his face. After Banner got his face cleaned and before the bell rang he made an announcement.

"Tomorrow is the field trip to the ruins here at the academy. If anyone is interested in joining please send me an e-mail and meet me at the front of the campus at seven a.m. sharp." Lyman said in his chipper tone.

When the bell had rung the class emptied out and headed off to their next class.

**Next Morning**

Jaden awoke at 5:30 and prepped himself for the field trip. He showered and got into his armor. He then looked over his deck before he sent the email. When it was 6:00 he headed out to the front entrance.

Alexis awoke at the same time as Jaden so that she could get ready without hearing Jasmine and Mindy fight over who was Jaden's girlfriend. She gave herself a one look over, grabbed her deck, sent the e-mail and headed out the door when the clock struck 6:00.

"Come on, Chazz, wake up." Syrus pleaded.

Chazz groaned at the bluenette's pleas.

"Senor Chazz, We are going to be late for the field trip if you do not wake up." Jess said.

Chazz just rolled over and tried to get back to the wonderful dream he had just had.

_How dare those guys interrupt my dream date with the goddess of the blue dorm, Alexis._ Chazz thought.

"*Sigh*. I guess we'll just have to go on without him." Chumley muttered.

Just then the Slifer trios PDAs went off. They opened them to hear Professor Banner's voice and instantly paled.

"Ay-yi-yi. Senor Yuki _and _Senorita Rhodes are on the trip with us. We better pack some more food." Jess shouted as he ran out of the room.

At the mention of Alexis's last name, Chazz got up in a flash. He ran into his closet and put on his clothes and jacket. He then took off for the entrance of Duel Academy. After everyone had gotten to the designated place on time, they headed off for the ruins. Three hours later they arrived at the ruins.

"Alright, children. Here we are. Now you may do anything you like and we'll have lunch in an hour." Banner said happily.

Jess and Syrus took out some pencils and paper and began making rubbings of hieroglyphs on some pillars. Chumley sat down and began to draw out the scenery. Chazz stole some glances at Alexis especially at her chest. Alexis was conversing with Yubel about girl things. Jaden wandered to the center of the ruins and stood there with his arms crossed.

_Something's not right here. This power…it makes me uneasy._ Jaden thought as he felt a faint pulse emitting from the center.

He then felt something else but it wasn't the power he sensed. It was a feeling that someone was watching him. He turned toward the forest trying to get a fix on where the eyes were.

_Odd. Those 'fan girls' of mine must be making me paranoid._ Jaden thought to himself.

Just then he heard Alexis calling his name.

"JADEN! LUNCH!" She hollered.

Jaden turned around and walked up the path. He couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible was going to happen. Jaden arrived to see the Slifers and Alexis munching on some sandwiches and rice balls.

"Alright. Time for me to bring out my pizza." Banner said with a sly smirk.

"Pizza?!?!?! You've got pizza?!?!?!?!" Chazz, Syrus, Jess, and Chumley shouted.

The four looked at the rice balls that they had and glowered with anger at Banner. Banner reached into his pack and felt around.

"Odd. I do not recall my pizza having a furry topping." Banner said bewildered.

A head poked itself out of the pack and let out a mushroom shaped sigh. Banner recognized the head even though his eyes were closed.

"WAHHHHH! PHAROH, YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO STAY AT HOME!" Banner shouted as waterfalls rolled down his face.

Jaden snorted at the scene while Alexis put a hand over her mouth to prevent the giggles that were bubbling up. Banner then looked at the six of them and clasped his hands together while putting a smile on his face.

"You wouldn't mind sharing your food would you?" Banner asked.

"No. You weren't going to share with us." Chazz replied scornfully.

"But of course I was going to share." Banner pouted.

"Yeah right!" Everyone shouted save Jaden of course.

Jaden was busy trying to get rid of the feeling he had earlier. But no matter what he did or what he thought he just couldn't shake it. Alexis noticed his silent behavior and began to worry for her soon-to-be fiancé.

"Jaden?" She asked.

Jaden looked up at Alexis which got Chazz a little jealous.

"What?" Jaden asked coldly.

"Is something bothering you?" Alexis asked ignoring the coldness.

Jaden cocked his head to one side. Inwardly, he wanted to tell her about his uneasy feeling but he didn't want her to make fun of his paranoia. Jaden sighed.

"Yes. Something is bothering me." He said quietly.

"What is it?"

"It's Chazz's face that's bothering me."

"HEY!" Chazz shouted.

The answer wasn't what Alexis wanted to hear but she did have to admit that Jaden was right. Chazz had been in his face for the past week and it must be pretty annoying to have him pestering for a duel. So, Alexis shot a death glare at Chazz which made him back up.

After lunch was over, everybody went back to what they were doing before. Jess and Syrus were doing what they were doing before; making rubbings of the hieroglyphs. Only this time Chumley was helping them. Chazz was still sneaking looks at Alexis's chest. Alexis was looking at Jaden concerned about the 'silent treatment'. Jaden, on the other hand, was still looking for the eyes that were watching his every move. Pharaoh was digging at a mound of dirt he had recently found so that he could do his thing. As he was digging he unearth some sort of artifact which began to glow an eerie green light. The green light then blasted itself outward which made Pharaoh shriek in fear.

"RMEOWWWWWWWWW!"

Everyone jolted at Pharaoh's cry of alarm. They were consumed by the light and when it died away, they had vanished into thin air.

**(A/N: I thought of cutting it off right here but decided that I made you suffer enough with cliffhangers.)**

**???**

Jaden felt pain surge through his body as he landed on something hard. He waited for a few minutes before the pain became a dull sensation. He got up slowly and moved his joints around.

"Uhhhhhh. Where in the name of darkness did I land this time?" Jaden wondered aloud.

He lifted his faceplate and saw that he was standing on a monument made up of golden bricks. The monument towered high in the air with steps in the distance leading to a great chasm.

Jaden started to walk in the direction of the steps but he was stopped by a voice.

"Stop!" a female voice commanded.

Jaden stopped and lowered his faceplate quickly. He didn't want anybody to see his golden eyes just yet. He then turned around and looked at where the voice had come from. He noticed immediately a girl wearing a cloak standing behind him. The girl looked about fifteen or sixteen years old.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The girl demanded.

"I'm Jaden Yuki, Supreme King of Darkness." Jaden replied harshly.

The girl looked surprised at Jaden's introduction but she slowly gained her back her cool stare.

"That is a bold claim. The supreme king has power to summon spirits. Do you…?" the girl began when she stopped and turned her head in a direction.

"What is it?" Jaden snapped quietly.

"Quickly this way." The girl hissed.

The girl grabbed Jaden's wrist and tugged him toward an odd building. She then pushed him against a wall near the doorway. Outside, Jaden heard some feet tramping until they had gone up a ramp overseeing the chasm. When the tramping faded away, the girl looked at Jaden's faceplate.

"Who are you and why did we run?" Jaden asked acidly.

"I am Yasmin. I belong to a clan of grave keepers. Now back to what I was saying before. The supreme king has the power to summon duel spirits. Can you prove that you are the supreme king by summoning a spirit?" Yasmin said coolly.

Jaden looked at the girl and mention behind her. She turned and saw a monster that had the wings of the dragon but the face of a skull. Its body was a mass of both inner organs and skin rolled into one. The creature had bones twisted out of place. Its hands had three hooked claws on both of its arms. It looked at Yasmin and emitted a low growl.

"By the gods." Yasmin breathed as backed away from the monster.

"Allow me to introduce one of my duel spirit guardians, Evil Hero Nightmare." Jaden said casually.

The monster bowed low to Jaden while it continued to glare at Yasmin. Yasmin kept on staring at Nightmare her mouth hanging open. Jaden then turned to her and brought her out of her trance.

"There were six others with me. Two of them had red jackets on while another one had on a white jacket and a portly stomach. One of the five was female and she had on a blue skirt and a white and blue jacket. She also had on an arm that was fiendish-looking on her right arm. There was also a boy with spiky black hair. He was wearing a black jacket and had an arrogant nature. The final one had a fat orange and brown striped cat that he carried around his arms." Jaden explained.

Yasmin looked at him with a surprised expression on her face.

"You truly are the Supreme King. The beast you have besides you is a sacred god to us grave keepers. Only the supreme ruler of darkness can control this beast as well as the other beasts of darkness." Yasmin said unbelieving that the supreme king was here in front of her.

"The ones you describe are being held prisoner. I will try to free them but my chieftain will no doubt want to duel you for their return." Yasmin continued.

Yasmin turned on her heel and started to run out into the courtyard toward the chasm. Jaden sighed in annoyance and sat down to wait for Yasmin return.

**30 minutes later**

Jaden heard voices coming from a window and the voices didn't sound too happy.

"HEY! UNTIE US!" A familiar annoying voice shouted.

"SOMEONE HELP!" a female voice cried.

"PLEASE LET US GO!" another voice shouted with a slight a Mexican accent.

_It can't be. _Jaden thought as he got onto a ledge and looked out of a window that was at least a foot higher than him.

As soon as he looked out the window he saw four coffins. Inside the coffins were Syrus and Chumley (who were wrapped up together), Jess and Banner with Pharaoh (also tied together), and in the last two coffins were Chazz and Alexis (Separate!). Jaden then felt something poking him the rear end and turned around. He came face to face with a man that had a cloak similar to Yasmin's but he was wearing a head-band and brandishing a spear. There were fifteen others with him also pointing their spears at Jaden. A man wearing a white ceremonial robe then stepped forward toward Jaden.

"Who are you?" The man asked his voice deep and foreboding.

"I'm Jaden Yuki, Supreme King of Darkness." Jaden rumbled from his armor.

The statement got some of the soldiers around the white robed man to glance at one another amused. The robed man let out an evil chuckle.

"Ha. You speak lies. The supreme king has been dead for centuries; killed by a follower of the light of destruction." The man said amused.

Jaden felt his anger boil and he made sure that they knew it. One of the soldiers dropped his spear as he let out a scream of agony. The robed man took a step back as the spear solider disintegrated before his very eyes. Jaden then looked at the rest of the troops who had backed away from him in fear.

"Now do you believe that I'm the supreme king?" Jaden growled.

The robed man then looked at Jaden first with fear then with anger.

"How dare you kill one of my men! Supreme king or not, this means that you have decreed a challenge. In this world that challenge is met with a duel." The robed man sneered.

Jaden looked coldly at him. As he glared at the man he got an idea in his head.

"If I win this duel you let go of the prisoners you have captured." Jaden said expecting the man to accept.

"And if you lose they will be trapped in those coffins for all eternity." The man growled.

The stakes made Jaden stop and think.

_If I lose, I will lose Yubel! _He thought in horror.

A smaller voice also voiced its concerns.

_**Not only will you lose Yubel but your dear Alexis as well! **_A tiny voice shouted.

_Yes if I lose, I'll lose my precious Alexis as well. Wait, who said that?!?!?!?_ Jaden shouted into the crevasses of his mind.

The voice didn't reply. Jaden mentally shook his head and came back out the real world. He then looked at the man who was glaring at him.

"Fine, I accept the terms. But I would like to know of the man who is bold enough to face me and the darkness." Jaden stated coldly.

The man smirked like Jaden had just told him a joke.

"I am the Gravekeeper Chieftain." The Chieftain said.

When the words were exchanged, the chieftain walked off with his soldiers close behind. Jaden then began to prep for the upcoming duel.

**15 minutes later.**

Jaden stood on a ledge that overlooked the chasm with his duel disk ready. On the other side of it stood the Gravekeeper Chieftain also with his duel disk ready.

"Let's duel!" the chieftain shouted.

"Get your game on!" Jaden roared.

The chieftain became angry at Jaden's cry.

"'Get my game on'? What kind of insult is this?" he shouted.

Jaden sighed in irritation.

"It's my battle cry!" He growled.

Chieftain: 4000/Jaden: 4000

"I'll start first." The chieftain said as he drew his card.

He looked at it then placed in his hand. He chose another card and placed it on his monster zone.

"I summon the Gravekeeper's Curse (ATK: 800 DEF: 800) to the field in attack mode!"

A man wearing a cloak and carrying a scepter that the old pharaohs of Egypt had rose from a portal that had materialized on the field. He shot a wicked grin at Jaden.

"When my Gravekeeper's Curse has been normal, flip, or special summoned to the field successfully you lose 500 life points."

Jaden nearly shouted in pain as the effect was carried out. He bit his tongue to prevent it from escaping. But it didn't stop his body was sagging slightly.

_What just happened? The attack…it felt so real. _He thought. He then heard cries of alarm coming from the group.

"WAH! THE TOP! I-I-ITS CLOSING!" Syrus shrieked in terror.

"Perhaps now would be a good time for me to mention something. Every time you lose life points the lid of the coffins will inch shut. When your life counter hits zero…well, I'll just let you take a wild guess." Gravekeeper Chieftain said with an evil smirk.

Jaden glared at the evil man.

Chieftain: 4000/Jaden: 3500

"Next I'll place one card face-down and end."

"My turn. I draw!" Jaden shouted as he drew his card.

Instantly he heard cries of terror coming from the coffins and heard the Chieftain gasp in horror. He then looked at his side and saw that his spirit guardian from before, Nightmare, was right by him. He looked at the Chieftain who was sweating very badly at the sight of one their sacred gods.

"N-N-Necromaster! Forgive me for asking but why are you the guardian of that weakling?" The Chieftain asked fearfully.

Nightmare's mouth curled into an angry scowl at the mention of the supreme king being called a 'weakling'.

The monster opened its mouth and shrieked, "_**You DARE call your king WEAK?!?!?!?! Chieftain, you stand in the presence of the supreme king of darkness. I hope for your sake that he is more merciful to you then I will be when I am summoned."**_

The Chieftain trembled at the Nightmare's outburst.

_What have I done? Not only did I insult my ruler by not believing him but I also called him a weakling. _The spirit thought to himself in dread.

Jaden had by this time added Nightmare to his hand and chose another card. He placed it in his spell and trap card zone.

"I activate the spell card Hero Summoning. This spell card of mine allows me to special summon a monster that has 'Hero' in its name. I chose my Evil Hero Mirror (ATK: 1200 DEF: 0). I place him in attack mode."

A monster that was covered in scales, which shone brightly when the light hit it, rose to the field. It carried a shield that looked like a large mirror. Inside the mirror was a reflection Gravekeeper's Curse. The reflection then stepped out of the mirror and faced it's original. Jaden smirked as he saw the bewildered look on his opponent's face.

"When Evil Hero Mirror is normal or special summon successfully I chose one monster on the field. The mirror shield he carries then produces a copy of the monster as a Mirror Token. The token has the same name and stats as the original as well as the same effect."

No sooner does the word 'effect' leave Jaden's mouth then did the Gravekeeper Chieftain yell in pain.

Chieftain: 3500/Jaden: 3500

"Next I'll place these two cards face-down and end my turn."

The Gravekeeper leader drew his card wordlessly. He then looked at and placed it in his hand. He chose a card at the far left and placed it in his field spell zone.

"I activate the field spell known as Necrovalley! With this spell card in play we can no longer obtain cards from our graveyard." Gravekeeper Chieftain shouted.

A giant valley appeared around the two duelists obscuring the chasm in front of them. Then a glowing aura surrounded both the original Gravekeeper's Curse and the mirror token.

Gravekeeper's Curse- 1300

Mirror Token- 1300

"I should inform you that all monster's that have Gravekeeper in their name gain 500 attack points. Next I summon the Gravekeeper Spearholder (ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000) to the field in attack mode."

A man that had a head-band and a spear in his hand rose from another portal. He sent a wicked glare at Jaden only to tremble in fear at Nightmare growling at him. The same aura that had surrounded Gravekeeper's Curse appeared around Spearholder.

Gravekeeper Spearholder- 2000

"Now I attack you Mirror token with my Spearholder. Go spear thrust!"

The monster ran forward bent on destroying the copy of its brethren. But just as the spear was about to penetrate the flesh a wall came up and broke the spear in two.

"I activate my trap card known as Negate Attack! This stops your attack on my token." Jaden snarled.

The Spearholder retreated back to where its master was waiting. The chieftain looked in disbelief.

"I end."

"My turn. I draw!" Jaden hissed as he drew from his deck.

He looked at the card he had drawn and added it to his hand. He then chose another.

"I activate another Hero Summoning. With this spell card I can special summon another monster with 'Hero' in its name. I chose my Elemental Hero Avian (ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000) and place him in defense."

The hero arose in burst of wind which made the Gravekeeper Chief back up a bit. Alexis watched the duel happening above her.

_Man, it seems whenever you and I are in trouble, Yubel, Jaden is there to bail us out. _Alexis thought to the spirit within.

Yubel didn't answer because she was too engrossed with the duel.

"I now sacrifice all three of my monsters to summon my Evil Hero Nightmare (ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000) to the field in attack mode."

The monster rose from a black portal as the earth began to tremble. Nightmare looked at the Gravekeeper Chief and snarled. Said person took a step back in fear as he looked at Nightmare.

"When I summon Nightmare successfully your monsters attack points hit zero!"

Gravekeeper's Curse- ATK: 0

Gravekeepers Spearholder- ATK: 0

"That's not all! I activate the spell card Double Attack. In order for this card to work I must discard a monster." Jaden said coldly as he discarded his Evil Hero Malicious edge.

Nightmare grinned evilly as Jaden was through explaining what his card did. He then looked at his lord and master with a gleam in his eye. Jaden nodded silently which made Nightmare's grin even wider. He then looked at Gravekeeper's Curse and he disappeared.

"HEY! WHERE DID THAT FREAK OF A MONSTER GO?!?!?!?!?" Chazz thundered.

No sooner was the question asked when Nightmare appeared behind Gravekeeper's Curse.

The sorcerer turned around his face showing absolute terror as Nightmare dove down and devoured him. The blood of the monster trickled down the walls of the chasm which made Syrus and his pals a little green.

"Ohhhhhhhh. I'm going to be sick." Syrus mumbled.

"I thought that holograms weren't supposed to bleed or have any blood for that matter." Jess pointed out.

"Yes. But in this world the monsters are real so that means that they can bleed like we do. At least I think that's what it means." Banner explained.

Chieftain: 1000/Jaden: 3500

Nightmare then disappeared again which made everybody worry including the Chieftain. Nightmare's shadow crept silently to Gravekeeper Spearholder. Then it burst into the open which made the warrior shriek in fear as Nightmare bit down on the monster's neck. Nightmare then took one of his hooked hands and tore the head off. Syrus, Chumley, Jess, Professor Banner, and Chazz passed out at the sight of the blood. Alexis grimaced but kept on watching despite her being sick at the sight.

Chieftain: 0/Jaden: 3500

"That's game." Jaden said as he lowered his arm to his side.

The Gravekeeper Chieftain looked up at Jaden as he walked up to him.

"My liege, forgive me for not believing you and for the insult I made earlier." The Chieftain said as he lowered his head in shame.

"I won so that means you must let your prisoners go." Jaden said coldly.

"Yes of course. Yasmin!" the Chieftain shouted.

The girl appeared at his side and bowed her head.

"Yes chieftain?" Yasmin asked.

"Give the amulet piece to his lordship and set his friends free." The chieftain said.

"Understood." Yasmin said with a bow to Jaden.

Several seconds later, Jaden and his classmates were at the place where they had entered. Yasmin and the Chieftain had just finished explaining that to get back to their world they had to wait until the three suns were aligned which would happen in five minutes. Yasmin then stepped forward and spoke.

"My king, there was a boy here not long ago who faced the same challenge you did and won. He holds the other piece of the amulet. If you find him can you please tell him that Yasmin is waiting for him?" Yasmin asked nervously.

Jaden looked at the girl and slowly nodded. Yasmin bowed her head to Jaden and stepped away from the platform. No sooner had she done this then there was a bright light which engulfed Jaden, Alexis and the unconscious forms of Chazz and his Slifer bunkmates and teacher.

**Ruins**

Jaden felt that he was propped up against something. He opened his eyes and saw the forest. He lifted his faceplate to get a better look around and saw that he was back at Duel Academy. He then felt movement on his shoulder and looked at the source of the movement. He felt his heart stop as he saw that Alexis was sleeping on his shoulder. He shook off the shock and looked down at her face.

_Amazing. I never did notice that Alexis looked like such a goddess. Perhaps she can be my Supreme Queen of Darkness. Wait, no! Yubel is my only love. I do not have feelings for this girl! _Jaden thought in irritation.

He then felt something clink against his armor and he looked down. He noticed that the amulet piece was draped around his neck. Confused over what it did he settled back against the tree and fell asleep.

_There you go guys! I really hope none of you guys have a fear of blood. Anyway, next chapter features the first duel between the first shadow rider and Jess. I know that you want Jaden to duel Nightshroud first but if I do that I probably end up killing Nightshroud because when Jaden duels in the shadow realm his power is increased by one thousand. And I haven't been using Jess as much as I wanted so I figure 'why not make him the one of the seven to defend the keys?' because Banner is a shadow rider I didn't want him to have one of the keys. _


	20. Dueling with Fire

_Alright this is the chapter where the seven best dualists are called upon to defend the school. Jess is going to be dueling for the first time in this story. _

_Jess: "Bout time I got the spotlight other then Jaden!"_

_YugiohFreak54: "Hush you before I inform Alexis what you think of Jaden."_

_Alexis: "Hey Freak what does Jess think of my Jaden anyways?"_

_YugiohFreak54: "Jess thinks that Jaden is a stuck-up arrogant self centered teen."_

_Alexis: "WHAT?!?!?!"*Climbs into Rhino tank* "DIE JESS!"_

_Jess: "YIKES!"*Runs away with Alexis rumbling after him*_

_BOOM!_

_YugiohFreak54: "And on that note I will begin the disclaimer and claimer."_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX or anything related to it. Claimer: I do own the plot and story._

Lighting flashed across the sky as something flew towards Dual Academy. The thing landed after 30 minutes and a young man dropped from its harness. Looking at the school through his mask he let out a low chuckle. Another streak of lightning flashed which made Syrus jumped and back into his covers. He looked at Jess who snored and turned over in his bed.

"Man, how can Jess sleep through a storm of this magnitude?" Syrus wondered to himself.

Another flash of lightning made Syrus yelp and covered his head with his blanket. Another person looked at the storm though his window with an interest as he sensed a dark power appear then disappear.

_Hmmmmm. What was that power? _Jaden wondered to himself.

Casting one last glance at his window, he climbed back into his bed and fell asleep.

**Next day**

Jaden looked down at Doctor Crowler as he explained what to do with a dualist who psyched out the player.

"Mr. Yuki, please stand up." Crowler shouted shrilly.

Jaden complied and glared at the cross-gender doctor. Dr. Crowler looked at Jaden and smirked.

"The chancellor would like to see you." Crowler said in a 'high and mighty' tone.

Chazz suddenly stood up and pointed at Jaden. Wearing a smirk that made Texas look small he shouted gleefully.

"HA! I know that you were trouble Yuki! Now you get to face your due! Now I will become the number one duelist on the island and have all the ladies to myself." Chazz crowed.

His crowing earned him a million punches from Jaden's fan-girls as well as two three-ton desks dumped on him from Alexis. Jaden just shook his head as he let his laughter out. Crowler looked shocked by the brutality of the girls especially Alexis.

_Note to self: NEVER GET MISS RHODES MAD! Or any of the other girls mad for that matter. _Crowler thought as he backed away.

Regaining his composure, he then spoke again.

"Mr. Princeton. I'm afraid you are also to see the Chancellor Sheppard as well."

Chazz looked shocked to say the least as he lay down on his back with seventy anime sized lumps. He had his mouth open then closing and opening again. His eyes were bugging out of his skull. Jaden snickered as he looked down at Chazz.

"Hey Chazz, If you keep your face like that your face will freeze." Jaden shouted at him.

The remark got everyone laughing as well as Crowler. After everyone settled down, Crowler then mentioned to Jess, Alexis and Bastion.

"You three are to see the chancellor as well."

As soon as the five were in a group, they marched out of the classroom. Crowler had left ahead of them to pick up another student. During the walk to the chancellor's office, Bastion asked a question that was everybody's mind.

"I wonder what the Chancellor has to talk to us about." Bastion wondered aloud.

Alexis shrugged her shoulders and replied, "I don't know but it can't be good seeing as how he asked for all five of us."

"Seven of us actually." An emotionless voice said in front of the group.

The five stopped their walking and looked toward the direction of the voice. They noticed Zane Truesdale and Dr. Crowler standing in front of them waiting.

"Oh! Hello Zane. What are you doing here?" Alexis asked happy that her surrogate brother was here.

"Same as you guys." Zane replied emotionlessly.

All seven trooped in one by one. When they were all assembled, Dr. Crowler left to get the chancellor. Jaden glanced around at the five others with him until his gaze rested on Alexis. He felt something pulse deep within her mind and soul. It was the same as the power he felt last night but this power was on a level that he was on. But before he could even wonder about what he felt, the chancellor and Dr. Crowler walked in.

"Ah, you are all here. Good." Sheppard said absently.

"Chancellor, might I inquire what we are doing here?" Bastion asked.

"Yes. I pretty sure you are all confused as to why you are here. Well, I afraid that the school is under…sinister danger." Sheppard said snapping out of his mind wandering.

The students looked at one another when Sheppard said 'Sinister danger.' Jaden crossed his arms as he looked Sheppard in the eye.

"I take it that this sinister danger is threatening the world and it's up to us to save it." Jaden said coldly.

Sheppard nodded his head as soon Jaden was finished. He then took out a box and opened it. Inside were several different keys pieced together like a jigsaw puzzle.

"The danger is a group of people called the Shadow Riders. They're goal is to revive three cards that have been hidden here on Dual Academy. The cards are called the Sacred Beast Cards. It is said if those cards ever see the light of day buildings will topple, souls will fall and our world will be no more."

"Sacred Beast Cards?!?!?! I never heard of these cards!" Bastion shouted.

"Me neither." Alexis said shocked to hear that there were cards hidden here.

Jaden just looked Sheppard in the eyes and emitted a low growl.

"I don't save the world. It's my fate to destroy everything except the ones I love." Jaden growled.

"Perhaps. But you should know what the beast cards do. They suck dual spirit energy so if they were able to get out…" Sheppard trailed off.

Jaden instantly got what the chancellor was saying. If he didn't join he would lose Yubel and, quite possibly, his fiancé.

_NO! She is not my fiancé. She is nothing to me! _Jaden thought to himself.

_**You are soooo thick headed. Yubel loved you so much that she gave up her humanity so that you would be protected. She would want you to be happy with Alexis. Besides I caught you a few times getting lost in Alexis's beautiful hazel eyes. **_A voice said into Jaden's mind.

_Yes. Alexis's eyes are-HEY! WHO IS IN MY MIND!?!?!?! _Jaden shouted into the recess of his mind.

The voice didn't reply again which made Jaden very irritated. He glanced at the keys in the box and noticed that one was already gone. **(A/N: He missed the explanation the chancellor gave about the keys and the gates.)**

"Hey, it sounds like fun!" Jess said holding his key.

"Humph. I guess the Chazz is in." Chazz said annoyed and took a key.

"I have one question." Jaden said.

All heads turned to him. He looked at each face through his faceplate before he continued.

"Why are Chazz and Crowler here? With both of their dueling skills, they're probably going lose their keys in no time flat." Jaden asked pointing a finger at the two weakest dualists on the island.

Chazz felt anger marks pop out as everyone started to laugh and Crowler's jaw dropped but also felt anger marks at Jaden's question.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!?!?!" Both Chazz and Crowler shouted.

Sheppard couldn't help but laugh at the outburst. After everyone calmed down they noticed that Jaden had his key in his hand.

"I guess I'm in." Jaden said in a bored tone.

"I too accept." Bastion said as he picked up a key.

"I do as well." Zane said picking up another key.

"I can't let you guys have all the fun!" Alexis shouted as she raced forward to get her key.

Alexis failed to notice the rug as she ran forward and tripped over it. She crashed into Jaden and he fell backward because of her momentum. His helmet went flying off and hit Chazz in the face which earned another round of laughter. Alexis looked up at Jaden's face and saw his golden eyes gleam in the light. Jaden stared into Alexis's eyes and felt something bubble up in him. He tried his best to squash it but it evaded his every effort. Alexis was so lost in Jaden's eyes that she didn't notice Crowler or Chazz screaming in her ear.

_Man, Alexis __**does **__have beautiful eyes. WAIT NO! She is nothing. Though she is-AH NO! _Jaden thought in anger.

_Ohmigod! Jaden has such great eyes! _Alexis thought as she gazed into Jaden's soul.

Realizing that they were in the same position when they had met the first time, they got off each other quickly. Muttering under his breath, Jaden retrieved his helmet and jammed it over his head, slamming the faceplate down over his face. Alexis couldn't help but blush madly as she remembered his eyes. Sheppard looked at the two before he cleared his throat.

"Aherm." Sheppard said.

Alexis looked at the chancellor and grabbed her key with shaky hands. She then noticed that Crowler was staring at her while Chazz was glaring at Jaden. Crowler then stepped forward and retrieved the last key.

"How can I refuse?! My teaching job is at stake and not only that but I receive this posh piece of jewelry." Crowler said happily.

"I…err…I'm glad that you are doing it for the right reasons." Sheppard said as he sweat dropped.

"So we have to duel to keep the keys safe, right?" Chazz asked.

The chancellor nodded and then looked sad.

"I hate putting your lives in danger but there is no one else to turn to." Sheppard said with regret.

The seven looked at the big man as he placed his head in his hands. Jaden just grunted disgusted at the weakness.

"Don't worry. At least five of us won't lose the keys easily." Jaden said harshly.

"Ye-wait. WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!?!?!?!" Chazz and Crowler shouted in unison.

Jaden didn't answer because he was out the door and headed down the hall. The others soon followed suit to prepare for class or the shadow riders.

**Red Dorm**

"And that's why I was called to the chancellor's office." Jess said finishing up the story of the afternoon.

"Wow! You get to help save the world." Syrus shouted in excitement.

"Totally lishus." Chumley said his eyes twinkling.

"Yeah. I-" Jess started when there was a bright flash of light.

**Blue Dorm**

Jaden was finishing up reassembling his deck when he felt a surge of dark power. He stood up from his seat and noticed that the key he wore around his neck was vibrating faintly.

_Odd._ Jaden thought.

Suddenly Evil Hero Dark Gaia was at his side.

_Master! The first shadow rider has arrived! _Dark Gaia growled in urgency.

Jaden grabbed his deck and disk. He then picked up his PDA and quickly sent an e-mail to Alexis alerting her to the danger and with instructions to send the same e-mail to everyone. Walking swiftly, he headed toward the volcano where he felt another burst of dark power.

**Girls' dorm**

Alexis had put her book for Banner's class away when her PDA beeped shrilly. She opened it and felt fear rise up. She gathered her disk and deck; she then emailed the others alerting them to the danger. Running toward the area where Jaden had felt the power, she couldn't shake the feeling that it was someone familiar to her.

**Inside of the Volcano**

Jess woke up with a pounding in his head. He then noticed that his deck and dual disk were strapped to his arm and that he was standing on a translucent disk. He then heard a cold voice speak.

"So you are one of the key holders? Pfft, this won't take too long." The voice said.

Jess turned and noticed a teenage boy wearing a black cloak and a mask. There was also an amulet around his neck. Jess looked at the boy curiously.

"Are you one of the shadow riders?" Jess asked nervously.

"Yes. I'm called Nightshroud. Oh before I forget allow me to welcome to the stage Syrus and Chumley." Nightshroud said smirking.

Jess looked around for his two closest friends and saw them in some sort of sphere floating over some lava.

"SY! CHUMS!" Jess shouted in alarm.

Both Slifer students didn't respond to Jess's cry of alarm. Jess then notice that they were both knocked out.

"Before I forget the soul of the loser of this duel is sealed inside a card. Now let's duel!" Nightshroud shouted.

Jess turned back toward the strange figure and deployed his dual disk.

"DUEL!" Jess roared.

Nightshroud: 4000/Jess: 4000

"I'll start first." Nightshroud said as he drew his card.

He looked at it and then placed it in his hand. He then chose another and placed it in his monster zone.

"I summon Cave Dragon (ATK: 2000 DEF: 100) in attack mode."

A monster made up of stones and skin rose with a mighty roar. Jess trembled at the roar slightly but kept his cool.

"I end."

"My turn. I draw!" Jess shouted as he drew his card.

He looked at and smirked. Nightshroud wondered what his was smirking about until there was a rectangle of light on Jess's field.

"I place one card face-down and then summon my Giant Orc (ATK: 2200 DEF: 0) to my field in attack mode."

A giant white ogre carrying a leg bone rose from a black portal and growled at the Cave Dragon. Jess smiled at the way the dragon was cowering in fear at his ogre.

"Now I go on the attack. Bone smash Giant Orc!"

The fiend rushed forward and brought its bone club down upon the dragon's head. The dragon groaned as it an exploded. Nightshroud slightly groaned as his life points dropped.

Nightshroud: 3800/Jess: 4000

Giant Orc then kneeled onto one leg and crossed his arms across his chest.

"At the end of the battle phase my Giant Orc switches to defense mode. I end."

"My turn. I draw!" Nightshroud shouted as he drew.

He looked at the card then added it to his hand. He then chose another and placed it in his monster zone.

"I summon Luster Dragon #2 (ATK: 1900 DEF: 1600) to the field in attack mode."

A dragon made entirely up of emeralds rose which made the light scatter into several different colors. Jess was awestruck by the beauty around him until Nightshroud shouted.

"Attack my beast! Sapphire fire!"

The dragon opened its mouth and spewed out blue fire at Jess's defensive monster. An explosion erupted where the fiend was. Nightshroud smirked until his life points dropped.

Nightshroud: 3500/Jess: 4000

"What?!?!?!?" Nightshroud hissed as his dragon exploded into pixels.

"Whew! I'm glad for my trap card. Allow me to make an opening for…Final Attack Orders. With this trap card, all monsters are forced into attack mode and can no longer be placed in defense." Jess explained with a smile.

Nightshroud frowned then chose a card and placed it face-down.

"I end."

"My turn. I draw!" Jess shouted.

As Jess drew his card, Jaden had arrived and was looking down at the two duelists. He then heard some rocks tumble and some heavy panting. He turned to see Alexis bending over gasping her breath. She then regained her breath and joined Jaden's side.

"What's going on?" Alexis asked.

"Jess has gotten the drop on a boy who calls himself Nightshroud." Jaden replied.

Alexis noticed that Jaden was thinking about something but before she could ask, she heard Jess shout out.

"I sacrifice my Giant Orc to summon my Great Maju Garzett (ATK: 0 DEF: 0) in attack mode!"

A monster that was like a skeleton but with hair that grew to ridiculous lengths rose from a portal and roared. Nightshroud was grinning like a madman as soon as he saw the attack strength of the monster.

"You sacrificed a monster that had twenty-two attack points for a monster that has zero attack points!?! What an imbecile!" Nightshroud crowed.

Alexis stiffened when she heard the voice of Nightshroud.

_It can't be. He wouldn't…would he? _Alexis thought sadly.

_Alexis? What is troubling you? _Yubel asked.

Alexis jumped slightly at Yubel's voice and hung her head.

_N-nothing! Nothing is troubling me. _Alexis thought back.

"I'm no imbecile. Great Maju Garzett has a special ability. The attack becomes twice the original of the tribute monster I used to summon him." Jess explained.

"That means…" Nightshroud muttered.

"That means he has forty-four attack points." Jess said.

Great Maju Garzett-4400

"A pity you won't be able to attack with him. For I activate a trap card, Threatening Roar." Nightshroud shouted.

A roar from a the card made the fiend flinch which made Jess nervous.

"I end."

"My turn. I draw!" Nightshroud shouted as he drew his card.

He looked at it and smiled. Jess got an uneasy feeling as he noticed the smile.

_This is not going to go well. _Jess thought.

"I activate my spell card Pot of Greed. With this I draw two cards."

Nightshroud drew his two cards and looked at them. His smile got even wider as he saw the necessary cards he needed.

"I summon my Red Eyes B. Chick (ATK: 800 DEF: 500) to the field in attack mode."

A red egg came out which cracked until there was a tiny dragon head poking out. Jess's uneasy feeling grew even worst as he stared at the mini-Red Eyes Black Dragon.

"Now I activate my monster's effect. By sending him to the grave I can special summon his daddy. The terrible Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

The baby disappeared in a bright light only to be replaced with a bigger version of its dragon form. The dragon let out a roar that made Jess flinch.

"Now I know that he is weaker than your Great Maju Garzett. That is why I sacrificing him to special summon my legendary Red Eyes Darkness Dragon (ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000)!"

The dragon was bathed in a brilliant light as another dragon rose. It was completely metallic with some jewels jutting out from its shoulders. The new dragon let lose a roar that shook the earth. Alexis nearly fell into the mouth of the volcano but Jaden grasped her shoulder so that she didn't fall in. Alexis looked at her at the boy who had won her hand and blushed.

"Thanks." Alexis muttered.

"You are welcome." Jaden growled out.

Jaden turned his head back to the battle. He knew that Jess was going to have a difficult time with this particular monster.

"My Red Eyes Darkness Dragon gains 300 attack points for each dragon in my grave." Nightshroud explained.

Jess stared in fear and awe as the dragon's attack points went up by 1200.

Darkness Dragon-3600

"Ha! Its attack is less then my Great Maju Garzett's attack." Jess said laughing.

Nightshroud just smirked as he fingered a card in his hand. He then grabbed it and placed it in one of the spell and trap card slots.

"I activate the spell card Graceful Charity! I get to draw three cards and discard two."

The dragon dualist drew three cards and discarded which made the Darkness Dragon's attack strength rise by six hundred more.

Darkness Dragon-4200

"Next I summon Spirit Ryu (ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000) to the field in attack mode!"

A small dragon that had wings that seemed to disappear into thin air rose and floated right next to the dark rider. Nightshroud smiled wickedly at the new beast.

"Go my Spirit Ryu! Attack!"

"Hey, what is up with you amigo! Your dragon is weaker then my fiend!" Jess hollered.

"True, but I can discard dragon cards to raise my little dragon's attack power." Nightshroud explained smirking.

Nightshroud discarded four dragon cards making the level four dragon attack power race to 5000. Jess gaped at the monster's power as it created a gust that sliced the powerful fiend to ribbons. Jess acted quickly as the dust began to settle.

"I discard my Kuriboh so that the damage I take is zero." Jess yelled as he discarded a card.

Nightshroud: 3500/Jess: 4000

Nightshroud scowled at the Slifer's quick thinking. He then looked up at his Darkness Dragon.

Darkness Dragon-6400

"Go my dragon! Dark flare!" Nightshroud shouted at the beast.

The dragon opened its mouth and blasted out a black fireball. It flew directly to Jess and blew up on contact. Nightshroud laughed as he watched the display of power. Alexis turned her head not wanting to see Jess withering in agony. Jaden started to laugh as he looked down through the smoke. Alexis shot him a glare thinking that he had been rooting Nightshroud all along. Jaden, upon noticing the glare, pointed at the smoke still laughing. Alexis looked and saw Jess standing, grinning like a fool. Nightshroud was taken aback at how Jess was still standing.

"HOW?!?!?!" Nightshroud roared.

"Simple. I discarded another Kuriboh." Jess said still smiling like a goof.

Nightshroud growled and placed a card facedown.

"I end."

"My turn. Draw!" Jess yelled as he drew his card.

He looked at it and added it to his hand. He then chose another and held it up.

"I remove my Giant Orc and my two Kuribohs to summon out my Dark Necrofear (ATK: 2200 DEF: 2800) to the field in attack mode!"

A monster that was a combination of mechanical and biological parts rose. It glared at the dragon like it defied the ability to attack it.

"Next I'll place one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn. I draw!" Nightshroud screamed as he drew his card.

He took one look at it and added it to his hand. He then looked at the dark dragon and nodded. It roared and fired a black stream of fire at the new fiend. Jess activated his trap card.

"I activate my Spirit Barrier trap. As long as I have a monster on the field all battle damage is reduced to zero." Jess said with a smug smirk.

Nightshroud growled at the Slifer boy.

_For someone who is in that ramshackle of a dorm, he is putting up a good fight. _Nightshroud thought to himself.

Meanwhile, the rest of the key bearers arrived at the mouth of the volcano. Zane, Bastion, and Chazz looked down at the duel transpiring and were surprised that Jess was holding his own.

"Whoa. That Slifer slacker is good." Chazz said aloud.

"Chazz, you do remember that you are in Slifer red dorm right?" Bastion inquired.

Chazz flushed as Bastion pointed that out. Jaden snickered lightly as did Alexis. They then noticed Nightshroud place a card face-down and ended his turn. Suddenly Dark Necrofear had returned to the field and grabbed onto the Darkness Dragon and led it over to Jess's side of the field losing it attack boost.

Darkness Dragon-2400

"What's going on? How is Dark Necrofear holding onto Red Eyes Darkness Dragon?" Chazz asked.

"And you're supposed to be smart? Jeez Louise." Jaden sighed.

He then explained.

"Necrofear has a powerful special ability. The fiend takes control of a monster that is on the field if destroyed in battle."

Chazz looked at Jaden with anger in his eyes. Jess then activated a spell card.

"I play the continuous spell card Cathedral of Nobles! With this spell card in play I can activate any trap card I set on the field. On that note I set one card face-down and activate it. Go Samsara Dogma!" Jess shouted.

The trap flipped face-up and it showed a human with a cybernetic components. Zane looked surprised that another duelist had that card.

"This trap card allows me to choose a type of monster and all monsters in the grave become that type. So I chose dragons!"

No sooner had the Slifer duelist explained what the card ability did, then the Darkness Dragon let out a roar of power.

Darkness Dragon-3000

Nightshroud smirked because he saw the power of his former dragon didn't threaten him in any way. Jesses noticed the smirk and chose a spell in his hand.

"I activate the spell card, Card Destruction. Now we both send our entire hands to the grave and draw the number of cards we held previously."

Nightshroud frowned as he discarded his 1 card while Jess discarded his three which were all fiends. The dragon roared again as its attack power went up.

Darkness Dragon-3900

Jess looked at his hand and noticed that he had a fiend and spell that could help him out of a jam.

"I activate the spell card Fiend Alliance. This spell allows me to summon as many fiends for each monster zone open. Four opened zones means four spaces. I chose Dark Ruler Ha Des (ATK: 2450), Summoned Skull (ATK: 2500), Meifist the Infernal General (ATK: 1800), and my Black Fiend Dragon (ATK: 2100)."

A fiend with a crown and royal robes rose next to the Darkness Dragon. A giant skeleton rose up next to the kingly fiend. An armored fiend riding a horse and carrying a spear of some sort raced out onto the field and stood on the right side of the Darkness Dragon. Finally a dragon that was black as the night rose up with a flurry of its wings beating. It roared so viciously that it made Nightshroud jump at least a few inches before he came down.

"I activate my Black Dragon Fiend's special ability. By sacrificing a fiend type monster I can destroy one monster on your side of the field. Plus you cannot activate any traps during battle. I send my Dark Ruler Ha Des to the grave."

The Darkness Dragon roared as its power went up to 4200 and the Black Fiend Dragon let loose a fog that made the Spirit Ryu dissolve right before Nightshroud's eyes. Darkness Dragon's attack power rose again as another fiend turned dragon was placed in the grave.

Darkness Dragon- 4200

"Next I send my remaining three fiends to the grave to summon…my Wicked Eraser (ATK: ? DEF: ?) in attack mode!"

The three fiends disappeared in a brilliant flash of light as a fiend with black wings and a serpent-like body rose with black fire surrounding it. The new fiend looked at Nightshroud and roared at the same time Darkness Dragon signaling their power.

Darkness Dragon- 5100

"Why is the Wicked Eraser's attack power undetermined?" Nightshroud asked as he looked at the new fiend.

No sooner had he asked the wicked looking fiend's power leapt to 3000. Jess smirked as soon he saw Nightshroud take a step back. Jess then took the time to explain.

"My Wicked Eraser gains 1000 attack points for each card you control and because you have three of them that means that my Wicked Eraser has 3000 attack points." Jess said with a smile.

Jess entered the battle phase and mentioned to his Wicked Eraser.

"Go my ultimate fiend! Black Skyfire!"

Wicked Eraser opened his mouth and spewed out a stream of black fire, which immediately took on a form of a phoenix and flew at Nightshroud. Nightshroud yelled in agony as the legendary bird hit him.

Nightshroud: 500/Jess: 4000

"Now it's time for your former monster to attack you directly. Go Darkness Dragon, Dark flare!" Jess shouted.

The dragon opened its mouth and shot out a dark fireball at its former master. Nightshroud screamed in pain as the ground exploded.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nightshroud screamed.

There was a bright flash of light and Jess, Chumley, and Syrus were laying on the ground asleep. Nightshroud was facedown in the dirt with a single card next to him. Jaden and the others ran toward the four fallen duelist. Chazz and Bastion checked out Chumley and Jess while Zane checked out his younger brother. Alexis checked out Nightshroud while Jaden picked up the card. It was blank until a picture of the mask Nightshroud wore appeared with chains all around it. Alexis looked at the fallen boy until he moved slightly.

"A-A-Alexis." He whispered.

When the name left his lip he passed out. Alexis was shocked to see that the boy was familiar to her.

"No, it can't be!" She said as tears came to her eyes..

Jaden heard her sobbing and glanced over at her. Curiosity got the better of him and walked over to Alexis.

"Who is that?" Jaden asked.

Alexis looked up at Jaden with tears in her eyes.

"It's my missing brother, Atticus." Alexis whispered as she placed her brother's head in her lap.

_There you go! Dueling with fire is completed next chapter will have Camllua. WARNING: The next chapter will have brief nudity in it but it will be mostly from the vampire. _


	21. Dark Illusions pt 1

_Alright! Here is "Dark Illusions pt 1" Now there will be "M" rated material in the next parts so be prepared. I would thank Darkauthor017 for the use of a new Evil Hero. Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX. If I did Jaden would be the supreme king and he would have Alexis as his queen in the first season. Claimer: I own the story and the idea as well as the OC Jess Hernandez._

The water dripped at a steady pace. The cave was dank and dark as an eclipsed sun. Suddenly there was a flurry of wings and several bats flew in. The bats then gathered together to form an outline of something. At first, one might think that it was Count Dracula but they would be wrong on so many levels. For one, the outline of the being was a female not a male. The other was that Dracula turned into a single giant bat not several smaller ones. When the female had fully materialized she looked at the cave and started to laugh cruelly.

_Soon, my brothers and sisters, soon. _The female thought to herself.

**Duel Academy Campus-Next Morning.**

Jaden walked to his class silently brooding over something. He had felt another wave of dark power that was more powerful than Nightshroud's. He didn't like the feeling he had in his stomach and the sense of doom that hovered on the horizon. Jaden realized that he had reached his classroom just before the bell had rung. As he walked in, he felt a slight tremor of darkness and it was _very _near. He looked all around but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"MR. YUKI!" A shrill voice that Jaden hated shrieked.

Jaden turned around and scowled, hidden by the faceplate of course, at Dr. Crowler.

"Would you mind taking your seat so that class can begin?" Crowler asked impatiently.

Jaden nodded silently and sat at his usual spot, which was by Alexis. All throughout the class he tried to pay attention but it was difficult with the constant nagging in his stomach. He didn't realize that the class had ended and had left for lunch. Suddenly he felt someone shaking his shoulder.

"Jaden, Jaden!" a female voice said sternly.

Jaden looked up and saw Alexis's face near his faceplate. He jumped slightly at how close her face was to his and fell out of his seat. Alexis placed a hand over her mouth to prevent the giggles from escaping. The gesture quickly failed and she was in a fit of giggles.

"Not funny Rhodes." Jaden growled while blushing heavily, unnoticed due to the faceplate.

He stood up and glanced at her. He noticed that her eyes didn't have the usual fire glowing in them. Alexis didn't notice and gestured to the door.

"Class is over and Crowler wants us to meet the chancellor in his office." Alexis explained.

Alexis then turned around and walked out of the classroom with Jaden in tow. Jaden heard some students talk about random things in the hall but one student's tale caught his interest.

"I'm telling you guys that the rumor is real! There is a beautiful girl here!" A boy in a red blazer said.

"Really?!?! Where?" A kid in a blue blazer asked excitedly.

"Down at the lake. But if your eyes meet hers, she turns into…" the Slifer red explained.

"Into what?!?!" A Ra yellow student asked nearly throttling the Slifer red.

"Into a vampire!" The Slifer red shouted.

The Ra yellow and Obelisk blue burst out laughing at the Slifer's tall tale. Jaden, on the other hand, was busy thinking of what the Slifer had said.

_A vampire? Hmmm. That would explain the pulse of power I felt last night. Nightmare. _Jaden thought to his spirit.

_**Sir? **_Nightmare replied.

_I want you to be on the lookout. If you see anything suspicious, inform me immediately._

_**Understood.**_

Jaden looked around for Alexis and realized that he was in the chancellor's office. Sighing, he sat down next to Zane. Sheppard then walked in and greeted everybody.

"Hello everyone. Alexis, how is your brother?" Sheppard asked worriedly.

"He is doing all right but he doesn't remember me or anything else." Alexis said sadly.

"We'll have to worry about him later. Right now, we need focus on the next Shadow rider who arrived sometime last night." Jaden said gruffly.

Everyone looked shocked about the latest news and began to feel dread take over their hearts. Sheppard became pale that Jaden had known about the second Shadow Rider since last night. Regaining his thoughts, Sheppard nodded gravely.

"Yes. I sure that you've all heard the rumors about a mysterious woman down at the lake. I'm one hundred percent that it's the second shadow rider and it will need our total focus." Sheppard said.

With the briefing down, everyone left completely unaware that a beady pair of eyes were watching their every move.

**Unknown Location**

The woman sighed in content as she lowered herself into her bath. She then took a handful of bubbles and blew them into the air. Childish the creature of the night knew but it was a rather spectacular display. The tiny bubbles of light being swallowed up by the darkness of her new home as they floated away. The bubbles burst as a tiny bat flew into the room. The vampire smiled as the tiny mammal gripped her finger.

"Ah, my darling pet. Tell me what juicy information did you get my enemies?" The vampire asked with a slight Transylvanian accent.

Her eyes lit up as she looked at the seven duelists through the bats eyes. The first one she saw was Dr. Crowler, busy grading some papers and looking at his deck at the same time.

"Ewwwww. What a repulsive being. Why humans dress like that is beyond me." The vampire said as her mouth twisted in disgust.

She then shifted to Chazz who was arranging his deck. She smirked as she watched the black clad duelist add in the Ojama Yellow card.

"Humph. This one won't be much of a challenge."

The third person she saw was Alexis who was arranging her deck as well. The vampire instantly noticed that her left arm was strange.

"What a strange duel disk. No matter it won't help the girl."

The next person she glanced at was Jess in his bed. He had wrapped garlic bulbs around his neck and was waving a cross around while chanting gibberish. The female vampire sweat dropped at the display but snickered nonetheless.

The fifth was Bastion. He was writing a formula down on how to the defeat her. She smirked as she saw him take cards out and add other cards in.

The sixth person caught her attention as she looked at his face.

"Oh! What a handsome man." The vampire cooed.

The sixth person was Zane. He was looking through his deck and was considering something. The female felt her heartbeat rise slightly because he was different then most men that she had met.

_He will be the perfect husband to me. Once I make him a vampire then he will rule with me. _The vampire thought giddily.

But it was the seventh and final duelist that made her heart and blood freeze. Her eyes widen in surprise and terror as she gazed into the golden orbs of Jaden. Jaden wasn't reassembling or even looking at his deck; instead, he was looking directly at her or rather directly at her spy. Instantly, she felt a million thoughts rush through her.

_Can it be?!? No it can't. But it is! The Supreme King of Darkness. But how? He was killed by a follower of the light of destruction. Is it possible…no it isn't possible. Then where is the Supreme Queen of Darkness? Wait, could that girl be…? No it can't be her. _She thought in a panic.

"I don't know what deck the Dark King uses or even if he has a deck for that matter. But I will not allow him or his queen to stop me from reviving my race. So says Camula." The female said aloud.

Obelisk Blue Dorm

Jaden looked at the small beast that was hanging on to the gutter of the blue dorm. He had been alerted by Nightmare about the small spy.

_The vampire must know about me by now. At least this way that creature can't see what my deck is and prepare. _Jaden thought grimly.

A new spirit materialized next to Jaden. It was, originally, Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman but thanks to the power of darkness he had been converted to an Evil Hero.

_**My lord. **_The new Evil Hero said with a bow.

"What is it Dark Inferno Wing?" Jaden asked his new warrior.

_**Something is happening to the lake over at the girls' blue dorm and the Ra yellow dorm. **_Dark Inferno Wing explained as he stood up.

Jaden instantly grabbed his helmet and duel disk. The bad feeling that was in his gut before had returned but now it increased twenty-fold.

Lakeside

Alexis, Chazz, Zane, Bastion, and Crowler looked at the large castle that rose from the middle of the lake. The water had become a sheet of ice and a black carriage was coming to the land.

"Not good. Definitely not good." A voice said behind Alexis.

The crew spun around to see Jaden standing with his arms crossed over his chest. The faceplate was lifted and Jaden was glaring at the carriage. Alexis knew what Jaden's eyes looked like due to their first duel but, even with the incident in the chancellor's office, the others were scared senseless at Jaden's golden eyes.

"W-w-w-what's not good, Jaden?" Crowler asked eyes wide in fear.

Jaden didn't look at the teacher's face when he answered.

"That vampire sent out his/her bats to spy on us as we reassembled our decks." Jaden said quietly.

"Which means what exactly?" Chazz asked arrogantly.

Yubel explained what Jaden meant to Alexis.

_It means that the vampire now knows how to counter all of your decks. Jaden must be the only one who didn't reveal his deck. _Yubel said in Alexis's mind.

Alexis felt fear run through her body as the words of Yubel's sunk in.

"It means, Chazz, that the second shadow rider has the ability to counter our decks." Alexis said frowning.

Chazz just scoffed as well as Crowler. Zane just sighed coldly while Bastion muttered 'not possible' under his breath. Jaden only nodded slightly confirming what Alexis had said. By this time, the carriage had stopped and a woman with green hair and wearing a red dress stepped down. She smiled evilly as she gazed at the six duelists. But her gaze turned to one of fear when her eyes met Jaden's golden irises. The fear quickly passed and she smirked.

"I am Camula, mistress of vampires." Camula said in a gentle tone.

"I don't care if you're Miss Duel Academy herself. I'm going to take you down." Chazz thundered angrily.

"Right!" Bastion shouted as well.

Camula looked at the two and licked her lips hungrily.

"Perhaps you will be the one I will feast on." She said to Chazz.

She then turned to Bastion.

"Or maybe you."

Both of them turned pale as fear shot across their faces. Camula chuckled as she sensed their fear. She then turned to Zane and smiled coyly.

"Come, my darling. It is time to duel." Camula said, her voice hypnotizing.

Zane started to move but Crowler stepped in front of him.

"There is no way that you are going to duel one of my students on my watch! In order to duel Zane, you have to duel me!" Crowler shouted.

Camula looked infuriated at the interruption but she brought her duel disk up which looked like a giant bat wing as it deployed. Crowler activated his duel coat and both drew their opening hand.

Camula: 4000/Crowler: 4000

"I'll start first." Crowler shouted as he drew a card.

He looked at it and smirked. Zane saw the smirk and chuckled which surprised everyone in company except Jaden.

"I activate the spell card Polymerization. With this spell I fuse the Ancient Gear Golem in my hand to the two Ancient Gear Dragons in my hand to form Ultimate Gear Golem (ATK: 4400 DEF: 3800)!"

The ice next to Crowler and Camula cracked in several places. A giant fist broke through the ice, which was then followed by a giant body. A tidal wave of water was created from the summoning of the monster. It crashed over the two duelists with a furious roar. When the water had receded, the five key bearers saw that Crowler was shivering from the cold but Camula was not.

"HEY! What gives!?!?!?" Chazz shouted.

"Camula has a shadow charm. It commands the elements of fire, wind, earth, water, and metal. Camula must've used fire to protect herself from the tidal wave." Jaden said softly.

Camula smirked and laughed cruelly. She then looked at Jaden with what looked like interest in her eyes. The look got Alexis angry and something stirred deep in her subconscious. Camula had returned her attention to the duel and contemplated the giant beast of rust and gears. Crowler had placed two cards facedown and ended his turn.

"My turn. I draw." Camula said as she drew a card.

She looked at it and smiled wickedly. Crowler didn't like the smile nor did he like the bad feeling he now had.

"I discard my Vampire Prince in order to draw three cards."

The vampire mistress discarded a card and then drew three cards from her deck. She then chose one of them and played it.

"I play my Book of Life spell. With this spell, I can resurrect one Zombie monster from my deck and remove one of your cards from play. I chose my Vampire Prince (ATK: 2400 DEF: 900) to be reborn."

A pale-looking man with a purple cape and wearing a gentleman's suit rose from a book that had opened itself. The man grinned evilly revealing two pointed teeth. Crowler shivered in fear at the monster. Crowler's grave then glowed with an ominous light and one of his Ancient Gears was gone. Jaden muttered under his breath. Chazz looked in disbelief at the duel and Bastion was silently watching Camula.

"Next I will activate my Vampire Parasite's effect. By sending it to the grave, I can turn one monster on your side of the field into a Zombie."

The Ultimate Gear Golem turned into a creature of decaying flesh and rotting organs. The appearance wasn't shocked everybody though. It was the former machine going to Camula's side of the field that shocked them.

"Ach, I forgot to tell you. As long as my Vampire Prince is on the field, all Zombie-type monsters that you control become a part of my army of darkness. But, as much as I would like to attack you, I must end due to my Parasite's special ability."

"My turn. I draw!" Crowler shouted as he drew a card.

He looked at the card and smiled widely. Camula wondered why the man-who-dresses-as-a-woman would be smiling while she had control of his mightiest beast.

"I activate the spell card Pot of Greed. With this, I draw two cards."

Crowler drew two cards and looked at them. He then chose one and placed it in his spell and trap zone.

"I activate my spell card Brain Control. With this, I take back my Ultimate Gear Golem after I give up 800 life points."

Camula: 4000/Crowler: 3200

A large brain with two hands on its side rose from the card and grabbed the machine-turned-zombie by the head. The rusting machine lumbered back to Crowler and stood at attention.

"I now declare an attack with him. GO, MECHA FIST!"

The larger form of its cousin raised it fist and brought it slamming down on top of the prince of vampires. The earth groaned in protest at the attack and it left a good-sized hole where the Vampire Prince was.

Camula: 2000/Crowler: 3200

"And, of course, without your Vampire Prince you can't take my most powerful monster from me." Crowler said with a smirk.

Camula glared hatefully at the cross-gender doctor. She was not one bit happy that she was down to half of her life points. Jaden shook his head as he watched the duel.

"Don't count Camula out yet. Something tells me that she is about to draw the one card she needs to turn this duel around." Jaden whispered mostly to himself.

But it wasn't quiet enough. Alexis overheard what he said and wondered if it was safe to underestimate their opponent. Crowler ended his turn and Camula drew her card. She looked at it and grinned in a most evil way. Crowler's feeling of dread from before had returned with a vengeance.

"I activate the field spell Castle Dracula." She said as she placed the card in a slot that appeared out the side of her disk. A dark but beautiful castle arose from the ice once again creating a tidal wave. It didn't touch Camula because it had froze into a solid sheet of ice. Camula smirked as the earth broke away revealing her Vampire Prince and Vampire Parasite. The parasite looked like an overgrown leech but with eyes and a pulsing brain. Crowler looked at her in confusion.

"If you are wondering why my Vampire Prince and Parasite returned from the grave, it is simple. Castle Dracula has an ancient magic that revives the dead. So it allows me to regain my Vampire Prince and Parasite. But now I will activate another spell card known as Graceful Charity. I get to draw three cards and discard two."

The vampire mistress drew three cards and then chose two and discarded two. Immediately, a werewolf broke through the earth and snarled at Crowler. Crowler tried to take a step back but slipped on the ice and fell on his butt.

"Allow me the pleasure of introducing my Pitch-Black War-wolf (ATK: 1600 DEF: 600). His ability prohibits you from activating any traps during the battle phase. Now I shall sacrifice my three monsters to summon…"

"It can't be." Zane muttered in surprise.

"Yes. It is." Jaden said calmly.

"…My Vampire Emperor (ATK: 4000 DEF: 2000)!"

A giant vampire that wore a purple royal cloak and golden armor rose from a black portal. Crowler took one look at its attack strength and began to laugh. Jaden shook his head as he looked at the doctor.

"It's over." Jaden muttered as he turned away.

Zane wanted to turn around like Jaden did but he kept watching. Chazz looked at Jaden with anger in his eyes.

"What do you mean 'it's over'!?!?!? That monster is weaker the Ultimate Gear Golem. So Crowler can still win." Chazz roared.

Jaden turned around to face the black clad duelist his golden eyes narrow and dangerous. Chazz began to regret snapping at the Obelisk king.

"The Vampire Emperor is one of the most powerful Zombie cards in the game. It increases its own attack power by the attack power of the monster it's attacking. Do the math." Jaden hissed so coldly that icicles seemed to formed on Chazz's hair.

Bastion was the first to realize what Jaden was saying. He turned to explain it to Chazz and Alexis but Camula had shouted which interrupted Bastion's math lesson.

"I attack with my Vampire Emperor. Go, Death Burst!"

The giant vampire brought his hands up and pointed at the giant robot.

"Are you suicidal? My Golem has more attack points than that monster." Crowler yelped astonished at what the vampire was doing.

Camula just laughed and wagged her finger at him.

"No, I'm not suicidal. My Vampire Emperor has a powerful ability. It acquires your monster's attack points and adds it to his own."

The explanation done, Crowler noticed that the vampire monster had somehow grown muscles and saw that its attack power went up to 8400.

"W-wait a minute. How about I surrender the spirit key to you and let me go?" Crowler asked making a puppy face.

Camula placed a finger on her chin. She weighed the pros and cons of the decision before her. Crowler thought that she was going to say 'yes' but his hopes were dashed when the vampire mistress shook her head.

"It is a tempting offer but I think I will decline." Camula said with an evil smirk.

A beam of darkness shot out of the Vampire Emperor's finger and blew right through the Ultimate Gear Golem. The creature began to fall apart and many pieces fell on top of Crowler.

Camula: 2000/Crowler: 0

A dark aura came from Crowler's body as he kneeled. The aura then shot over Camula who had produced a rag doll of some sort. The aura went into the doll and became a smaller replica of Crowler.

"As a girl, I loved dolls. With the power of my shadow charm, I can send the soul into a doll until the time is right for me to offer them. But this…this is hideous. I want nothing to do with it." Camula said as she tossed Crowler toward the ground.

She then turned to her carriage and stepped in. Cackling madly, she rode back to her castle.

_Sweet! I got 'Dark Illusions pt one' done! Now I'm going to forewarn you again pt 2 and pt 3 are going to have some M rated material so be ready. _


	22. Dark Illusions pt 2

_Okay! This is 'Dark Illusions part 2'. I know that I warned you in the last chapter but I am going to warn you again anyways. There is some M rated material in this chapter so be prepared. Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX or anything related to it. Claimer: I own the story idea and the OC Jess Hernandez._

After the duel, the gang walked back to Duel Academy feeling hopeless. They all headed to the infirmary to see how Jess and Atticus were doing. Jaden had returned to his room, thinking of how he was going to beat Camula, and didn't know that Atticus held the answer he was looking for. Alexis and the others saw that Jess was sitting up in his bed and looking at his cards. Jess looked up and noticed the crew standing there then he returned to his cards.

"Jess, what are you doing?" Alexis asked alarmed.

"I'm preparing to duel that diablo diva." Jess replied bluntly.

Alexis shook her head vigorously. She didn't want Syrus and Chumley to lose a good friend.

"That is out of the question Slacker. This is a job for The Chazz." Chazz said as he covered Jess with a sheet.

_And if I win, Alexis is sure to ask me to be her boyfriend! _Chazz thought merrily.

Jess struggled with the sheet until he got his head out.

"One more minute…Aha! There, I won!" Jess shouted.

Chazz snapped out of his daydreaming and glared at Jess.

"Nu-uh. You've got survive round two." Chazz sneered as he grabbed the sheet and threw it over Jess's head once more.

Bastion looked at the two and shook his head in disgust. His formulas were the key to this problem, not Chazz.

"Chazz, you aren't qualified for this job. Leave it to me." Bastion said sternly.

Chazz whipped around to look at Bastion with anger in his eyes. Alexis placed her right hand on her forehead and sighed in irritation.

"That's enough!" Alexis shouted.

Both boys jumped at her voice and looked at her innocently. Alexis glared at them and then turned to keep an eye on her brother. Like it or not, she knew that there were two people capable of defeating Camula and one was already preparing.

**Chancellor's office**

Jonathan Sheppard sat at his desk, his head in his hands.

_Why did Crowler have to go and get his soul taken? Now who will be teaching Dueling 101 to the students? _He thought miserably.

Just then, his computer beeped indicating that he had a video message coming in. Sheppard clicked on the message icon and saw a shadow of a man on his screen.

"_**Why don't you just give up? My vampire is far too strong to be beaten by your chosen duelists."**_ The voice said chuckling slightly.

Sheppard got angry with the person who was threatening the lives of the children and people around the world.

"Mark my words you will be stopped." Sheppard said calmly but sternly.

The voice laughed a cruel laugh.

"_**I would like to see your destined duelists succeed." **_The voice hissed as the transmission ended.

Sheppard gazed at the snowy screen for a bit. He then clasped his hands together and closed his eyes in a silent prayer.

Obelisk Blue Dorm

Zane looked through his deck making sure that his Cyber Dragons were in.

_It won't be easy to defeat Camula. Crowler brought out his best monster and it still wasn't enough to defeat her. I have to ready for anything she throws at me. _Zane thought.

He didn't know how prepared he needed to be.

Slifer Red Dorm

Chazz rummaged through his deck, getting angry at the little whiny voice he heard.

_Boss, what do ya say that we get on a boat and leave this island, huh? _Ojama Yellow asked shaking with fear.

Chazz was quivering with anger at his annoying spirit and he made sure to show it.

"WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP, YOU WEAK EXCUSE OF A MONSTER?!?!?!?!" Chazz shouted at the yellow creature.

"_Mr. Princeton! I will not tolerate you shouting at the air!" _a voice said.

Both Chazz and Ojama Yellow looked startled at the sound of the voice and looked around the room. Ojama Yellow floated over the doll of Crowler and searched on the shelves. **(A/N: Chazz had picked Crowler up after the duel with Camula.) **

While Ojama Yellow was searching the shelves, Crowler got a look at the bikini-clad monster and he didn't like the view.

"_Oh that is gross! Get your butt out of my face!" _Crowler yelped.

Ojama Yellow looked down at the doll and his eyestalks went as wide as the moon.

_H-hey Boss! T-the voice is coming from the d-doll. _The monster shouted.

Ojama Yellow then bent down and lifted the doll's arm. The spirit then placed its fingers underneath Crowler's arms and started to tickle him.

"_He, Ha, Ho. S-stop that! That…that tickles!" _Crowler shrieked while laughing.

Chazz stared dumbstruck at what he was hearing. The doll was talking to his spirit. He then walked over and picked the doll up.

"_Hey! Be careful! I'm extremely delicate!" _Crowler shouted in fear.

Just then there was a shrill beeping coming from Chazz's PDA. He opened it to see Alexis's face.

"**Chazz, get down to the lake immediately! Camula is back!" **Alexis shouted.

Grabbing his duel disk, and stuffing Crowler in his coat pocket, Chazz took off for the lake.

**Lakeside**

The six key bearers and two onlookers looked at the black carriage rode across the icy lake. Jess swore quietly in his native tongue as held onto Chumley's neck. He had convinced Chumley to let him ride on his back from the hospital. Chumley had complained all the way but instantly shut his mouth when he received a cold glare from Jaden. Camula stepped out of her carriage and looked at the six. She smirked playfully when her gaze settled on Zane. Zane glared at her with hatred in his eyes. Camula just chuckled at the look because, to her, it just made Zane is more handsome.

"Zane darling, are you ready to duel?" Camula asked seductively.

Zane just nodded keeping his gaze cold and hard. Camula frowned at not getting a rise out of him but shrugged it off. She knew that neither him nor the two idiots that she had threatened the other day could resist her. She wasn't so sure of Jaden but he was human after all. Camula deployed her duel disk at the same time as Zane did.

"DUEL!" Both of them shouted at once.

Camula: 4000/Zane: 4000

"I will start first." Camula said as she drew a card from her deck.

She looked at it and smiled joyfully. Zane had a bad feeling about that smile.

"I activate the spell card Call of the Mummy. This spell is continuous and it allows me to special summon a Zombie-type monster as long as there I don't control a monster."

Jess and the five others gasped at what Camula was saying. She could summon a high level monster on her very first turn.

"I will now activate my spell card. I will special summon my Vampire General (ATK: 2500 DEF: 0) to the field in attack mode."

A vampire dressed in a military suit and decorated with medals rose in a spiral of fog and darkness. The creature looked at Zane and smiled devilishly. Zane just kept his cool stare and shook his head.

"Now I will activate my General's ability. He allows me to send, from my deck or hand, one monster that has 'Vampire' in its name to the grave and both of us draw one card."

Camula chose one card in her hand and placed it in her graveyard. Then both her and Zane drew one card. Camula laughed as she looked at the card she had drawn. Zane scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. Camula then ceased her laughs but then placed one card facedown and set a monster facedown as well.

"I end. Your turn, dear."

Zane drew his card without a word. He then looked at it and smirked.

"Are you going to summon your Cyber Dragon, Zane?" Camula asked innocently.

Zane didn't let his surprise show but he did let his eyes betray what he was feeling. Jaden shook his head and muttered something under his breath. Alexis looked at him confused. Jaden shook his head indicating that he wasn't going to talk about it until after the duel. Zane chose a card that had helped him become the best of Duel Academy.

"I activate the spell card known as Power Bond! This card works a lot like Polymerization. But it works with Machine type monsters if they are my field or if they are in my hand. And I fuse my three Cyber Dragons in my hand to form…my Cyber End Dragon (ATK: 4000 DEF: 3800)!" Zane roared.

A monster that three heads and looked similar to the fabled Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon rose in a clash of lighting and thunder. The earth and elements shrieked their protest over the new monster and the power it wielded. Camula looked at Zane with affection and lust in her eyes. Zane ignored the look and smiled victoriously.

"Power Bond also doubles the attack power of the monster who was summoned by its effect."

Cyber End Dragon- 4000=8000

Camula looked at the creature with terror in her eyes as it let out a roar that made the earth scream in protest again. Zane smirked inwardly at the fear that was radiating from her. But his smirk was short-lived as Camula began to laugh. Everyone was confused as to why she was laughing.

"Ah, Zane. You had me scared for a few minutes I admit but at the end of your turn you take damage equal to your monster's original attack points." Camula said laughing.

Zane glowered at Camula but continued his turn.

"Cyber End Dragon, attack! Super Strident Blaze!"

The metal version of the mythical dragons roared as it took his master's command and fired three beams of light at the Vampire General. A massive explosion occurred that made a sphere of light that expanded and surrounded both Zane and Camula. Six people watched in awe at the spectacular display of power. The only one who wasn't impressed was Jaden. He had noticed before the attack hit its mark that Camula was laughing.

"I don't think this duel is over with yet." Jaden said icily.

Chazz spun around and opened his mouth to say something. But just as he was about to speak a shrill giggle was heard. The smoke and debris settled and they soon saw Camula laughing her head off. This time, however, the blast had burned away her clothes leaving her in the _au natural_. Bastion's, Chazz's, Jess's, and Chumley's jaws dropped at the sight of the vampire. When Zane saw Camula as well it was pretty difficult to contain his urges. Jaden was disgusted at the sight and his eyes glowed with an ominous light. Camula chuckled as she received the stares of the men. Zane played his Cyber Kirin and used its ability to prevent the damage that Power Bond would've damaged him. He then ended his turn, which made Camula squeal with delight. It was then that Jess noticed the Camula's life points hadn't dropped.

"Hey, what is wrong with that Diablo's gear? Her points should have dropped!" Jess asked surprised.

"My turn. I draw. And the reason why my life points aren't dropping is because I discarded my Vampire Guard. As long as he is in the grave I take no battle damage." Camula said in a seducing tone as she drew her card.

She looked at it and placed it in her hand. She then chose another card and placed it in her field spell zone.

"I activate a card that should be familiar to all of you. Castle Dracula!"

The dark and foreboding castle from before arose from the earth. The earth broke away revealing both Vampire Guard and Vampire General. Camula smirked as she looked at Zane.

"Next I play my Vampire Parade spell card. Here is how it works; I give up life points equal to a monster's level in increments of 100. So if I were to summon a level four monster I give up 400 life points. But at the end of my turn I take damage equal to the summoned monster's attack power. I will now give up 600 of my life points to special summon my Vampire Knight (ATK: 2600 DEF: 400)!"

Camula: 3400/Zane: 4000

A monster that black armor rose from the earth while waving a large sword in the air. The knight then looked at Zane and bellowed angrily as if it were furious that Zane hadn't obeyed its mistress. Camula chuckled lightly as her beast bellowed at her soon-to-be husband. Zane glared at Camula as he waited the summoning of her ultimate creature, fear starting to creep into his veins. Camula seemed to senses Zane's fear because she smiled sweetly at him.

"Are you beginning to see that you cannot win, my precious? It is your destiny to be my slave." Camula cooed.

Zane didn't flinch but he was nervous nonetheless.

_Can I really pull out a win even when she has the Vampire Emperor? _Zane thought.

Jaden seemed to know what Zane was thinking and it didn't make him one bit happy.

"Truesdale!" Jaden rumbled loudly; so loudly that everyone jumped back in surprise.

Zane looked Jaden directly in the eyes. Jaden could see the doubt in Zane's eyes and it infuriated him that the so-called 'Kaiser of Duel Academy' was going to let a duelist, who was using her body to distract him, play mind games with him.

"What, Yuki?" Zane asked.

"You're pathetic." Jaden simply replied.

Those two words snapped Zane out of his doubt. He smiled slightly at the way Jaden had destroyed uncertainty with just two words. Camula scoffed at the way Jaden had distracted Zane because she knew that it was hopeless. She then chose a card in her hand that would guarantee victory for her.

"I play the spell card, Gate of Illusions! With this spell card I have guaranteed my victory. You see, since this is a shadow game, my Gate of Illusions is now a gateway to the afterlife. Now I must offer up a soul. Hmmm, I wonder whom I should choose. Ah! I know! I will choose…"

Everyone braced themselves to defend the victim but they were unprepared for who it was.

"…little Syrus!" Camula crowed as a mirror image of herself jumped and grabbed Syrus who shrieked in fear.

Jess looked ready to run to his friend but Chumley held him back. Jaden just sighed in irritation at the emotions that Jess was showing. He then turned and left. Alexis looked after her supposed fiancé with confusion.

"Jaden!" Alexis shouted.

Jaden stopped and turned around looking Alexis in the eye. He felt his heart leap to his throat as he saw the fear and confusion in her eyes. He mentally shook the emotions away and glared at Alexis.

"What?" Jaden asked coldly.

"Why are you leaving? No doubt Camula wants to duel you after Zane loses." Alexis said calmly.

Her statement made everyone gasp and look at her in bewilderment. Jaden mentally kicked himself for forgetting that Yubel was a part of Alexis now and her words did have a logical reasoning. So he walked back and stood next to Alexis. Zane watched the exchange and knew that Alexis spoke the truth indeed. With Syrus as a hostage and near the door of rainbow colors he had no choice but to lose. Camula ended her turn and Zane drew. He added the card to his hand and did nothing else.

"Camula, continue." Zane said emotionlessly.

Camula looked thrilled that Zane was passing his turn.

"I know sacrifice my three monsters to summon my Vampire Emperor (ATK: 4000 DEF: 2000)."

The giant vampire that wore a purple royal cloak and golden armor rose from a black portal just like the duel with Crowler. Camula smirked as she looked at Zane.

"I now attack. Go my Emperor!"

The beast looked at the Cyber End Dragon and screeched so loudly that it made the dragon flinch. The vampire's attack power then rose by 8000.

Vampire Emperor-4000+8000=12,000.

"Please tell me that attack meter is broken!" Chazz yelped.

"It's not broke, idiot." Jaden hissed as a beam of darkness shot out of the Vampire Emperor's finger.

The cybernetic dragon let out a pained groan as the beam cut through its armor.

Camula: 4000/Zane: 0

Zane fell to the ground just as a dark aura surrounded his body. Camula held up a small figurine, which made the dark aura shoot toward the figure. It turned into a smaller version of Zane that Camula clutched to her bare chest.

"Zaney, you are so cute! True, you are less talkative this way but nonetheless you are so adorable!" Camula squealed like a little girl.

She then walked into her carriage and got in. she then looked at Jaden with a coy smile.

"After I rest, you and I will duel Dark King." Camula said in a seducing tone.

With that, the carriage took off for the castle leaving a glaring Jaden and a secretly fuming Alexis and Yubel.

_Okay, next chappie is the final installment of Dark Illusions. Will Jaden conquer the Vampire Queen or will he succumb to her? Well, you'll have to until next week! Please Review!_


	23. Dark Illusions pt 3

_Here's the finale of Dark Illusions! I hate reminding you guys but it must be done. There is M rated material in this chapter so if you are offended then don't read. Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX or anything related to it nor do I own the Evil Hero Dark Wing. That is owned by the DarkAuthor017 who needs reviews for his story. Claimer: I own the story plot and the OC Jess Hernandez._

Everyone looked down in the dumps because they had seen Zane lose. They had all gathered in the Academy hospital to think. Jaden leaned against the wall glaring at the silent teens as they tried to enhance their decks. Jaden just shook his head as he saw another bat staring at them giving Camula all their strategies. He and Alexis were the only ones not rebuilding their decks for the duel against the vampire. Alexis sat near her brother watching him silently as she listen to his breathing through the oxygen mask. She then noticed a pendent that looked like it had split in two. A closer look made her realize that it looked like it could fit with Jaden's half.

"Hey, Jaden." Alexis called to the Evil Hero user.

"What?" Jaden asked icily.

Alexis mentioned him to come over to where she was sitting and he walked over. No sooner had he got close to the bed then Atticus's eyes fluttered open making Alexis gasp in surprise.

"A-A-Alex-Alexis." Atticus gasped out.

"ATTY!" Alexis yelped with tears of joy cascading down her face.

Her yelp got the attention of the others and they looked over at the hospital bed. They scrambled around eager to hear that Atticus was awake. The older Rhodes got the mask off his face and looked at Alexis. He then opened his mouth.

"Camula isn't like any of the other Shadow Riders. She has a shadow charm that can take souls away." Atticus explained.

"Atty, we know that already. Jaden seems to know more about these riders then we do." Alexis whispered while trying to hide her blush when she said the dark king's name.

Atticus's eyes went wide at what Alexis had said. He then struggled to sit up which made Alexis alarmed. He looked at the duelists in the room until his eyes rested on Jaden who was standing behind his younger sibling watching everything. Atticus eyes got even wider as he looked into Jaden's golden eyes.

"Supreme King! Wha-? How? When did you get back from the land of the dead?!?!!?" Atticus asked in wonderment.

Jaden narrowed his eyes at the former Shadow Rider as he tried to figure out what his words meant. He then remembered that Yubel had said that the Shadow Riders were once warriors from his past life and that some of their souls were placed into certain cards in order for their memories to live on when he came back. The Red Eyes Darkness Dragon must've had the original soul and memories of Nightshroud. Alexis was trying to make sense of Atticus words when Jaden spoke.

"That isn't important right now, Mr. Rhodes. Right now, we need to figure out how to beat that old vampire." Jaden said calmly.

Atticus nodded slightly and he explained that to defeat Camula one needed to use a shadow charm as well. The only other shadow charm was the shadow pendent and he had only one half of it. Everyone looked crestfallen when Atticus said that both halves were needed to complete the shadow charm, which made Jaden snicker. Chazz glared at him angrily but his anger gave way to surprise as Jaden pointed to the other half as it hung around his chest. Atticus took off his half and gave it to Jaden. Both halves started to shine as Jaden brought them together. The two then clicked into place and the glowing died down. Jaden looked at all of the key protectors and smiled grimly.

"It's time to end this." Jaden growled.

**Camula's castle.**

"Shouldn't we be running away from this place?" Chumley asked nervously.

Alexis glared at Chumley as the group walked inside the castle. Once they were inside they heard a cold feminine voice.

"Welcome children to my home." Camula's voice echoed out.

Everybody clumped together except Jaden and Alexis. Jaden stood at the center of the hallway glaring at the shadows. Alexis looked around for the voice when Camula materialized from the gloom. The vampire smiled a seducing smile. It made all the boys got bonkers as they saw the mistress of vampire had no clothes on again. Jaden continued to glare at the creature of the night as she gazed at him.

"Are you ready dear?" Camula asked innocently.

Jaden just grunted in reply. Camula nodded her head and walked away with the key wielders in tow. They soon came to a room that looked like a ballroom but it was in shambles. There were two towering pillars that looked like they were once the foundations to some elegant statues. Camula floated up to one of them while Jaden walked up to the other one and faced each other. Both then deployed their duel disks and got into a fighting stance.

"Duel!" Camula shouted.

"Get your game on!" Jaden thundered.

Camula: 4000/Jaden: 4000

"I will go first." Camula said as she drew her card.

She looked at it and smirked. She then added it to her hand and chose another card.

"I summon Vampire Solider (ATK: 1900 DEF: 1400) in attack mode!"

A vampire dressed in a camouflage pants and shirt rose from the darkness and waved a M-16 rifle. Camula laughed as she saw the terrified looks on the others. But when she looked at Jaden she was surprised that he didn't even looked fazed.

_Argh! What is he made of? Does he feel any fear? No matter, I guess I'll have to try something else. Oh, how I will enjoy myself! _Camula thought to herself.

"I end."

"My turn. I draw!" Jaden snarled as he drew his card.

He looked at it but then heard moaning coming from Camula's side. When he looked up, he felt his anger and hatred grow to astronomical heights. Camula was pleasuring herself, which was making the other boys go berserk. Jaden shot a look at where the others were and he saw that Alexis's eyes were the same colors as Yubel's.

_What's wrong with her and Yubel? Wait…Alexis is the host of Yubel so that means that whenever Yubel gets mad she controls her. No doubt that Yubel has taken over now. _Jaden thought as he turned his attention back to the duel.

He couldn't more correct or more wrong. _**Both **_Alexis and Yubel were furious at Camula trying to seduce the one they both loved. Alexis balled her hands into fists as she watched Camula continue to pleasure herself in front of her soon-to-be fiancé.

_Why that little…OH! How dare she try to seduce my fiancé/lover! If she doesn't get pulled into the Shadow Realm I'm going to beat the living snot out of her. _Alexis and Yubel thought angrily.

Camula continued to do her thing while Jaden proceeded with his turn. He placed the card he drew in his hand and then chose another.

"Since you now control a monster, I can special summon Evil Hero Prodigy (ATK: 1800 DEF: 1500) to the field in attack mode!"

A winged fiend wearing a cape flew onto the field and landed right next to Jaden. It then crossed its arms over its chest and glared hatefully at Camula.

"When Evil Hero Prodigy is normal or special summoned successfully I can add one monster that has 'Hero' in its name."

Jaden looked through his deck and chose a card. He added it his hand and glanced at his hand. He saw that Evil Hero Malicious Edge was in his hand. Smirking, he grabbed the hero and held it in the air.

"I now send my Prodigy to the grave to summon my Evil Hero Malicious Edge (ATK: 2600 DEF: 1500) to the field in attack mode!"

Prodigy disappeared in a flash of light only to be replaced with the black clad monster that also had the same look of disgust that was on Prodigy's face. Camula stopped what she was doing and looked at the beast. Jaden grinned sinisterly as he saw the look of fear on her face. Malicious Edge looked at his master with a sadistic grin on his face. Jaden, however, was looking at Camula who now had a look of anger.

"How can you summon a level seven monster with one sacrifice? You must be cheating!" Camula shrieked.

Jaden shook his head, amused. The amused look on his face seemed to get Camula even more riled because she started to growl hatefully. Jaden then glared at the vampire, which made her silent.

"I was able to summon Malicious Edge because of his ability. If you control one monster on the field I can summon him with one sacrifice. Now, attack!" Jaden boomed.

Malicious Edge jumped into the air and threw six spikes at the Vampire Solider. The undead monster let out a pained moan as it turned into dust.

Camula: 3300/Jaden: 4000

Camula bared her teeth at Jaden then at his monster. Both of them looked undaunted at the gesture. Jaden then placed a facedown card and ended his turn.

"My turn. I draw!" Camula snarled as she drew her card.

She looked at the card and squealed gleefully. Jaden had a feeling that she had drawn the card that had taken Zane's soul. His suspicions were assumed correct as she placed the new card in her spell and trap card zone.

"I activate my spell card, Gate of Illusions!"

The dreaded gate of rainbow colors from before rose behind Camula. She smirked as she looked at the terrified expression on Alexis's face. She knew whom she will choose and bring an end to Jaden.

"I believe that I will take that vixen Alexis." Camula said with cold smirk.

Most of the boys went to defend Alexis but the boys and Camula got the shock of their lives. The tendrils of shadows that were reaching for the Obelisk queen instantly coiled back as several beams of light shot out of Jaden's pendent and the shadows were no more.

"WHAT?!?! WHERE DID THE DARKNESS GO!?!?!?" Camula screamed at Jaden.

Jaden just smirked as he fingered the shadow charm around his neck. Camula's eyes widen as she saw the pendent glowing with a very bright light. The vampire bared her teeth and hissed at the light while glaring at Jaden.

"Camula!" Jaden thundered.

Camula immediately stiffen at the deep and resonating voice that came from Jaden. Jaden's voice sent shivers down Alexis's spine but they weren't shivers of fear. They were instead shivers of excitement at the manner of Jaden's personality.

"Because you dwell in darkness, I have but one choice and that is to destroy you _with_ darkness." Jaden said his voice dark and menacing.

Camula looked terrified at Jaden for a few seconds but the fear subsided and she grinned in a seducing way. Jaden's anger resurged and gave him new strength to combat the shadow rider. The bloodsucker looked at Jaden but with anger instead of lust.

"Despite you saving your friend, I offer my soul up to the Gate of Illusions so that the beast cards may live!"

She placed a card and monster facedown and ended her turn.

"My turn. I draw!" Jaden hissed as he drew his card.

He looked at the card he drew and added it to his hand. He then chose another and placed it in his monster zone.

"I summon Evil Hero Sentinel (ATK: 0 DEF: 2800) in attack mode."

A monster made up entirely of black stones and black jewels rose onto the field and assumed a fighting stance. Camula started to cackle as she saw the stats of the Evil Hero. But her cackling was cut off when Jaden activated a trap card.

"Go, Corrupted Hero! In order for this trap card to work I must discard one monster that has 'Hero' in its name." Jaden explained as he discarded Evil Hero Kaiser, which moved two cards from his deck to his hand.

He then looked at Camula with hatred in his eyes.

"Now to tell you what Corrupted Hero does. It switches the attack and defense power of a monster that has 'Hero' in its name. But there are two different effects as well; one effect affects only Elemental Heroes while the other effect affects only Evil Heroes. Because my target is Evil Hero Sentinel the second effect activates. The effect reads this: 'if the targeted monster has 'Evil Hero' in its name then at the end phase of you and your opponents turn you both draw one card. If the card drawn is a monster summon it to the field in attack mode. The monster's stats are zero and cannot be placed in defense mode. If the card isn't a monster card add it to your hand.'"

Both Camula and the rest of the team were stunned at the move Jaden had made. Even though he was in the same boat as Camula, he had basically made it so that he could destroy her easily. Jaden smirked as he ended his turn. Both he and Camula drew a card and looked at it. Jaden's was a trap card so he added it to his hand. Camula wasn't as lucky as she drew Vampire Spirit, a monster that originally had 2300 attack points. She placed it on one of her monster zones and then drew another card. Vampire spirit glowed instantly and a man with a long cape and pale blue hair rose from a black portal. Alexis was dumbfounded as to why the new monster was on the field. Camula noticed the look and explained.

"If you are wondering why my Vampire Lord (ATK: 2000 DEF: 1500) is on the field its due to the effect of my Vampire Spirit. During each of my standby phases I can special summon one Zombie type monster from my deck."

The vampire then noticed Jaden drawing three cards during her explanation and shook her head, which made her look erotic at the time.

"Uh, uh, uh. It is my turn so you can't draw. Because you broke the rules you lose the duel by default." Camula said with a wicked grin.

"Wrong. My Evil Hero Sentinel allows me to draw three cards during your standby phase." Jaden snarled.

Camula stared in disbelief because the shadows hadn't attacked him when she accused him. She shoved her fear away and continued her turn.

"I remove my Vampire Lord from play to special summon my Vampire Genesis (ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500) to the field in attack mode."

A giant ball appeared in the air as a mist of darkness moved in. The ball began to move like it was alive and burst open to reveal a giant vampire that looked menacing. Jaden glared at the beast and then turned his attention to Camula as she activated a spell card.

"I activate the spell card Virus Genocide. With this spell card I can declare one type of monster and they are destroyed regardless of being in the deck or on the field. And I chose 'Fiend'."

Jaden took all of his fiend monsters and slipped them into the grave slot. Camula then smirked as she noticed that Jaden was wide open. She opened her mouth to declare an attack but before she could Jaden activated a trap of his.

"Go Dark Barrier! With this trap card in play I receive no battle as long as I have a Dark attribute monster in my grave."

A shroud of darkness put itself Jaden and the Vampire Genesis. Camula frowned at the tactics Jaden was pulling. She then ended her turn, which made both of the duelists draw a card due to Corrupt Hero. Jaden revealed his card to be Elemental Sparkman while Camula's was a spell card.

"It's my turn." Jaden hissed while drawing his card.

He looked at it and saw that it was the very thing he needed. He placed it in one of his spell and trap card zones. A green pot with a grinning face appeared next to him.

"I activate my Pot of Greed or in my case Pot of Need."

_Ok, that's so not good. _Yubel thought.

"Why is that not good?" Alexis whispered to the spirit.

_When Jaden cracks a joke, it usually means the end of the world._ Yubel said with a slight frown.

Alexis shook her head amused and looked at Jaden who had drawn the very cards he needed. He slightly smirked as he saw that he had what he needed. Camula grew uneasy as the shadows seemed to swirl around Jaden making him look dangerous. Jaden then placed a card in his spell and trap card zone.

"I activate a spell card known as Double Dark Fusion. By giving up 2000 life points I can fuse twice."

Camula: 3300/Jaden: 2000

A black portal opened up behind Jaden and began to suck everything into its black void. Two cards flew from Jaden's hand and into the black hole. A being emerged from the hole and Alexis recognized it as Evil Hero Inferno Wing. Camula saw that the Evil Hero's attack points were 2100, which made her cackle insanely. Jaden smirked as the black emptiness behind him absorbed both Evil Hero Inferno Wing and Elemental Hero Sparkman. Alexis stared in disbelief as the elements around Jaden were torn apart signaling the arrival of a new monster. From the black void came a monster that looked like Inferno Wing but it had on black and red armor and a visor that looked that looked like it was from Evil Hero Lightning Golem. Camula stopped cackling as she looked at the monster with surprise.

"What is that?" Camula asked fear creeping into her voice.

"This was Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman but thanks to the darkness he has become Evil Hero Dark Wing (ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100)." Jaden said coldly.

Camula resumed cackling as soon as she heard the stats of the monster. But it was cut short as soon as Jaden's voice thundered across the great room.

"If you think my Dark Wing is weak, think again. He gains 500 attack points for each monster that has 'Elemental Hero' and 'Evil Hero' in its name. Since there are 20 monsters in my grave, 17 with 'Evil Hero' and 3 with 'Elemental Hero', that means that me Dark Wing gains 10,000 attack points."

Dark Wing-12,500

Camula looked in fear as the monster made the darkness swirl around him. The new Evil Hero looked at Jaden with a sadistic smile. Jaden nodded once and the monster leapt into the air. It shot a glare at the Vampire Genesis but then Camula activated a monster effect from her hand.

"I discard my Vampire Shield to negate your attack."

Dark Wing flew back down next to Jaden. He then placed a card facedown and ended his turn. Both duelists checked their cards with the effect of Corrupted Hero. Both of them had drawn a spell card so they added the cards to their hands.

"My turn. I draw." Camula said as she drew a card.

She looked at the card and giggled coyly. Jaden immediately knew that she had drawn Vampire Emperor. His assumption was dead right as the Vampire Spirit summoned a Double Coston. The card disappeared along with the Vampire Spirit, which gave way to the vampire in golden armor. Alexis jumped at how easily summoned the monster was.

"Wait a minute! I thought Vampire Emperor needed three sacrifices not two!" Alexis yelped.

Jaden nodded and then explained.

"Alexis, Vampire Emperor does need three sacrifices but with Double Coston's effect she treated the one monster as two and sacrificed the Vampire Spirit to summon it." Jaden explained.

Alexis caught on and looked in fear as Camula prepared to attack Dark Wing.

"Vampire Emperor, attack! Smash his Dark Wing."

But Jaden thought fast and activated his facedown.

"Go, Vile Barrier! This blocks one attack that targets an Evil Hero!"

A shield with claws and teeth rose up and blocked the fist from the emperor. Camula was surprised about the blocked attack but she placed a card facedown and ended her turn. Both her and Jaden drew a card glancing at it. Camula had a trap card while Jaden had Elemental Hero Clayman. Jaden placed his monster on the field in attack mode. He then drew another card and looked at it. He added it to his hand and then chose another.

"I activate the spell card Mass Driver. By sending one monster on my side of the field to the grave I inflict 400 points of damage to you. Clayman, rest my friend."

Camula: 2900/Jaden: 2000

Dark Wing's power grew even more and glared the Vampire Emperor down.

Dark Wing-13,000

Camula then was afraid because of the power Jaden had. She trembled slightly but then remembered a monster in her grave that would help her. Jaden declared an attack with his Dark Wing.

"Dark Wing, attack! Shadow Blaze!"

Dark Wing rose into the air and dove forward in the form of a phoenix. The emperor tried his best to defend against the incoming Evil Hero but it was all for naught. The emperor of vampires blew up in a dust of fine ash. Jaden looked at the carnage he caused and saw that Camula was still standing cackling cruelly.

"Is that the best the Supreme King can do? It will take more then that to defeat a vampire." Camula taunted as she placed a card in a case.

"How did you escape my attack?" Jaden demanded.

"Simple. I merely removed my Vampire Solider from play. By doing so I prevented the damage by making it zero."

"Tell me, does the effect of your Solider negate effect damage?" Jaden asked suddenly.

Camula was taken aback by the question but shook her head. Jaden suddenly began to howl with evil laughter. Camula was confused until she put two and two together.

"Your Dark Wing had a special ability didn't he?" Camula asked angrily.

Jaden could only nod because of his laughter. Camula looked at Jaden until he stopped his laughter.

"Dark Wing inflicts damage equal to the monster's stats whichever is stronger and since your Vampire Emperor had 4000 attack points…" Jaden said with a sinister smirk.

"…That means I lose 4000 life points!" Camula shrieked in terror.

No sooner did the realization dawn on her then did Dark Wing appear behind the vampire. The fiendish monster slashed at the back of the creature, which made her scream in agony.

Camula: 0/Jaden: 2000

"That's game." Jaden said as he lowered his arm.

The Gate of Illusions appeared behind Camula and absorbed her soul. The lifeless body then crumbled into dust. Zane appeared right where Camula was when her body crumbled. Crowler also appeared but in Chazz's pocket. The castle began to collapse around the destined duelists. Everyone ran out and didn't stop running until they had reached the shore. They all watched as the castle caved in just as the rays of the dawning sun struck it.

"Two down, five to go." Jaden murmured as he picked up the shadow charm that Camula had.

Alexis stared at the Evil Hero user as he gazed at the sun. The sunlight made his face light up with something she couldn't describe. She blushed as she continued to stare at Jaden, his golden eyes reflecting in the sun.

_All right, there you have it! The final part of Dark illusions. Up Next, "False love pt 1". The name should give you a big hint about who is up next. I may have gotten my math wrong if I did I apologize._


	24. False Love pt 1

Bastion: "Excuse me, YugiohFreak54?"

YugiohFreak54: "Yeah, Bastion?"

Bastion: "My fans were wondering when I was going to get to duel."

YugiohFreak54: "You have fans? Wow, learn something new everyday!"

Bastion: "Of course I have fans! Oh never mind, when will I duel a shadow rider?"

YugiohFreak54: "On the 12th of Never."

Bastion: "Freak…"

YugiohFreak54: "Calm down, I was kidding! Well, I am going have you duel a shadow rider today. That is, IF we get to the disclaimer."

Bastion: "Jolly good then! Well shall we?"

YugiohFreak54: "Sure."

Bastion: "YugiohFreak54 doesn't own Yugioh GX or anything related to it."

YugiohFreak54: "I own the idea for this story and the OC Jess Hernandez. Now on with the story!"

It was about three days after Camula had been defeated. A lone boy in a yellow jacket was looking at the ocean as the sun rose.

"Ah! A beautiful day to practice and prepare my deck for the next shadow rider." Bastion said to the air.

He took out one of his six decks and looked through them. He came across a monster card that he didn't recall putting in.

"Hello, how did you get into my deck?" Bastion muttered to the card.

The card was White Magician Pikeru. He looked around and then shrugged his shoulders.

"Silly distractions." He said aloud as he took the card out of his deck.

Pocketing the card, he walked toward the Slifer Red dorm to awake three sleeping beauties.

**Slifer Red Dorm**

Jess, Syrus, and Chumley were asleep when Bastion walked in the door. He smiled to himself as he saw Jess hold the pillow like it was a dream girl of his. Syrus was digging deeper and deeper like his was cuddling with a dream person of some sort. Chumley…well, let's just say that he had dreamed of a large grilled cheese sandwich and now his pillow was gone. Laughing softly, he pulled out his duel disk, activated it, and placed a Barrel Dragon on one of the zones.

"3…2…1…Fire!" Bastion hissed while he still was giggling.

The hologram lifted its three barrels and fired one round after another at the three sleeping Slifers. The dorm and the island shook from the resulting explosion. When the smoke had cleared, the Slifer trio was on the ground anime swirls in their eyes.

"Ay-ay-ay-yi, talk about your rude wake-up call." Jess groaned.

"I've heard of getting out of bed with a bang but that was ridiculous." Syrus said with a small moan.

"Good morning, chums! Time to get some duel training in." Bastion said with a slightly cheery voice.

The Slifer trio looked up at their 'human alarm clock' and groaned loudly.

"Bastion, what time is it?" Chumley asked as he looked at the clock.

Jess, Syrus, and Chumley saw that it was 4:50 A.M. They weren't too happy to see that they were awaken so early and they voiced about it. But Bastion gave them such a death glare that you would think that he was the devil in a yellow shirt. The trio shut their mouths and hastily got their clothes on as well as their decks and duel disks. The four then headed toward the beach to practice drawing skills.

**Beach**

"1, 2, 3. 1, 2, 3." Bastion chanted as he drew cards from one of his decks.

Syrus, Jess, and Chumley also drew cards on Bastion's chanting. Chumley then noticed a card that Syrus had drawn and took a quick look at it.

"Hey Sy, is that Thunder Nyan Nyan?" Chumley asked.

Syrus blushed a fine shade of red when Chumley asked. He bashfully nodded and grinned sheepishly.

"Y-yes. She's my card crush." Syrus explained while blushing.

"Huh, if you want to see a card crush then feast your eyes on this." Chumley said as he produced Dian Keto the cure master. **(A/N: Japanese image version)**

Syrus looked amazed that Chumley had a card crush too. The two card lovers then turned to Jess with a bit of mischief in their eyes. Jess looked at them with fear in his eyes. He then produced a card that had not one female on it but two.

"Gemini Elf." Jess merely said while his face heated up.

The three then started to chat about card crushes when Bastion stepped in.

"Of all the silly, illogical things to discuss! Card crushes, bah! Because of that, we'll continue the training after class." Bastion said in disgust.

Despite his outburst, he couldn't help but feel a slight rise in his temperature around his face as he thought about White Magician Pikeru. Syrus was spazzing out because he had arranged to play solitaire with Thunder Nyan Nyan and she hated it when he canceled. Jess reassured him that she probably wouldn't mind because of hardhearted Bastion. Just then all of their watches beeped indicating that training time was up. The four hurried to the campus so that they wouldn't be late for class.

**Professor Banner's Classroom**

Jaden sat down just as Bastion and the Slifer trio got to class. Jaden had felt another surge of darkness this morning and it made him on edge. It was then that he noticed that Alexis was tapping on his shoulder. Jaden looked at her, his golden eyes narrow, and raised one of his eyebrows in question. **(A/N: He has his faceplate up from now on. Just to inform ya.) **Alexis tried her hardest to fight down the blush that was threatening her face but failed. She then passed a note to Jaden, which he took from her hand. Both felt another bolt of electricity jump from one had to the other. Jaden blushed and turned his head away so that Alexis couldn't see it. Said girl had done the same thing but not before she noticed Jaden's blush.

_Jaden is soooooo cute when he blushes. _Alexis thought dreamily.

Jaden, on the other hand, was busy trying to crush his emotions but it was a futile effort. After all, he **IS **human.

_Why does Alexis always make me blush? Do I think of her as more then a comrade against the Shadow Riders? _Jaden wondered to himself.

Jaden shook his head to clear the troublesome thoughts and focused on Banner. That was when Jaden noticed that the class was practically empty, devoid of any males save for himself, Chazz, the Slifer trio, and Bastion. That made him extremely cross because the females were sitting above, below, and on the side of him, giggling like mad. All of them were also trying to get him to take an interest in one of them. He blocked them out as he focused on his class.

"…Now we take the symbol of Anabas and dip it into the solution and we get…" Banner was saying but he was interrupted with a loud explosion.

When the dust had settled, Banner had disappeared. While many of the remaining students were worried, the girls took this as an opportunity to surround Jaden. Many glomped him while others were trying to remove his armor. Jaden struggled for his life but it was to no avail. Banner then appeared from behind his desk with dirt and ash on his face. When he saw the commotion around Jaden, he chuckled in amusement. But that amusement turned to terror when the girls began to remove his armor piece by piece. He cleared his voice and shouted so loud that you would think that he was the concord jet.

"Alright ladies, that is enough. I'm sure Jaden needs to breathe under there." Banner said calmly but with a deadly edge to it.

The girls heard him and scampered off of Jaden. The only pieces of armor that were missing were his arms and legs armor. He grabbed them from the floor and put them back on while growling the entire time. Alexis had to use every bit of willpower to restrain herself from joining in the fray. But it still made her furious that the girls would pounce on Jaden the minute that there was no supervision. It made Yubel equally mad that the other females were vultures waiting for the perfect to strike at her beloved. Both calmed down when a female staff member came in with a backpack that was torn. Banner sounded surprise that the bag belonged to one of his students. He then looked at Jaden, Chazz, Alexis, Bastion, and Jess with confusion written on his face. Jaden merely nodded and got up which earned groans of disappointment from the girls. Alexis soon followed suit after she sent every one of the girls death glares making them back away in fear. Bastion was right behind her as well as Jess and Chazz. The five headed right toward the hall ready to fight another Shadow Rider.

**Chancellor's office**

When the five duelists got to the chancellor's office, four of them were surprised that Crowler wasn't patrolling the halls looking for late students. Jaden wasn't concerned about the Michael Jackson look-alike. Instead, his thoughts turned toward the note Alexis had given him in class before they were sent out. He opened it up and read the message.

_**Dear Jaden,**_

_**You up for another date? This one will help you get to know about me more.**_

_**Signed, **_

_**Alexis**_

Jaden blushed a fine shade of red as he read the note. He quickly pocketed it just before they entered the office of Chancellor Sheppard. The chancellor looked troubled to say the least. He looked at the five and then to Zane who had been there before the others. Sheppard looked at the six then frowned.

"Where is Vellian?" Sheppard asked his eyebrows furrowed together.

The six students turned defenders all said that they hadn't seen hide or hair of the teacher. They then got a briefing that several male students had disappeared over the past several hours. Jaden didn't like where this was going and he voiced it.

"I take it that this has to do with the shadow riders?" Jaden inquired harshly.

Sheppard nodded slightly before turning towards the window.

"This new shadow rider is obviously using some sort of headquarters and has taken the male population and is planning on using them as hostages." Sheppard said gravely.

With the meeting done, the six went out to find where the shadow rider lay.

**Forest**

Jaden had walked into the forest in hopes of finding a clue about the rider's whereabouts. He hadn't gone far when he heard a twig snap. Jaden whipped around and glared at the foliage.

"Who's there? One more step and I have Inferno Wing burn you to a crisp." Jaden shouted.

Alexis stepped out from behind a tree and smirked.

"Well, it's not the most romantic proposal I've heard of but it'll do." Alexis said with a giggle.

Jaden scowled at the Obelisk queen and turned around to continue his work. Alexis joined his side a few seconds later and helped in the search. After a few moments of uneasy silence, Alexis spoke up.

"So?" Alexis questioned.

"So what?" Jaden shot back.

"So do I have an answer to the note?" Alexis said questionably.

Jaden sighed and slumped his shoulders. He had forgotten all about the note. Alexis mistook the sigh and thought that Jaden's answer was going to be 'no' and opened her mouth to say forget it but Jaden beat her to the punch on speaking first.

"Sure. Besides, I need to get to know more about my 'fiancé' anyway." Jaden said with a smirk.

Alexis instantly blushed at Jaden's comment but she became ecstatic that the answer was 'yes' and she hugged him to show it. Both pulled away with a deep blush on their faces. Alexis twiddled her hands together while Jaden clenched and unclenched his fists, trying to suppress the emotions bubbling to the surface.

"We should keep looking for the shadow rider's HQ." Jaden grumbled.

"Y-yeah. We should." Alexis stammered.

The two Obelisks resumed their search. After 25 minutes, Alexis saw what looked to be a coliseum. She tapped Jaden's armored shoulder and mentioned him to see the coliseum. Jaden was amazed at how fast the coliseum was built. He then knew that it was definitely a shadow rider's work. He grabbed his PDA and contacted the other searchers. Within a few minutes, Chazz, Bastion, Jess, and Zane arrived at the coliseum. They too were impressed at how fast it was built. Jaden and the gang walked into find the missing students working on the coliseum. Chazz looked around and saw a bony face he knew all too well.

"CROWLER!?!?!?" Chazz yelped in astonishment.

Crowler looked up from the block of stone that he was moving and waved. Zane and Alexis were also taken aback that Crowler was doing manual labor despite the doctor's complaints that he was delicate. The group suddenly heard a low growl and turned toward the source. Standing in front of them and crouching low was a golden tiger with one eye closed due to a scar. The great feline leapt which made Chazz and the others make a run for it. Jaden, however, stood his ground and glared at the big cat down. The great feline backed away immediately as if it sensed something terrible about Jaden. Alexis had watched in awe as Jaden stared the big cat down. Then a voice sounded throughout the coliseum.

"Huh, so you're the Supreme King of Darkness. Got to say, love the armor. Makes you look like a powerful man." The voice said in a flirtatious tone.

Jaden and the gang turned their heads to see where the voice had come from. Bastion looked up and saw a sight that made his heart beat quickly. A muscled woman that wore a leather shirt and pants with golden sandals was looking down at them from a higher level of the coliseum. She jumped into the air and landed daintily on her two feet.

"Who is that, an Amazon?" Jess asked.

"I believe the correct term is Amazoness." Crowler said while he clasped his hands together and swooned.

Jaden shook his head in disgust at the way his headmaster was acting all lovey-dovey to a shadow rider.

"An Amazoness is a tribe of warriors made up entirely of females." Bastion said in a teaching tone.

"Very good! My name is Tania. I see that you're impressed with my coliseum. I'm glad that such fine strong men were able to help me build it." Tanyia said while she turned to the various boys.

"Because you all did such a good job, here. A pack of rare cards just as I promised."

She handed all the boys a pack and watched them walk off waving good-bye to her. She then turned to the seven duelists that were sitting on one of the benches of the newly built arena.

"So who will be my first challenger? Just to give you some info, I only duel men. I would never duel a fellow sister." Tania said as she looked at Alexis.

"Gee, thanks, I think." Alexis mumbled.

"I will duel you first, Tania." Bastion said as he stood up.

Tanyia smiled coyly as she looked at Bastion.

"Hmmm. A man with smarts and courage, I like that. And don't worry, I have no interest in taking your soul so it won't be a shadow game." Tanyia said with a _**very **_seducing smile.

Bastion blushed as he headed down to the arena floor. Jaden didn't like how this was going and he knew that they would lose another key. As he sat down, he realized that Alexis was looking at him with worry and confusion. He glanced at her and mouthed 'later. After the duel.' She nodded and turned her attention to the upcoming duel.

"Let's duel!" Both Bastion and Tanyia shouted.

Bastion: 4000/Tanyia: 4000

"I will commence my turn first!" Bastion said as he drew a card.

He looked at it and smiled as he added it to his hand. He then chose another card and placed it in one of his monster zones.

"I will start off with my Magnet Warrior Epsilon (ATK: 1500 DEF: 1900) in attack mode!"

A multi-colored monster similar to Gamma the Magnet Warrior rose from the earth and assumed a fighting stance. Bastion then placed one card facedown and ended his turn.

"My turn. I draw!" Tanyia said as she drew a card from her deck.

She looked at and smiled. While she held onto the card she had drawn, she chose another.

"I play Amazoness Paladin (ATK: 1700 DEF: 300) in attack mode!"

A female with a muscular physique rose in a flash of light. Jaden frowned and shook his head.

_This is not good at all. _He thought to himself.

Amazoness Paladin-1800

"Why did that female warrior gain 100 attack points?" Chazz asked confused.

"This is why you are in Slifer Red, Princeton. The Paladin gains 100 attack points for each monster that has 'Amazoness' in its name or is name 'Amazon Archer'." Jaden growled at the black clad Slifer.

Chazz looked ready to kill Jaden but Alexis glared at him, which made Chazz back down. The duelists then turned their attention back to the duel.

"I attack with my Paladin. Go Wild Slash!"

The female warrior leapt at the Magnet Warrior. Bastion revealed his facedown trap card.

"I activate my Magnetic Field trap card. This card is continuous and it can only be activated if you declare and attack on a monster that has 'Magnet' in its name. It negates the attack of your monster and forces it into defense mode." Bastion shouted.

The warrior lady stopped her charge and jumped back. She then kneeled on one of her legs and brought her sword up, placing it in a blocking position. Tania laughed good-heartily, which made Bastion a little confused, as well as the others except Jaden.

"My, my. I guess I was right about you having smarts. I let you in on a little secret. I joined the shadow riders to find a strong husband. It is a ritual that every Amazoness must undergo. I started at age 13 and have wandered the world searching for a man. And I may have found one." Tania said with a wink at Bastion.

Bastion felt his heart hammer against his chest and felt heat rush to his face. He shook his head to clear the thoughts that were plaguing his mind. Tania had ended her turn and looked at Bastion.

"M-my turn. I draw!" Bastion stuttered out as he drew a card from his deck.

He looked at it and smiled. Tania was wondering why he was smiling and she got her answer in the form of a card.

"I summon Magnet Warrior Theta (ATK: 1900 DEF: 500) in attack mode."

A monster that was similar to Valkyrion rose from a portal. It brandish the Greek symbol Theta on its chest as it assumed a fighting position. Bastion smirked as both Magnet Warriors began to glow.

"By sending both Theta and Epsilon to the grave I can special summon…Magnet Warrior Delta(ATK: 2500 DEF: 1300)!"

A monster that was a hybrid of both Theta and Epsilon rose, as the pieces of the former monsters broke apart and combined to form Alpha. Tania squealed in delight as she gazed upon the new monster. Bastion became perplexed as to why she was squealing. He found out as she blew a kiss to him.

"Such a powerful monster for such a powerful man!" Tania shouted in delight.

Bastion blushed at Tania's praise. Jaden shook his head and groaned. Alexis looked at Jaden with confusion written all over her face. Jaden faced her with a scowl on his face.

"This match is as good as over." Jaden hissed to Alexis.

"Why?" Alexis asked.

"Tania is using the most obvious tactic against Misawa. She is flirting with him. She then will move in for the kill while his defenses are down." Jaden grumbled.

Alexis realized what Jaden was getting at. Tania was acting like she love Bastion but she was just play-acting. She was appalled that this woman would go as far as this. Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard Tania scream in pain.

Bastion: 4000/Tania: 2750

"What just happened?" Alexis asked.

"Bastion cut his monsters attack power in half so that he could attack Tania directly." Chazz said with a boastful smirk at Jaden.

"Huh, so you do have a brain in that head of yours after all." Jaden said without looking at Chazz.

The said boy fell down anime style as the rest laughed aloud. But it became silent as Tania summoned Amazoness Tiger. She then activated Premature Burial and brought her Paladin back from the grave.

Amazoness Paladin-1900

Amazoness Tiger-1900

"Hey, how is that tiger so powerful?" Jess asked.

"Its effect allows it to gain 400 attack points for each monster that has 'Amazoness' in its name or is named 'Amazon Archer'." Tania explained.

She then activated a spell called Amazoness Spellcaster. A woman dressed in a shaman's clothes rose from the card and began to say several incantations. Several small orbs began to float around the shaman with great speed.

"Now we see what Tania is really capable of." Jaden said to himself.

Alexis looked at the Supreme King with bewilderment. Jaden looked at Alexis and nodded.

"Tania is through playing with kid gloves though she will definitely keep the flirting up." Jaden said confirming what Alexis was thinking.

"I believe I will switch the attack of your Magnet Warrior Delta with Amazoness Tiger."

Magnet Warrior Delta-1100

Amazoness Tiger-2500

"Hey! Hold up! Would someone please tell me how Delta went to 1100?!?!?!" Chazz roared.

"Amazoness Spellcaster switches the o_riginal _attack power with another monsters original attack power. That means attack power without any power boosts." Jaden replied with anger in his voice.

Chazz opened his mouth to say something but Bastion's yelp of pain made all of them whip around to see him fall.

Bastion: 2600/Tania: 2750

Bastion struggled to get up and then smirked. Tania was confused as to why he was smirking until her eyes widen in realization.

"Your Magnet Warrior Delta had a special ability didn't he?" Tania asked fearfully.

Bastion only nodded and placed a new monster on one of his monster zones.

"I can special summon another Magnet Warrior from my deck when Delta is destroyed. Come forth, Magnet Warrior Omicron (ATK: 3000 DEF: 2300)!"

A monster that had a sliver and gold chest plate, black arms and legs, and a blood red head with a platinum visor rose from the earth. Tania squealed in delight as she looked at the new beast. Bastion blushed red at the squealing as his logical brain shut down and his emotions took over.

"Bastion, I have a question for you." Tania said coyly.

"Yes my sweet?" Bastion asked with a blush.

The spectators were dumbstruck at Bastion's response. Jaden just sighed and got up to leave. Alexis did the same because whenever Jaden said that someone would lose, they would. The others glanced at them but then turned their attention to the duel.

"You wouldn't attack a poor weak girl like me would you?" Tania asked with a pout, which made all the boys swoon.

But it was Bastion's answer that would bring them back to harsh reality.

"No, I am a gentleman and to prove that I am one I will end." Bastion said in a drone-like voice.

Chazz and the others abruptly sat up with fear and terror on their face. Tania, on the other hand, smiled victoriously as she drew her card. She looked at and smiled again. It wasn't the sweet smile she used on Bastion but an evil smile.

"I activate my spell card Change of Heart. I assume you all know what it does so I won't explain. I'll use it on your Omicron."

Omicron dutifully floated on to Tania's side. She then smirked at the watchers and pointed at Bastion.

"Omicron, attack your former master directly."

The said monster jumped at Bastion and fired a lightning bolt at the Ra genius. He collapsed as his life counter hit zero. A gust of wind then picked up just as the others tried to get to Bastion. The wind blew them out of the arena and at the feet of Alexis and Jaden who were waiting outside. All of the duelists stared/glared at the coliseum as Tania's laughter echoed inside.

_All right, part one of False Love done. Part two is up next and to answer all of your questions, loyal readers, I plan on Jaden and Alexis having their date on Duel Monsters spirit days. Alexis will give Jaden a __**special **__surprise on that day. (Not like that! Get your minds out of the gutter!) Please read and review!_


	25. False Love pt 2

_Here's part 2 of False Love. This is hopefully going to be the last time I do something in parts. But I won't swear to it. Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or anything related to it. Claimer: I do own the story plot and Jess Hernandez._

Chazz and the others were sitting outside of the arena Tania had built. Syrus was stoking the fire when there was an explosion followed by Bastion's cry of pain. Syrus looked at the coliseum in fear. Though he didn't know Bastion all that well, he already considered him a good friend. Jess woke from his nap when he heard the scream. He shook his head, worried for the Ra genius. The two Slifers then went back to sleep.

**Next Morning**

Chazz and the Slifer trio heard a thump as they woke up from their makeshift beds of leaves. They swiveled his head around and saw yellow. Chazz quickly got up and ran over to Bastion.

"Misawa!" Chazz shouted.

"Ugh. It's useless." Bastion muttered to himself.

He got up and walked off before Chazz or the Slifer trio could even stop him. Bastion kept on muttering to himself but they weren't about formulas. The mutters were about Tania.

**Dr. Crowler's Classroom**

Jaden sat down at his seat and waited for class to start. It was then that Crowler walked in looking a bit troubled. Jaden had a feeling that Bastion had returned but he had lost. His suspicions were confirmed when Crowler looked at Jaden with pleading eyes.

"Jaden, I know that you hate me, but could you do me a favor?" Crowler asked.

"If it's about Misawa, all right. But only for his future, not for you." Jaden hissed to Crowler.

Crowler looked relived that Jaden was going to talk some sense into Bastion.

"Excellent, he's in the duel arena along with the others." Crowler explained.

Jaden got up and headed off for the arena. Upon arrival, he heard voices and they weren't too happy.

"COME ON, BASTION! DON'T YOU SEE THAT TANIA DUMPED YOU?" A voice roared in anger and sounded a lot like Chazz.

"Chazz, leave Bastion alone. He has gone through a lot." A female voice said. Jaden identified Alexis's voice.

_Alexis's voice…it sounds like peals of angelic choruses. Wait…WHAT AM I THINKING?!?!?!?!_ Jaden berated himself on the thought he just had.

By now, he had reached the arena and saw the others trying to persuade Bastion to duel. Bastion refused, saying that without Tania, dueling had lost its meaning. Jaden sighed in irritation at the way that Bastion was thinking and decided that it was time for some drastic measures. He walked up to Bastion and tapped him on the shoulder. Bastion turned to the person who tapped him only to be met halfway with a black metal fist colliding with his cheek. Bastion stumbled and fell onto the ground. Alexis watched with horror at what Jaden was doing. She moved forward to stop it before it got out of hand but she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Alexis, this is the only way." Zane said calmly.

She sighed and watched the confrontation between Ra and Obelisk. Bastion looked up at Jaden with confusion written on his face as he clutched the cheek where he had hit him.

"Who are you and what have you done with the boy who nearly defeated me?" Jaden asked with malice in his voice.

Bastion opened his mouth to speak but it was cut off as Jaden's fist again crashed into him. Jaden narrowed his gold eyes at Bastion's gray-black eyes as he stared at the fallen boy. He then opened his mouth to say what his heart and mind were screaming at him.

"Don't give me that junk about dueling losing its meaning because you don't have Tania in your pathetic existence again. You were a duelist with great caliber even **before **Tania came. Or did you forget that too in your wallowing?" Jaden spat out with viciousness.

Bastion then looked at Jaden with a fire burning in his eyes but it wasn't the fires of determination. It was hatred burning in his eyes.

"What would you know?!?!? You've never been in love before!" Bastion retorted angrily.

Jaden didn't look phased at Bastion's outburst. Instead, he looked thoughtful as if he was picking his words carefully. After a few minutes, Jaden opened his mouth and spoke with such malevolence that it made everyone, including Zane, feel intimidated by the armored Obelisk.

"That's where you are wrong. I am in love with someone." Jaden growled while he turned to the arena exit.

The rest of the group was stunned to hear that Jaden was in love with someone, but none were more stunned then Bastion and Alexis.

_He's in love? Who is he in love with?_ Bastion and Alexis thought in unison; though Alexis's thought was in despair.

One by one, they left the arena confused as to who Jaden loved.

**Chancellor's office**

Six of the seven duelists had gathered in Sheppard's office again when he called for them. Sheppard looked at the faces and frowned.

"Where is Jaden?" Sheppard asked.

Everyone was confused that Jaden wasn't present. Alexis began to think that he might have gone to Tania to duel her. When she told the others of her feeling, they all bolted out the door toward the Amazoness's arena.

**Forest**

Jaden glared at the coliseum as he made his way through the forest. His mind was buzzing as to why he had let his biggest secret since ever had slipped through his tongue.

_Why did I say I was in love?!?!?!? Alexis must be going crazy trying to figure out whom I love! Wait, ARGH! Where do these thoughts keep coming from?!?!?!?!_ Jaden thought in annoyance.

He then heard something snap behind him. Jaden whipped around to see six people crash through the foliage. He instantly notice that Alexis was pale, with fear or just from the running he didn't know. He then heard a beastly roar behind him. Jaden spun around to see Tania standing at the entrance, glaring at them.

"Is there no one here that can make my blood boil?" Tania asked ferociously.

Jaden stepped forward and said in a commanding voice.

"TANIA! I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE!" Jaden shouted.

The Amazoness looked at Jaden and nodded. She then turned around and walked into the arena with Jaden not too far behind her. The rest of the group went up into the bleachers to watch the match. Alexis was scared that if Jaden lost, he would become the same as Bastion. She hoped that Jaden wouldn't hold back against this creature of a woman.

"Let's duel!" Tania shouted.

"GET YOUR GAME ON!" Jaden thundered.

Tania: 4000/Jaden: 4000

"I start first!" Tania shouted as she drew her card.

The Amazoness glanced at the card she drew and added it to her hand. She chose another card and placed it in her field spell card zone.

"I activate the field spell card Amazoness Cage."

A large cage dropped onto the two duelists, trapping them inside. Tania explained what the card did.

"Amazoness Cage grants both of us 600 life points and when we both take battle damage we can inflict 100 points to the other's life points."

Tania: 4600/Jaden: 4600

Jaden just crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the jungle woman. Tania then placed an Amazoness Paladin on the field in attack mode. She ended her turn with a smile.

"It's my move." Jaden said as he drew his card.

He looked at it and added it to his hand. He then chose another of his cards and activated it.

"I play the spell card Graceful Charity. I hope you know the effect of this card. If you do not, then let me tell what it does. It allows me to draw three cards and then I must discard two."

During the explanation, Jaden drew three cards. He looked at them and added them to his hand. He chose two cards and placed them in his grave slot. He chose another card and placed it in one of his monster zones.

"I summon Evil Hero Mirror (ATK: 1200 DEF: 0) to the field in attack mode."

The monster from the duel with the Gravekeeper Chieftain rose. As soon as the light caught its scales, it reflected into Tania's eyes. The said woman brought her hands and arms to block the glaring light. The mirror that the evil hero held caught the reflection of the Amazoness Paladin. The reflection then stepped out of the mirror, which made Tania and some of the others surprised.

"My Evil Hero Mirror allows me to gain a mirror token. It has the same attack power and name as the original. The token also has the same effect."

Amazoness Paladin Mirror token-1700+200=1900

Amazoness Paladin-1900

"Next I will activate the continuous Kishdo Spirit. As long as this spell is in play, monsters on my side of the field aren't destroyed in battle if they battle a monster that has the same amount of attack points."

Alexis smiled at the strategy that Jaden had. When he attacked with the mirror token, it wouldn't be destroyed in battle.

"Mirror token, declare war on that copycat."

The mirror token of the Amazoness Paladin jumped at the original and slashed. An explosion erupted from the battle and made everyone scramble for cover as debris came from out of nowhere. Jaden smirked as the token returned to his side of the field slightly weaker.

"Now it's my Evil Hero's turn. Go, Reverse Slash!"

The Evil Hero leapt at the defenseless female warrior and slashed with it spear. Tania grunted as it embedded itself in her shoulder.

Tania: 3400/Jaden: 4600

"You ready?" Tania asked with a smirk.

"Of course." Jaden hissed.

Two specters of Jaden and Tania walked out from their bodies. They both jumped into the air, determined to inflict some heavy damage to the other. Tania brought her fist up into Jaden's chin which made his head snap back. Jaden quickly retaliated with a swift kick on Tania's nose. The blow caught her off guard and her face showed surprise as the ghosts returned to their physical bodies. Tania panted while Jaden didn't even look like he was winded. But he smiled with warmth, something that Alexis or Yubel saw before. It made Alexis's heart go wild to see Jaden smile like that.

_If I thought Jaden was hot before he is now officially a mega-hottie with that smile!_ Alexis thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Tania spoke up.

"Nice retaliation." Tania commented.

"Impressive attack, Tania. But it didn't even injure me." Jaden said with his cold gaze returning.

Tania: 3300/Jaden: 4500

"You know…Tania and Jaden make a great couple." Chazz said with a smile, thinking that Alexis would be his.

Alexis grew angry at the comment that Chazz had made.

"Jaden would never date that…that…that thing!" Alexis hissed.

Unknown to everyone except Yubel, Alexis's eyes flashed the same color gold that Jaden had for a few brief seconds. Yubel was shocked to see Alexis's eyes become gold for a few seconds.

_Well, this unexpected. Alexis is allowing the power of the gentle darkness to envelope her._ Yubel thought in surprise.

"I end."

"My turn. I draw!" Tania shouted as she drew a card.

She looked at it and smiled. Jaden grew uneasy at the smile and his suspicions that he had about the card proved to right on the dot as Tania called her Amazoness Tiger to the field. She then activated a spell card called Amazoness Burial.

"Uh…what does that do?" Jess asked.

"I believe it allows Tania to reacquire a monster that has Amazoness in its name." Alexis said without any fear.

"That's right, fellow sister. But in order to regain the card I must send another to the grave of the same level." Tania said with pride.

She chose a card from her deck and placed it in her grave slot. Amazoness Paladin then reappeared in a flash of light. Her attack points went up to 2000 along with the Mirror token. Tania then smirked as Jaden saw the power of the Amazoness Tiger.

Amazoness Tiger-2400

Jaden mumbled something as the tiger pounced at the Mirror token. The token dissipated into shadows as the tiger devoured it. Jaden winced a little as his life points dropped.

Tania: 3300/Jaden: 4100

"Time for round two." Tania said with a wink which made Alexis's eyes turn gold again for a few minutes.

Jaden just grunted as the specters appeared before the two duelists. Both launched themselves at each other. Jaden's spirit thrust its fist out at Tania's stomach. The female warrior's ghost gasped in pain but brought its fists together and swung downward onto the spirit's helmet. The two ghosts returned to their hosts with Tania dropping to one knee while Jaden just shook off the blow like it was nothing.

Tania: 3200/Jaden: 4000

Tania was at a lost for words as she looked at Jaden in the eye. No matter what attack she tried he just shrugged it off. She placed a card facedown and ended her turn.

"It's my move." Jaden roared as he drew his card.

He looked at it and his eyes glowed with an evil light. Tania became frighten at the light in Jaden's eyes. He looked at the shadow rider and smirked.

"I activate the spell card, Sinister Decree. This spell card negates the effects of any trap cards you have facedown. It allows me to draw a card and to do that I must give up a monster, so my Evil Hero Mirror bites the dust."

The fiend let out a low growl as it turned into particles of light. Jaden drew his card and smiled widely. Tania felt a power unlike any other surge from a card Jaden had in his fusion deck. She trembled at the power that seemed to radiant from him and his deck. This power made the one she met look like a speck of dust compared to the supreme king. Jaden's voice cut through her thoughts as he began the final assault.

"I activate the spell card Dark Fusion! I fuse my Elemental Heroes Avian, Burstinatrix, Bubbleman, and Clayman to form…my Evil Hero Cataclysm (ATK: 2900 DEF: 2500)!"

The four Elemental Heroes appeared at Jaden's side and then they were sucked into a black swirling vortex. The world seemed to shutter at the arrival at the new Evil Hero. The new Hero looked at a lot like the Elemental Hero Electrum but with several major differences. The said Evil Hero had hooked claws on its arms as well as spiked shoulders and elbows. It also had ruby red eyes glaring from its visor and it had muscles that made the former Elemental Hero look like he was scrawny. The Evil Hero's uniform was black and crimson with a big E that looked like it had been dripped in blood on its chest. Jaden smirked as he felt the fear radiate from Tania and smiled even wider as Cataclysm's attack power rose.

Catastrophe-4900

"How did that monster get so powerful?!?!?!?!" Bastion shouted in alarm.

He had gone on throughout the duel saying how wonderful Tania was and he now worried for the woman that had messed with his heart and dumped him. Tania was also confused as how the monster became so powerful. Jaden turned to the Ra Yellow genius and looked him in the eyes.

"Cataclysm gains 500 attack points for each monster that shares its attribute." Jaden explained.

"But Cataclysm is a dark attribute monster. Amazoness Tiger and Paladin both are earth." Bastion pointed out.

"Cataclysm must be treated as Wind, Water, Fire, and Earth along with its Dark attribute." Alexis exclaimed when the realization hit her.

Bastion's eyes widen when he too considered such a possibility. He then began to dread what was about to happen to Tania because Jaden had such a powerful monster now.

"Now I activate the effect of my Cataclysm! By giving up half of my life points I can destroy all cards on the field. You also receive 400 points of damage to your life points for each card destroyed."

Tania's eyes widen at the turnabout that had occurred. Cataclysm placed its hands together to form a black ball of darkness. The Evil Hero chucked the ball to the ground. A massive explosion erupted when the ball hit the ground. Tania was flung back as the shockwave of the blast hit her. Jaden tried to stand his ground as the shockwave swept pass him but he did slide back a little bit when it passed.

Tania: 2100/Jaden: 4000

When the dust settled, everyone was stunned to see that Cataclysm was still on the field. Jaden began to laugh as he saw the confused look on Tania's face. After his laughter died down, he took the time to clear up why Cataclysm was still on the field.

"I guess I forgot to tell you that Cataclysm destroys all cards on the field except himself."

Tania grew fearful as she looked at the Evil Hero who was smirking. Jaden smiled as the hero looked at him with glee. Jaden nodded once and the fiend leapt into the air. Tania raised her arms to protect herself but it didn't prevent her from falling down onto one knee.

Tania: 0/Jaden: 4000

"That's game." Jaden said as he lowered his arm.

Tania glanced at the supreme king and smiled.

"You know the reason why I became a shadow rider. But now that I look at you, I realize that you are too powerful for me and you have your eye on someone else." Tania said as her body glowed with a white light.

Everyone, except Jaden, was awestruck that Tania was actually a tiger. The former woman looked at Bastion.

"Good-bye, Bastion. I hope we meet again in the near future." The tiger lady said.

She turned around and walked out of the arena with the light orange tiger in tow.

_And that's it. Next up is "The Unbeatable Pharaoh". This will probably be one of many who have no more cliffhangers. That will give me a break from the bozos who keep chasing after me. Please Review!_


	26. The Unbeatable Pharaoh

_­­­­­Hello fellow readers! This chapter is called "The Unbeatable Pharaoh"! You'll understand soon enough. Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX or anything related to it. Claimer: I do own Jess Hernandez and the story plot._

A golden ship sailed through a black inky sky. There were several men standing around a sarcophagus. The sarcophagus was gold with sliver lining its bottom. One of the men stepped forward and knocked lightly on the top. There was a huge yawn from inside the sarcophagus and then the top began to slowly rise. A young man wearing a mask and ancient Egyptian clothing stood up and looked at the men.

"Who dares wake me from my sleep?" The young man irritably asked the men.

"Sire, we woke you so that you could fulfill the duty you swore to do so many years ago." The man who had knocked on the top replied.

The young man looked at his servants and then nodded slowly. The next shadow rider had awakened.

**Duel Academy Island**

Bastion had returned to normal after Tania had left. They hadn't had an attack on the school for over a month but that didn't make Jaden feel any better. He was constantly on the lookout for the next rider. The others saw this and continually made fun of him. The only ones who didn't make fun of him were Alexis and Zane. They also had a feeling that they would be attacked when their defenses were down. The said people were right now in Dr. Crowler's classroom. Jaden was writing down some notes from the blackboard when the bell rang. He got up and walked out, making everybody jump back because they didn't want him getting cross at them. Alexis went after him so that she could talk about their second date.

"Jaden!" Alexis called.

The dark king glanced behind him and saw Alexis. He slowed down so that the Obelisk queen could catch up. She caught up to him and the two began to walk toward their next class. Alexis's and Jaden's hearts were going ballistic whenever the other was there. Alexis finally got her mouth to work.

"S-so Jaden…" Alexis began with a stutter.

"Yeah?" Jaden asked while he tried to get his emotions under control.

"What day do you want our next date to be on?" Alexis asked in one breath.

Jaden opened his PDA to check the calendar. He knew that he was free but he wanted the day to be memorable for both him and Alexis. He would never admit it but he was defiantly beginning to fall for Alexis. He just didn't want to hurt Yubel because of their relationship years ago.

Speaking of Yubel, she had sensed Jaden's uneasiness and began to probe his mind. When she saw the thought of him falling for Alexis, she smiled with joy. But then she saw that he didn't want to hurt her, which was understandable seeing that they had a relationship in the past when she was human. Yubel sighed but then came up with a plan when she heard the day.

"How about the Duel Monster Spirit day? It'll be a perfect day for a date." Jaden said after he looked at his calendar.

Alexis beamed and nodded enthusiastically. They then heard the PA system come on.

"**Zane Truesdale, Alexis Rhodes, Jaden Yucky, Bastion Misawa, Jess Hernandez, Chazz Princeton, please report to the Chancellor's office." **Crowler's voiced squawked.

Jaden scowled as Crowler said his name wrong. Alexis was also annoyed that Crowler had gotten her soon to be boyfriend's name wrong. **(A/N: that is a big hint of what I'm planning for the date.)** They both headed for the Chancellor's office where they saw the rest of the key bearers. Sheppard was waiting with a very worried expression on his face. Jaden had a feeling he knew what was and Sheppard confirmed his feeling.

"I received another video transmission from our unknown attacker. He said that the next shadow rider has never been beaten in a duel. I can't guess who it is but I want you all to be on your guard." Sheppard warned.

Jaden nodded while he glared at the others with a look that said 'Make fun of me when we are under attack again will ya?' The four duelists trembled slightly at Jaden's glare and backed away from him in a hurry. The duelists then walked out and headed for their classes.

**Professor Banner's class**

"Today class, we will be going over the greatest duelists of our time and in the past." Banner said with a cheery smile.

He then plugged in the projector and then placed two pictures on the light. The faces of Yugi Moto and Seto Kaiba appeared.

"You all know you these two gentlemen are. Now for some history, before Yugi was the top duelist in the world, Seto Kaiba was unbeatable in the dueling circuit. But after Yugi beat him, Yugi became the unbeatable champion of Duel Monsters."

When Jaden heard unbeatable and history, he felt that Banner was giving the key bearers an important clue about the next shadow rider.

"Not mention that they're good looking too!" One girl shouted.

"Yeah, but not as good looking as Jay-Jay!" Another girl screamed.

Jaden frowned and shook his head as the girls began to agree with the one who had shouted that he was even better looking then Yugi and Seto. Banner then cleared his throat, which made the girls become quiet.

"But there was a third duelist who was also unbeatable. He was an Egyptian pharaoh for 6,000 years ago." Banner said in a serious tone.

"Dueling has been around that long?!?!?! Man, I would love to meet this guy and end his streak." Chazz said in a prideful tone.

Banner went on to say more about the young pharaoh whose name was Abidos the third. When the bell rang, Jaden knew that the next shadow rider would be Abidos the third.

**Lighthouse (night)**

Alexis looked out at the sea as it crashed against the dock. She sighed as she glanced up at the night sky.

"Alexis?" An emotionless voice asked.

Alexis spun around to face the person speaking, ready to fight against him or her. Her eyes widen in surprise as Zane held his hands up in a surrendering pose.

"Easy, Alexis, easy. I don't mean any harm." Zane said.

"Z-Zane! Don't ever sneak up on me like that!" Alexis scolded.

"Sorry. We hadn't a chance to talk ever since this business with the shadow riders began." Zane said while lowering his arms.

Both the Obelisks stared at the sea, trying to get over the scare they both had.

"So has your brother's condition changed?" Zane asked.

Alexis let out a sad sigh and shook her head. Zane frowned and thought quietly. After a few seconds of silence, Zane remembered a saying that Alexis had told him just after he lost his father.

"The night doesn't last forever. Sooner or later, the sun will rise." Zane said quietly.

Alexis's head snapped up and looked at Zane. She smiled when she heard her words.

"You told me the same to me when both me and Syrus lost our father." Zane said with a small smile.

Before Alexis could reply, there was a bright flash of light.

**Forest near lighthouse**

Jaden jumped just as Inferno Wing's claws slashed at him. He then rolled to the right as Infernal Sniper shot at the ground where he once was. He was sweating inside his armor but he continued to push himself to complete his training exercises. He lashed out with a concentrated blast of darkness and sent the two evil heroes flying. He was about to do a follow-up but he instantly sensed a gathering of power. He looked at the two recovering heroes and nodded. The two instantly became transparent and Jaden rushed toward a bright flash of light at the lighthouse.

_Alexis! _Jaden thought anxiously.

When Jaden got to the lighthouse, he saw that a giant ship in the form of a serpent was next to the dock. Zane and Alexis were standing near a large platform with confused looks. Chazz and Jess were also there wondering what was going on. The dark king looked at the guards who instantly recoiled like they had felt his power, which they did. A man with a mask on his face and wearing Egyptian clothes walked up ands stood on the platform, which everyone took to be an arena.

"Which one of you is the Supreme King?" The man asked.

"I AM!" Chazz shouted.

His answer earned him a _shocking _reward. Lightning Golem appeared ready to defend his master from the guards just as Chazz spoke. The giant Evil Hero electrocuted him with a small lightning bolt. The said boy collapsed twitching like there was no tomorrow. Jaden sighed and placed his hand on his forehead.

"Where did he get his brain? Goodwill?" Jaden muttered to himself.

The black armored boy then glared at the masked man.

"I am the Supreme King." Jaden said while he released a small blast of darkness.

The man seemed to sense the darkness because he backed up a bit. Jaden got onto the small arena and took a battle stance. The masked duelist did the same. When he raised his arm, everyone was surprised that the duel disk looked a lot like a sarcophagus. Jaden was unimpressed as the two duel disks deployed.

"I will make the first move." The masked man said as he drew a card.

"Whatever you say, _Abidos_." Jaden sneered.

The man took a step back indicating that he was surprised. Jaden smirked as it looked like he had hit the jackpot. Chazz, still a little twitchy, became angry that Jaden was dueling a duelist that **he **wanted to duel. He wanted to be the one who impressed Alexis. But his thoughts were interrupted when Abidos removed his mask. The face beneath it was a face of a young teen. The onyx eyed boy looked at Jaden with fear and wonderment. He looked at the card that he drew and placed it facedown. He then chose another card and placed it facedown in the spell and trap card zone.

"I end."

"My turn. I draw!" Jaden shouted as he drew a card.

He looked at it and then placed it in his hand. He chose another card and placed in his monster zone.

"I summon my Evil Hero Gravereaper (ATK: 1400 DEF: 600) in attack mode."

A hooded monster with a sythe in its hands rose from a black portal on the ground. Underneath the hood was a leering skull with sunken red eyes and a flaming head of fire. **(A/N: Think of Ghost Rider as the grim reaper.) **Abidos's eyes grew in fear at the monster. Jaden chose another card and placed it in one of his spell and trap card zones.

"I activate Soul Reaper. With this spell, I can destroy one monster on your side of the field. But instead of that monster going to the grave, it is removed from play!"

A reaper made up entirely of ectoplasm jumped out from the card and dove right into the facedown card. The card flipped face up and revealed a guard dressed like a pharaoh. The Spirit of the Pharaoh groaned as it became particles of light. Abidos braced himself for the coming attack but Jaden surprised him and the others.

"I end."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YUKI!?!?!?!!? DO YOU NOT SEE THAT HE WAS WIDE OPEN!?!?!?!?!?!" Chazz roared.

Jaden turned his head to glare at the black-jacketed boy and snarled. Chazz would've moved but his muscles were unresponsive due to the shock treatment he got.

"I couldn't attack because I used Soul Reaper. It makes me skip my battle phase, Princeton."

Chazz closed his mouth when he had heard the explanation.

"Before your end phase comes to a close I activate the trap card known as The First Sarcophagus. During each of your end phases I can add a spell card to the field. So that means I can activate my Second Sarcophagus." Abidos said interrupting the two.

Two sarcophaguses came onto the field. Jaden got a feeling that they would bring out a powerful monster in one more round.

"My turn. I draw!" Abidos shouted as he drew a card.

The young king looked at it and smiled. Jaden got a feeling that he had drawn a good card. Abidos added the card to his hand and chose another.

"I activate the spell card called Call of the Mummy! Now I will use its effect. I special summon my Patrician of Darkness (ATK: 2000 DEF: 1400) in attack mode."

A vampire that was the same height as Jaden rose next to Abidos and glared at the Gravereaper. Abidos chose another card in his hand and placed it in one of his spell and trap card zone.

"I activate my Overpowering Eyes spell. This particular spell allows my monster to attack you directly as long as he has 2000 attack points or less. Next I will activate my Violet Crystal and equip it to my Patrician of Darkness."

Patrician of Darkness-2300

"Now my servant, attack him directly!"

"Hold the phone! That monster has more then 2000 attack points so how can you attack Yuki directly?" Jess asked.

"It's because Overpowering Eyes was used before Violet Crystal was activated. That means that even though there was a power increase the effect of the spell still applies." Alexis explained.

The vampire disappeared and then reappeared behind Jaden. The zombie slashed at the dark king and then went back to its master's side.

Abidos: 4000/Jaden: 1700

Everyone gasped as they saw Jaden's life points. Jaden didn't even flinch but he did growl at the young pharaoh. Alexis knew that Jaden was ticked off at losing so many life points.

"I end."

"My turn. I draw!" Jaden hissed as he drew a card.

He looked at it and smirked. Alexis felt a pulse of power that she hadn't felt before. Yubel began to laugh inside her head, which made Alexis made confused.

_It appears that Jaden has drawn the card he needs._ Yubel said to Alexis with a laugh.

Before Alexis could ask, Jaden's voice thundered so loudly that it made her tingle with excitement.

"I activate the spell card Super Polymerization!"

A gale whipped around the boat which made everyone seek shelter. Both the Patrician of Darkness and Gravereaper began to glow with a light as lightning streaks began to come out of a vortex in the center of the sky. The two said monsters dissipated into light and were sucked into the vortex. When the storm settled down, a new monster was on the field.

"Allow me to introduce you to my new Evil Hero. Evil Hero Dark Harvester (ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500)!"

The new beast looked similar to the two fusion-material monsters but there were some key differences. One was that the long cape; it looked like it had been woven from the universe itself. There were galaxies on the outside and inside. Another difference was the weapon it held; it was a cross between a sickle and a sword. The shaft was long like a sword but at the point it curved into the sickle. Another difference was the face. One part was flesh but the other side was a skull leering at the young boy. The pharaoh took a step back and nearly fell of the platform. The new evil hero turned its head but not from left to look behind. It turned its head 180 degrees with sicking cracks from the neck and looked at Jaden. The Supreme king bowed his head once which made the skull head turn back to face the opponent. Abidos braced himself for an attack which came soon after. The sickle/sword slashed through the king of Egypt making him drop.

Abidos: 1000/Jaden: 1700

"I end."

A third sarcophagus appeared next to the others. Then all three cracked and several beams of light shot into the night air. The beams made a pathway that looked like steps leading down from heaven itself. A giant wearing a crown of pharaohs past descended. The beast carried a sword that looked three inches long. Jaden instantly knew this monster due to an experience a month after his transformation into the Supreme King.

"So you have summoned The Spirit of the Pharaoh. It won't do you much good with its attack power at 2500."

"That is were you are wrong. I activate the spell card Divine Decree! With this spell I can make a decree but it can only target you monster's attack points. So until the end phase of my next turn all of your monsters attack power is treated as zero." Abidos said with a smirk.

The Evil Hero looked like it was about to collapse. Abidos smiled as he looked at the weakened monster.

"Now my Spirit, ATTACK!"

The monster's sword came downward upon the feeble Harvester and exploded on contact.

"NO! JADEN!" Alexis and Yubel shouted at the exact same time.

After the dust settled everyone, including Abidos and the guards, were surprised to Jaden still standing with 1700 life points.

"What?!? How did you survive the attack?" Abidos asked shocked.

Jaden didn't answer. The Gravereaper then appeared behind Abidos.

"MY LORD, BEHIND YOU!" A guard shouted.

Abidos looked behind him and saw the Gravereaper. The sickle/sword of the fiend cut through the shoulder blades of the young king. Abidos shouted in pain as his life points fell to zero. Everyone was flabbergasted as to what had happened.

"That's game." Jaden said as he lowered his arm.

Abidos breathed heavily as Jaden walked over to him.

"Tell…me how…you evaded my…pharaoh's attack." Abidos gasped out.

"I took no damage due to my Evil Hero Gravereaper's effect. When a fusion monster that has 'Reaper' in its name or is named 'Dark Harvester' is targeted for battle I take no damage. Also when the attack is concluded you take damage equal to half of your monsters attack points. Your Spirit of the Pharaoh had 2500, half of that is 1250 which was more then enough to take you out. But you wouldn't have had a chance against me anyway." Jaden said coldly.

"What do you mean?" Abidos asked now that he had caught his breath.

"Your 'trainers' held back just because you were the pharaoh." Jaden explained.

The adolescent king was shocked and he was even more shocked when the trainers confirmed it. Abidos looked at Jaden with respect.

"Supreme king, I am honored to have dueled you and lose. I will return so that we may have a rematch." Abidos said with a smirk.

Several beams of light cascaded down from the clouds and struck the boat. There was a blinding flash of light and the gang found themselves back on the pier. Jaden grunted and muttered, '4 down, 3 to go.'

_There you go. The next chapter a battle between Alexis and a girl who wants Jaden BADLY. Still need to think of a name though. If you have an idea please tell me in a review!_


	27. Alexis's love rival

_Alright fellow readers! Summer is here, which means I'll have more time to work on this. I've decided to give Jaden and the gang a little break from the Shadow riders. In this chapter, there is a girl who vies for Jaden BADLY. Also this is after Alexis and Jaden set up their second date and Tania. I would like to thank jjb88 for helping with the title. Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to YuGiOh GX nor do I own __Belinda__. She is owned by Windona. Claimer: I own the plot and the OC's Jess Hernandez, Delilah, and Kristina._

A young girl with bleach blonde hair and emerald green eyes woke up to see the sun shining through the window. The girl stretched then swung her legs over the bed. Another stretch made the girl wake even more. The girl got up and walked over to the mirror. She looked at her reflection and spoke in a creamy voice.

"Morning, Belinda. How are you doing today?" Belinda said to the reflection.

The reflection didn't reply so Belinda turned toward the closet. When she opened it she knelt down in front of a picture that was surround by scented candles and silk. She clasped her hands together and her eyes got a dreamy look in them as she looked at the picture. **(A/N: Think of this as a Hey, Arnold! Episode with Belinda being Helga.) **

"Good morning, Jaden, almighty duelist, lord of Duel Academy and stealer of hearts." Belinda said with a husky voice.

The picture of the dark king was one of him looking off in the distance at something. She then crossed herself and got dressed. She began to hum to herself as she walked out wearing a modified Obelisk Blue uniform. To put it simply, it was more…revealing then the standard issued one. But as she walked out of the dorm to the class, she noticed that Alexis was grinning like the Cheshire cat. Curious about what she was happy about, she made a mental note to talk to the Obelisk queen after class. Belinda then looked down at her chest and saw that she had forgotten her locket that had Jaden's picture in it. She ran back and got it and raced back to campus five minutes before the bell rang. She walked to her class when she saw Jaden. Belinda felt her heart flutter when she saw the golden eyes of Jaden's looking her in the eyes. She brushed past Jaden's armor and nearly passed out right then and there.

_I-I-I-I don't believe it! I just brushed Jay! _Belinda thought with joy.

With her head in the clouds, Belinda entered her history 101 class.

**After class**

Belinda raced out of Professor Stein's class at warp speed. She wanted to get a seat next to Jaden before _Alexis _got there. Belinda winched when she thought of the queen of the blue dorm. Now don't get her wrong she didn't have any trouble with Alexis it just as the old saying goes: _**All's fair in love and war.**_ And boy was Belinda in love! She entered Banner's Alchemy class and saw that there was a seat open. Someone was already sitting next to it and Belinda's eyes widen when she saw who it was.

_JADEN IS NEXT TO AN EMPTY SEAT! This could be my chance! _Belinda thought excitedly.

Moving swiftly, she took the spot before the stampede of girls from the other classes got in. Belinda's shoulder brushed Jaden's armor slightly. Belinda blushed so deep you would've thought she was on fire or a tomato that could walk. Jaden looked at the girl next to him and then turned his attention back to Banner. Belinda's heart was hammering so hard against her rib cage it could be used as the drummer in a band. Banner's voice cut through her train of thought.

"Alright children. Today we are going to split into groups and do experiments. Oh, and Chazz?" Banner asked.

"Yeah?" Chazz asked annoyed that his ogling at Alexis time was being wasted.

"Congratulations on beating that agent your brothers hired." Banner said with a small smile.

Chazz muttered thanks. But Belinda barely heard anything going on around her. When she had heard 'groups' she knew that she was going to be in Jaden's. This was easier said then done. All the girls were eyeing Jaden with longing and desire. Jaden paid no heed to anything going around him. All he was concerned about the assignment.

"Now that's out of the way, you all will pair up in fours for the experiment. And you get to choose." Banner said with his famous smile.

"SERIOUSLY?!?!?!" Every single girl shrieked except Alexis.

Banner nodded once but halfway through the nod all the girls were crowding around the supreme king with one goal on their minds; Get to Jaden before others do. Belinda quickly wrapped her arm around Jaden's. The gesture made Jaden glare at her but she smiled sweetly at him. Alexis fought through the crowd to get to Jaden as well. When Alexis got the center she saw the linking of Belinda's and Jaden's. Instantly, she bristled at the way the girl's arm was through _her _Jaden. Yubel sensed the storm of jealousy inside of Alexis and tried to find the cause of it. She instantly saw the reason and was also appalled at the link. Alexis finally got near Jaden and bent low so that he could her.

"Jaden, you mind…?" Alexis began but Jaden nodded, answering her unfinished question.

Alexis sat near Jaden. Two other girls grabbed on to Jaden before any others could. Banner saw this and smiled.

"Well, ladies it looks like Jaden already has three other people with him. That means that you will have to find other partners." Banner said.

The sentence made all the girls start to bawl like little babies. But they paired up with others and the experiment began. Jaden was overseeing the measurements for one of the solutions that he was given. Belinda inched closer so that she was barely touching his armor. Alexis saw the gesture and scowled at her. She then did the same thing that Belinda had done but she made sure that she wasn't touching Jaden at all. The two other girls, whose name was Delilah and Kristina, saw what was going on and were wise enough to stay out of the blue queen's way. They had seen Alexis's fury firsthand and knew better then to come between her and whatever had her attention.

"Now, children dip the spoon in the mixed solution and hope for the best." Banner said with a sly smile.

Jaden got the hint and lowered his faceplate. He turned to look at Belinda and was shocked to see the said girl's face two inches away from his. He recovered from the surprise and sighed.

"Belinda, I suggest that you _back up._" Jaden hissed putting an emphasis on the two final words.

Belinda did as she was told with a blush on her face. Alexis backed up as well but not before her hand brushed Jaden's armored one. The queen blushed and mouthed 'sorry' when Jaden cast a look at her. Belinda growled a low growl.

_How dare Alexis touch MY Jaden! _She thought to herself while an aura of anger surrounded her outer figure.

Jaden dipped the spoon into the beaker of solution. The result was spectacular. Lights began to dance in the liquid creating an aurora like the northern lights. The girls, including Alexis, sighed at the sight. Banner was surprise that Jaden had accomplished the assignment so fast and correctly.

"That boy is going to go far." Banner whispered to himself.

The bell rang signaling the beginning of the lunch hour. Belinda gathered her things and turned to Jaden. But she saw Alexis give him a quick hug before running off to her lunch room. Jaden moved swiftly to avoid any questions for the male population. Belinda stood stone-still at what she had seen.

"Okay, this means WAR!" Belinda screamed which made a few people jolt.

**Forest**

Alexis walked to the clearing, wondering what Belinda wanted. She wondered if she just wanted to study together like they always did. She looked up to see Belinda with a duel disk strapped to her arm. The look on the girl's face was twisted in rage.

_What is she so upset about?_ Alexis thought to herself.

"ALEXISCYNTHIA RHODES! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!" Belinda screamed.

Alexis clapped her hands over her ears.

"Not so loud! Why are you so mad?" Alexis asked.

Belinda calmed down a bit, but she still had a fire of rage burning inside of her.

"Ja-d-en." Belinda said breaking his name into syllables.

"So? What about him?" Alexis asked keeping her face neutral while her heart went wild.

"I won't let you take him away from me!" Belinda snarled.

That simple statement made Alexis's heart freeze. Then anger and jealousy erupted making Alexis's eyes turn gold, the same color gold that Jaden had.

"So you want him Belinda?" Alexis asked coldly.

Belinda froze when she heard the coldness in Alexis's voice. But she shook it off and nodded.

"Well, I guess that we'll have to duel. If I win, you leave Jaden alone." Alexis said still with the same coldness.

"And if I win you leave him alone for good and date Harrington." Belinda said with a smile.

Alexis shook with rage at dating the obsessive sport pro. All it did was make her more focused. Belinda deployed her duel disk but saw that Alexis didn't have hers.

"Aw, looks like I win by default because you forgot your disk." Belinda said with a laugh.

"Wrong, I have a duel disk created by Jaden." Alexis said smugly as she deployed Yubel's arm.

"Let's duel!" both girls shouted.

Belinda: 4000/Alexis: 4000

"I'll start first." Belinda said as she drew a card.

She looked at it and smirked. Alexis instantly became alert as she had the feeling that it was a good card.

"I summon my Harpy Lady 1 (ATK: 1300 DEF: 1400) to the field in attack mode."

A human woman arose in a flurry of a hurricane. But she wasn't completely human. Her arms had the feathers and wings of a bird while the hands were talons. The feet also had the same features as the hands. The hybrid let loose a cry that made Alexis clap her hands over her ears.

Harpy Lady 1-1600

"How did your monster get a boost?" Alexis demanded.

"It's due to her special effect. Harpy Lady 1 increase the attack of all wind attribute monster by 300."

Belinda then chose another card and placed it facedown.

"I end."

"My turn. I draw!" Alexis hissed as she drew her card.

She looked at it and added it to her hand. She then chose a card that hadn't been in her deck before.

"I summon my Demon Ballerina (ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200) to the field in attack mode."

A girl with the wings and skin of a demon jumped onto the field. The demon girl sported a ballerina costume and slippers. Belinda was shocked to see the card.

"Okay, how did you get that card? I never even heard of it." Belinda asked a little scared.

Alexis didn't answer. She was too caught up in her rage and jealousy to notice the card she had played. She chose another card and placed it facedown.

"I activate my Demon's special effect. Once per turn, I can send one monster card to my grave and you receive damage equal to the monsters attack power. For example, if I send Cyber Tutu to the grave you take 1000 points of damage. But I won't let you be so lucky. I'm sending Cyber Prima to the grave!"

Belinda yelped in pain and surprise as Demon Ballerina jumped and spun around in the air with a hologram of Cyber Prima surrounding her. The ballerina kicked Belinda in the stomach hard.

Belinda: 1700/Alexis: 4000

"I end."

"I draw!" Belinda shouted as she drew her card.

She looked at and smirked to herself. She then chose another card and played it along with the card she drew.

"I activate the spell card Elegant Egotist! This spell card allows me to special summon my Harpy Lady Sisters (ATK: 1950/2150 DEF: 2100) in attack mode."

Three women rose right next to the first Harpy Lady. Then Belinda's field spell zone slot opened. She placed a card in it and the environment became open sky with an eagle flying about.

"If you're wondering why everything became different it's because I played my Rising Air Current field spell card. It increases all wind attribute monsters by 500. But it decreases their defense by 400."

Harpy Lady 1- ATK: 2100 DEF: 1000

Harpy Lady Sisters- ATK: 2650 DEF: 1700

"Now, my Harpy Lady 1 attack her Demon Ballerina!"

"Not so fast! I activate my Demon Dance Move trap card! What it does is negate your attack and end your turn. But it has a cost. I must remove a monster card from play." Alexis explained as she took Cyber Prima out of the grave slot.

Belinda groaned but ended her turn. Alexis drew her card without saying a word. She looked at it and smiled evilly. Belinda didn't like the smile at all. Her fear only increase as Alexis held the card high into the air.

"I play the spell card Polymerization. With this card I can fuse my Demon Ballerina with my Demon Dancer to form my Prima Demon (ATK: 2400 DEF: 2200)!" Alexis shouted with glee. **(A/N: Sorry for the rhyme and pun there. Prima Donna just didn't have a very good ring at all.)**

A woman that looked like Cyber Blader leapt from the earth. Belinda instantly noticed that there were several key differences between Cyber and the new card. One of the differences was the bat-like wings growing out of the monster's back. Another was the skin. It was black with horns pointing out from the shoulders and elbows. The final was the hair. Unlike Cyber Blader's hair this monster's hair was jet black with streaks of red flowing through it. Alexis smirked as she saw the fear flicker over Belinda's face.

"Prima Demon, Attack her Harpy Lady 1 with Devil Crush!"

The dark angel jumped forward and kicked the female bird in the neck. The mythical monster barely let out a groan as it dissipated into particles.

Belinda: 1500/Alexis: 4000

"I end."

"My turn." Belinda hissed as she drew her card.

She looked at and grinned inwardly. She placed it facedown with another card.

"I end."

"That's it? I draw." Alexis snarled as she drew a card.

No sooner did she add it to her hand did Belinda shouted.

"I activate my trap card Ring of Destruction. I chose your Prima Demon as my target!"

"Ha! We'll both take damage and you'll lose!" Alexis laughed.

"Wrong. I active my Ring of Defense! It prevents the damage I would've taken." Belinda said with a smirk.

Alexis winched as the shrapnel from her destroyed monster hit her.

Belinda: 1500/Alexis: 1600

"Heh. Heh...Ha! HA! HA!" Alexis cackled wildly.

Belinda cocked her head as she looked at Alexis. When Alexis was finished laughing she looked at Belinda with a look that could be classified as anger but it wasn't anger. It was amusement.

"You lose." Alexis said with a smile.

"What?!?! In case you did see I still have 1500 life points." Belinda shrieked.

But when she saw the life counter, she gasped. It read zero. She began to babble out words that didn't make sense until Alexis spoke up.

"You lost because of Prima Demon's effect. When she is destroyed by a card effect that is controlled by you, you receive damage equal to the combined total of attack points in the grave." Alexis explained.

"Now if I see you around Jaden for reasons other then work, I'll make you regret it." Alexis added in harshly.

Belinda nodded swiftly and watched as Alexis walked away. She turned around to leave when she heard Alexis's voice across the clearing.

"Hey, Belinda I thought we were going to duel." Alexis called out.

"Uh...I changed my mind!" Belinda shouted back.

She then took off in a run, saying that she would never cross Alexis again.

_And there you go! Sorry that the duel was short. Up next is the 'Scorpion's Sting!' Please review._


	28. The Scorpion's Sting

_Hello readers! Chazz gets to duel in this chapter so if you could please diss him in a review I would greatly appreciate it! Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh GX or anything related to it. Claimer: I do own the story plot and the OC Jess Hernandez._

**Unknown Location **

"I hear the boss is coming to Duel Academy." A voice said.

"Well, it's a good thing we got jobs there then." A feminine voice said with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, once the boss is here the Dark Scorpions will steal the keys and rule this world." A deep voice said.

When the comment was made, the four voices laughed in chorus.

**Duel academy (Morning)**

Chazz sat in his seat looking dreamily at Alexis. Ever since they had ran into each other at the School Duel, he had harbored a small crush on the Obelisk queen. Just then, the PA came on jolting Chazz out of his thoughts.

"**Chazz Princeton, Jaden Yuki, Alexis Rhodes, Zane Truesdale, Bastion Misawa, Jess Hernandez, please come to my office." **Sheppard said.

The six said people got up and headed off, each wondering what was going on.

**Chancellor's office**

Sheppard looked up as the six students walked in. A man wearing a light brown trench coat with a golden eye patch stood next to him. When everyone was seated, Sheppard got up and cleared his throat.

"Kids, I want to introduce you to Detective McCree. A member of the Domino police force." Sheppard introduced the man. **(A/N: I forgot the name used from the anime. ^_^;)**

"I understand that you all are guarding some very important keys." The detective said.

"Yes, we are." Alexis said.

"Now how are you exactly guarding them?" The detective inquired.

"Well, I usually carry my key around." Jess said.

"Me too." Alexis said.

"Me three." Chazz butted in.

"As do I." Bastion offered.

"Same here." Crowler said appearing from out of nowhere.

"EGADS! MADAME DO NOT DO THAT!" McCree shouted.

"PARDON?!?!!? I AM NOT A WOMAN I AM DOCTOR VELLIAN CROWLER!" Crowler shouted back.

"If you are a doctor then me and these fine children are in need of shrinks!" McCree retorted.

Everyone, except Jaden, began to crackup at the look on the doctor's face. If you looked up angry in the dictionary, the 'thing's' face would be right next to it. After everyone calmed down, Zane also said that he kept his key near him. The only one that hadn't spoken during the entire time was Jaden. He was glaring at McCree like he was a threat of some sort. When the detective turned to Jaden, his eyes widen in terror and surprise when he saw the golden eyes. The man backed away from Jaden and didn't say anything to him. Instead, he continued speaking to the others.

"Tsk. I was afraid of that. All the riders need to do is find you and they've found the keys. So what we are going to do is choose places to hide the keys so that no one can find them. I want to all choose hiding places with me present so that we all know where they keys are." McCree suggested.

Everyone agreed to the plan except Jaden. For the first time during the entire meeting he spoke up.

"No." Jaden growled out.

Everyone stopped when they heard the coldness in his voice. The six key bearers turned look at Jaden with confusion on their faces.

"Jaden, what-?" Alexis began but Jaden cut her off.

"My answer is no. We are in a dangerous time. We can trust no one except ourselves. McCree could be a shadow rider for all we know and is going to hang with us so that _he _can steal them when we sleep." Jaden growled.

The detective merely chuckled in amusement. But deep down, the man cursed quietly.

_Leave it to the Supreme King to see through my disguise. No matter I will convince the others to trust me._ McCree thought to himself.

"You may be right but I assure you I'm not part of the shadowy riders." McCree said with a smile.

Jaden knew that this man was lying through his teeth. Chazz, on the other hand, got what Jaden was saying immediately. So he began to put together a plan to keep an eye on the keys. McCree then showed Jaden his profile. Jaden then looked convinced but his eyes were narrow and dangerous. When no one was looking, he created a dummy key. It looked exactly like his key but the hieroglyphs were different. The key shape was also different then his; it looked more like a puzzle piece that would fit in a jigsaw.

"I apologize, detective. These shadow riders have me on edge that's all. I jumped the gun." Jaden said with a false smile.

"That's all right. I can't begin to understand the pressure you're under but you have every right to be mistrusting. I would do the same if someone were doing a security protocol." McCree said with a smile.

Everyone decided that it would be best if each other was present so that they all knew there hiding spots.

**Crowler's office**

"I believe that I will put my key in my safe." Crowler said smiling.

"Excellent, it's sturdy." McCree said.

A loud banging sound was heard outside the office. McCree jumped up and whirled to the door.

"Who's there?!?!?!" McCree shouted.

Bastion looked out and saw a giant man wearing a janitor's uniform frowning over a bucket that had spilled. Bastion walked back in, sighing in relief.

"It's alright. It was just the janitor, Ezekiel. He was cleaning and accidentally knocked over his bucket. That's what made the loud crash." Bastion assured McCree.

Chazz and Jaden got a suscipson that they were being spied on. Chazz added something to the safe when he thought no one was looking. Jaden knew that he had added Ojama Yellow to the safe.

Slifer Red

Everyone was cramped inside the Slifer red dorm. Jess made his way over to a drawer.

"I'll put my key in my junk drawer. If I put it anywhere else, I might lose it!" Jess said with a sheepish smile.

"Excellent, the most obvious place is the place least expected." McCree said.

"That made no sense." Alexis muttered to herself.

A shout of alarm made everybody stick their heads out the door. Jaden was holding a blond Slifer red student that was the same height as Syrus by the collar.

"I caught him leaning against the door. He was no doubt listening in on our study group." Jaden replied with a tone that said 'play along or else.'

Chumley had told everyone that the boy's name was Tony and that he was weaker then anything. While their attention was on Tony, Chazz slipped Ojama Black in the drawer.

Ra Yellow

"Hm…I believe I will put my key in my drawer of stuff that I brought with me from home." Bastion said.

"Excellent." McCree said with approval.

Chazz looked out the door and saw someone go by.

"HOLD IT!" Chazz roared.

The man stopped and looked up at Chazz.

"Oh, sorry Rory. Thought that you were a spy." Chazz mumbled with a red face.

"It's okay." Rory the security guard said as he walked off.

Obelisk Blue Girls room

"I think I'll place my key in jewelry box." Alexis said.

"Perfect." McCree said.

Alexis placed the key in the box. Then there were footsteps coming. McCree bounded out the door and tackled the person. A female screamed in terror followed by a the echoing sound of a slap. Everyone except Jaden peeked outside and saw detective McCree with a huge red hand mark on his cheek. A woman in a nurse's uniform glared at the man and walked off in a huff.

"Pervert." She muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"That was Giselle. She doesn't like men for some reason." Alexis said while trying to contain her laughter.

With everyone out of the room Jaden replaced Alexis's key with the dummy key he had created. When Jaden left, Chazz snuck in and placed Ojama Green in the box next to the dummy key.

**Obelisk Blue Boys dorm**

"No." Jaden said again.

"COME ON YUKI!! HIDE YOUR KEY ALREADY!" Chazz thundered.

Jaden just crossed his arms and glared hatefully at everyone that was in his room. McCree shuddered when the dark king's gaze fell on him. He then returned his attention to everyone else.

"No." Jaden simply said again.

Jess and the others blew up at the answer. Alexis shook her head amused.

_Was Jaden this stubborn in his past life? _Alexis asked Yubel.

_Yes, he was. _Yubel said with a small chuckle.

Chazz had ordered Chumley to sit on Jaden. That was the biggest mistake of Chazz's short life. Chumley tried to sit on Jaden but he was thrown like a rag doll on top of Chazz. Bastion's eyes were bugging out of his skull.

"Im-im-impossible! Chumley must weigh at least 300 pounds! Yet, Jaden just threw him like he weighed nothing!" Bastion cried.

"MHGF, MMMPH, MERGGGGH!" Chazz shouted from underneath Chumley.

Everyone worked together to get Chumley off of Chazz. They then gave up on Jaden hiding his key and left for the day.

**Later that night**

While everyone slept, five figures snuck across the campus each holding the keys.

"Hey, we've got all the keys so how come the gates aren't opening?" one of the figures asked.

"I don't know…WAIT! One of these keys is a fake! But who…uh-oh." Another figure gulped.

"Don? What's wrong?" a female voice asked.

"The supreme king." 'Don' said in a whisper.

The five stiffened when they heard an alarm going off. They disappeared into the forest.

**Slifer Red**

Everyone gathered at the Slifer red dorm with Detective McCree and several of the faculty turned super sleuths. Everyone gathered in Chazz's currently renovated room.

"Okay, what happened?" Chazz asked.

"Well, someone drilled a hole in our wall and got to my key." Jess explained.

"Excellent, now we have a crime scene!" Chazz shouted gleefully.

"…Except that Sy and me filled it back up." Jess added sheepishly

Chazz's face fell so far people could see it in China. Muttering under his breath, he turned to Alexis to hear her story.

"Well, someone snuck in and broke the lock on my box." Alexis said.

"Okay, now we got something to work with."

"BUT I replaced it." Alexis finished with a slightly flustered looked on her face.

Chazz threw his arms up in exasperation.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO CRACK THIS CASE WITHOUT ANY EVIDENCE?!?!" Chazz yelled to the heavens.

"Calm down. I still have my key as well as Alexis's key." Jaden growled out.

Chazz and the others looked at Jaden surprised as he produced the two keys.

"AHA! I knew that you had replaced the spirit keys with fakes." McCree shouted.

Everyone whipped to look at McCree blushing a fine shade of red.

"Hey, wasn't detective McCree at all of our hiding spots?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, and these guys showed up right after we hid them!" Alexis said her eyes lightning up with realization.

"Yes. I guess being duel spirits have its advantages." Jaden said coldly.

The five characters ran out the door when the sentence left Jaden's lips. The duelists ran out as well just in time to see the five throw off their clothes.

"How clever of you, your majesty. But your cleverness is at an end! The Dark Scorpions have waited years to take the keys and we're not going let you keep us from them. I'm Don Zaloog!" 'McCree' shouted as he brought out two short swords.

"I'm Gorg the Strong." 'Ezekiel' said as he brought out a giant club.

"I'm Cliff the Trap Remover." 'Rory' said as he brought out a knife.

"Chick the Yellow is my name." 'Tony said as he lifted a hammer off of his back.

"Meanae the Thorn is mine." 'Giselle' said as she unwrapped a whip from her waist.

"And together we make...The Dark Scorpion Burglars!" All five shouted while striking a pose.

The entire gang sweat-dropped at the poses. Chazz saw this as an opportunity to impress Alexis by beating the five bozos standing in front of him.

"DON ZALOOG, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!" Chazz roared.

"Fine, I accept." Don said.

Both deployed their duel disks and slotted in their decks.

"Let's duel!" both of them cried.

Don: 4000/Chazz: 4000

"I'll start first." Don said as he drew a card.

He looked at it and smiled to himself.

"First, I set two cards facedown. Then I play myself, Don Zaloog (ATK: 1400 DEF: 1500) in attack mode!"

The hologram of the card appeared showing the picture but when it disappeared there was no hologram of the warrior.

"Oops, I forgot to step up." Don said with a sheepish smile.

He stepped up onto the field and the attack stats screen showed up. He then chose another card.

"I play Mustering of the Dark Scorpions! This spell can only be activated when I'm on the field. I can special summon the other members of my team! Gorg, Cliff, Meanae, Chick, front and center!" Don barked.

The four said people ran next to Don and placed themselves on different monster zones. The attack stats came up reveling the different attack powers.

Meanae- ATK: 1000

Gorg- ATK: 1800

Cliff- ATK: 1200

Chick- ATK: 1000

Don smirked and ended his turn. Chazz just grunted and drew his card. He looked at and smiled. He shot a quick glance at Alexis making sure that she was watching. He then placed the card he drew on one of his monster zones.

"I play Armed Dragon LV 3 (ATK: 1200 DEF: 900) in attack mode." Chazz said with a smirk.

The tiny orange dragon from the School Duel rose in a flash of light. The Dark Scorpion leader began to laugh at the little dragon.

"What good is that kid dragon going to if it has so little attack power? True, it could destroy Meanae or Chick but it useless against me, Gorg, and Cliff." Dan said with a chortle.

"Humph, fat lot you know. Don't you know that kids today are growing up faster then ever?" Chazz asked as he chose another card and placed it in his spell and trap zone.

"I activate my spell card 'Level Up!'. With this spell card, my 'kid dragon' becomes more the mature Armed Dragon LV 5!"

The tiny dragon was bathed in a brilliant light. The light grew and grew until it a giant form of the small dragon took its shape. The light dissipated and there stood a red spiked dragon with a furious frown on its face. Don's eyes widen when he saw that he wasn't dealing with a 'kid' anymore.

"Go my dragon! Spike vortex!"

"Not so fast! I activate my trap card Negate Attack! Now your attack is cancelled."

Chazz let out a frustrated growl but ended his turn.

"My turn. I draw!" Don yelled as he drew a card.

He looked at it and smiled. He placed it in his hand and chose another card.

"I play one card facedown. Then I activate my Dark Scorpion Combination! With this trap, me and my team can attack you directly!"

"Uh-oh." Jess and the Slifers said in unison.

The five warriors leapt at Chazz at sliced, diced, beat, and whipped him so badly that he fell to the ground.

Don: 4000/Chazz: 2000

"Hey, what's going on with here? Their attack power was more then 4000." Syrus pointed out.

"Yes, but Dark Scorpion Combination makes them inflict only 400 points of damage but their effects still activate." Jaden explained to the small bluenette.

True enough, the five monster's abilities came to life. **(A/N: I forget what their powers are so I won't type it out. Just imagine what happened in the anime and apply it to this chapter.)**

Chazz let out a groan as Don activated a spell that returned the Dark Scorpions to his hand. He then ended his turn with another facedown. Chazz hissed as he drew a card. He looked at it and realized it was the one card that could help him out.

"I place one card facedown and attack with my Armed Dragon LV 5! Go Spike vortex!" Chazz thundered.

"I activate my trap card Mirror Force. Now all monsters in attack mode are destroyed." Don interrupted.

Chazz growled as he ended his turn. Don grinned as he drew a card. He added it to his hand and then activated a spell that was getting on Chazz's nerves.

"I play my Mustering of the Dark Scorpions again! Team, for-…"

"Not so fast! I activate my trap card, Ojama Trio! Now you gain three Ojama Tokens (ATK: 0 DEF: 1000) in defense mode."

Three creatures wearing nothing but bikinis were placed onto Don's side of the field.

"**Hey, thanks for having us over!" **A green one-eyed being said.

"**Ah, I just love hot chocolate!" **a yellow being with eyestalks said.

The final being didn't say anything at all. Don was angry because he had the three Stooges to deal with. Meanae volunteered to be on the field. Don then activated another card.

"I play the Betrayal of Love spell card! This card can only be activated when Meanae the Thorn in on the field. By destroying her, I can destroy one monster on the field. So say good bye to your Armed Dragon!" Don said his voice filled with venom.

Chazz covered his face as his dragon blew up. Don made a promise to Meanae and turned his attention to Chazz.

"I attack you directly."

Don slashed at Chazz which made him yelp in pain.

Don: 4000/Chazz: 600

"I end."

Chazz drew and saw that it was the one card he needed to complete his combo. He jammed it into his spell and trap card zone.

" I activate the spell card Polymerization! With it I fuse the three Ojama cards in my hand to form the Ojama King (ATK: 0 DEF: 3000) in attack mode!"

The three beasts leapt into the air with a shout.

"**Give me a 'O'." **Ojama Yellow cried.

"**Give me a 'J'." **Ojama Green squealed.

"**Give me a 'M'." **Ojama Black yelled.

"**What's that spell? OJAMA!"** the three shouted.

In a bright flash of light a giant white jellyfish-like blob descended to the field. Don began to laugh when the attack counter showed the strength of the monster. Chazz smirked and played another card while Don was laughing.

"I play the spell card Ojamuscle! With this spell card I can destroy all monsters that have 'Ojama' in its name. That includes tokens. Oh and Ojama King gains 1000 attack points for each Ojama card that is destroyed."

The three tokens were scooped up into the king's mouth. Three mini-explosions occurred and Don gasped as his life points fell.

Don: 3100/Chazz: 600

"What happened?!?!?!" Don screamed.

"Oops, I guess I forgot to mention that you receive 300 points of damage when the Tokens are destroyed." Chazz replied with a smirk.

Ojama King- ATK: 3000

"Ha! That isn't enough to take me out!" Don proclaimed happily.

"True, but my Ojama King is a beast so what is a beast's natural habit? A forest of course!" Chazz answered his own question by playing the field spell card.

The king gained muscles as it power increases by 200.

"Oh, no." Don said with realization.

"Oh, yes. Belly-flop drop, Ojama King!"

The said monster leapt into the air and came crashing down on top of the Dark Scorpion leader.

Don: 0/Chazz: 600

"Game over." Chazz said as he turned away.

"5 down, 2 to go." Jaden muttered to himself as he gave Alexis's key back to her.

_So what do you think readers? _

_Chazz: Yessssss, Alexis is bound to ask me to be her boyfriend now!_

_YuGiOhFreak54: Uhh…yeah. She is defiantly going to notice you now._

_Chazz: *Runs off happily*_

_YuGiOhFreak54:*mutters to himself* Gullible idiot. Like I ever would make Alexis take him as a boyfriend. Jeez, why did I ever make her run into that emo kid? Oh right, wanted to provide a back story of when he fell in love and make the story like the first season. He, he. Please review! _


	29. Titan's Return

_Alright, I'm more then halfway through the first season of YuGiOh GX! Titan makes a return and someone makes a very special appearance. Disclaimer: I don't own GX or anything related to it. Claimer: I do own the plot outline and Jess Hernandez._

**???**

"Help me please! Somebody!" A voice shouted in eternal blackness.

A man with a metal mask on face looked around him and saw slime fiends all around him. He tried to run only to have the fiends jump onto him. They began to ooze from his legs up to his torso. One arm was already covered by the tiny demons. He looked once more to what he believed to be the sky.

"PLEASE HELP ME!!!!" He screamed with one outstretched hand reaching toward the supposed sky.

"Well, now aren't you in a _slimy_ situation." A tired voice asked with a cruel chuckle.

"W-who's there? Please save me!" The man pleaded.

"But of course. Here, catch!" The voice said.

An outline of a shadow appeared briefly and tossed something at the big man. The man caught it and instantly felt something flow through him. The fiends scampered off their prey and ran in all different directions. The man looked at what he had caught and saw that it was his own mask but with a large eye in the center of the forehead. He put it on and then heard the voice again.

"By the way, what is your name?" the voice asked echoing in the void.

"My name is Titan." Titan said with an evil smile.

_Now to get my revenge!_ Titan thought with a cruel laugh.

**Duel Academy**

Alexis walked through the halls of Duel Academy thinking about how she was going to tackle the assignment she was given from Crowler. She didn't notice where she was going until she bumped into someone.

"Oh! Excuse…Jaden!" Alexis said with a smile when she saw who she had run into.

Jaden turned around and saw Alexis. He smiled as well but he quickly realized what he was doing and regained his cold frown and glare. Alexis saw the smile and instantly felt her heart beat against her chest with such speed she thought people could hear it all over the world.

"Hey, Jaden? Did Crowler say that we could have partners for the homework assignment?" Alexis asked a little nervous.

Jaden put his hand to his chin, thinking back to the last class he had. The thing from the past rock star rejects hadn't said that partners weren't allowed and he/she didn't prohibit it. After careful thought, Jaden made his decision.

"No, Madame frilly didn't say anything about working with partners nor did the good doctor prohibit it." Jaden replied.

Alexis instantly smiled and made up her mind about who her partner was.

"Jaden, I was wondering…" Alexis began but Jaden beat her to the punch.

"Alexis, my answer is yes, I would be honored to be your partner." Jaden said with the same smile from before.

Alexis smiled back then looked at the clock.

"Oh, no! If we don't hurry, we'll be late for Banner's class." Alexis cried.

Both Obelisks dashed to the classroom and got in just as the bell rang.

**Obelisk Blue Boys dorm**

Alexis sat next to Jaden and opened her books to the chapter that was assigned. Everyone was assigned to write a two page report on how fusion monsters were useful in a duel. Jaden already had half of the assignment done due to the fact he used fusion monsters all the time. She began to work on the assignment and after an hour she was halfway done. Jaden was already complete with the work and was now looking at Alexis as she worked.

_Amazing. Truly amazing. I never realized how beautiful Alexis looked until now. Not only is she beautiful on the outside but she is also kind, caring, and a great person to be around. I guess…is it even possible…yes, it is! I'm in love with Alexis Rhodes! _Jaden thought to himself.

_**I knew it! I KNEW IT! You, the king of darkness, is in love with the Obelisk pixie Alexis! **_The annoying voice from two months ago shouted in victory.

Jaden smiled to himself as he listened to his inner ego rant and rave. But then his mind shifted to Yubel and with horror realized that he could hurt her. He decided that it would be best if he told Yubel of his feelings for Alexis when she regained her spirit form.

"Finished." Alexis said with a grin and snapping Jaden back to reality.

"Jaden, I'm going to go see Atticus right now. So I'll, uh, see you later." Alexis continued with a blush.

Jaden nodded once and Alexis took off for the infirmary. Jaden turned to the bathroom wondering why he had a bad feeling in his stomach.

**Academy Infirmary**

Alexis entered the school's hospital and walked to Atticus's bed. He hadn't woken up from his sleep except when Camula was here threatening the school. Alexis sat down and gazed at her brother.

"Oh, Atty. I wish that you would wake up and remember me." She said with a sad face.

A shadowy figure appeared behind her. Titan smirked as he saw the girl that had escaped him thanks to the help of the supreme king. He then walked up to her.

"You miss your brother don't you?" Titan said in a commanding voice.

Alexis spun around and saw the criminal.

"T-T-T-TITAN!" Alexis yelped in surprise.

"Don't be alarmed. I didn't come to harm you. When I was in the shadow realm, I found a way to give your brother's memories back. Please come with me." Titan said in a hypnotic tone.

Alexis's eyes glazed over and walked with Titan through a portal that opened behind him. After he and Alexis left, Atticus woke up with fear in his eyes.

"Titan." He whispered to himself.

Atticus got up out of his bed and ran off to find Jaden.

**Abandon Dorm basement**

Alexis shook her head and looked around her. She saw Titan standing on the other side of the room. She eyes widen when she saw that the duel disk was activated.

"Miss Rhodes, it's time to duel." Titan said with a cruel laugh.

He then tipped his hat and revealed a mask much like his previous one except for the millennium eye on its forehead. Alexis felt the shadows become restless. Titan began to laugh as soon as he saw the fear on her face.

"Aw, are you terrified? I may be merciful to you if just give that key. Besides, what chance do you have against me? After all, you are just a girl." Titan said while still laughing.

That was the last straw for Alexis. Anger and hatred flowed into her veins. Her eyes became the gold color that had appeared when she had dueled Belinda. Titan stopped laughing when the darkness around him and Alexis began to swirl with the strength of a gale. Alexis deployed Yubel's arm and grabbed the deck in her back pocket. If she had taken the time to look at the deck, she would've found that it wasn't her cyber angel deck but rather an entirely new deck that had a friend of Jaden's in it. But she was too angry to even notice it. Both duelists slotted their decks into their disks.

"LET'S DUEL!" Both of them cried.

Titan: 4000/Alexis: 4000

"Ladies first." Titan said with a smirk not knowing that he had just sealed his doom.

"Thanks. I draw!" Alexis shouted acidly as she drew a card.

She looked at it and realized that it wasn't one of her Cyber monsters. Instead it was a spell card called Dark Obliteration. She didn't have time to contemplate the new card because Titan began to taunt her.

"Leave it to a girl to be slow on the first turn." Titan taunted.

Alexis growled as she chose another card.

"I play the monster know as Dark Blade Skater (ATK: 1500 DEF: 1400) in attack mode!"

A darker variant of her original Blade Skater leapt onto the field. The colors of the skater's outfit were gold and black with two scimitars hanging from her arms. The dancer opened her one eye and glared at Titan. Alexis then scanned her entire hand and saw that her entire deck hand been infused with darkness. But it was one card that had caught her attention. The card picture was of a humanoid creature with three eyes; one eye was teal while the other eye was orange. The third eye was in the center of her forehead and was sickly yellow with a purple pupil. The body was of a human female with bat-like wings spreading from her back. The arms were outstretched like she was waiting for a hug. Alexis's eyes widen when she read the name of the card.

"Yubel." Alexis whispered to herself.

She shook her head and then chose another card.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"My turn. I draw!" Titan roared as a card slid into his hand.

He looked at it and smiled. Alexis didn't like the smile and got ready for an imminent attack.

"I play Archfiend Virgo (ATK: 2000 DEF: 1000) in attack mode."

A fiend with a woman's body rose from the dark gloom. It looked at Alexis and let out a hiss. Alexis didn't flinch nor did she panic. The only thing she did do was get into a crouched position bracing herself for the attack that was about to come.

"Now my Archfiend Virgo, attack her Blade Skater! Vile Surge!"

The said fiend brought her hands up and set twin beams of darkness aimed at the Dark Blade Skater. An explosion ensued and Titan began to laugh like a manic.

"Why would the one who set me free be so afraid of you and your little friends? You can't even…Urk!"

Titan's raving was cut short as the Dark Blade Skater sent her scimitars through his chest.

Titan: 3500/Alexis: 3500

"What happened?!?!" Titan bellowed.

"Dark Blade Skater inflicts the same amount of battle damage that I received to you as well." Alexis explained coldly.

"Rrrrrr. I end." Titan spat.

Alexis drew her card wordlessly wondering where her friends are.

**Obelisk Blue Boys dorm**

Jaden heard pounding on his door when he got out of the shower. He slipped on some black pants and a black shirt and headed to the door. When he opened it, a fist collided with his forehead and he fell to the ground.

"Ow! Alright, you are going to get it no…Atticus?!?!?!" Jaden shouted in surprise.

Atticus looked down and realized that Jaden had opened the door just as his fiftieth knock was about hit the door and instead hit Jaden in the head. Atticus helped the Obelisk up and apologized.

"Jaden, we don't have much time! He could be raping her right now!" Atticus shouted hysterically.

When Jaden heard 'rape', he glanced up at the former shadow rider with confusion.

"Wait, who would be raping who?" Jaden asked a bit skeptical.

"There's no time for questions! Titan could be hurting Alexis even as we speak!" Atticus screamed.

When Jaden heard 'Titan' and 'Alexis' in the same sentence, his hands balled into fist. His eyes changed to a darker shade of gold which went unnoticed by Atticus. Jaden got into his armor and told Atticus to get the others. Atticus asked if he knew where Titan was.

"I've got a feeling." Jaden replied under his breath.

**Abandon Dorm**

Alexis drew her card and looked at it. She smiled when she read the effect of the card. She placed it in her spell and trap card zone facedown. She chose another card and placed it on one of her monster zones.

"I play Dark Cyber Tutu (ATK: 1200 DEF: 700) in attack mode!" Alexis shouted.

A girl that looked like Cyber Tutu jumped out onto the field and glared at Titan. The outfit colors of this Cyber Tutu were sliver and bronze with a golden tutu around her waist.

"Now I'll activate her effect! She inflicts her own attack points as damage to your life points."

"ARGH!" Titan yelled as he was kicked in a place where the sun rarely shines.

Titan: 2300/Alexis: 3500

"I end."

"My turn. I draw!" Titan snapped as he drew his card.

He looked at it and smirked. But the smirk faltered as his life points dropped due to Virgo's effect.

Titan: 1500/Alexis: 3500

He placed the card in his hand and chose another.

"I play the Archfiend Hades (ATK: 2100 DEF: 0) in attack mode!"

A fiend with a skull head and flames on its head, making it look like hair, arose from a black portal. Titan grabbed another card and played it in his field spell zone.

"Pandemonium, arise!"

A forest with a temple rose out of the ground. Alexis glanced around her trying to see if her friends had come at all. But all she saw was forest. Her attention was returned to Titan as he ended his turn.

Alexis drew her card but then realized that Titan hadn't attacked last turn.

"Why didn't you attack my Tutu?" Alexis asked.

"I couldn't. Because I played Hades last turn I was forced to skip my battle phase." Titan explained.

Alexis looked at the card she had drawn and instantly smiled to herself. She had drawn a card that would prove useful indeed if she played her cards right. She grabbed a card from her hand and slammed it into her spell and trap card zone.

"I play the spell card, Dark Obliteration. This spell works a lot like Dark Hole but with a few major differences. One is I have to give up my Dark Cyber Tutu in order for it to work. The second difference is that I can special summon a monster that has twice the level of the tribute monster. Of course, all monsters are destroyed on your side of the field."

A vortex of darkness opened up behind her and sucked the three monsters into it. Then a bright light came from Alexis's deck and a card slid out onto the monster zone.

"Take center stage, Dark Cyber Prima (ATK: 2300 DEF: 1600)!"

The beautiful monster jumped out onto the field. Her normal dark gray and ice blue suit was replaced with a jet black and sunset orange with her hands encased in ice. The transformed female glared at Titan. Alexis smirked as the forest around her began to die off and the trap card Titan had blew up in his face.

"What…?!?!?!" Titan began but Alexis cut him off.

"Dark Cyber Prima destroys all spell and trap cards on the field." Alexis explained.

"Then how are your traps still around?" Titan asked.

"It's because of this." Alexis said while she pointed to a card of hers.

Titan saw a trap card had activated. He looked at it confused until Alexis explained what the trap card did.

"The card's name is False Trap. This works a lot like Fake Trap but differently. False Trap activates when a monster effect controlled by either me or my opponent targets my spells and traps. False trap becomes the targeted card instead of my other cards. But it gives me an Icy Sprite token card too (ATK:500/DEF: 500/Level 2/Water/Aqua)."

A tiny sprite made entirely out of ice spun onto the field. Titan began to feel a sense of dread as he looked at the two cards. Alexis then activated another trap card.

"I activate the Black Ice Generator trap! This trap card gives me an Ice Demon token (ATK: 1500/DEF: 400/Level: 4/Water/Fiend) during each main phase of mine. Oh look, because I activate it during my main phase I get the token." Alexis said with a smirk.

The generator came to life and brought out a little bat like creature that was made of black ice. Alexis then chose the one card that she hoped would give her victory.

"I now sacrifice my Icy Sprite and my Ice Demon to summon out Yubel (ATK: 0/DEF: 0) in attack mode!"

Titan looked at the new monster with amusement and disgust. He was amused because of its attack points. He was disgusted to see that it looked like his late grandmother. Alexis ended her turn and gave up her Dark Cyber Prima to keep Yubel in play. Titan drew his card and placed it in his hand. Suddenly, the two monsters, Virgo, and Hades, appeared in a flash of light. Alexis knew that they would return due to her destroying them with a card effect. Titan then smirked as he saw the one card that would finish her off.

"I sacrifice my Virgo and Hades to summon my Archfiend Demon-God (ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000) in attack mode." Titan thundered.

The two archfiends disappeared and then a monster that towered over Yubel arose in black fire. The Demon-God looked down at Alexis and chortled like there was no tomorrow. Titan smirked as he looked at Alexis.

"It's time to end this, my dear. Demon-god, attack that useless monster with arch-lightning!"

The creature lifted its hands and two black bolts of lightning shot forward toward the fiend woman. The hologram of the spirit brought her hand up and stopped the attack just as some dust and debris came rushing in. Titan smiled thinking that he had won the duel but was shocked to see Alexis still standing with a evil grin on her face.

"WHAT?!?! HOW…?!?!" Titan roared.

"Simple. Yubel can't be destroyed as a result of battle and the damage I take is reduced to zero. You, on the other hand, receive the damage I would have taken." Alexis said coldly.

"That means…" Titan said with terror in his voice.

"It means that you lost."

A green vine broke through the earth and wrapped itself around Titan. Electricity went jolting through him making him cry out in pain.

Titan: 0/Alexis: 3500

A portal opened again and sucked Titan into it. Titan screamed as the eternal darkness swallowed him up. Alexis turned to the door only to hear footsteps coming.

"Alexis! Are in here?" A familiar voice cried out.

Alexis's heart began to beat wildly as she recognized the voice.

_It can't be. _She thought to herself.

But her thoughts were proven true as she saw a familiar brown mass of hair and smiling brown eyes come through the passage.

"Atty!" she shouted for joy. **(A/N: What? You thought it was Jaden? Sorry, but I needed to do a reunion here sometime.) **

"Hey, sissy. We heard a scream and came running. But it looks like you dealt with Titan by yourself." Atticus said proudly.

Alexis nodded but stopped when his words registered in her mind.

"Wait, 'we'? What do you mean?" Alexis asked.

"Why, me and Jaden!" Atticus said.

"Someone call?" Jaden asked appearing behind Atticus.

"YIPE!" Atticus shouted which earned a laugh from Jaden and a giggle from Alexis.

Alexis hugged her brother tightly. She had missed him so much during the years. But then she wondered as to _how_ he got into the Shadow Realm.

"Hey Atty, how did you end up in the shadow realm?" Alexis asked.

Atticus stiffened at the question. He let out a long sigh and looked Alexis in the eyes.

"I was called here by Professor Banner." Atticus said.

_And there you go. Next up is 'confessions.' I'll let you use you imaginations for that one. Please review!_


	30. Confessions

_YuGiOhFreak54: "Hey, Alexis, Jaden, mind coming into my computer room? I need to talk to you guys about this chapter."_

_Alexis: "Sure." *walks from Fanfic to computer room with Jaden in tow*_

_Jaden: "Why did you have to drag us from the story?"_

_YuGiOhfreak54: "Hold on." *Press a random button on keyboard.*_

_Door slams shut with a metal door sliding over it._

_Alexis: "HEY!"_

_YuGiOhfreak54: "Calm down. I activated the security measure due to some unwanted company." *Points to a video monitor*_

_Alexis and Jaden see entire GX crew leaning against door trying to listen in._

_YuGiOhfreak54: "I need to keep you quiet on this one. If you don't, I'm going to have one ticked off Harrington to deal with." *Mutters to himself*: "And a ticked off Chazz too." _

_Jaden: "Why?"_

_YuGiOhfreak54: *hands them a rough copy of chapter.*_

_Jaden and Alexis: *look over the paper and then at each other with a blush. Then at YGOF54.*_

_Alexis: "Freak…"_

_YGOF54: *has finger poised over a button with a shield on it*_

_Alexis: "YOU ROCK!!!!!"_

_YGOF54: *sighs* "Glad you like it. Hey, you think…"_

_Jaden: "Of course."_

_Alexis: "YGOF54 doesn't own YuGiOh GX or anything related to it. Nor does he own the Evil Hero Dark Wing. That is owned by TheDarkauthor017."_

_Jaden: "If he did own the show, I wouldn't be the bumbling idiot that I am."_

_YGOF54: "I am going by that nickname now because it to hard for me to type out my full pen name. I do own the story plot and the OC Jess Hernandez."_

Everyone was setting up booths and tables for tomorrow. Tomorrow was none other then the Duel Monster Spirit day. People would either do something that was their favorite monster thing to do or take their special someone on a date. No one saw a tiny ball of light darting about quivering with excitement.

"_**The Duel monster Spirit day is tomorrow! I can hardly wait! I wonder who I'll duel first." **_The ball said in a tone of an excited girl.

The small sphere of light darted back toward the forest but not before it passed by the Slifer Red dorm. The ball heard a voice that sounded _**really **_excited.

"I tell you, Jess, people are going to be coming to the Red dorm this year!" The voice said in an excited state.

Curious, the ball entered the room and saw a light blue mess of hair bobbing up and down. The boy beneath the hair had his eyes wide and sparkling with joy. If the ball had a physical body it would be glomping the boy like there was no time in the universe. A black haired boy with a Mexican accent addressed the smaller boy.

"Really, Syrus? What have you got planned?" The boy, who the ball had guessed to be Jess, asked equally excited.

"Well, I was thinking of having a costume duel tournament." Syrus said while nervously rubbing the back of his head.

Jess smiled when he heard the idea. Chumley woke up just in time to hear the idea and he liked the idea too. The ball of light zipped away from the door practically screaming with excitement.

"_**A costume duel! That boy Syrus is not only cute but a genius as well."**_ The ball squealed in delight.

The ball returned to wherever it lived and anxiously waited for tomorrow to come.

**Next Morning**

Alexis awoke and got out of bed quickly. She ran into the shower and washed herself thoroughly. She was really nervous about the second date with Jaden but she got over it quickly. She stepped out of the shower and then headed into her room with a towel wrapped around her body. As she walked into the closet, she noticed a small brief case sitting on the floor. On the handle was a note. Alexis picked it up and opened it.

**Dear Miss Rhodes,**

**Inside this case contains a costume for the upcoming costume duel tournament. The costume matches your arm perfectly. If you chose not to believe me, then believe this. Mindy is going to come running in screaming about the costume duel and ask you if you can be one of the Harpy Ladies. **

**Sincerely your friend,**

**YGOF54.**

When Alexis finished reading the note, Mindy burst in panting heavily.

"Mindy! What are you doing here?!?!?! Can't you see that I need privacy!?!?!?!" Alexis yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Sorry, Alexis. But it's important that I tell you something. Well, ask you something actually." Mindy said after she caught her breath.

Alexis stared wide eyed at Mindy as the blackette told her about the costume duel tournament and asked her to one of the Harpy Ladies with her and Jasmine.

_The note! It came true! Wait, the costume matches the arm…it must be a costume of Yubel! But what purpose could it have?_ Alexis thought to herself.

"Helloooo? Alexis? Anybody in there?" Mindy asked as she waved her hand in front of Alexis's face.

"Hm? Oh, sorry for spacing out like that, Mindy. I'm going to have to take a rain check for today. I already have a costume." Alexis said with a sad smile.

Mindy looked at the ground disappointed but then made a beaming face.

"Actually, I think me and Jasmine would be better as Gemini Elf. See you later!" Mindy said as she raced out of the room.

Alexis smiled at her friend's ability to improvise at things. Alexis then headed into her closet to try the costume on. She came out looking exactly like Yubel even though she was a foot shorter then the spirit. Alexis looked in the mirror and then saw another note.

**Dear Miss Rhodes,**

**Hey, not bad! I was a little concerned that costume wouldn't fit you but that fear was illogical. Now, you are probably wondering why I gave you this costume. Well, use your head. Who loved Yubel in the past? Use that to your advantage!**

**Sincerely your friend,**

**YGOF54**

**P.S. Have Yubel check the costume out, get her opinion.**

Alexis looked at the note confused as to who sent it. But she shrugged and descended into her head to talk to the spirit within.

_Hey, Yubel? _Alexis mentally said.

_Huh? Oh, Alexis! Sorry, I was distracted. I guess I long to have my body again. _Yubel replied with a small chuckle.

_Yeah, about that. Would you mind doing a changing of minds for a bit? There's something you got to see. _Alexis said with a sly smile that was hidden.

Yubel was confused but complied with the request. When Yubel saw the reflection in the mirror, she was stunned. The mirror was reflecting her!

"**What? Huh? Alexis, is this some kind of joke?" **Yubel asked with Alexis's voice as she looked at the mirror with her two different colored eyes.

"_**Nope! It's no joke. Someone gave me a costume of you and I put it on. Plus the person who wrote it said I should use this to my advantage for Jaden." **_Alexis said her spirit appearing right next to Yubel.

Yubel's eyes lit up and she began to laugh. Alexis was confused and demanded to know why Yubel was laughing. After Yubel finished laughing, she spoke with another round of laughter in her mouth.

"**Why don't we go see Jaden? He'll be extremely pleased to see me." **Yubel suggested stifling her giggles.

Alexis was about to argue but Yubel was on the move. She left Alexis's room and moved out the Obelisk blue girls' dorm. She walked a little bit earning her couple of glances from both girls and boys. Yubel/Alexis heard a few comments but ignored them. They got to the boys blue dorm and went inside. Many boys were confused as to why a girl was in there dorm until Yubel/Alexis informed them that Miss Fontaine had sent her/them to talk to Jaden about an present that Jaden had promised to give the headmaster. It was, of course, a lie but the boys seemed to accept it. Yubel/Alexis found Jaden's room and tiptoed in. The two girls sharing one body sat on his bed and waited for him to return from whatever he was doing. Yubel/Alexis's foot brushed up against something under Jaden's bed. Curious, the two girls sharing one body picked it up and saw that it was a photo album. As the two leafed through it, Alexis saw that Jaden was different then what he was now. His eyes weren't the honey gold she knew him by. No, his eyes were a warm chocolate brown and full of care. A noise from the closet made the two jump and hastily put the book back. The closet door opened and Jaden walked out with his back to them. He too was in a costume, one that showed off his muscle tone very well. Alexis/Yubel saw that Jaden was dressed up as Evil Hero Malicious Edge and the costume fit him nicely. The dark king turned around and looked up. What he saw made his heart skip many beats and his eyes widen.

"**Hello, Ja…mmph!" **Yubel began but was cut off as Jaden's lips met hers and Alexis's.

Two seconds into the kiss, though, Jaden pulled away.

"No, this is wrong. This is so wrong." Jaden muttered to himself.

Yubel/Alexis wondered what was wrong with Jaden. She placed her hand, the hand that had survived the crash and burn, and touched Jaden's.

"**Jaden, dear? Is something wrong?" **Yubel asked.

"Yes. No. Argh! I don't know!" Jaden shouted with exasperation.

He then put his head in his hands, muttering unintelligently to himself. Yubel/Alexis rubbed his back when Jaden finally looked at them in the eye.

"It's just…Yubel, I don't know how to say this, but…my feelings for you aren't as strong as they were when we first came to the Academy. They have turned to someone else." Jaden said with a sad look and tears welling up in his eyes.

Yubel stopped rubbing his back and kissed him on the cheek. Jaden stared in shock. He was surprised that she hadn't gone on a rampage. Yubel smiled and ran her fingers through his hair.

"**Jaden, I knew that you had fallen in love with her right after you dueled her. You saw something inside of her that you liked and, well, it grew over time. Now, that doesn't mean that I don't love you, I still do, but I knew it wasn't to be. I loved you so much that I gave my humanity up to protect you. Besides, I knew from the start that I was going to be with someone from your past. The minute you told me who I was going to inhabit, I got the feeling that she would fall for you too." **Yubel explained to Jaden.

His golden orbs looked at her and he hugged her, with silent tears falling from his face. Yubel hugged him back and ran her hand up and down his spine. After a few minutes the two former lovers pulled away and looked at each other one last time. Then Yubel asked a question that was on her mind.

"**Jaden, do you truly love Alexis?" **Yubel asked while switching minds with Alexis.

_Yubel, what are you doing?!?! Why are you pulling me back from my happy place? _Alexis thought in a panic.

_**You need to hear this. **_Yubel thought back with a tone that said 'I don't want any nonsense from you.'

Alexis blinked and saw that Jaden was sitting next to her. Her heartbeat sped up as she looked at his golden eyes. Jaden looked her in the eye and said five words that Alexis wanted to hear.

"Yes, I truly love Alexis." Jaden said.

Alexis was first speechless then she launched herself at Jaden's lips. Jaden was caught off guard at the way Yubel was acting. **(A/N: he doesn't know that the two can do a mind shuffle.)**

After Alexis broke the kiss, Jaden was upset.

"Yubel, didn't you just hear me? I just said I loved Alexis!" He hissed.

"What are talking about, Jaden? It's me!" Alexis said in surprise forgetting that she was in a Yubel costume.

"Of course, I know that its you Yubel. But that doesn't mean you must launch yourself at me!" Jaden said crossing his arms.

Alexis suddenly remembered that she was still in the costume. It must have been so good that Jaden mistook her for Yubel still. Glancing around the room looking for something to convince him that she was Alexis. She looked in the mirror and saw the answer to her problems.

"Jaden, look me in the eyes. What do you see?" Alexis asked.

Jaden looked into the eyes of the duel monster and saw that they were a hazel nut color like they always were.

_Wait, HAZEL?!?! Yubel's eyes are teal and…Oh, wow._ Jaden thought to himself embarrassed.

"Alexis?" Jaden asked with the surprise from the discovery in his voice.

Alexis smiled and said, "About time. And yes, I heard you."

Jaden blushed so deeply that it made Mars jealous. Alexis giggled at the reaction of the dark king. Jaden felt the bed shift as Alexis scooted closer to him. The obelisk queen then said the four words Jaden had been dying to hear.

"I love you too." Alexis whispered before she placed her lips on his firmly.

Both felt like they had died and went to heaven. Alexis felt her insides melt away as her lips tasted Jaden. Jaden felt like he had just won something more important then a duel and felt his heartbeat slow down to match the speed of time around them. Both broke away when their oxygen reserves ran out. They looked at each other and blushed a fine red. Both then stood up and walked out of the room hand in hand.

"Jaden, you do know that there is a costume duel done at the red dorm right?" Alexis asked her eyes becoming the same colors as Yubel's. **(A/N: Yubel and Alexis can share the mind link they have and allow certain qualities to come out. I.E. the eye color.)**

"Yeah, that was why I was in the closet. Your brother asked if I was going to be there. I said yes because I couldn't pass up the opportunity to talk to an old friend of mine from the past." Jaden explained.

Alexis froze at the mention of her brother. Jaden wondered what was wrong and asked her.

"Jaden, we're going to have to keep our relationship on the down low. If Atticus found out, he wouldn't let me live in peace. Not to mention all of your fan-girls." Alexis said with a worried tone.

Jaden got what his love was saying right away and knew what Alexis's fan-boys would try to do. He agreed with her and they would both keep their relationship a secret until the right time. By the time the agreement was done, they had arrived at the Red dorm. Atticus was running around with a camera looking for someone.

"Has anyone seen Alexis? I want to take some pictures of her for the family." Atticus said while running away from the dorm.

Atticus stopped when he came near Jaden and zeroed in on the clasped hands. He took a picture which blinded the two for a spilt second.

"Hey, nice going J-man! I was wondering when you were going to get a girl. Hey, where's Lexi?" Atticus asked the two.

Jaden quickly came up with a fib in his head and put it into motion.

"Last I saw her she was heading to the costume duel. She didn't say what she was dressed up as, though." Jaden said with a smile that Atticus didn't see.

"Okay, thanks!" Atticus shouted as he ran back to the red dorm.

When the two were alone, Alexis gave Jaden's cheek a peck.

"Thank you. If there is one thing I wish for it's my brother not being so annoying." Alexis said with a sigh.

"He's just trying to catch up on the years that he missed being your brother." Jaden replied.

Alexis pondered that possibility and then nodded. The new couple walked to the dorm just in time to see Dark Magician Girl. But as they got closer, they soon saw that it wasn't the real one just…

"Miss Dorothy!" Jaden and Alexis cried out in surprise.

The foremention person looked at them and waved with a big grin on her face.

"Whose idea was that?" Jaden whispered loud enough for Alexis to hear.

"Mine." Chumley said as he walked behind the two.

"Ugh. We didn't need that image in our head you know." Alexis growled out.

Just then there was clanking coming from the left. The three turned toward the noise to see Chazz in an XYZ Dragon Cannon suit.

"I thought you were trying to lose weight not gain it, Princeton!" Jaden said with a laugh.

The look on Chazz's face made Alexis and Chumley laugh. Chazz glared at the two and then saw that Alexis holding Jaden's hand. Of course, he didn't know it was Alexis at all.

"Well, at least I got good taste in the girls that I date. Where did you find her, at an Ugly Convention?" Chazz taunted.

Alexis began to see red and was about to haul off and smack him hard across the face but was stopped by Jaden's hand on her shoulder. Jaden shook his head indicating that he would deal with Chazz later. Chazz, meanwhile, let something of his slip.

"I can't wait to see my Alexis's face when she sees me up in this get-up." Chazz said as a blush graced his cheeks and his eyes becoming hearts.

Jaden, Alexis, and Chumley looked at each other. Alexis's face was one of disgust while Jaden's was a face of pure rage. The tension only lasted until there was a bit of feedback.

"**Hello Duelists! Welcome to the first Costume Duel Tournament! Today's first match is the new king of the blue dorm, Jaden Yuki!" **Syrus said into a microphone.

Alexis placed a quick kiss on Jaden's lips and mouthed 'good luck.' Jaden smiled and nodded as he headed to the field.

"**Now who's his opponent? Well, it's none other then…" **Syrus was explaining but was interrupted by a female voice.

"Excuse me? Do you mind if I duel his majesty?" The voice asked.

Everyone turned to the voice and all of the guys, except Jaden, had hearts in their eyes. The girl standing before them was dressed as Dark Magician Girl and she looked like the real deal. Chazz was the first to regain his wits.

"Why, yes! As organizer of this event, you are allowed to duel Jaden." Chazz said with a smile.

"I thought Syrus put this together." The girl said with surprise on her face.

"I did! But the answer is still yes!" Syrus shouted.

The girl squealed and gave Syrus a hug. Syrus blushed deeply while some guys sent him dirty glares. Meanwhile, Jaden was shuffling the girl's deck while she was shuffling his.

"It's good to see you again DMG." Jaden said with a cold smirk.

DMG smiled and replied, "And it's good to see you, Supreme king."

The two gave the other back their deck and walked to opposite ends of the field.

"Let's duel!" DMG shouted as she deployed her duel disk.

"Get your game on!" Jaden shouted.

DMG: 4000/Jaden: 4000

"Ladies first." Jaden said with a gesture of his hand.

"Thanks." DMG said as she drew her card.

She looked at and squealed with delight. Jaden cocked his head and wondered what she had gotten.

"I'll place one card facedown and play this monster in facedown defense. I end."

"My turn. I draw!" Jaden shouted as he drew his card.

He looked at it and smiled. DMG looked excited as she saw the look on Jaden's face.

"I'll play Elemental Hero Sparkman (ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400) in attack mode!"

The monster that had solar panels on his back and dressed in a blue and gold armor appeared next to Jaden as well as crossed his arms while he looked at DMG.

"Next I'll attack your facedown monster with him. Go Static Shockwave!"

The hero uncrossed his arms and brought them high. Electricity from the air came together into his hands. He chucked the small ball at the facedown at such a speed that everyone thought that they had blinked. The facedown flipped up to reveal a Fire Sorcerer (ATK: 1000 DEF: 1500). The ball exploded on impact and the sorcerer disappeared but not before a ball of fire had hit Jaden in the chest.

DMG: 4000/Jaden: 3200

DMG had chosen two cards and placed them in her back pocket due to the Fire Sorcerer's effect. Jaden ended his turn and the spirit began its turn.

"My turn. I draw!" DMG cried as she drew her card.

She looked at it and smiled. Jaden knew instantly that she had drawn the very card she needed.

"I activate the spell card Dimension Fusion! By giving up 2000 life points, you and me can special summon monsters that have been removed from play. So come on out Magician's Valkyria (ATK: 1600 DEF: 1800) in attack mode!"

Two monsters that looked a lot like DMG appeared from a portal and descended onto the field. The spirit placed one card facedown and ended her turn.

"My turn. I draw!" Jaden shouted as he drew a card from his deck.

He glanced at it and frowned. It wasn't what he was hoping for but he would have to make due with it.

"I place Elemental Burstinatrix (ATK: 1200 DEF: 800) in defense and end my turn with one card facedown."

DMG drew her card without a single word. She looked at it and smiled mischievously. Jaden sweat-dropped as he got the feeling that she was going to play herself soon.

"Magician's Valkyria, attack Burstinatrix with Scepter Blast! Oh, I activate my trap card Magician's Circle this allows me to special summon a Spellcaster type monster from my deck but it has to have 2000 or less attack points." DMG explained.

Jaden smiled as he saw DMG pick the card that was her. But he frowned when Burstinatrix blew up.

"I summon myself. The Dark Magician Girl!"

Alexis heard someone shout 'Impossible' and knew that Bastion was right behind her.

"I thought only Yugi Moto had the only copy of that card." Zane muttered.

"I thought so too." A shrill voice added.

Alexis turned to see Crowler right next to her. Crowler looked at Alexis and screamed like a little girl.

"UGH! WHO ARE YOU!?!?!? YOU ARE HIDEOUS!" Crowler screamed.

Alexis saw the same red she saw when Chazz had admitted to liking her.

"I'm Jaden's girlfriend. And let me tell you something, have you looked in a mirror lately? But then again, you've probably broken it." Alexis said in a huff.

Crowler's face became two shades of fire red and was about to open his mouth when DMG declared an attack.

"I now attack your Sparkman."

The second DMG launched itself at the defenseless hero or somewhat defenseless hero. Jaden pressed a button and activated one of his three trap cards.

"Go, Draining Shield! I now gain life points equal to your monster's attack points. Plus your attack is stopped cold."

A bubble came over Jaden and the blast from the staff was absorbed and transferred to Jaden.

DMG: 2000/Jaden: 5200

"Aw, pooh! I end."

"My turn. I draw!" Jaden roared as he drew his card.

He looked at it and smiled knowing that he had won.

"I play Dark Fusion! I now fuse The Dark-Hex Sealed Fusion in my hand to Sparkman on my field to create Evil Hero Dark Inferno Wing (ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100) in attack mode."

The black and red armored Evil Hero arose from a ball of black fire. DMG squealed with delight at the new monster. Jaden knew that she was having a good time and decided to give her fight of her life.

"Dark Wing gains 500 attack points for each Elemental Hero and Evil Hero in my grave. Since I have two that means that Dark Wing gains 1000 attack points."

Dark Wing- ATK: 3500

"But I can't attack due to the effect of your Magician's Valkyria so I will end my turn."

"My turn. I draw!" DMG squealed as she drew her card.

She looked at it and smiled. She added it to her hand then chose another card.

"I play the spell card Sage's Stone! This spell can only be activated when I'm on the field, it allows me to special summon my Dark Magician (ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100) in attack mode!"

A man with a pointy hat and robes of blue and green with a staff in one of his hands leapt onto the field. His face was a scowl as he glared at Jaden's Dark Wing. DMG placed a card facedown and ended her turn.

"My turn. I draw!" Jaden shouted as he drew a card.

He looked at it and instantly smirked. DMG wondered what he could have drawn. She didn't have to wait long as he slammed it into his spell and trap card zone.

"I activate my spell card Evil Storm! This spell has one dozy of an effect. It targets my opponent's spell and trap cards, but that's not all! It also destroys monsters that have a defense that is lower then an Evil Hero's attack on the field. So that means you lose yourself and the two Magician's Valkyria!"

DMG and the boys gasped as the three monsters were struck by lightning while a powerful wind came out of nowhere and sucked up the three facedown cards. All that was left on DMG's field was the Dark Magician. DMG smiled and giggled.

"Thanks for the great match, your majesty!" DMG said with a bow.

"It was my pleasure to duel you again." Jaden said with a smile.

"Dark Wing, end this! Dark blaze!"

The Evil Hero leapt into the air and put itself on fire. The monster came down with a roar that made all the boys place their hands over their ears. An explosion erupted from where the Dark Magician was.

DMG: 1000/Jaden: 3200

From the dust, there was a cry of alarm as a geyser of fire came from the ground. As the dust settled, everyone saw DMG kneeling on the ground. The life counter read 0 which made all the boys groan and shoot death glares at Jaden. Jaden paid no attention to them because Alexis had raced up to him and kissed him on the lips. The two broke apart and went on their date. After their romantic dinner, the pair headed back to the Slifer dorm for the annual bonfire. Syrus sat looking at the fire with eyes that had a faraway look in them.

"I wish I got to know the girl who dressed up as DMG." Syrus sighed dreamily.

He thought he heard a giggle and turned to the sound. He didn't see anyone but he did feel something brush his lips. He then heard a voice on the air.

"_Thanks for the great day, Syrus! I'll be seeing you soon cutie!" _the voice said.

Syrus blushed so red it could be used as a beacon. Jaden and Alexis chuckled as they snuggled together.

_There you go the long awaited chapter! Man who knew that I could type such good stuff?_

_Jaden: "I had a feeling that this was planned out."_

_Well, yeah. I did plan it out a bit. Anyway, next chapter is 'The last rider.' Please review! _


	31. The Last Rider

_Okay, this is the third to last chapter of Darkness is my ally. In this chapter, everyone finds out what happened to professor Banner and Jaden finds something out about himself he or Yubel never knew before. Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh GX or anything related to it. Claimer: I do own the story plot and idea. _

Jess, Syrus, and Chumley ran into the Slifer red cafeteria hoping against hope that there was still something left. They rushed in through the sliding door and saw Chazz sitting there wiping his mouth and then saw four empty plates.

"Chazz, how could you?!?!" Syrus shouted.

"Heh, not my fault that you guys are late risers." Chazz said with a smirk.

"PROFESSSOR BANNER!" Jess shouted at the top of his lungs.

The yelling went on for 5 minutes before they realized that the said person didn't answer.

"Banner's not back yet?" Jess asked in surprise.

The only answer he got was the growling of his stomach.

**Professor Banner's classroom**

Jaden sat down just as the rest of the kids flooded in. Alexis, his secret girlfriend, sat next to him sending him a smile. Jaden returned the smile after making sure that Atticus or any of his fan-club wasn't around. The bell rang then making both Jaden and Alexis turn to the front of the class. The door opened to reveal…

"Dr. Crowler! What are you doing here? This is Lyman Banner's class." A boy wearing a yellow blazer yelped.

Jaden was also curious as to why the gender crossed was here.

"I am your substitute teacher for Banner today. Well, let's see what's on the agenda." Crowler said as he picked up a book and began leafing through it.

30 minutes into the class, Crowler placed a strange symbol into a mixture.

"Place the sigil of Garth into water and look at your results." Crowler muttered as he read from a book called 'Alchemy for ugly cross-dressing morons.'

As he continued reading, the sigil began to glow. Jaden knew what was coming next and he smiled to himself. Alexis was about to warn Crowler but she felt a hand over her mouth. She looked at the arm which was connected to her secret boyfriend. She looked at him with confusion. He shook his head with a smile that was trying to hold back his laughs. An explosion erupted from below and they looked down to the smoke. After it had cleared, everyone heard a shriek from under the desk. A few kids rushed to it and immediately fell to the ground in a hysterical fit of laughter. Crowler stood up and soon everyone was in a fit of laughter including Alexis. The sigil had stuck to Crowler's head and had burned him badly. The sigil had made his face look like it had gone through a fire. As the doctor grabbed a towel, Sheppard face came onto the screen behind him.

"**Doctor, please send Alexis, Jaden, Chazz, Zane, Jess, and Bastion to my office. Oh, and you are to meet me as well." **Sheppard said.

The screen black out and the seven said people looked at each other each wondering what was happening. They left the classroom and headed for the chancellor's office.

**Sheppard's office**

Jonathan Sheppard looked at the seven people again in his office.

"I'm sure that you all know about Banner's disappearance. It raises some suspicion due to the fact that there is one shadow rider left. So if you see him, inform me or Dr. Crowler." Sheppard said.

Jaden understood but he had a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen to someone and it was going to be Alexis.

**Blue Boys dorm**

Alexis walked to her brother's room expecting him to be bouncing around like normal or talking to some girls on the PDA. She wasn't expecting to see his room in ruin with a lone figure in a hood standing in the center of it all. The lone figure turned to Alexis and darted for the window.

"HEY! What did you do to my brother!?!?!" Alexis shouted as she dashed after the unknown figure.

The two raced away from the dorm and stopped at a clearing far away from any of the dorms. The figure spun around and deployed a black duel academy issued disk. Alexis deployed Yubel's arm and snarled.

"Let's duel!" Alexis shouted.

15 minutes later, Alexis fell to the ground as her life points hit zero. She blacked out as a sphere covered her. Her key disappeared in a flash. The figure chuckled to itself as it watched Alexis disappear.

**Forest**

"Here, Pharaoh! Here, boy." Chazz shouted as he waved a cattail about.

"Chazz, have you lost your mind again?" Jess asked which made Chazz jump.

"If you must know, I'm looking for Pharaoh. If I find Pharaoh, then I find Banner." Chazz explained.

"That makes sense. Hey, mind if I help?" Jess asked eagerly.

"Humph. I don't care. But you take the east and I'll take the west." Chazz said as he took off in the direction that he mentioned.

Jess ran off in the direction he was given and searched. 20 minutes into the search he met the same figure that had beaten Alexis 5 minutes ago. The figure deployed his disk and pointed at Jess. Jess responded by activating his own disk.

"Let's duel!" Jess shouted.

10 minutes went by and Jess fell to the ground gasping for breath. He blacked out as a sphere pulled him into who knows where. The figure chuckled again as he took the key from the ground. The figure turned around and saw Chazz standing right behind him with his disk ready.

"I don't know who you are but I'm going to Chazz you up." Chazz shouted.

The figure didn't respond but brought his disk up.

"Let's duel!" Chazz shouted.

**20 minutes later**

Chazz dropped like a stone after a monster attacked him and drained him of his life points. The figure smirked underneath its hood as he watched Chazz disappear into the unknown.

_6 down, 1 to go. _The figure thought to himself.

**Obelisk Blue Dorm**

Jaden was reading for a test in one of his classes when he heard a knock on his door. He got up from his desk and opened it. He was met with Zane.

"Have you seen Alexis anywhere? She was supposed to meet me at the lighthouse to talk about something." Zane said with a knowing smile.

Jaden immediately grew wary of Zane. He wondered if he knew about their relationship or not. As if Zane could read minds, he nodded slightly.

"Yes, I know about your guy's relationship. I just wanted to tell her that she made a good choice and to warn you that I'm very nasty if I found out that you hurt her." Zane said with a glare.

Jaden returned the glare with much more viciousness. The glare made Zane falter slightly but he shook it off. Jaden sighed and then told him that he hadn't heard from Alexis since class. Zane grew worried that the final rider may've gotten her. It was then that Jaden's PDA went off with a shrill beep. He opened it up to hear Syrus's panicked voice.

"HELLO!?!?!? THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!!!!!!" Syrus shouted right into the PDA.

"Syrus? What's going on?" Zane asked calmly.

"Zane?!?!?! Is that you?!?!? Never mind, Chazz and Jess have gone missing!" Syrus shouted.

Jaden looked at Zane with first fear then anger. Zane stepped back as soon as he saw Jaden's eyes become a darker shade of gold. The dark king got into his armor and stormed out the door.

"Where are you going?" Zane asked as he got over his fear.

"To find my girlfriend." Jaden growled.

"You know where Alexis is?" Zane asked unsure of Jaden's sense of direction.

"I got a good guess." Jaden hissed as he charged out of the blue dorm at top speed.

**Abandoned Dorm**

Jaden stared at the black, run down dorm in front of him. He sensed a dark power here and was on alert. But the rage inside of him writhed and demanded no mercy to the one who had taken Alexis. Jaden ran down the stairs leading to the area where he had dueled Titan so many months ago. He stepped out and saw a lone figure in the center of the room. The figure turned to him and appeared to be glaring at him.

"Who are you and what have you done to Alexis and the others?" Jaden demanded.

"I am Amnael and don't worry your majesty. Your pet is safe as is the others." Amnael said with a chuckle.

Jaden's eyes returned to the dark gold color that Zane had seen a few minutes ago. He didn't think of Alexis as his 'pet'. He thought of her as being her own person not some slave to him. Jaden raised his duel disk and activated it. Amnael did the same and got into a fighting stance like Jaden did.

"Let's duel!" Amnael shouted.

"Get your game on!" Jaden roared.

Amnael: 4000/Jaden: 4000

"I will start first." Amnael said as he drew a card from his deck.

He looked at it and seemed to smile but it was difficult with the hood on his face. Jaden got a feeling that it wasn't good for him.

"I play the Alchemic Dragon (ATK: 1400 DEF: 1300) in attack mode."

A dragon made entirely of lead flew onto the field and roared as it touched down. Jaden stared at it as it changed from lead to gold.

"My dragon can change its attribute at will meaning that it is now a dark attribute monster. Now I will place two cards facedown and end my turn."

"My move. I draw!" Jaden shouted as he drew a card.

Before he got a chance to look at it, Amnael activated both of his trap cards at the same card.

"I activate my trap cards, Marco Cosmos and Alchemic Cauldron. My Marco Cosmos removes from play all of our cards instead of sending them to the grave. My Alchemic Cauldron grants me 1000 life points for each card that is removed from play." Amnael explained after the two cards were revealed.

Jaden looked at the card he drew and smiled a wicked smile. He activated the spell card he drew.

"I activate my spell card, Summoning of the Evil Lord. This ritual spell is unique because I don't tribute monsters but life points. I give up 2000 of my life points to summon Evil Hero Lord Annihilation (ATK: ? DEF: ?) in attack mode!"

Jaden took the spell card and placed it in his deck holder.

Amnael: 5000/Jaden: 2000

A human-like monster rose from a portal of blackness. The new Evil Hero looked at lot like Jaden on the outside except that it had a MASSIVE sword in one of its hand and a large shield in its other. It bore an emblem of a burning E that looked like it had dripped in blood. The Evil Hero looked at Amnael and growled low. Amnael was not worried at all. In fact, it looked like he was amused.

"Why did you go to the trouble of summoning that monster if its attack points are undermined?" Amnael asked with a chuckle.

"Because he has a powerful effect. Based on the number of life points, he increases his attack points by the number of cards in both of our hands and on the field by the number of life points I gave up." Jaden said with a smirk.

Amnael caught on quick and did some math in his head. He had three cards on the field and two cards in his hand. Jaden had four cards in his hands because he had summoned the Evil Hero from his deck. The total was 9 and multiplied by 2000 equaled out to…

"18,000 attack points?!?!?!?" Amnael cried out in surprise and fear.

"That's right, but you are lucky. He can only inflict half of a destroyed monster's attack points. Lord Annihilation, attack his Alchemic Dragon with wicked strike!"

The fiendish warrior jumped and disappeared as soon as it hit the air. Amnael looked around for the monster but heard an explosion and felt a slight jab in his back.

Amnael: 6000-700=5300/Jaden: 2000

Jaden placed three face downs and ended his turn.

"It's my turn." Amnael said as he drew a card.

The shadow rider looked at it and chuckled. Jaden got a bad feeling in his stomach and it turned out to be right about it being bad.

"I activate the spell card, Alchemic Transformation. This spell card allows me to remove the top five cards from both of our decks. So say good bye."

Jaden watched in disbelief as his mightiest monsters were removed from the game. Amnael didn't look worried at all. Instead he looked quite happy.

Amnael: 15,300/Jaden: 2000

"Next I play Alchemic Fiend (ATK: 1500 DEF: 1800) in attack mode."

A fiend made entirely of gold and sliver rose from the earth with a roar. Jaden didn't flinch but his monster did blow up in his face.

"What?!?!?!"

"Alchemic Fiend destroys a monster that has a level equal to or lower to the number of cards removed from play. Since there are 13 cards removed from play you lost you most powerful monster. Alchemic Fiend attack his life points directly."

The fiend slashed at Jaden but he activated one of his face downs.

"I activate the trap card called Resurrected Evil! This trap card of mine brings back an 'Evil Hero' that has been removed from play. I chose none other then my Evil Hero Nightmare (ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000)!"

The inside out monster rose out of the ground with purple-black flames surrounding it. Amnael stepped back while Jaden smirked.

"I take it you know of this card's effect."

"Yes, when it is normal summoned or special summoned successfully, all of my monsters attack points go to zero. I remember you playing it against the Gravekeeper Chieftain. Uh, I mean…"

"Nice try, _Banner_." Jaden hissed imposing on the word Banner.

"Blast! How long? Oh, I also end my turn." Banner asked as he removed the hood revealing a veined and aged face with red eyes beneath it.

"Ever since we got the keys. But since you took my love away from me, I'm showing no mercy. Nightmare, attack!" Jaden hissed after he drew his card and added it to his hand.

The said monster grabbed onto the weakened fiend and devoured it.

Banner: 12,800 + 1000= 13,800/Jaden: 2000

"I now activate another one of my traps, Nightmarish Blast. This trap is only for Nightmare. What it does is allow him to attack again and add 500 attack points to his for each one of my cards removed from play. Since I have 13 cards removed from play, Nightmare gains 6500 attack points."

Nightmare- ATK: 8000

Banner: 5800/Jaden: 2000

"Argh! Impressive, Jaden. I guess that's way they favor you more then the one who seeks their power." Banner said with a smile.

"Who favors me?" Jaden asked now curious.

"Now, now. I will tell you more when you inflict damage to me."

"Well then, it's a good thing that I have one more face down then."

Jaden activated another one of his facedown cards.

"I activate the trap card, Vile Dispersion! This trap can only be activated after I inflict 3000 or more direct damage to my opponent. At the end phase of my turn, you take 600 more points of direct damage. And this trap is continuous. Next I place one card facedown and end my turn."

Banner: 5200/Jaden: 2000

"My turn. I draw!" Banner shouted as he drew his card.

He looked at it and smiled. He added it to his hand and then chose another. He slammed it onto one of his monster zones.

"I play Helios the Primordial Sun (ATK: ? DEF: ?) in attack mode."

A monster with a woman's body wrapped in bandages with a sun for a head rose from the earth. The entire scene changed around the two duelists. They were now floating in space with five spheres off to their left. Jaden saw that one of the spheres was the planet Earth. He looked at the four others and saw his love.

"Alexis!" Jaden shouted.

"Don't waste your breath. She can't hear you. Nor can any of the others for that matter. You should concentrated more on the duel." Banner said with an evil smirk.

Jaden turned back the teacher turned shadow rider and glared at him hatefully. Banner saw a vision flash before him. Jaden's armor had changed drastically. The armor now had eight spikes rising from the back. The hands of the armor became claws similar to Elemental Hero Flame Wingman's right arm. The chest of the armor now had a purple and black sphere in the center which pulsed like a heart beat. The helmet hadn't changed much except that it now had three spikes on it. **(A/N: Think of the Shredder from the 80's TMNT.) **Jaden's eyes were now a darker shade of gold. While his lighter colored gold was hostile, this new shade made him look like a demon. Banner was speechless as the vision passed. But he shook it off and then continued his turn.

"Helios gains 100 attack points for each monster removed from play. Since there are 8 monsters removed, that means she has 800 attack points. But I won't keep her around. Instead, I will sacrifice her for Helios Duo Megistus (ATK: ? DEF: ?) in attack mode!"

Helios disappeared only to replaced with a more giant form of her. The monster had twin suns for a head. A smaller sun orbited the larger sun. the body was larger then before and was again wrapped in bandages.

Banner: 6200/Jaden: 2000

"This one gains 200 attack points for each monster removed from play."

"Wait, how did you summon her? You already normal summoned this turn." Jaden pointed out.

"I can special summon Helios Duo Megistus from my hand if I offer Helios the Primordial Sun. Now since there are 9 monsters removed from play that means that my twin sun monster has 1800 attack points. But I won't keep her around either. I will give her up to special summon Helios Trice Megistus (ATK: ? DEF: ?) in attack mode!"

The twin suns disappeared and three suns came out. The bodies were separate and wrapped once again in bandages. Banner smiled proudly at the monster he had summoned.

Banner: 7200/Jaden: 2000

"Trice gains 300 attack points for each monster removed. Since there now 10 monsters that means that she now has 3000 attack points. More then enough to take out your Nightmare! Attack, Phoenix Blaze!"

The three suns shot out three sun flares which formed into a giant phoenix. Jaden pressed a button and activated his facedown.

"I activate Nightmare Illusion! What this does is create a token of Nightmare and places it on the field in defense and the kicker is that your monster is forced to attack the token."

A look alike of Nightmare rose from the card and kneeled down crossing its arms. The phoenix turned away from the original and headed right into the token. The explosion was so massive that it woke Alexis up.

"Ugh, what happened? Wait, there was that guy that harmed Atticus and then…" Alexis mumbled to herself until she looked up.

Her eyes widen when she saw Jaden dueling…

"Professor Banner!?!?!?! What's he doing here?" Alexis asked aloud.

_Alexis, he is the seventh shadow rider. _Yubel said calmly.

Alexis's hand flew to her mouth as she watched Jaden duel. She was concerned about her secret boyfriend and wanted to help him. She began to beat against the sphere which didn't yield at all. She watched as Banner ended his turn and Jaden started his.

Banner 8200/Jaden: 2000

"My turn, I draw!" Jaden shouted as he drew a card.

He looked at the card and smiled to himself. Banner wondered what Jaden was smiling about. Jaden placed the card he drew into one of his slots.

"I activate the spell card Evil Surge! This spell card can only be played when a monster with 'Evil Hero' is in play. By giving up 500 life points I can return all cards that have been removed from play to the deck."

"That means…"

"That means that your monster loses it power boost."

The three suns dimmed greatly as Trice Megistus power fell to zero.

"Now to end this. I activate from my hand Fortress of Solitude. This field spell increases the attack power of all Evil Heroes by 1000 while decreasing all of your monsters by 1000. And I'm not down yet! I play Evil Hero Prodigy (ATK: 1800 DEF: 1500) in attack mode. And this was a special summon so now I will get rid of him to summon Evil Hero Malicious Edge (ATK: 2600 DEF: 1500) in attack mode!"

The monster that wore straps that crossed over in an X when they came to his chest rose on the field. He crossed his arms and smiled evilly at Banner as his power went up.

Nightmare- ATK: 3500

Malicious Edge- ATK: 3500

Helios Trice Megistus- ATK: 300

Banner: 9200/Jaden: 2000

"Now, my monsters, its time. I remove my Evil Hero Infernal Gainer and Evil Hero Ripper from my hand for Nightmare and Malicious Edge to attack twice. Nightmare, attack his monster. Malicious Edge, attack him directly when his is cleared."

The nightmarish monster ripped Trice to pieces lowering Banner's life points by 3200 but then regaining 1000 of them.

Banner: 6000+1000=7000/Jaden: 2000

The fiendish monster leapt high into the air and dislodged his spikes at Banner. The spikes dug into the professor and drew blood.

Banner: 3500/Jaden: 2000

"Nightmare, end this." Jaden said to his best beast.

The creature of the darkness leapt at Banner and slashed at him. Banner dropped to floor as his counter dropped to zero.

Banner: 0/Jaden: 2000

"That's game." Jaden said as he deactivated his disk.

"W-well done, Jaden. I now can rest in peace knowing that they will be safe with you." Banner said with a weak smile.

"What do you mean? Who will be safe with me?" Jaden asked as he knelt down to Banner.

"Why, the ones you are guarding. Now, I release your queen and her friends." Banner said with a smile as he turned to dust.

Jaden stared at the place where the man once was and saw a tiny ball of light arise from the ashes. Pharaoh jumped up and swallowed the ball before it could escape. Jaden then felt arms around his chest and he turned to the where the arms were coming from.

"Oh, Jaden. I was so…" Alexis began but was cut off as Jaden's lips met hers.

Both savored the moment for a few seconds before coming up for air.

"It's over, Lex, It's over." Jaden whispered while he stroked her hair.

_Sorry, Jay. It's not over with yet. But I will give you guys a break after everything I put you through. Tune in for 'Hot springs duel'. Please review!_


	32. Hot Springs Duel

_Welcome to Hot Springs Duel! If you haven't figured out what the title is then watch the episode where Jaden fears about losing. Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh GX or anything related to it. Claimer: I do own the story plot and the OC Jess Hernandez. _

Jaden and the others were sitting in the Slifer Red dorm, trying to get over the nerves of the duels of their lives. Jaden himself felt like he needed something to ease his nerves because he jumped at every sound someone made. Chazz was in a coma because Banner had defeated him in a true shadow game. Jaden leaned against the wall watching the scene before him. Alexis did the same but for a different reason. She had an idea but she wanted to get everyone's opinion.

"Hey, Jaden?" Alexis asked with a slight blush.

Jaden turned and saw his secret girlfriend next to him. He knew something was up due to the fact that she kept fidgeting and hopping from one foot to the other.

"What?" Jaden whispered back.

"I have an idea to get rid of these jitters of ours. But I want everyone's opinion." Alexis said.

"It's not a make-out session is it?" Jaden asked while he laced his voice with worry but his eyes had mirth in them.

Alexis blushed a fine red. She had never thought of that possibility. It was then that Jaden cut her thoughts with his voice.

"Because I think that you might get a little frisky with me." Jaden said while keeping a straight face.

Alexis's mouth opened in surprise and disgust. She slammed his faceplate over his head, catching Jaden off guard and making it stick, while blushing so deep it looked like a red sun.

"Ow! Why did you do that?" Jaden asked through the faceplate as he tried to pry it off.

"Because you had to act like a pervert." Alexis said in a huff.

"Sorry, nerves are making me think irrationally. Now how about giving me a hand?" Jaden asked while he struggled with his faceplate.

Alexis smirked and started to clap her hands. Jaden tried to send her his best 'I'm not amused' look but due to the faceplate it wasn't seen. He smiled to himself as he suddenly remembered the scene from his past life.

"That wasn't what I meant, but thanks. Now, how about you help me get this off?" Jaden asked this time clarifying what he needed.

Alexis put her hands around the faceplate and tried to lift it up along with Jaden. They pushed and tugged but the faceplate would not budge or even yield. After 10 minutes of tugging and pulling, Alexis let go.

"I guess that I don't know my own strength." Alexis said with a sheepish laugh.

"Argh! This is difficult." Jaden growled as he tugged at the faceplate once again before giving up.

"Why don't we just remove the helmet?" Alexis suggested.

Jaden started to take the helmet off when Alexis decided to help. She grabbed the sides and gently pulled it up. When the face underneath surfaced he smiled at the obelisk queen with such warmth that it made Alexis nearly collapse into his arms. Jaden shook his head to get rid of any hair that was sticking straight up. He looked at Alexis and smiled again.

"Like what you see?" Jaden asked as he pointed to his hair.

"Yeah, about my idea…" Alexis said.

She then whispered the idea to Jaden who nodded after he considered it. Alexis then went to the others. But they were so busy with their own thing. She sighed to herself and mentioned for Jaden to put his fingers in his ears. Jaden did just that. Alexis put two fingers in her and let lose a shrill whistle.

_**SHREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

The whistle made everyone snap out of what they were doing. They looked at Alexis with pained expressions on their faces.

"OW! Jeez, Lexi did you have to use the banshee whistle?" Atticus whined.

"Sorry, but you all looked like you were lost in Slumberland." Alexis said with a chuckle.

After everyone settled down, Alexis took a deep breath before she spoke.

"I know that it's been a hectic few months and days, so I thought if we could all go soak in the schools hot springs we could get rid of the nerves." Alexis said.

"Yeah, that's sounds cool Senorita Rhodes." Jess said with a grin.

"I agree." Bastion said with a smile.

"Totally lishus." Chumley agreed.

"Great idea!" Syrus said.

"Hey, not bad idea, Lexi. This way the ladies can see Jaden bare chest." Atticus said with a mischievous grin.

Mindy and Jasmine looked at Jaden with affection and lust in their eyes. Jaden narrowed his eyes at Atticus and frowned. Alexis made a mental note to kill Atticus later when she was with her brother. She hated it when her best friends looked at her Jaden with those emotions in their eyes. But she shook it off and smiled.

"It's settle then. We'll go to the hot springs." Alexis said.

**Duel Academy Hot Springs**

The gang stepped into the entrance of the springs and went to the locker rooms. Jaden and Alexis held back until everyone was in the separate lockers.

"I really hate my fan-club." Jaden growled.

"I hate that my best friends are the president and vice-president of your fan-club." Alexis snarled.

Both looked at each other and laughed. After a few minutes, Jaden kissed Alexis on the lips. Alexis gladly returned the kiss before Jaden pulled away.

"See you in the springs." Jaden said with a smile.

"I'll be waiting." Alexis replied with a grin.

5 minutes later, the boys came out. Atticus was wearing flaming red swimming trunks. Jess was semi-blue and gray trunks. Syrus wore light blue and red trunks which earned a comment from Jess.

"If only the girl who dressed up as DMG saw you. She would think that you're pretty cute with those on." Jess said with a teasing grin.

Syrus blushed so deep you would've thought that he was red pepper with the ability to walk. Jess and Chumley, who was wearing a large wet suit, snickered at the little boy's reaction. Bastion came out wearing a bathing suit that had equations all over it. Jaden was the last to appear because of his kiss with Alexis. He was wearing black trunks with sliver and gold flames. He had muscle tone that made Jess and Atticus jealous. **(A/N: it's not as big as Hassleberry's but it **_**is **_**enough to get all the girls to focus on him. Just thought I point that out.)**

The girls came out after they all took showers. Jasmine and Mindy were the first to come out. Both girls were wearing two piece swimsuits but in different colors. Mindy's was blood red while Jasmine's was white. The two girls took one look at Jaden and went berserk. Before Jaden could react the two tackled him to the ground. Mindy began to run her hands over his body while Jasmine pressed her lips to his. Jaden struggled with all his might but the girls had pinned him down. Alexis walked out wearing a blue two piece swimsuit. She heard the commotion from the locker room and went to investigate. The sight made her furious, so furious that her eyes became gold.

"JASMINE! MINDY! TALK! NOW!" Alexis shouted with anger and venom in her voice.

The said girls got off of Jaden and half-ran half-walked to where Alexis was standing. The boys watched as Alexis whispered to the two. At first, they showed surprise then fear. Both grabbed each other as Alexis seemed to get taller then them. Alexis stormed out and glared at them once again. The two shrunk away from the angry queen as they stared at Jaden and Alexis. Alexis turned to the boys and smiled sweetly like nothing had happened.

"Shall we?" Alexis asked.

The boys nodded not wanting the girl's fury raining down on them. Jaden got in first due to the fact that he could tolerate the heat more then others because of his training. Alexis followed soon afterward when Jaden dove under the water and went to who knows where. Atticus stepped in while flashing a smile to Jasmine and Mindy. The two girls went after Atticus hoping to get his attention. Bastion got in after the three with Syrus so that he could teach him how to swim. Chumley went to a chair and said that he would be in later. Jess cannon balled in and ended up looking like a boiled lobster. The five near the scene laughed aloud as Jess got out and fell onto his back rasping 'ice I need ice!'. Alexis wandered over to a place where she was obscured by some rocks that were placed between the groups. She looked everywhere for Jaden confused as to where he was. She didn't know that Jaden could hold his breath under water for 15 minutes and also didn't know that he was stalking her. Alexis rubbed her eyes of the steam and felt something tickle her leg. She put her hand to swat at what ever was tickling it and discovered that nothing was there.

_Okayyyyyyyy, that was a bit weird. _Alexis thought to herself.

She turned to look for Jaden again only to have the tickling return. She moved quickly but didn't catch who or what was tickling her. She glanced at the water wondering if she was just imagining things. She looked around for Jaden but then felt the tickling feeling again. She whipped around to see…

_No one. Okay, whoever is doing that they are getting on my last nerves. _Alexis thought to herself.

She turned again to look for her man but instantly felt the ground was no longer under her.

"HE…"Alexis tried to shout but felt a pair of familiar lips crash into her own.

She returned the kiss but struggled under the arms of Jaden. Jaden broke the kiss and looked at her with a wide grin on his face.

"Jaden put me down!" Alexis hissed while laughing.

Jaden only grinned mischievously.

"You sure?" Jaden asked while looking into Alexis's eyes.

"Yes. Put me down. NOW." Alexis demanded.

"Okay." Jaden said with a grin as he dropped Alexis.

"WAI…" Alexis tried to yelp but instead swallowed some spring water.

She glanced at Jaden with a look of anger in her eyes. Jaden only smirked and held his hands up in defense.

"Hey, you _demanded _to be put back on the earth. You didn't tell me how you wanted to be dropped." Jaden pointed out.

Alexis only stared at boyfriend then got a smile of mischief on her face. Jaden, upon seeing the look and smile, tried to turn around but he was tackled as Alexis flew at him. Both teens fell into the water with Jaden turning around to face his female assailant. The minute he did Alexis pressed her lips against his. For a few seconds, they were lost in each others worlds when they both needed oxygen. They surfaced still on the other side of the rock. Alexis then put her lips back on Jaden's and wormed her tongue over his lips. Jaden was shocked but did the same. Soon they were in a full out make-out session. Jaden opened his eyes a bit and saw something run by. He broke the kiss much to Alexis's dismay. She then noticed something had caught his eye and turned to see what he was staring at. She saw nothing for a few seconds then a Des Koala ran by with a Dark Necrofear close behind.

"What the hey?" Alexis asked.

Cyber Tutu then appeared next to her.

_Come on, Alexis! You two are going to be late! _Tutu squealed as she floated over to the spot where the two spirits before had disappeared.

Alexis looked at Jaden who did the same. He shrugged and went after the spirit. Alexis, not wanting to be left behind, quickly raced after him. When the two turned the corner, they didn't see Tutu anywhere. They both searched the area but found no trace of the spirit. Alexis and Jaden walked over to a place they hadn't checked out and instantly fell down a hole.

"Whoa!" Jaden shouted as he fell.

"Jaden!" Alexis shouted as she fell after him.

After three minutes of falling, both landed on top of something soft. Alexis looked at Jaden and saw that he was back in his armor. Alexis looked down at herself and saw that she was back in her school uniform. Jaden lifted his faceplate and looked around. They were some sort of cavern filled with various duel spirits. One came forward with a wave.

"**Alexis! Glad you could come!" **the spirit said with a wave.

Alexis's eyes bugged out as she saw that the spirit was now flesh.

"Cyber! How are you real?" Alexis asked in a rush.

"**You and Jaden came to a cavern that is home to the annual Duel Spirit festivals." **Cyber Tutu said excitedly.

The remaining duel spirits then opened and got to the side to reveal a man wearing a jacket that looked like Kaiba's. The spirit wore a helmet that looked like a blue-eyes white dragon. He glared at Tutu before he looked at Jaden and Alexis.

"**Tutu, how many times have I told you? Don't bring any humans here!" **The spirit shouted.

Tutu pouted and returned the glare.

"**Kaibaman, these aren't ordinary humans! They are Supreme King Jaden and Supreme Queen Alexis!" **Tutu exclaimed.

The spirit then saw the black armored boy and the girl with dirty blonde hair standing next to him. The spirit scowled when he looked at the two.

"**Tutu, I grow tired of your pranks. Everyone knows that the Supreme King and Queen won't return until the Devil's Light returns. Now I want you to take these…animals back to where they belong." **Kaibaman said with a tone that meant 'my final answer is no'.

Jaden was outraged that this spirit called him an animal. He activated his duel disk and shouted after Kaibaman.

"Kaibaman, I challenge you to a duel!" Jaden shouted.

Kaibaman stopped but didn't turn around. You knew that he was chuckling due to the fact that his shoulders where shaking. Jaden smirked as he came up with the perfect taunt.

"I see. You're afraid to lose like your weak creator did." Jaden hissed.

Kaibaman stopped laughing and whirled to Jaden. His face was twisted in rage and hurt. Jaden smirked as he knew that he had hit several sensitive buttons all at once.

"**I accept." **Kaibaman growled as he activated his own disk.

Jaden: 4000/Kaibaman: 4000

"I'll start." Jaden said as he drew his hand and then grabbing another.

He looked at the cards and smiled. He knew that the spirit was just like the real deal so that probably meant that the BEWD (**B**lue **E**yes **W**hite **D**ragon) was somewhere in the deck. He had to make sure that Kaibaman didn't summon it or use any of its spell cards.

"I summon Evil Hero Sentinel (ATK: 0 DEF: 2800) in defense."

The black stoned and gem hero rose and crossed its arms. Jaden then chose two cards and placed them facedown.

"I end."

"**My turn. I draw!" **Kaibaman shouted as he drew his card.

The spirit looked at it and added it to his hand. He then noticed drawing three cards. He assumed that Sentinel had a special effect so he let it go. He chose another and played it.

"**I summon myself, Kaibaman **(ATK: 200 DEF: 700 ) **in attack mode!"**

A hologram of the spirit Jaden was dueling arose and assumed a fighting stance. Kaibaman grinned as Jaden braced himself for what was coming next.

"**I activate my effect. I give myself up to special summon the legendary Blue** **Eyes** **White** **Dragon **(ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500)** in attack mode!" **

A dragon as white as a white dwarf appeared from the air and roared so loud that many spirits became frightened. Alexis worried about Jaden. No one except Yugi Moto had beaten the powerful dragon. Jaden just crossed his arms like it was no big deal. Kaibaman grew angry at Jaden's lack of a response. He picked another card and placed it in one of the slots.

"**I activate the Burst Stream of Destruction! Now all monsters on the field are destroyed but my dragon cannot attack."**

A white beam of light shot out of the dragon's mouth and shot it right at Sentinel. The vile hero groaned as it blew up when the beam hit him. One of Jaden's facedown cards flipped up.

"I activate my Black Mirage trap! This brings back a DARK attribute that was destroyed by a monster effect."

Sentinel returned and placed itself in defense. But Kaibaman wasn't done with his turn.

"**I play the White Dragon Ritual card. this allows me to special summon my Paladin of White Dragon **(ATK: 1900 DEF: 1400)** with a sacrifice of a level four monster. So I will give up my Shining Angel to bring to the field my Paladin in attack mode!"**

A small white dragon that had a rider on its back rose from a portal. It bellowed at Jaden and looked at Kaibaman with affection. Then it disappeared and a second Blue-Eyes rose from where it stood.

"**Now my second dragon, attack!"**

The second dragon shot a beam of lightning at the revived Evil Hero and destroyed it. Jaden activated his second facedown.

"Go, Shadow Contract! With this trap card, we give each other a card at the end phase of the turn. Of course, we get to choose the card."

If there was ever a time for Kaibaman to feel scared, now was the time. Jaden had just made it possible for him to lose his third Blue-Eyes which was just one of the cards in his hand.

"**I…I end."**

Jaden thought that Kaibaman's voice had a hint of fear but he ignored it as he looked through his opponent's hand. His eyes rested on one card and smirked seeing why Kaibaman was scared.

"I'll take this one." Jaden said as he took the dragon card.

Kaibaman grumbled under his breath as he chose a spell card and went back to his place.

Jaden drew his card and looked at it. He was shocked to see that it was none other then Super Polymerization. He looked at his hand and saw that he had cards to take control of the Blue-Eyes fusion form. He grabbed a card that would help him summon the great beast.

"I play the spell card Ancient Rules. This spell allows me to special summon a normal monster that is level five or above. So I summon the one and only Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

The beast rose from the caverns and roared tremendously. Jaden smirked to himself when he played another spell.

"I now activate another spell card called Fusion Transaction. Here's how it works, I trade you one fusion monster for your own. I'll give you my Evil Hero Dark Gaia for your Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon."

Kaibaman growled as he handed over the card to Jaden. Jaden gave Kaibaman his fusion monster and returned to his side of the field. Jaden then grabbed the one card he needed for victory.

"I play Super Polymerization! I can discard a card and fuse fusion material monsters written on a fusion card. so that means I can fuse my one Blue-Eyes to your two to make Blue-Eyes Ultimate!"

Kaibaman was stunned. Jaden had taken his most powerful monster and now used it against him. A roar pierced Kaibaman's thoughts as he looked at the three headed dragon. It roared again as it looked at Kaibaman who backed away in fear. Jaden saw this and smiled.

"Ultimate, attack you former master. Neutron Blast!"

Three balls of light shot out of the dragon's mouth and collided together to form one single stream. Kaibaman smiled as soon as he saw the attack coming at him.

_He truly is the Supreme King._ He thought as the blast washed over him.

Jaden: 4000/Kaibaman: 0

"That's game." Jaden said as his disk deactivated.

Kaibaman stood up and bowed to Jaden. Jaden gave him back the one Blue-Eyes and the fusion counterpart. Tutu then came up.

"**It's time to go, your majesties." **

Before Alexis or Jaden could ask how they were going to get back, they found themselves in the hot springs back in their swimwear. They looked at each other and wondered if it was just a dream.

_There you go! Hot Springs duel is complete. Next up the first part of 'Endgame.' Please review!_


	33. Endgame pt 1

_Hey, Everyone. Sorry that the last chapter's was so fast. I was in a panic so I rushed. Welcome to 'Endgame part 1' you should all know how the first season started to end so this should be good for you. Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh GX or anything related to YuGiOh. Claimer: I do own the plot and the OC Jess Hernandez._

Chazz awoke looking up at the ceiling. He wondered what had happened while he was out before the events came rushing back to him. He had dueled a strange hooded man who said that he was the last rider. Chazz then remembered awakening inside a sphere next to three others. A blue one had Jess while a gray one had Atticus inside of them. The last one, a sliver one, held…

"Alexis." Chazz whispered as he blushed.

He had stared at the Obelisk girl when he was imprisoned in the sphere. The girl of his dreams awoke and started to beat on the sphere calling out a name possibly his. Chazz walked out of the infirmary and headed up to the roof the academy. He stared at the sky as he kept thinking of the queen of the blue dorm. Ojama Yellow and his brothers floated over to him.

_Hey, what's the matter with da boss? _Ojama Green asked his bros.

_Well, judging by the look on his face, I think that he's…_Ojama Black started but stopped as he let his brothers do the thinking.

It was at that exact moment that Chazz sighed one name.

"Alexis." Chazz sighed as the blush returned.

Ojama Green and Yellow's eyes widened as they got what Black was saying.

_Is da boss…_Green began.

…_in love? _Yellow finished.

Black nodded and the three went into a fit. They were whopping and patting Chazz on the back. Chazz was oblivious to it all as he looked out toward the docks. The sight at the docks made his blood turn cold and anger erupt. He saw Alexis and Zane at the lighthouse and thought they were starting to get together. He growled and hissed like an animal. He then heard cheering and looked at the ground. Jaden was being swarmed by his fan-club and he was trying to get away. Chazz's blood boiled again as he thought of his beloved flaunting over the dark king. Chazz made his mind up.

"I've got to get rid of the competition for dear, sweet Alexis. Now, who can I go to get Alexis to notice me?" Chazz asked to himself.

_Uh, boss? How about her brother, Atticus?_ Black asked.

Chazz's face lit up and smiled.

_Of course, her brother! Why didn't think of him before?!? _Chazz thought to himself.

He took off for the beach but ran into Crowler.

"Ah, Mr. Princeton glad that you're awake. Sheppard wants to see all the spirit key guardians right away. Come along." Crowler said.

Chazz turned around and walked to the office. His plans to get Alexis's hand would have to wait.

**Chancellor's office**

"I'm proud of all of you for defending the school and the world. Now the threat is past, I would like the return of the keys." Sheppard said as he held out the box that once contained the keys.

Everyone took the keys from around their necks and placed them back in the box. Jaden put his next to Alexis's and looked at the Chancellor. His face said 'I need to tell you something' written all over it. Sheppard caught sight of the look and nodded silently. Chazz and the others filed out of the office with Alexis looking over her shoulder at Jaden with confusion on her face. Jaden mouthed 'I'll see you later' and winked. Alexis smiled and nodded before the door closed. The dark king turned his attention back to Sheppard who looked serious.

"I take Banner said something to you last night." Sheppard inquired.

Jaden nodded once and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Yes, Banner did say something to me. But it I need you to confirm if it's true." Jaden said with a look in his eyes that seemed that he was worried about something.

"What did he say to you?" Sheppard asked as he clasped his hands together.

"He said that the ones we were guarding were fonder of me then of the one that wants to use their power." Jaden said rephrasing the words Banner had used two nights ago.

Sheppard sighed and shook his head. Jaden cocked his head to the side as he looked at Sheppard.

"I knew it. I just knew it. _That _was what my dreams meant." Sheppard muttered to himself.

"Sir? What did your dreams mean?" Jaden asked as he began to feel something big was coming.

Sheppard looked up and sighed again.

"Jaden, the beast cards favor you more because you rule the darkness and because you can control their power which they hate with a vengeance." Sheppard explained.

Jaden sat in silence as he absorbed the information. He now knew the meaning of his own visions of the beast spirits crying out for him. Jaden got up and walked out of the office his mind preoccupied with his thoughts.

**Beach**

Chazz sat on the shore waiting for Atticus to show up. His thoughts were buzzing with excitement of what Atticus planned on how to help him earn Alexis's heart. Just then he heard the roar of a jet ski coming toward him.

"Hey-hey, Chazz! Good to see that you're awake!" Atticus shouted as he came onto the shore.

Jasmine and Mindy came out of nowhere and asked Atticus for his autograph. Chazz waited until the surfer duelist was done with the two girls who were giggling like mad. After the two ran off, Atticus sat down next to Chazz.

"So, what's on your mind?" Atticus asked the raven haired boy.

"I came to ask you for your permission." Chazz asked the former shadow rider with a serious face.

"Permission? Permission for what?" Atticus asked with a confused look on his face.

"Permission to date Alexis." Chazz said with a blush.

Atticus's face broke out into a big grin as he heard the words. He had been trying to set his sister for a boyfriend and now here was a guy that was in love with her.

"I'll help ya, bro! After all, I'm the Master of Love!" Atticus cried as he slapped Chazz on the back. "Now to set it up so that you can confess. Hmmmm, Sissy loves to duel so a duel will be the best way. But we got to make sure that she comes running to you. How do we do that?"

"I've got an idea!" Chazz shouted excitedly.

"Really, what is it?" Atticus asked equally excited.

"Well, now that the riders are all gone, why not use the spirit keys? After all, everyone is still under stress so if _someone_ stole them they would panic..." Chazz suggested.

"Chazz, you are brilliant! Meet me at the school after lights out. I'll be waiting." Atticus said as he got up and left.

Chazz left as well, eager to gain the love of his life. There was a little voice telling him that it wasn't a good idea to take the keys but he ignored it. He went to his dorm room to get ready for that night.

**Later at night**

Sheppard looked at the clock and saw that it was time to go. He picked his papers but stopped when his eyes landed on the case that held the seven keys. He knew that the ringleader still had to come out of hiding so he thought it was best to hide the keys in a safe place. He grabbed the case and looked around for a hiding spot. He glanced at a tree that he had in his office and sighed.

_It is better then being out in the open. _Sheppard thought to himself.

Sheppard walked to the vase that held the plant and grabbed the trunk. He lifted the tree up without damaging the roots in the small space of earth and placed the box inside. He set the plant down again and walked out of the room. 5 minutes later, Chazz snuck in the room under the cover of darkness. He looked around for his partner in crime.

"Atticus?" Chazz half whispered half shouted.

A hand clapped over his mouth after the question was uttered. Chazz let out a shout of surprise which was muffled due to the hand.

"You're late. Come on, we don't have much time." A shadow hissed.

Jaden stepped into his bed while the robbery was taking place. He covered up and got ready to fall asleep when a voice echoed in the recesses of his mind.

"_**Sssssssssssssoon we will be releassssssssssed, your lordship. We will be reunited with you at long lassssssssst." **_A chorus of three voices said.

Jaden bolted upright and glared at the darkness.

"Who's there?" Jaden demanded to the shadows.

It was after the question left his lips when he answered it on his own.

"The Sacred Beast cards. What did they mean 'we will be released soon?'" Jaden wondered aloud.

He lied down and got the feeling that he would get the answer tomorrow.

**Next Morning**

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" A voice wailed.

Jaden looked up from his work as he heard the voice. He wasn't the only one who did this. Half of the school was jolted out their regular routines when the voice wailed. Alexis looked at Jaden with a questioning look. Her unasked question was soon answered as Sheppard's face came onto the screen.

"**Crowler, Jaden, Alexis, Bastion, Chazz, Zane, and Jess, come to my office immediately!" **Sheppard barked.

Jaden had heard the urgency in the chancellor's voice and got a bad feeling in his gut.

Six of the seven called people and the man-thing rushed to the Chancellor's office. When they got there, they saw that Sheppard was shaking his head while looking at a case. When Jaden saw that it was the spirit key case, his bad feeling got worse. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw the inside.

It

Was

Empty.

"What happened, Chancellor?" Alexis asked oblivious about the empty case.

Sheppard didn't answer. Instead, he turned the case around. When he did there gasps from everyone except Jaden and Zane. They saw the keys weren't in the key case. Sheppard looked at each face but then confusion took over all of it.

"Where is Chazz? I thought…" Sheppard began but was interrupted when Jaden spoke up.

"Looks like we found our thief." Jaden grumbled while he crossed his arms.

Everyone was shocked to say the least. Jess was the most outraged.

"No way. Senor Chazz would never do this." Jess snarled at Jaden.

But the theory was only reinforced when Alexis's PDA went off. Alexis opened it and had read the text she had gotten. When she was done reading she looked up with a look of confusion. Zane was the first to speak up.

"Alexis? What's up?" Zane asked quietly.

"Atticus just asked me to meet him at the beach." Alexis said with the confused look still on her face.

"Well, we better go see if he's gotten into trouble again." Jaden muttered out loud.

**Beach**

Alexis and the others raced down to the beach area to meet up with Atticus. Jaden saw a lone figure on the sand and knew that it wasn't Atticus. The others saw the lone figure a few seconds after he did. Alexis was expecting her brother but who she saw wasn't Atticus, it was…

"CHAZZ?" Everyone, save Zane and Jaden, cried.

Chazz looked at the six people until his gaze rested on Alexis. Jess saw the keys around Chazz's neck and was shocked to see that the dark king was right again.

"Chazz, why did you take the spirit keys?" Zane demanded.

"I did it so that I could prove my love to Alexis!" Chazz cried.

Alexis's eyes narrowed and she gritted her teeth to prevent her from shouting, 'I don't have _any _feelings for you! They've been given to Jaden!' Atticus then walked out from a bush wearing a Hawaiian shirt and carrying a ukulele.

"Hey, sissy! I think I found a keeper here." He shouted with a grin.

Alexis shot a death glare at him and bared her teeth.

"After this, we are going to talk." Alexis said in dark voice.

Chazz decided that it was time to step in.

"Alexis, my dove, I challenge you to a duel! If I win, you become my girlfriend. If I lose, I will give you back the keys." Chazz declared.

"Give me a minute alright?" Alexis asked.

"Of course, my dear." Chazz said with sparkles in his eyes.

Alexis shot a quick glance at her secret boyfriend and saw that he had a look of rage on him. She knew that he would want to talk to her in private. He caught her glance and nodded with his eyes showing venom. Alexis nodded slightly and sighed aloud.

"May we have a moment?" Alexis asked Zane in whisper.

Zane got the message and glared at Jess, Syrus, and Chumley. The three went off to where Atticus was sitting. Zane then joined them after Alexis made him.

"Excuse me, Chazz, but I have to use the powder room." Alexis said to the raven haired boy.

"Alright." Chazz said with a dreamy sigh.

Alexis walked off until she was out of sight of the others. After a few seconds Jaden got up and said that he had to go back to the dorm. He walked until he saw that he was out of the others sight. He turned and saw Alexis waiting for him with an angry face.

"What should we do with my brother?" Alexis growled as she wrapped her arms around Jaden's waist.

"We could tell him about us. I know that he won't stop bugging you, but it's the only way to get him not to set up you up with the other boys." Jaden said as he returned the hug.

Alexis knew that answer was coming and, thought she didn't like it, she had to agree with Jaden's logic. Telling Atticus would make him go crazy but it would also stop him form being Cupid. Alexis sighed and nodded her head.

"You're right. We need to tell Atticus about us. But right now, I should get back so that I can beat Chazz into a pulp." Alexis said with a sigh.

"I'll be right behind you." Jaden said as he kissed her forehead.

Both of the duelists walked back to where Chazz was waiting. Chazz thought that the two were up to something but he dismissed it as Alexis walked up to him.

"Chazz, I accept." Alexis said coldly.

Chazz's smile was so wide it could be measured from his spot on the beach to Mars. Both of them prepared their decks and activated their disks.

"Let's duel!" Chazz shouted as he drew his cards.

"Get you game on!" Alexis cried as she drew her opening hand.

Chazz: 4000/Alexis: 4000

"I'll start first." Chazz said as he drew a card.

He looked at it and smiled. Alexis got a sneaking suspicion that Atticus had given Chazz some cards that had to do with the heart. Her suspicions were right as he activated a card.

"I play the spell card Love Ring. This card effect is this. We both special summon a monster from our hands. I summon my Ojama Green (ATK: 0 DEF: 1000) in defense."

The small green monster rose onto the field and flexed his muscles at Alexis. Alexis shivered at the gesture but chose a card of hers.

"I special summon Etolie Cyber (ATK: 1200 DEF: 1600) in attack mode."

The dance twirled onto the field with a war cry. Alexis smirked but then a ring appeared on both the Ojama's finger and Etolie Cyber's.

"Now our monsters have the proof of our undying love. Now that they have the rings neither monster can be an attack target nor can they be used as tributes."

Alexis kept her cold stare but inwardly she was fuming. She couldn't believe the nerve of Chazz and her older brother. She was already with someone and here this guy was thinking he could win her like some trophy. She was also mad at herself for the sloppy move she made. Chazz placed two cards facedown and ended his turn. Alexis drew her card without a word. She glanced at it and frowned. She had drawn Cyber Prima but with the Love Ring in play she couldn't sacrifice her monster. She looked at the rest of her hand and her eyes widen in glee. She grabbed the card that caught her eye.

"I special summon Cyber Skater (ATK: 1800 DEF: 1500) in attack mode."

A monster that had the colors of Etolie Cyber and the scimitars of Blade Skater rose onto the field with a whirlwind of leaves surrounding her. Chazz looked in awe at the new monster as it landed gracefully on her feet. Alexis smirked knowing what was coming next.

"Cyber Skater's special ability allows me to move one card that has the name 'Cyber' in it or is name 'Cyber Petit Angel'. I believe I'll take this one." Alexis said as she chose a card from her deck and added it to her hand.

She then grabbed Cyber Prima in her hand and held it up high.

"I now sacrifice Cyber Skater in order to summon my Cyber Prima (ATK: 2300 DEF: 1600) in attack mode."

The icy dance rose from the place Cyber Skater disappeared from. Alexis smirked as the Love Ring blew up in Chazz's face. Now his monster was ripe for the picking.

"Cyber Prima, attack his Ojama Green."

The dance leapt at the weak beast but Chazz activated a trap card.

"Go, Love Triangle. This trap card can only be activated when there are two monsters on your side of the field and one on mine. Now your two monsters cannot attack my poor monster."

Alexis growled as the attacking monster returned to her side. She placed one card facedown and ended her turn. Chazz drew his and looked at it. He placed it facedown in his spell and trap card zone and ended his turn without a word.

"It's my move. I draw!" Alexis shouted as she drew her card.

She looked at it and saw that it wasn't one of her Cyber Angels. It was instead one of the Cyber Demons. Cyber Demon Cerberus was the cards name. When she read the effect of the card, she smiled a bit.

"I give up half of my life points to summon a new card of mine. Allow me to introduce Cyber Demon Cerberus (ATK: 2600 DEF: 2300) in attack mode!"

Chazz: 4000/Alexis: 2000

A monster with three heads rose from a black portal. The new monster roared with such ferocity that it made everyone, _including _Jaden, tremble. Alexis smirked as Chazz gasped when his monster and cards blew up. But Alexis's smirk turned into a frown as she saw that she had to skip her battle phase. She placed one of her cards facedown on the field and ended her turn.

"My move." Chazz said as he drew.

He looked at it and saw that it was the one card he had prayed for. His smile returned with a vengeance. Alexis knew that he had possibly drawn a card to help with the duel.

"I play the spell card The Dark Door. Now only one monster can attack. I then place Ojama Yellow in defense. I then end my turn."

"My turn." Alexis cried as she drew.

She added it to her hand when she saw that it wouldn't help her any. She went on the attack with Cerberus.

"Cerberus, attack his Ojama!"

The giant beast opened its jaws and spewed black fire at the tiny monster. The flames engulfed it and burned Chazz.

Chazz: 3000/Alexis: 2000

"What the?!?!?! Why did the Chazz's life points drop?" Chazz asked in surprise.

"Because Cerberus inflicts damage to your life points equal to the destroyed monster's defense points." Alexis explained coldly. "I end."

Chazz drew his card wordlessly and looked at it. He saw that he was between a rock and a hard place. He couldn't place any monsters in defense or risk taking damage. He also couldn't leave any in attack mode because he would take damage as well. But he couldn't leave himself open either. So he decided that the best way was to keep up the defense.

"I place Armed Dragon LV 3 (ATK: 1200 DEF: 900) in defense and I end."

Alexis drew and looked at the card. She saw that it was a card made for Cerberus himself. She smirked as she read the effect to herself. She glanced at Chazz and gave him an evil smile.

"I activate the spell card, Cerberus Flare! This spell inflicts Cerberus's attack points as direct damage to your life points. I must skip my battle phase though."

Three fireballs roared out of the dark beast mouths and raced to Chazz. He grunted as all three made contact.

Chazz: 600/Alexis: 2000

Chazz began to get nervous as Alexis ended her turn. He drew his card and looked at it. He was disgusted that his draw had failed him. But then he remembered that Armed Dragon LV 3 had leveled up to Armed Dragon LV 5 (ATK: 2400 DEF: 1700). But he had no other choice but to end his turn.

"My turn." Alexis hissed as she drew a card.

She added it to her hand and looked at Cerberus.

"Cerberus, end this. Chazz, I don't share you feelings because I already have someone." Alexis said with a deadly edge in her voice.

Chazz literally turned to stone when he heard that his feelings weren't returned. He was dimly aware of his dragon blowing up or his life points falling. He fell back onto the sand with a broken heart over his head. Atticus ran over to the fallen boy with concern in his eyes.

"The. Chazz. Has. Lost. His. Heart!" Chazz wailed.

Suddenly the island began to tremble violently. The keys around Chazz's neck began to glow as did Alexis. She let out a cry of pain as something left her. Jaden raced over and caught her before she lost consciousness. A specter that was familiar to Jaden appeared before him. He looked at the ghost and smiled.

"Welcome back, Yubel." Jaden said with a grin.

_There you go, 'Endgame part 1'. I'll be gone over the 4__th__ of July weekend so I won't have access to a computer for three days. I won't get back until late Sunday night so do not, I repeat, do not expect a chapter on Monday. I will update 'Endgame part 2' on Friday. Sorry that you have to wait._


	34. Endgame pt 2

_Okay, one chapter to go after this. I hope you like DIMA a lot. Here's a note for ya: ____this means that Jaden is talking in spiritese which is the old language of duel spirits. Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh GX of anything related to it. Claimer: I do own the story plot and the OC Jess Hernandez._

"Welcome back, Yubel." Jaden greeted as he shifted Alexis in his arms so that her head was against his shoulder.

Yubel smiled as he looked at the two together. But the reunion between the two friends was cut short as Chazz let out a shout of alarm.

"HEY! WHAT"S HAPPENING TO THE KEYS?!?!?!" Chazz roared.

Jaden and the rest turned to the raven haired boy being pulled along by the spirit keys which were glowing brightly. Chazz was dragged along the ground to who knows where.

"Quick! Let's head after him." Atticus cried as he took off after the black clad duelist.

The others also took off after Atticus with Jaden lagging behind because he was walking due to Alexis being in his arms. He then stopped and stooped down. He grabbed Yubel's card and glanced at the spirit.

"Almost forgot about you." Jaden said with half of a smile.

Yubel wasn't paying attention to Jaden at all. She sensed the power of the beasts and their yearning for the one they've waited for.

**Sheppard's Office**

Chancellor Sheppard had felt the island shake and knew that the beasts had awakened at last. Crowler rushed in with a panicked look on his face.

"Chazz is heading toward the Seven Gates! He must be trying to acquire the beasts!" Crowler shrieked.

Sheppard got up and ran down toward the burial site with Crowler in tow.

**Unknown Area**

A man in a tank watched a small screen spike indicating that there was now more then enough energy to unlock the beasts. The man laughed in his tank.

"Soon I will regain my youth and rule the world!" The man laughed with insanity.

**The Seven Gates**

Chazz tripped on a stone and fell flat on his face. The keys broke from their ties and flew straight up. Seven pillars rose from the earth and overlooked a hole in the ground. The rest soon caught up with Chazz and looked on as seven beams of light shot out from each one down onto the center of the hole. Jaden arrived just in time to the earth split open and saw a strange looking box rise out of the ground. The box opened up and everyone saw three cards resting inside. Alexis awoke and saw the box opened.

"Oh, no." Alexis whispered.

It was then that she noticed that she was in Jaden's arms. She blushed heavily and hoped Atticus wasn't looking. Jaden saw that Alexis was awake so he placed her on the ground feet first. Chancellor Sheppard and Crowler arrived to see the box in the open. Sheppard looked at the ten people present.

"How could this have happened? All of the riders have been defeated." Sheppard asked.

Alexis was the first to answer.

"I don't know. But we'll have to worry about that later. We should get those cards to safety." Alexis pointed out.

"I agree with Alexis." Zane said.

Everyone agreed that the cards needed to get to safety. Sheppard looked at Jaden and saw that he had a faraway look in his eyes.

"Jaden? Do you agree that the cards need to be taken to safety?" Bastion asked.

Jaden didn't reply the question. Instead, he opened his mouth and began a chant in a tongue no one knew but him and Yubel.

_**Raviel, Hamon, Uria, hear my plea come and join this fight with me. Lords of Shadow, Fire, and Light, dispel the never-ending night. Three become One when merged with Phantom Chaos. **_Jaden muttered.

Sheppard looked confused until he heard something crash behind him. Sheppard turned around to see a giant spider like machine near the box.

"Hello Sheppard, my old friend." A voice said from the machine.

Sheppard froze when he saw a person with a mask on in a tank of liquid. The man was aged and looked like he was a hundred years old. Crowler also looked shocked at who the person was.

"Is that…" Crowler began.

"Yes, it is." Sheppard murmured.

"Superintendent Kagemaru!" Both adults shouted at the same time.

Everyone was shocked except Jaden.

"The superintendent?!?!?" Jess cried.

"He's behind the shadow riders?!?!?" Bastion cried.

"Yes. I was the one who operated everything." Kagemaru said with a chuckle. "I merely sent the riders to flood this island with duel energy so that the beasts may awaken. Now that their power has been reborn I can finally rule the world!"

Kagemaru's giant robot extended one of its arms and grabbed the three beasts. He added them to the deck and looked at the 12 people.

"I'll stop you." Zane growled.

"No! Leave this to me!" Bastion cried.

"Both of you stay out of this. The Chazz is the right man for this job." Chazz boasted hoping that it would impress Alexis.

"Neither of you guys are the right person for the job. I want to beat this guy." Atticus said with a dangerous look in his eyes.

The three bickering boys looked at the former shadow rider with confusion.

"Why should you duel him?" Chazz asked skeptically.

"Because he's the one that made me Nightshroud." Atticus growled.

None of the others could argue with what Atticus was saying. Kagemaru looked at the scene with a bored expression. When the others said that they would face him, he had had enough.

"SLIENCE!" Kagemaru shouted.

His shout made everyone jump, except Jaden, and look at him. He glance at each and every person there. He cleared his throat and glance at them again.

"I admit you all have impressive skills but there is one who stands out. He has proven himself time and again when he face off against the riders. Jaden is that boy." Kagemaru said with a chuckle.

Jaden glared at the man. He picked up his deck and added Yubel to it. He looked at Alexis who had fear in her eyes. Jaden mouth 'I will come back. Promise.' It made Alexis calm down a bit but she was still worried. He leapt down the crater and brought out his duel disk. Kagemaru lifted his disk and activated it. Jaden did the same with his disk.

"Duel." Kagmaru said.

"Get your game on!" Jaden shouted.

Kagemaru: 4000/Jaden: 4000

"I'll start first." Jaden declared as he drew his sixth card.

He looked at it and smiled. He had drawn his best spirit friend, Yubel. He knew that she would come in handy later on in the duel. He added Yubel to his hand and then chose an Evil Hero.

"I play Evil Hero Sentinel (ATK: 0 DEF: 2800) in defense mode."

The black stoned and jeweled rose from the earth with a roar. The dark warrior knelt down onto one knee and crossed its arms. Jaden then set a card facedown and ended his turn.

"My move, I draw!" Kagemaru shouted as one of the robot arms drew a card from the deck.

Kagemaru looked at it and added it to his hand. He looked at Jaden and saw that the dark king had drawn three cards. He didn't object due to the fact that he had watched every duel of Jaden's and knew that the Evil Heroes were not to be underestimated at all.

"I now place three trap cards facedown."

"HA! I guess old age made him a bit senile. Now that he announced what the facedowns are, Jaden will know not to attack." Chazz gloated.

Jaden just stood there wondering why Kagemaru made such an error. He got the answer a few seconds later.

"I now send all three to the grave to bring forth Uria, Lord of Searing Flames (ATK: 0 DEF: 0) in attack mode!"

Fire erupted around the two duelists, fire that was real. Kagemaru laughed as Chazz's hair caught on fire because he was so close to the edge. A beast that looked similar to Slifer the Sky Dragon rose from the flames and let out a roar. To the others and Kagmaru, it was a normal roar but to Jaden, Yubel, and Alexis it was more then a roar. It was a cry of anguish and pain as it was in the hands of darkness. Kagemaru laughed even more as Uria's attack power went to 3000. Jaden felt something hammer his head hard. He gripped his head as a message came through.

_Forgive me, my lord, for what I'm about to. _A voice said.

As soon as the message began, the headache was gone. Jaden looked up at Uria and saw sorrow in the beast's eyes. Kagemaru's voice interrupted his train of thought as the superintendent shouted something unintelligible. Uria roared a mighty roar that sent shockwaves to Jaden's facedown. The facedown shattered but something came out of it. Jaden noticed Kagemaru's confused and astonished expression so he decided to explain what he had set facedown.

"Allow me to introduce you to Evil Medallion. This trap card is unique because when it's destroyed I get to draw a card. I also get to place another two Evil Medallions onto the field facedown." Jaden explained as two rectangles of light appeared in front of him.

Kagemaru scoffed and ordered Uria to attack the Evil Hero Sentinel. Uria did something that shocked everyone including Kagemaru. Uria seem to be _resisting_ the order. Kagemaru grew furious at the resistance.

"Uria, unless you attack Sentinel I will tear your card up!" Kagemaru hissed.

Uria's head hung low and then looked at Jaden with pleading eyes as it opened its mouth which was glowing red. A fireball shot out of the mouth and streaked toward the defensive monster. Jaden braced for the impact that was about to occur. Sentinel groaned as blast hit him and blew up. The blast sent Jaden flying back into the wall of the crater. Jaden frowned and shook his head to clear it of the ringing that was in his helmet as he picked himself. Alexis gasped as she watched Jaden picking himself. Fear wasn't what she was feeling; the correct term would be terror that was coursing through her veins.

"I end." Kagmaru said.

"Fine, my move." Jaden growled as he drew his card.

He looked at it and realized that it could help him with Yubel later on when all three beasts were present. But right now, he had to figure out some way to boost his defenses. His eyes widen when he looked at his hand after he added the one he had drawn.

"I play the spell card Hero Summoning. This spell card of mine allows me to special summon a monster that has 'Elemental' or 'Evil Hero' in its name to the field in either attack or defense mode. So I will special summon my Evil Hero Mirror (ATK: 1200 DEF: 0) in defense mode."

The shiny Evil Hero rose onto the field with its shield in front. The reflection of Uria appeared in the mirror like shield. The reflection then slithered out of the mirror and onto the field. Kagemaru looked surprise at the look-alike as it curled up around Jaden.

"Evil Hero Mirror makes a mirror token of a monster on your side of the field. The token has the same stats, level, ATK/DEF, attribute, and type. The token also gains the same effect."

The copy of Uria roared as its attack power went up to 1000 due to the Evil Medallion in Jaden's grave. Kagemaru laughed as he looked at the two monsters both in defense. Jaden placed another facedown card and ended his turn. Kagemaru's machine drew and the man looked at it. The man chuckled evilly as he added the card to his hand. The machine's arm then grabbed three cards from the other arm.

"I place three spell cards facedown." Kagemaru said as three rectangles appeared.

"What now?" Chazz asked aloud as the sky darkened.

He got the answer to his question soon enough.

"I now give my three spells to bring forth Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder (ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000) in attack mode!"

A crack of lightning came from the sky above and hit the earth behind Kagemaru. Slivers of crystallized earth rose up to form some sort of rock formation. The formation broke apart as a large skeletal creature rose from them. It let loose a shriek, one that was in pain and agony. Jaden braced himself for another attack but then he noticed that there was a crack on the tank that Kagemaru was in. The crack widen and then shattered the entire tube. An arm that was made of muscles reached out and grabbed the duel disk and attached it to the other arm. The body that the arm was connected to stepped out of the tank and leapt down off the machine. Jaden looked at the man and cocked his head to the side.

"Kagemaru?" Jaden asked perplexed.

"Yes! I've finally regained my youth but something is missing. I know! A youthful soul is what is missing form my new body. Jaden you will provide me with your soul." The younger Kagemaru shouted with glee.

The young man grabbed a card from his hand and placed it in his spell and trap card zone.

"I activate the spell card Phantasmal Martyrs! This spell card can only be activated when Uria or Hamon is on the field. By sending all of my cards to the grave I gain three Phantasmal Martyrs tokens (ATK: 0/DEF: 0/ Level: 1/ Type: Fiend/ Attribute: Dark) in attack mode!"

Three lizard like monsters rose from a shadowy portal and looked at Jaden with hate in their eyes. Kagemaru laughed as he activated Uria's effect destroying Jaden's third facedown. He then entered his battle phase and attack the replica of Uria with the real one.

"Uria, Raging storm!"

Uria opened his mouth which began to glow with a fireball. The ball of fire shot out of Uria's mouth and hit the replica so hard that it blew up with a massive BOOM. Jaden was thrown onto his knees as the blast flew over him. Alexis nearly passed out at the sight of her boyfriend being incinerated by the fire. Jaden got back up and lifted his faceplate up. He glared at Kagmaru but the glare didn't last long when Kagemaru shouted to Hamon.

"Hamon, Thunder Crush!"

Hamon roared as bolts of electricity traveled from its ribs to the arms. Three bolts of lightning shot from the arm into the sky. The sky seemed to light up before seven lightning bolts came crashing down onto Evil Hero Mirror. Jaden stood his ground as the wind whipped back from the blast of the explosion. But then a stray lightning bolt crashed onto Jaden and caused an explosion that kicked up the dust again.

"JADEN!" Alexis shouted in alarm.

She wasn't the only one who shouted though. Sheppard, Crowler, Atticus, and Bastion shouted the dark king's name as well. The dust soon settled with a sight that shocked Kagemaru and Alexis big time. The others couldn't see the transformed Jaden; all they saw was his old armor. But Alexis and Kagemaru were seeing what Professor Banner saw before he was defeated except that they saw stuff Banner didn't see due to the dim light in the basement of the abandoned dorm. The armor of Jaden had become filled with slivers of metal that looked like they could be used as weapons. **(A/N: Cyber Shredder from TMNT back to the sewers.)** His cape had become torn into three separate pieces, two near his legs and one straight out like it was a wing. **(A/N: think of Sephrioth's wings in Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts, and Kingdom Hearts 2.) **His eyes had become a demonic gold and a purple-black sphere was in the center of his chest. Kagemaru shook his head and ended his turn. It was at that moment that Chazz noticed the life counter. Jaden's life points were at 3000 while Kagemaru's were still at 4000.

"Hey, how come Jaden has a thousand life points less then Kagemaru?" Chazz asked.

"It is due to the effect of Hamon. When he destroys a monster, whether it is in attack or defense mode, he inflicts 1000 points of damage to the opponent." Kagemaru explained as he stared at Jaden.

"**It's my move." **Jaden said in a demonic voice as he drew his card.

He drew a card from his duel disk and looked at it. He added it to his hand and chose another card.

"**I activate the spell card, Pot of Greed. I draw two cards with this card."**

A green grinning face appeared in front of Jaden and then shattered into a billion pieces. Jaden looked at the two cards and smirked. He knew that Raviel was coming onto the field next so now would be a good time to play Yubel. He chose one of the cards that would give him the ability to summon her.

"**Since you control a monster, I can now special my Evil Hero Prodigy (ATK: 1800 DEF: 1500) in attack mode."**

The winged fiend wearing a cape flew onto the field and glared at the two sacred beasts. Kagemaru chuckled as Jaden chose another Evil Hero. Jaden then chose the Evil Hero Prodigy he had picked up.

"**If you think I can only special summon Prodigy once, think again. Because you control a monster I can special summon the other Prodigy that I have taken from my deck."**

Jaden placed the card onto one of the open zones and watched as the monster drop from a black portal. Jaden again chose another Prodigy from his deck and added it to his hand. Kagemaru wondered what the dark king was doing but found out as Jaden summoned the third and final Evil Hero Prodigy. Jaden repeated the process from the first two times he summoned Prodigy. He then glanced at the two beasts and then grabbed Yubel.

"**I now sacrifice two of my Prodigies to summon out a old friend of mine. Welcome back to the game, Yubel (ATK: 0/DEF: 0)!"**

The two Evil Heroes disappeared in a flash of light and Yubel appeared where one of the Evil Heroes were. She glared at Kagemaru but turned around to the sound of a girlish scream.

"OH! IT'S HIDEOUS!" Crowler cried.

"**Have you looked in a mirror lately?" **Jaden and Yubel shouted at the same time.

Alexis giggled as Crowler stared at the two. Crowler then realized that Yubel had no attack points. Chazz also noticed and began to walk off.

"Chazz? Where are you going?" Bastion asked.

"To get a boat. In case you didn't notice, Jaden played a monster with _no _attack points." Chazz replied.

Bastion and the others noticed it and thought the boat was a good idea. Only Alexis knew how powerful Yubel truly was. But she didn't want the others to walk off.

"Fine, you guys can run but I'm staying here." Alexis said with a shrug.

"WHAT? Like I would leave you, my princess." Chazz said as he stood next to her.

Alexis turned and punched Chazz in the face making him fall backwards onto the ground. Bastion then thought of something.

"Yubel must have a special ability so that's why Jaden played it." Bastion pointed out.

Alexis nodded and confirmed what Bastion said, "Yes. Yubel does have a special ability."

"**I end my turn. Now Yubel's effect activates. In order to keep her on the field I must give up a monster. So good-bye, Prodigy."**

Prodigy disappeared in a flash of light leaving Yubel the only monster on the field. The others all fell over anime style when they heard the effect. Only Alexis was standing looking at Jaden. Kagemaru laughed as he drew his card.

"If that's all that monster has I'm not worried." Kagemaru crowed.

He looked at the card and smiled. He slotted it in his spell and trap card zone.

"I play my own copy of Pot of Greed. This allows me to draw two additional cards."

The young man drew the cards and looked at them. He smiled wickedly and placed another card in the spell and trap card zone.

"I play Wicked Blast. This spell card inflicts half of a monster's original attack power to your life points as damage. This means that you take 2000 points of damage from Hamon."

A beam of dark energy shot from the card and hit Jaden at full force. Jaden didn't flinch from the blast but he did hear Alexis cry out in terror.

Kagemaru: 4000/Jaden:1000

Kagemaru then held his other card high in the air.

"I now give up my three Phantasmal Martyr tokens to summon Raviel, Lord of Phantasms (ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000) in attack mode!"

Shadows rolled onto the field as a fiend that looked like Obelisk the Tormentor rose onto the field. Its red eyes looked at Jaden with pain and longing. Jaden felt the air become electric as he looked at the sky. Tiny balls of light were floating to Raviel and the other two sacred beasts. Kagemaru began to laugh insanely as an aura surrounded him.

"YES! I CAN FEEL THE POWER OF THE SPIRITS FLOWING THROUGH ME!" Kagemaru shouted.

Jaden then heard the others shout of surprise when they looked at their decks. The only one who hadn't shouted was Alexis. Her deck was protected somehow. Jaden returned his attention to Kagemaru as the man began to laugh.

"Soon, I will rule this world with an iron fist. And no one not even you, Jaden, can stop me!"

"**We'll see about that." **Jaden growled. **"It's still you move."**

"This will be your last duel, Jaden. I now activate Raviel's effect. By sacrificing one card on the field he gains that monster's full attack points. Say good-bye to Hamon and you life points!"

Hamon disappeared and then was absorbed by Raviel. The attack stats went up to 8000. Chazz and Bastion took one look at the monster and turned around. They tried to flee but they were stopped by Zane.

"Don't even try it. If you do manage to get away the world will still be destroyed." He said coldly.

The two sulked back to where they were standing and watched as Raviel's claws glow blue-black. Kagemaru smirked at Jaden before he opened his mouth.

"Raviel, attack with Shadow slash!"

Raviel looked at Jaden and the dark king saw sorrow flicker across the face before the fiend raised its hands. Everyone tensed up as to see the dark king lose for first time. The claw came down at Yubel. Yubel did something that caught everyone by surprise except Alexis and Jaden. Yubel grabbed the claw with both of her hands and held it away from Jaden.

"**If you are wondering as to how Yubel is still around, allow me to explain. She cannot be destroyed as a result of battle." **Jaden began but Kagemaru spoke up.

"Even though she is invincible, your life points take a nose dive." Kagemaru said with a evil laugh.

The superintendent continued to laugh until he noticed that Jaden's life points hadn't even budged.

"WHAT?!?!?!?! Your life points should have dropped!" Kagemaru exclaimed.

"**I was just going to explain that, old man. Yubel turns all battle damage to me to zero. The damage is then sent directly back to you." **Jaden hissed.

Bastion and the others were stunned to hear the true effect of Yubel. Alexis just smiled as a green vine came out and hit Kagemaru in the face. Kagemaru let out a roar as his life points hit zero. There was a blinding flash of light and Kagemaru was on the ground again an old man. Jaden had also reverted back to normal. Jaden walked over to Kagemaru and looked at him. Kagemaru got up and looked at Jaden.

"This is my true form. I just wanted to be young again. Seeing you kids makes me long for the days when I was young." Kagemaru said with a sad look on his face.

Jaden didn't say anything but extended his hand out. Kagemaru took it and stood up. He was surprised to see that he could stand all by himself. Jaden turned around and got out of the crater. Sheppard picked up the sacred beast cards and looked at them. He was sure that Jaden could command them but there was one final test the dark king needed to finish.

_Whew. Finally done with Endgame part two. Now the final chapter is both an epilogue and the duel between Zane and Jaden. Who will win? Well, you'll have to wait until the last chapter is posted. Please review!_


	35. Endgame pt 3

_Okay, last chapter for DIMA. I'm sorry I didn't update on Monday like I was suppose to! My dad accidentally took my flash drive to his work instead of his own. I hope you enjoyed this story. Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh GX or anything related to it. Claimer: I do own the story plot and the OC Jess Hernandez. _

**Chancellor's Office**

Chancellor Sheppard looked down at the black armored boy as he blasted an Obelisk's blue monster into oblivion. It was two weeks after Jaden had defeated Kagemaru. Chumley had gone off to work for Industrial Illusions as a card designer. Sheppard had picked up the Sacred Beast cards but he hadn't returned them to their resting place. Instead, he had kept them in his office in a place where no one would try to take them. He was going to speak with Seto Kaiba and Pegasus. Both of them and their wives, Kisara and Cecelia, were now on the big screen looking at Sheppard.

"What's this all about, Sheppard? I was in the middle of an important meeting." Kaiba said annoyed at the interruption.

"Seto, be nice. Sheppard has news about that boy who won the drawing contest held by you and Pegasus 10 years ago." Kisara scolded.

"Yes, Kaiba-boy, listen to your loving wife." Pegasus said with hiding his snicker at seeing Kaiba being whipped.

The younger man glared at Pegasus then turned to Sheppard with worry in his eyes.

"Sheppard, is he normal?" Kaiba asked worried.

Sheppard was taken aback at the question. But he shook it off and looked at him.

"What do you mean, 'is he normal?'." Sheppard asked cocking his head.

"I mean are his eyes back to the brown color that he was born with?" Kaiba asked now dreading the answer.

Sheppard shook his head. Kaiba sighed and slumped against his chair.

"So sending that card into space didn't cure Jaden." Kaiba muttered as his fingers raked through his hair.

"Sweetie, what do you mean?" Kisara asked.

"When Jaden had won the contest, his parents came to me and told me about a card they had placed in the envelope called Yubel. Every time Jaden play the card or lost, his opponent would either end up in a coma or he would…would…" Kaiba trailed off.

Luckily, Sheppard got the message. He hadn't known about that card's power and wondered if she would still do that. But he remembered that he had to talk to them about the final test Sheppard had for Jaden to acquire the sacred beast cards.

"Kaiba, Pegasus, I need to talk to you about something." Sheppard said as he looked at the two industrial giants.

**Obelisk Blue Boys dorm**

Zane stared at the ceiling of his dorm room as he remembered the events of the past few months and then remembered the past few weeks.

**(Flashback)**

Zane stood and looked at the giant screen that showed the promotion test grades. The top ten names came up onto the screen. Zane's named was at the top of the bracket but everyone got a shock. Jaden's name was right next to Zane's in points. Crowler was stunned but then gathered his wits.

"It appears that both Mr. Yuki and Zane have exceptional study abilities. However, since Zane is graduating from DA then he will choose who will face him in the graduation duel!" Crowler said.

After Crowler's class, everyone from all the dorms were begging Zane to be his challenger. Chazz was the most annoying.

"Zane! Please choose me! This way I can finally win sweet Alexis's heart!" Chazz cried.

Zane knew that if Alexis had heard Chazz, she would be giving him a fist sandwich. He had known that Alexis and Jaden were dating but they were keeping it secret due to Atticus. He would go ballistic and Zane never forgot Jaden's rabid fan-girls. They would probably maul poor Alexis if they found out. Zane just shook his head.

"Sorry, but I've already chosen my opponent." Zane simply said.

Chazz immediately began crying about not getting Alexis's heart. Zane continued on down the hall. He saw first hand the power Jaden had. He dueled with both his mind _and _his heart. A combination like that was very rare. So, with his mind made up about his opponent, Zane walked to Sheppard's office to inform him who his opponent was for the duel.

**(End Flashback)**

After Zane was done reminiscing, he got up and walked out of his room. He walked down the hall and saw several students panting.

"What happened?" Zane asked.

"Jaden." A kid whose name was Terry gasped out.

"We all tried to duel him at the same time but he beat us with ease. I swear that kid is in a class of his own. He makes all of us blues look weak compared to him." Another kid whose name was Mortimer gasped out.

Zane chuckled as he continued on his way. He soon reached his destination and stood outside the door. He knocked on it and heard some shuffling. A voice then spoke in a cold tone.

"Enter." Jaden said.

Zane walked in and saw Jaden sitting at a desk. He was out of his armor and looked different without it on. He was wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans with his Obelisk blue sneakers on. Jaden turned around in his chair and saw Zane standing in the center of the room.

"Humph. What are you doing here, Zane?" Jaden asked as he turned back around and continued working on his paper.

"I've come to tell you that I've chosen my opponent for the graduation duel." Zane said without emotion.

"Hmmm, glad to hear it. What time is it at?" Jaden asked.

"How do you even know that I chose you?" Zane asked baffled as to how Jaden could know.

"Well, you being here indicates that you have chosen me for the duel." Jaden said with a smirk.

Zane shook his head amazed that Jaden could be so perceptive of things. Zane then looked Jaden in the eye.

"It's tomorrow at noon. Make sure that you don't hold back." Zane said with a smirk of his own.

"Oh, I won't." Jaden said with an evil smile as Zane left.

**Forest**

Alexis walked to where Jaden had told her to meet. They had discovered a beautiful place hidden from the rest of the academy. They called it the 'meeting ground'. It had trees surrounding all sides with a lake of water in the center of it all. It also had a waterfall flowing from the top of a cliff. Both of them met there for their dates. As Alexis walked through the final pieces of foliage, she saw Jaden standing near the water's edge with his hands in his pockets. He was out of his armor at her request; she knew that it was to strike terror into his opponent's but sometimes it made it difficult to kiss sometimes. Besides, she wanted to see what the boy under the armor. Feeling a little playful, Alexis quietly snuck up behind Jaden and then shoved him into the water. Jaden let out a shout of surprise as he fell into the cold lake before his mouth filled up with water. He popped his head up and heard laughter coming form the shore. He glanced at the shoreline and saw Alexis holding her sides and laughing her head off. Jaden glared at her before his face cracked into a smile. He then got off and walked forward until he was next to Alexis. He then shook his head and sent all the water cascading onto Alexis. Alexis let out a squeal of surprise and tired to run away. Jaden knew that she would try to run and caught her arm. He continued shaking the water out of his hair until Alexis was drenched like him.

"Payback is sweet. Or, in this case, wet." Jaden said after he was done shaking.

Alexis scowled at Jaden before she smiled and laughed along with him. After the couple calmed down, Alexis thought now would be a good time to ask why he had called her here. Jaden beat her to the punch though.

"Why did you call me here, Jaden? I don't think it was for a romp in the woods." Alexis said with a coy smile.

Jaden blushed when his mind went to that area. He shook his head to get the thoughts out. He looked at Alexis and frowned.

"Gee, thanks for putting that image in my head." Jaden said disgusted.

Alexis giggled at the flustered boy before her. It was so much fun to mess with his head. After Jaden finally got his thoughts under control, he got to the point.

"Alexis, I called you here because I need…I need…" Jaden started but stuttered at the last second as he struggled with the word.

"You need what? Help?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah. Help is what I need." Jaden said with a sheepish grin.

"Help with what?" Alexis asked.

"Sorry to change the subject but you remember the Graduation duel right?"

"Yeah, Zane still has to choose his opponent."

"He already has chosen his opponent."

"Really, who?"

"You're dating him."

"Wait, you don't mean…"

"Yep. I'm his opponent. I need your help because I don't know how his deck works. You've been with him ever since you got here so I thought that you knew how his deck works and to help me with recalibrating my deck for the duel."

"Alright then, let's get started."

The two worked on Jaden's deck until the sun had set behind the trees. Jaden walked Alexis back to the dorm and kissed her good night. Mindy and Jasmine saw this and instantly were happy that Alexis had found a good boyfriend. Jaden went back to his dorm and lay down on his bed. He was ready for tomorrow's match.

**Next day**

Jaden adjusted his duel disk until it was properly on his arm. He grabbed the deck he and Alexis made. He heard the locker doors open then close. He felt two arms wrap around his neck and then he felt a head against the back of his neck.

"You'll do great. Don't worry." Alexis said.

"Since when do I worry?" Jaden retorted.

"Good point." Alexis said with a small giggle.

Jaden stood up and turned to the door. Before he could get out the door, he felt to hands push him against the lockers. Soft lips met his and held there for a few minutes. Alexis drew back and smiled.

"For luck." She simply said.

"I don't believe in it but thanks." Jaden said after the kiss. He walked out of the lockers and onto the duel field. Alexis headed for the stands to cheer her boyfriend on.

**Duel Arena**

_Jaden, this will be your test to see if you are worthy to wield the beast cards. _Sheppard thought to himself as he saw Jaden and Zane face each other on the arena.

"**Now, for the match of the year! Top DA duelist for three years straight, Zane Truesdale versus DA's rising star Jaden Yuki!" **Crowler said into a mike.

Both said people stepped forward and handed each other their decks. Jaden shuffled Zane's with quick precise shuffles. Zane shuffled Jaden's more slowly as if he was trying to understand the deck's power. When the shuffling was done, Zane and Jaden handed back the decks. They went back to their side of the arena with Crowler getting out of the way. Both deployed their disks and drew five cards.

"Get you game on!" Both shouted at the same time.

Zane: 4000/Jaden: 4000

"I'll start first." Zane said as he drew a card.

He looked at it and added it to his hand. He chose another card and played it.

"I activate Different Dimension Capsule. I now remove one card from my deck from play and in two turns time I will add that card to my hand."

Zane chose a card and placed it in his pocket. He then placed a card facedown and ended his turn.

"My turn." Jaden said as he drew a card.

He looked at it and added it to his hand his face showing no emotion. He then chose another card.

"I play Evil Hero Sentinel (ATK: 0 DEF: 2800) in defense mode. I then place two cards facedown and activate Mystical Space Typhoon. I now terminate your D.D. Capsule."

A whirlwind of cosmic dust erupted on Zane's side of the field and destroyed the coffin. Jaden smirked knowing that Zane had used it as a decoy for him. True to his thought, Zane activated a card that he had removed from play both of them drew two cards. **(A/N: I can't remember the name of the card Zane used at the last eppie of Season One. Sorry.) **Jaden looked at the cards he had drawn. He smiled and looked at Alexis. Alexis saw the smile and knew that Jaden had drawn the cards she had given him. Jaden ended his turn as he added the two cards to his hand.

My turn." Zane said as he drew a card.

He looked at it and smirked. Jaden was wondering what Zane was smirking about as he drew three cards.

"I play my Cyber Dragon (ATK: 2100 DEF: 1500) in attack mode."

The shiny dragon rose from a portal of light and landed next to Zane. Zane then held another card high.

"Next, I activate Cyber Factory. This continuous spell card allows me to add any Machine type monster from my deck to my hand at the cost of me not drawing from my deck during my draw phase."

Zane then ended his turn and Jaden began his turn. He drew and looked at the card. He smirked as he looked at the Cyber Dragon. Zane caught the smirk and wondered what Jaden was going to do.

"I play the spell card, Evil Summoning! This spell card allows me to special summon one level five or above Evil Hero. So I chose none other then my Evil Hero Malicious Edge (ATK: 2600 DEF: 1500) in attack mode."

The fiendish warrior jumped down from a portal and looked at Zane with hate. Zane paid no heed to the look.

"Malicious Edge attack his Cyber Dragon!"

The fiend leapt at the mechanized dragon but Zane stopped it with his Negate Attack trap card.

"I end."

"My move." Zane said as he added one of his machines to his hand.

Jaden drew three more cards from his deck. Zane played a card Jaden hadn't seen before.

"I play my Proto-Cyber Dragon (ATK: 1100 DEF: 600) in attack mode."

A smaller version of the Cyber Dragon appeared next to its original. Jaden stared at it and instantly got a bad feeling in his gut.

"Next, I play Polymerization and fuse my two Cyber Dragons to fuse Cyber Twin Dragon."

The two monsters disappeared and a new beast arose from the vortex. Jaden got the idea that Proto-Cyber's name was treated as Cyber Dragon when it was on the field. Two beams of light shot out of the double headed dragon's mouths and struck Malicious Edge. The monster was instantly vaporized as it shouted in terror.

Zane: 4000/Jaden: 3800

"I end."

Jaden drew his card and glanced at it. It was the card he needed in order to stop any more damage. He placed the card facedown and ended his turn. Zane added his final card and smiled.

"Jaden, this match is over. I play De-Fusion and separate my Twin Cyber Dragon to regain my Proto-Cyber and Cyber Dragon!" Zane shouted to the dark king. **(A/N: I know that doesn't work in the anime or in real life. But I need to make this duel a little longer then the others.)**

The two monsters returned and were on the field. Jaden knew that Zane had either another polymerization or Power Bond in his hand. His theory was proven true as Zane slammed another card into his spell and trap card zone.

"I play another Polymerization and fuse my three Cyber Dragons to form my Cyber End Dragon (ATK: 4000 DEF: 2800) in attack mode!"

A gargantuan monster rose onto the field. Jaden saw that there were three heads on the body and all three let loose a roar. Everyone began to cheer for Zane but he held up his hand. He then turned to Jaden.

"This duel isn't over yet. Cyber End, attack his Sentinel! Ultimate Strident Blast!"

The three heads fired three beams of energy at the Evil Hero. The blast encompassed the entire arena. Jaden didn't fall but he did cross his arms over his face as his life dropped.

Zane: 4000/Jaden: 1200

Alexis's eyes widen at the sight. It was at that moment that Atticus decided to speak up.

"Hey, Sissy. Looks like your boyfriend is in trouble." Atticus said with a laugh.

Alexis blushed deeply at the statement. Luckily, it was unseen by Chazz and Atticus. She then remembered that she needed to tell Atticus about her and Jaden.

"Atty, come with me." Alexis said as she got up.

"But it's just getting good!" Atticus protested.

"NOW!" Alexis said in a tone of voice that made Atticus jerk back.

Atticus slowly got up and followed his sister out of the room. Jaden drew his card and looked at it. He had all that he needed in his hand all he had to do now was to make sure that Zane fell for the trap. He placed one card facedown and ended his turn. Zane drew his card and then activated a familiar one.

"I play De-Fusion and de-fuse my Cyber End back into its three counterparts."

The Cyber End Dragon split back into the two Cyber Dragons and the Proto-Cyber Dragon.

"Then I activate Power Bond and re-fuse the three to form my Cyber End Dragon! And thanks to Power Bond's effect its attack power is doubled."

The three became one again as the giant dragon rose from the field.

Cyber End Dragon-ATK: 8000

"Now I will end this duel. I attack you with Ultimate Strident Blast!"

The three headed dragon shot the beams of energy again. Alexis and Atticus came back in just as Zane attacked. Atticus had a big grin on his face as he and Alexis sat down. Chazz wondered why Atticus was smiling when the blast hit Jaden. Everyone cheered as dust and debris floated in the air. Crowler stood up and brought the mike to his mouth.

"**Ladies and Gentleman, Zane is still our…" **Crowler began but was cut off when a voice shouted from the blast zone.

"Why is everyone celebrating? I haven't even gotten my game on yet!" The voice said.

_It can't be._ Everyone thought.

But, lo and behold, Jade was still standing. Zane just shook his head when the dust cleared, revealing A Hollow Life Barrier. Jaden smirked and nodded once. Zane got the gesture and smiled as he placed another card on the field.

"I play Cyber Kirn (ATK: 300 DEF: 800) in attack mode!"

A dog-like machine appeared next to Zane. But no sooner had it appeared, it then disappeared.

"I activate the effect of Cyber Kirin. By sending him to the grave, I take no damage from card effects."

_Blast. So much for him losing with Power Bond._ Jaden thought to himself.

Zane ended his turn. Jaden drew his card and looked at it. His eyes widen in glee as he saw that he had drawn the card he needed. Zane got a bad feeling in his gut as he looked at the look in Jaden's eyes.

_If he thinks Yubel will help him out, he's dead wrong. My facedown will take her out. _Zane thought to himself.

"I activate my trap card Attack Formation! This card forces you to attack a monster that is in attack mode. I then place a card facedown and end my turn."

"My draw!" Zane shouted as he drew his card.

He added it to his hand without looking at it. He looked up at his dragon and nodded.

"Cyber End, time to end this! Ultimate Strident Blast!"

The dragon opened its mouth to fire the three blasts. Jaden activated one of his trap cards.

"I activate the trap card A Villain Emerges! This trap works like A Hero Emerges but I get to summon the monster of my choice. I just have to give up my entire hand. The card summoned by this effect, however, has its effect negated. So I get rid of my entire hand to special summon Yubel (ATK: 0 DEF: 0) in attack mode!"

The fiendish woman arose from a black portal and glared at the attack.

"It doesn't matter. Her effect is useless. Cyber End continue the attack."

"Not so fast. I activate my Compulsary Evacuation Device. This card allows me to return one monster on the field to the hand. So I will choose Yubel."

The woman disappeared as the card returned to Jaden's hand in a flash of light. Zane was surprised by the move but continued the attack.

"You're wide open now. Attack again my beast!"

Three beams streaked toward Jaden but he activated his finally trap card.

"Go, A Hero Emerges! You know what this card does. Normally, you get to choose the card but since I only have one it's summoned instead. Go, Yubel!"

The fiend woman returned but then Zane activated his facedown.

"Go, quick play spell. Offerings to the Doomed! This quick play spell allows me to destroy a monster on the field while skipping my next Draw Phase. Say good-bye to Yubel."

The spirit let out a wail of pain as she disintegrated in to smoke. The attack continued but Jaden just smiled. Zane wondered why Jaden was smiling until he saw the smoke began to take a shape. A shape of a two headed dragon. When the shape fully materialized, Zane saw that it had Yubel's third eye in the center. Jaden spoke up about this new monster.

"Allow me to introduce to you Yubel-Terror Incarnate (ATK: 0 DEF: 0). She is a second form of Yubel and has a similar effect to Yubel." Jaden explained.

"But I can still stop my attack." Zane said smugly.

"No, you can't." Jaden stated calmly.

"What?" Zane asked perplexed.

"Have you forgotten my trap card, Attack Formation? It forces your monster to attack a monster of mine in attack mode. And Yubel-Terror Incarnate is in attack mode."

"That means that I can't stop the attack." Zane said horrified.

"That's right." Jaden said as the blast hit Yubel's second form.

The second form opened one of the dragon's mouths and absorbed the attack and swallowed. The other mouth opened and sent the attack heralding back to Zane. The blast flew past the Cyber End and hit Zane hard, so hard that the entire arena shook when the explosion occurred.

Zane: 0/Jaden: 1200

For a few minutes, there was utter silence while everyone looked at Zane who was on one knee panting. Then a small chuckle escaped from Zane's lips and then everyone was clapping enthusiastically as Jaden made his way over to Zane. The dark king offered his hand which Zane took and got up. Jaden smiled at the former Kaiser of DA.

"You put up one heck of a fight, Zane. It was an honor to fight you." Jaden said as shook Zane's hand.

"I'm glad to have given you a fight that was worthy for you, Jaden. It was an honor to have met you. Now the torch is passed onto you. Make everyone here proud. Oh, and take good care of Alexis." Zane said.

"I will." Jaden said as he turned to face everyone.

Chancellor Sheppard stood up and pointed to Jaden. He mention for the ruler of Darkness to follow him. Jaden, curious as to why the chancellor needed him, walked after him. Soon the two reached Sheppard's office and walked in. Sheppard sat down and clasped his hands together. Jaden didn't beat around the bush; he wanted to see Alexis before she left for her family which he was going to meet.

"Why did you call for me, Sheppard? It had better be important." Jaden asked coldly.

Sheppard stood up without a word and walked to a safe. Form there, he grabbed a box and walked back to Jaden. He sat back down and pushed the box forward to Jaden. Jaden sensed a power inside the box and knew what lay within. He opened the top and saw them; the three sacred beast cards. Immediately, the spirits came out of the cards stood next to Jaden.

_**Masssssssster! It hassssss been too long! **_Uria said with joy in the beasts eyes.

_At long last, we are reunited with the Supreme King._ Hamon cried.

**Now we can fight the light of Destruction when it comes. **Raviel said.

"So, the duel with Zane was a test to see if I was worthy for the beasts wasn't it?" Jaden asked as he turned from looking at the beasts.

"Yes. I informed Kaiba and Pegasus of you and they agreed that you had the power to control the beasts." Sheppard said. "Now you best go. The boat is leaving in 15 minutes."

Jaden nodded and walked out the door. He smiled as he thought of the new adventures that awaited him next year.

_And there you have it. I know that many of you readers are asking if there will be a sequel (most of you are demanding it.). I will tell you this, there will be a sequel BUT I have a major project for Boy scouts and won't be able to upload the story until sometime in mid-September. Please review! Oh, and jjb8 please see my profile for some contact information on your story idea. _


End file.
